Cameron's New Direction
by pennmill
Summary: This is a re-posting of the continuation of my previous fan fics titled “Cameron’s Hidden Secret” an “Cameron’s Little Package.” It picks up nearly three years after “Cameron’s Little Package” and will work as a sort of bridge to the Epilogue. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a continuation of my previous fan fics titled **_

"_**Cameron's Hidden Secret" an "Cameron's Little Package." **_

_**It picks up nearly three years after "Cameron's Little Package" and will work as a sort of bridge to the Epilogue.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

**Cameron's New Direction**

Chapter 1

May 2011

Cameron looked in the mirror, seeing the redness of her eyes and the pink hue the tip of her nose. At thirty-seven years, she still looked young for her age, but today, she was looking a bit weary. She shouldn't be hiding away like this. She should be downstairs right now, preparing dinner for those who would be home this evening. Instead, she was in her bedroom, dabbing at tears that had started earlier this week. Enough of this, she thought as she sniffed and tossed her tissue into the waste can. She could deal with this.

She knew he was going out tonight–had known about it for a long time. She knew he would be spending the evening and perhaps even some of the morning hours with her–the blonde beauty who had entered their lives this past spring. One of many over the past three years. But then, how could she have suspected it would be any other way. It was his charisma, his charm, his undeniable ability to be absolutely handsome in almost anything he wears–and those eyes–those blue–blue eyes. All these characteristics were like magnets to the female sex–and he wasn't turning them away.

She knew it wasn't going to be long now, really only a matter of weeks. They had even talked about it for months. He would be leaving her soon. She wondered how she was going to survive without him. He held her heart, and there wasn't one thing she could do about it. She would be crushed.

Slowly, she made her way down the hall to where she knew she would find him, most probably standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror as he fixed his dark hair to his satisfaction. He looked amazing, and she swallowed hard as she tried to smile at him.

"Do you think you'll be back before midnight?" She asked somewhat hopefully as she stepped inside with him.

"I don't know. Don't wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be back." He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing the formal tie that he wore with his tuxedo.

Cameron glanced at her blouse and blue jeans, suddenly feeling a bit worn around the edges. "You know I can't do that. I won't be able to sleep until you're home."

He looked at her closely, seeing the redness of her eyes. "You're not going to cry again are you?"

"No. I'm not crying. Really, I'm fine."

"Good." He looked back in the mirror as he ran his hand over the stubble on his face. "I don't know. I think I should shave it off."

"Whatever you want. You're incredibly handsome with or without your scruff."

"Thanks," he said absently, then added as an afterthought. "No, I guess I don't have time. I'll just have to go like this."

She watched him walk past her and she followed him down the stairs, then out to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water and drank some of it before looking at her again.

"Can I get you something to eat? I could fix you a sandwich before you go." She knew she was being clingy, but she just couldn't seem to stop herself.

"No, I'll be stopping to have dinner. You know that."

"Yes," she sighed, then tried to brighten as she looked up at him. "I just thought you might be hungry now."

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that. It isn't the end of the world, you know."

"I know–I know. I'm fine, I tell you. It's just. . ."

"Damn!" He started looking at the sets of keys on the counter. "Where are my keys?"

"Right here." She picked them up and handed them to him, but when she tried to speak again, her tears came through in her voice. "Right where you left them."

At that moment a little girl ran into the kitchen with them and wrapped her arms around his leg. At three years old, she was a petite thing with dark hair to her shoulders and blue eyes so like the person she was trying to climb up.

"Pick me up! Pick me up!"

"No." He looked down at the child, leaving no room for argument. "Not now. I'll hold you when I come home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Cameron asked as her single tear spilled down her cheek. "You don't plan to get home until tomorrow?"

"I'll be home soon enough–but I don't think she'll be awake–so I'll hold her tomorrow." He looked at her again and sighed. "You promised me you wouldn't cry!"

She simply looked at him and attempted to smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry. Can't seem to help it."

His complete exasperation showed as he looked at the man entering the kitchen with them–blue eyes meeting blue eyes, searching for the back-up he needed.

"Dad! Please! Tell her I'm only going to the prom! I'll be home before–well–I don't know when I'll be home. But, Jeez, it's not like I'm getting married or something!" Tony said as he attempted to pull his baby sister's arms off of his tuxedo trousers and looked at his father who was finding the whole situation amusing.

"Sorry, buddy," House pulled Allison into his arms and let her bury her face against his chest to wipe the tears from her face onto his t-shirt. "You're her firstborn. You've got to put up with it."

"Daddy! Daddy! Pick me up! Pick me up!" Dee hurried to her father, grabbing his cane and yanking it back and forth until he stooped down to lift her in his arms. Once eye level with her mother, she reached out and touched the dampness of her cheeks. "Mommy–why you crying?"

"Mommy's not crying, baby," Allison said as she leaned her head against House's chest and looked over at her son with a smile. "Look at Tony, Dee. Doesn't he look handsome?"

Dee did as her mother requested, then scrunched up her nose in indecision. "Looks like Daddy."

"Oh, God," both men seemed to sigh in unison.

"Yes he does," Allison said, then buried her face against House's chest again. "He looks so grown up! He'll be going off to college in no time! He's not Mommy's little boy anymore."

"Dad!" Tony implored to his father, but House simply smiled at him as he kissed the top of Allison's head.

"Go–go!" House told his son. "I'm sure your mother is going to want to go to the school and take pictures of you and Bridget. . ."

"It's not Bridget, Dad. Bridget was a few months ago." Tony pulled out his wallet and checked his cash.

"Then Kelly. . ."

"Kelly was a few weeks ago," Tony sighed as he replaced the wallet.

"Okay–whoever in the hell you decided to go with tonight. You mother will most likely be dragging me and Dee along so she can take pictures."

Tony looked down at his mother, debating whether he would upset her more by kissing her goodbye, then hesitated a moment before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

She looked up at him, determined this time not to let her emotions get the best of her. Jesus, this is not the sort of thing to be going through when she was pre-menstrual.

"You have a good time, baby." She smiled at him.

"Now go–go!" Dee ordered in her already authoritative voice as she pointed toward the front door as she held her other arm around her father's neck. "Daddy says to go!"

"Okay, shrimp!" Tony reached out and tapped her little nose. "You behave yourself and I'll see you at the school in a little while."

"Am I going to school?" Dee asked her father with excited eyes.

"Just for a visit."

"Kay!" She turned back to Tony. "Go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, you got hooked into this deal, too?" House sat on the hood of his car in the parking lot of the high school, looking at Wilson.

"Well, it was a chance to get out with Jess. And we wouldn't mind seeing Tony in all of his finery."

Wilson leaned against the fender as he pushed the stroller back and forth with a sleeping Jessica Wilson lying inside. At just two months short of her third birthday, she was a slightly chubby cherub with the brightest brown eyes House had ever seen. He couldn't quite place which features were her mother's and which were her father's, but he knew that she was a jumbled mass of both. He looked at his own little girl as she picked up some stones in front of the car and inspected them carefully. She had passed her third birthday three months before and like Jess was a combination of both parents. She had her father's dark hair and blue eyes but showed signs of growing into her mother's exquisite face someday.

"In other words Cuddy told you to come along and watch Jess while she stood up in the prom line to see him and his date."

"Yeah, something like that," Wilson said, then looked a little closer at what Dee was picking up. He moved away from the fender of the car and snatched a cigarette butt from her tiny fingers. "Eww! Don't touch that!"

"Hey!" Was her response as she put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Unca James! That was mine! I found it!"

"Give me your hands!" Wilson instructed her as he pulled a bottle of antibacterial handwash from a pocket in the stroller.

"Oh, Unca James!" She stomped over to the man and held her hands out as he spread the gel over them and wiped them clean. "You're such a girl!"

Wilson stood erect and looked down at the little girl in amazement, then turned and looked at her father as House chuckled next to them. "I take it "you" taught her that phrase."

"Yep. And she does it perfectly, doesn't she?" House asked.

"Well, I hope you would have had the sense to have taken it from her and cleaned her hands, if you had seen it first."

"No more cigarette butts," House said sternly to his daughter for which he received a shrug of her shoulders before turning from him and sauntering over to the stroller to look inside at a sleeping Jessica.

"Jess–Jess–Jess–Jess," Dee sang as she looked at the little girl. "Unca James, what's wrong with Jess? Is she sick?"

"No, Dee. Jessica is taking a nap."

"Can she get up and play?"

"Not right now. She might get cranky if she wakes up before she's ready."

"O-kay," Dee told him as she continued to look at the stroller, reaching inside and pulling out a stuffed dog and inspecting it closely.

"So, whose this girl that Tony's bringing tonight?" Wilson asked House.

"Who knows. I think she might have been over at the house before. But then they seem to change from month-to-month." House watched as Dee placed the dog back in the stroller next to her little friend.

"I really expected Tony to have one girlfriend throughout high school and keep her through college, marry her and spend the following sixty years with her," Wilson smiled.

"What's the fun in that?" House asked. "Evidently they want to be with him–and he wants to be with them–so why not?"

"I think we had this discussion about four years ago, when he was only fourteen. There are such things as STDs."

"What's STDs, Daddy?" Dee asked from where she hung on the side of the stroller.

"Gee, thanks," House gave Wilson a glare. "I can't wait until she brings that little phrase up to Allison."

"Sorry."

They looked in the stroller as Jessica started moving, then opened her eyes and looked up at her father–a smile spreading wide as she saw him. She awkwardly turned over onto her stomach and crawled to her knees, then held her arms out for her father to pick her up.

"I didn't do it," Dee said as she looked up at Wilson.

Wilson lifted his little girl into his arms and hugged her then kissed the softness of her hair, but when she heard Dee's voice she looked down at the other little girl and twisted in the universal language that told her father to put her down.

"Dee–Dee–Dee–Dee!"

Once on the ground, Jess hurried to the other child and wrapped her arms around her in a huge bear hug. Jess, on the other hand, wasn't quite so receptive as she stepped back out of her embrace and put her hands on her hips again.

"Jess–you're such a girl!"

"I guess she needs a little work on that," House said as he stood up and leaned on his cane as he watched his daughter.

"Hey, how would you like to go see Tony? He's all dressed up. Do you want to go see?" Wilson picked Jessica up when he saw her lip quiver from the slight rejection she received from her best friend.

"She called me a girl, Daddy," Jessica whispered to Wilson.

"But you "are" a girl, honey," Wilson whispered back.

"Oh," she whispered back. "Let me back down, Daddy."

Wilson put his daughter on the ground again and watched as she walked over to House's cane and held onto it.

"Do you wanna go see Tony?" Dee asked. "He's pretty today."

"Okay," Jessica let go of House's cane and took Dee's hand. They started walking across the parking lot toward the noise of the crowd four rows away. "He's pretty?"

"Uh-huh," Dee assured her as she stopped after each car to look both ways for traffic with house and Wilson within reaching distance. "He looks like Daddy today."

This made Jessica stop so suddenly that House nearly tripped over her. She crinkled her nose and squinted her eyes as she looked up at him. "Oh. I want to see him anyway."

Cameron stood along the curb, next to Cuddy as they both held cameras and anxiously watched the couples walking down the middle of the street in front of the high school. They both wore blue jeans and flip flops, and while Lisa had on a slim-fitting woman's t-shirt, Allison wore a dainty short-sleeved blouse. They both looked absolutely stunning, having long ago lost all of their pregnancy weight–but that could have something to do with the trips to the gym that started doing together three times a week.

Nobody actually knew when this tradition began, but it seemed to have been an annual ritual as far back as the nineteen-fifties. As was the custom, the street in front of the high school was blocked off for the length of the school which was approximately four blocks. Parents have been known to bring lawn chairs in and sit them on the sidewalks as early in the day as three in the afternoon, thus saving a spot for when the majority of the crowd arrived around five-thirty. But, most people started filtering in around five-thirty to six o'clock, lining both sides of the street, much as they would during a parade, sometimes, four-people thick. The very beginning of this blocked street was where either the boys would hand their keys to their teachers to park their cars, or, if they had rented a limousine, this was where they were dropped off with their dates for the night. The young couple, who were always dressed elegantly (except during the mid to late seventies when some of the boys would turn up in t-shirts with a tuxedo design on them) would then walk, arm-in-arm, down the middle of the cleared street as the crowds on both sides of the street would call to them and take pictures. This procession would deposit a couple approximately every minute or so, allowing about fifteen feet between the couples as they walked the four blocks then turned onto the sidewalk and went through the school's entrance.

"I can't believe I'm standing here, getting all teary-eyed over the prospect of watching House's son do his prom walk," Cuddy joked as she sniffed and wiped a stray tear that had slipped from her eye.

"Oh, don't get me started–or we'll be in for a real water fall," Cameron old her.

"So, just how hard was it, letting him take his first steps into manhood?"

"It was–not too bad," Allison sighed, then added. "Ah, who am I kidding? It was devastating!"

Her remark made Lisa chuckle, then look down as she felt little hands grabbing her legs. She smiled down at her daughter and Allison's as they squeezed through the crowd and moved to stand on the edge of the street in front of them. House and Wilson brought up the rear as they stood behind them.

"Well, look who woke up? Our little princess," Lisa smiled warmly at her little girl.

"Am I your princess, too?" Dee asked as she looked up at Lisa.

"You certainly are. We were very lucky when we got two little princesses."

"Yes," Dee agreed. "We were."

Allison laughed at her daughter then looked at Lisa. "She is her father's daughter."

"Mommy," Jess looked up at Lisa. "My tummy feels funny."

"Ohhh," Lisa said with pity as she reached down and touched her forehead to check for fever. "Maybe it was that ice cream cone that your daddy insisted you had to have."

"Look, Jess," Dee brought the little girl's attention to their mother's feet. "They both got painted toes. Do you know what that is?"

"Nail polish," Jess said proudly with a big smile.

"I know the colors," Dee told her. "Do you know the colors?"

"Mommy's are red," said Jess, but when she looked at Cameron's, she hesitated.

"My mommy's are fu–schia." Dee was very proud of herself, knowing that word.

"Fu–schia," Jess tried for herself and mulled it over for a moment.

"Oh! Look! Here he comes!" Lisa said with excitement as they watched Tony round the corner and start down the street toward them.

He looked devastatingly handsome as he walked next to his date and she held onto his arm. He would occasionally tilt his head toward the girl as she would talk to him and he would respond, but for the most part, his eyes scanned the crowd in search of his family and friends. The girl looked absolutely lovely with her blond tresses piled on top of her head and she wore a strapless gown that hugged her flawless figure to perfection.

Cameron started her video as soon as she saw them, keeping her eyes glued to her son as they slowly came up the street, and Cuddy was doing the same with her digital camera, snapping picture after picture as they approached. Neither were paying much attention as Jessica and Dee turned and caught sight of Dee's big brother.

"There's Tony," Dee told Jess. "Look at his girlfriend! I want a dress like that!"

"Dee, my stomach feels funny," Jess whispered, but Dee wasn't very concerned.

"Come on, Jess!" Dee grabbed her hand and started on a mad dash toward her brother and his date. "Let's go feel her dress!"

"Oh, my God! Jessica!" Wilson yelled after his daughter, but instead of barging into the middle of the street with the many couples who were being filmed, he raced down the sidewalk behind the various parents who were watching for their own children. "Jessica! Get back here!"

Tony looked up when he heard the crowd begin laughing at the two toddlers who were racing amongst the gowned and tuxedoed high school seniors and almost instantly a grin spread across his features. His date, on the other hand, upon recognizing his little sister, looked horrified.

"Greg! Go get her!" Cameron scolded her husband as she continued videoing the scene before them.

"Can't–cripple," he told her.

"Well, I can't either–I'm filming it."

"Let them go," Cuddy said as she continued snapping pictures. "James is up there. If he doesn't get them, Tony will."

The young couple was only about twenty feet away when the girls got to them, Dee going straight for the shiny gown and lifting its edges to look at the girl's glittering shoes, and Jess going straight for Tony's leg where she held fast and looked at the crowd around her with frightened eyes.

"Tony! Get your sister!" His date complained as she twisted and turned, trying to get the little girl's hands off of her gown.

"Dee! Let her alone!" Tony scolded.

"But, Tony! It's shiny!" Dee told her brother in awe.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her expression as he reached down and took her hand and pulled her back from his irritated date. It was then that he noticed how frightened Jess seemed as she hugged him. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her hair, hoping to calm her.

"Hey, Jess. How are you doing?" He held onto Dee's with one hand while carrying Jess with the other as he continued walking down the procession, then veered off toward his parents.

"I don't know, Tony," Jess whispered to him. "My tummy feels awful funny."

"Well, you'll be alright now. Your mommy and daddy are right here."

"Kay, Tony," she whispered again.

"Dee! Get your little butt over here right now!" House scolded his daughter and she turned immediately, then walked stoically until she was standing next to him and holding onto his cane with him.

"Oh," Wilson sighed as he finally got back to where they stood and reached for his daughter. "Thanks, Tony."

"Not a problem," Tony smiled at him. "I bet I'm the only one to walk the prom walk with three beauties on his arm."

"Daddy, my tummy feels funny," Jess announced one more time as Wilson got his hands on her and was pulling her away from Tony, but before she was even two inches away, her little stomach erupted and she threw up all over the front of Tony's tuxedo.

"Just perfect!" Tony's date yelled at him as she looked at the drop or two that spattered onto her gown.

"Oh–my God!" Wilson breathed as he looked at Tony's black jacket that was now covered with mint green ice cream vomit. "Tony, I'm so sorry."

"You okay, termite?" Tony asked as he looked at the little girl with concern.

"Wow!" Dee looked up at the scene unfolding before her with large eyes.

"I told you, my tummy felt funny," Jess whined to Tony.

"Yes, you did. We should've listened to you, shouldn't we?" He actually laughed at the youngster.

"Yes," she now wailed.

"Ahh, don't cry," he smiled as he reached out and touched her cheek. "It isn't so bad. I bet if you go home with your mommy and daddy right now, they'll make your belly feel better again."

"Okay," she sobbed and lay her head on Wilson's shoulder.

Cuddy was torn between concern for her daughter and concern for the damage she had done to Tony. Finally after getting a closer look at Jess and running her hand over her hair, she turned to look at the boy.

"Tony, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Lisa. You have to admit, it isn't every day this happens on the prom walk. I'll be remembered for years." His grin calmed her. "Go on, why don't you take her home and see that she isn't coming down with a stomach virus or something. You might want to get some PediaLyte for her on the way home."

"Yes, Dr. House," Cuddy smiled at him. "You're going to make an amazing doctor, do you know that?"

Lisa and Wilson turned and made their way through the crowd with their daughter, leaving House, Cameron and Dee with Tony and his horrified date.

"Are you crazy?" Tony's companion raged as she backed away from him and stared at him. "Look at you! The little brat even got some on me!"

"Tara, my friend's daughter is not a brat. She's a very sweet little girl who must be getting sick," Tony explained.

"Must be getting sick?" Tara yelled at him. "Do ya think?"

"Well," Tony looked at his mother sheepishly. "It looks like I'm going to be home sooner than expected, after all."

"What do you mean! I'm not giving up the prom!" Tara went on.

"O-kay," Tony turned to look at her, vomit still dripping from his lapels. "What do you suggest? That I go in there like this for the rest of the evening?"

"No! I'm not going in there with you smelling like that either!" Tara's eyes were huge as she stared at him.

Tony looked at her then nodded his head, acknowledging her statement. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. In a matter of moments, he was speaking to someone on the other end.

"Mr. Becker, we're having a bit of a problem here at the prom. Yes sir, Tara is fine. But my little sister's friend had an accident and threw up on me as we were about to go into the school. No sir, it isn't salvageable. Yes sir, here she is." He handed the phone to his date and after a moment she handed it back to him and held her head high in defiance.

"My father said I can go in by myself. I'm sure I'll have a good time. Mike and Todd wanted me to go with them anyway. I'm sure I'll have no problem enticing them away from their dates," she told him haughtily as she turned away and walked into the building by herself.

"Hey, House!" Called a burly-looking young man coming up the line with a plump date of his own. "That's the best decision you could have made tonight!"

After that, a number of others began hooting in agreement. Tony simply grinned back at them and waved, then turned to his mother and father.

"Well, can't say this day won't be memorable for you," House said as he and Dee watched the boy walk up the sidewalk to them.

"Honey, I am so proud of you," Cameron told her son as she took his hand. "Are you sure there isn't some way to fix this so you can go?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No, let's just go home. The sooner I get out of this tux, the better. No one calls my friend's daughter a brat, especially when she's just an innocent little kid who happens to be ill. Come on, I'll get my car and we can go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was approaching seven-thirty when the House family pulled into their short drive-way. Greg House parked first, then got out of his car and waited as his wife got out and released their daughter from her car seat in the rear. Tony House pulled in beside his father's car and got out, and father and son looked at one another, both wearing sun glasses, Greg had to smile in spite of himself. What an evening, he thought as he turned and started up the walk to the front door.

"Dee, go inside with Daddy," Cameron said as she approached her son, looking for any assistance she could give him in getting cleaned up.

"Daddy, wait. I'll help you walk," Dee ordered her father as her little legs carried her to him, then she grabbed onto his cane and moved with him into the house.

"What did you do with your jacket?" Cameron asked her son.

"I had a plastic grocery bag in the back seat–I folded it up with the vomit inside, then placed it into the bag. I'm not sure what the procedure will be on this–I'm sure it's not the first prom tuxedo to get vomit on it–but usually it's not someone else's."

"Give it here. I'll clean it as best as I can," Cameron told him then took the bag as they went inside.

House went into the living room where he took a seat on the sofa and Dee started unloading her stone collection from her pockets. "Daddy, want to see my rocks?"

"Are they good rocks?" He asked absently as he leaned back and picked up the remote to turn on the television.

"Uh-huh," she told him as she placed them on the coffee table before him. When her pockets were empty, she looked up at him. "Daddy! Look at my rocks!"

House glanced down at the row of seven stones, varying in shades of white to gray to black, but it was the one that looked almost dark brown with the unusual shape that caught his eye.

"Tony!" House called to his son.

"What?" He called back.

"Come here!"

"What, Dad?" Tony asked as he poked his head in the room. "I'm getting this mess cleaned off of me so I can go change clothes."

"Well, take care of this first." He handed the "brown stone" to Tony. "And take her out to wash her hands again."

"Daddy! That's my favorite rock!"

"Uh-huh. Well, your "rock" is going to have to go outside to live," House told her.

"Eww, Dee!" Tony admonished her, then grabbed her by the hand and walked her to the kitchen where Cameron was delicately trying to retrieve his jacket from the plastic grocery bag.

"What did she get into this time?" Cameron asked as she looked at them, then quickly put the bag down and grabbed Dee, taking her to the sink where she began washing her hands.

"She had a big old snail in her pocket. She thought it was a stone," Tony told her as he took the small mollusk outside and released it near the fence.

"Here–take off your shorts," Cameron told her daughter, only to receive a very comical glare as she made a face at her mother.

"But then I'll only be in my Little Mermaid undies, Mommy!"

Cameron sat the little girl on the counter and pulled off her sneakers, then stood her up and pulled her denim shorts down over her hips, revealing her favorite panties. She placed her on the floor and scooted her back toward the living room.

"Back in with your father until I'm finished helping your brother. Then you and I are going up for a bath. Greg! Do something with the rest of those stones! I don't want any more snails climbing around in here." She turned around just as Tony re-entered the kitchen. "Now, you."

"I'm okay, Mom, really." He started taking off his tie and white shirt. "If you could figure out a way to get the jacket cleaned off though, that would be a big help."

"I hate to burst your bubble, my boy–but it dripped down over your shirt and onto your pants." She held her hand out to him as he gave her the shirt. He looked at the mess on his pants then toed off his shoes and removed his trousers, handing them to her also. "Go take a shower, and I'll have this cleaned up in no time–at least clean enough to take to the professional cleaners tomorrow."

"Okay, but after my shower, I'm going back to the school," he told her as he walked from the kitchen, wearing his boxer/briefs, t-shirt and socks. "We were supposed to pick up our caps and gowns tonight."

"Can't you get them tomorrow? You have two days until the graduation ceremony," she called after him.

"I want to get them tonight. I want to try them on and make sure they fit right."

An hour later, a very ragged Allison Cameron came down the stairs with a freshly bathed little girl. Dee's hair was still damp and she wore pajamas as she ran into the living room to find her father again. She climbed up onto the sofa with him and settled herself onto his lap.

"I just had a bath, Daddy, can I have a dollar for my bank?"

"A dollar for taking a bath?" House grabbed her little pink toes and warmed them with his hands. "I don't know–that's an awful lot for just taking a bath. I'll give you a dollar if you wash my car for me tomorrow."

"Okay!" She leaned back against him and watched the television show he had on.

"And just what are you two watching?" Cameron asked as she stood behind them.

"Steve McQueen in Papillon."

"Uh-huh. Well, Daddy," Cameron told him. "Tony's picking up his cap and gown, so he should be home soon. And Dee's all cleaned up and ready for you-know-where. I'm going up for a shower. Can you put her to bed, please?"

"I don't want to go to bed," Dee moped as she pulled the handle of her father's cane up so she cold inspect it.

"Come on." He put her on the floor and stood up as he turned off the television. "We'll go watch this in your room."

Cameron followed them up the stairs then went into Tony's room for his dirty clothes which she dropped into the laundry shoot. She repeated the procedure with her and House's clothes, then went back to Dee's room where she found her husband lying on the child's bed with her reading to him from her picture book about a puppy who wonders what the moon is. Cameron smiled to herself as she heard him correct her, knowing that he was simply testing her to see if she recognized the words on the page. But Dee argued with him that she was correct and made him look at the words for himself until he admitted that she had it right. She turned with Dee's dirty clothes in hand and looked at House, receiving a wink from him as she went out the door. The sound of a yawn followed her and she knew it wouldn't be long before their little girl would be asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Cameron came back upstairs from the laundry room, she found House sitting on their bed with his back against the pillows. She hesitated as she took in his bare feet and his long jean-covered legs. She noticed he was bare-chested as well, as he read over some files–which, she thought to herself, meant he must be wearing his reading glasses. Yummy, he was. She wondered how he could still have this effect on her after being with him these last four years, and having known his touch for the past nineteen. But he did, and when he glanced over the top of his glasses to look at her, she knew he could see the pink hue to her cheeks.

"I thought you said you were going to come right up for a shower."

"I was," she told him as she moved to her dresser and pulled out a night shirt and a pair of white lace panties. "I still am. I just wanted to put a load of laundry in."

He went back to his file, evidently dismissing her, and she went into their bathroom where she turned on the shower and adjusted the water. She certainly needed this warm pulsating spray beating down against her muscles after the day she had.

She thought back to her awakening at six o'clock that morning as a certain little girl crawled up onto her parents' bed and rolled over top of her mother until she slid between mommy and daddy. Cameron had to smile in spite of herself as she watched her daughter give a wide yawn, then turn her back toward her father and pull her little hands up under her chin as she looked back at her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I might almost be hungry," she said as she picked up a strand of her mother's hair and played with it.

"You think you might almost be? And when do you think you might know for sure?"

"Mommy–I know."

"Do you know what you're hungry for?"

"Mm-hmm. I want berry cakes and syrup."

"Then I guess I better get up so you'll have time to have your blueberry pancakes with syrup, before we have to leave for daycare."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why do I have to go to daycare every day? Why can't I stay with you and Daddy?'

"Because Daddy and I have big-people work that needs to be done. We need to help people get better. Anyway, you like going to play with Jessica, don't you?"

"Uh–huh. But sometimes Jess cries 'cause she wants Unca James."

"Well, she's still only two years old. She isn't a big girl like you."

"Will she be a big girl when she's three?"

"Um, yes. I'm sure she will be. But that's two months away yet. Give her time. She doesn't cry for him all the time, does she?"

"No, just when he brings her. Then I have to take her to the Dora doll and play with her–and then he leaves."

"That's very nice of you. You take good care of Jessica."

"Uh-huh. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Daddy sleep so long?"

"Because a certain little girl comes and crawls into his bed and talks and talks and talks–and no matter how much he tries, he can't sleep through it," came the gruff voice from behind her, widening her eyes immediately as she stared at her mother, then prompting her to spin around and get onto her knees as she leaned over him and stared into his one open eye.

"Daddy! You're awake! Do you want berry cakes too?"

"No," he said as he turned on his other side, facing his wife and daughter, then spread the little girl on the bed until she was lying beside him and he put his arm over her and nestled his face against her hair. "I want to go back to sleep. You should try it too–you might actually like it."

"Kay," she said as she hugged her arms around her fathers forearm and closed her eyes. Cameron lay smiling at them as she watched, both seemingly sound asleep for nearly a full minute before Dee started to squirm and opened her eyes. "No. I want berry cakes."

House sighed as he simply lifted his arm and allowed her to climb off the bed, then he nestled his face against his pillow in an attempt to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Cameron dropped Dee off at the hospital's daycare center on the third floor, then made her way to the Diagnostics Department where she entered the conference room and started to make the pot of coffee. She looked back through the doorway, knowing that her husband would be coming soon after his morning ritual of stopping in to bait his best friend, and she looked once again at the names House, Foreman and Cameron-House printed on the door. She liked the fact that even though he had tried a few other doctors to replace her while she was on maternity leave, in the end, he preferred to hire her back as his equal, no longer his student. Foreman, had had the privilege of this advancement six months before her, and in the end, they were running the department quite well. Chase, on the other hand, though a brilliant diagnostician, moved on to the Surgical Department.

The day began with a bang as they brought a twelve-year-old girl through the emergency department and sent her case on to Diagnostics. Between the three of them, they were running throughout the morning, trying to find their answers and by lunchtime she couldn't even find the time to have her usual salad with her daughter. So, it was decided that House would take his Reuben up to the third floor, then take Dee into a doctor's lounge with him and together they would eat and watch soaps.

Cameron was somewhat glad to have had a busy day, it kept her from pointing her focus on Tony. She had been putting off the realization that he was indeed no longer a minor; that two months ago he had legally become an adult. It was only his daily attendance as a senior at the local high school that kept that reality from becoming too clear. But tonight he was taking his first step into freedom when he attended the prom–and in two more days, he would graduate on the distinguished honor roll. After that it would be a summer of God only knew what–then he would be off to live in a different city as he went to college. He was no longer her child–he was legally a man.

She felt extremely lucky when they found their answers regarding the girl shortly after lunch and she was very happy the youngster would be fine. This allowed her and House to get home in plenty of time to be with Tony before he left for his formal dance.

And now she stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at the disheveled hair that was still a bit damp from giving her daughter a bath and the blouse that showed signs of being splashed with bath water as well. She moved her hand over her hair and sighed. She thought about the man reading on their bed at that moment and dropped her eyes as she began undressing for her shower. To say the past four years had been kind to him would be putting it lightly. God, he seemed to be getting better with age. At fifty-one, almost fifty-two, he still had the capability to stop her in her tracks with a single look. He was spectacular.

She wondered what he saw when he looked at her with her red-rimmed eyes as she cried at the thought of letting go of her son; wondered what he thought as he watched her helping to potty train their daughter the year before, or now, wiping hands and a messy mouth more than she thought was possible. Not that he didn't have his share of potty calls or fast handy work with tissues for a nose that had a tendency to run at the most inopportune times–because he did–and he did it without batting an eye. He would then go about his business, all the while maintaining his virile charisma. She had even seen him walking through the clinic and telling Dee to blow her nose, which turned out to be a two-tissue blow, and saw the nurses almost swoon at what a "wonderful father he turned out to be." While every time she had Dee in the clinic with a runny nose and she wiped it, she more or less got the "eww" look from them.

She opened the door to the shower and stepped inside, letting the warm water pound against her stiff muscles and begin the process of relaxing them. She moved up against the wall and rested her face against the cool tile with both hands at shoulder level, taking the pleasure the warm pulsating jets provided. She could stand here for hours, she thought to herself–or not, she thought again as she heard the door open behind her. She was about to turn to see why Dee was awake and not in bed fast asleep, but a hand, much larger than Dee's, was placed on her back and held her against the wall.

"No–don't move."

"Well," she moaned as he moved up behind her and pressed his entire length against her, entwining his fingers with hers and dipping his head so he could nip at her shoulder. "This is a surprise. You aren't the person I was expecting."

"Oh, really?" He asked as he pulled back slightly and moved his hands to her hips. "And just whom were you expecting? The postman?"

"They say he always rings twice," she gave a throaty laugh as she felt him press himself against her firm bottom.

"Rings what?" House asked as he gently rubbed his groin against her.

"My bell, of course."

"Ah, baby, I can ring your bell more than twice," he positioned himself so his length rode between her thighs and he started moving as he gave them both pleasure with this simple act. "You know that, though. Don't you?"

"Is that a promise? Are you going to ring my bell at least three times tonight?" She asked, her voice already becoming drugged with the passion he stirred inside of her.

"What the hell–let's aim for half a dozen."

He pulled her back from the wall, completely, pressing his body against hers as he wrapped his arms around her with one hand going to cover her right breast while his other hand dipped lower and found the curls he was seeking. She felt his scruff as he kissed her neck and the side of her throat, felt his tongue soothing the areas he had scratched. The sensation of him riding between her legs; the immenseness of his size as it pressed along her sensitive skin was making her knees weak, and the strumming of his fingers was quickening her breath. She held onto his hands with her own, massaging the same breast that he was massaging as her fingers mingled with his, and holding his other hand to her mound as the expertise of his digits were making her press back against him even harder.

"Oh, Greg, I'm getting close," she breathed as her head rested back on his shoulder. "What about you? I need to take care of you."

"You will."

He bit down on her shoulder, almost breaking the skin and bringing a gasp from her as she ground her bottom back against his groin and she felt the climax roll through her. He let her ride out her pleasure as he held her on her feet and slowly licked the area he had just wounded.

"I–I need to sit down," she breathed heavily as he withdrew his fingers from the front of her and backed away from her enough to allow her to turn.

"Then sit down," he told her, taking her hands as she sat on the indented seat on the back of the shower stall.

He turned the nozzle of the water so that the spray wasn't hitting them and he stood in front of her. His fingers went to her face, stroking her cheeks until she looked up and he knew, that she knew, what he wanted. How could she not know? He didn't attempt to hide his desire for her as he stood before her. So, she allowed him to grab onto the top of the shower door and the hand rail on the other side.

She reached out and placed both of her hands around his throbbing size and squeezed it enough to bring a low groan from him. Then she directed it to her lips, where her tongue came out and twirled around its tip. She moved her tongue over him, going from his base to the very end then after each stroke, she would bury it inside her mouth. She knew his signals, his sounds, his movements and at precisely the correct moment, she kept his member inside her mouth and started sucking. She could see his stance getting stiffer and stiffer until finally he could hold back no more and his left hand went to the back of her head and he stroked himself in and out of her perfect lips.

"Jesus–God–but you are the most amazing fucking woman I've ever known." He panted as he looked down at her, watching her perform this ultimate act of love on him and when she looked back at him with her green eyes sparkling with emotion, he could control it no longer and let his pleasure be heard as he nearly roared her name.

She got to her feet and continued smiling slyly at him, then allowed him to switch places with her as his leg was beginning to show signs of fatigue. She picked up her shower gel and squirted it over her breasts, then over his shoulders and chest before she straddled his good leg and watched as he leaned back against the wall and started washing her breasts with his hands.

"That was one," she said. "Five more to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You think you can take it five more times?" He asked nonchalantly as she reached behind herself and turned the water back on, allowing them to wash one another.

"I think we don't have time for five more," she said as she began washing her hair. "Maybe some day when we're on vacation without the kids–then we might have the time to do it five times in one night."

"Oh, really?" He took an inordinate amount of time washing her breasts, then looked up at her as his hands moved around to her back, then down to her buttocks. "We'll have to test that theory."

She rinsed her hair, then rested her hands on his shoulders as she looked at him.

"Come on, we're about done in here," he said as he dropped his gaze and moved with her until they were both rinsing off and stepping out of the shower.

He wrapped his towel around his waist then watched as she wrapped hers around her body, toga-style as she towel-dried her hair. He leaned back against the counter as he watched her. Damn, but she was perfection, he thought as he looked at her. When he noticed her looking around the room, he limped back to the bedroom where he sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows again.

"Where are my clothes? I did bring clothes in here–or am I beginning Alzheimer's?" She called after him.

"I took them," he answered.

"But, honey, I don't think they'll fit you." She walked back to the bed and smiled down at him.

"I didn't see any need for you to put them on–not when I planned on taking them back off of you when you got out here." He took her hand and directed her to sit with him on the bed, then leaned her back until he was leaning over her. "Now, all I have to take off of you are these towels."

"Kiss me, Greg," she breathed as her eyes locked with his.

He kissed her lips lightly, then slid down on the bed until they were both lying side-by-side. He put both arms around her and pulled her on top of him then he moved his hands to her face, holding her there as his lips found hers. He pulled the towel from her head, tossing it across the room as his tongue slipped between her lips, sliding across her tongue in a dance they had started nearly twenty years before. He then tugged at the towel that was encasing her body and when he had it loose, he felt her shiver as she brought her arms up between them.

"Cold?" He asked as he looked at her and she smiled back at him.

"It's my wet hair. It's making me cold," she said, then moved back to his, answering his kiss as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

He lifted her hips slightly as he pulled the towel off the front of him and let its edges fall onto the bed. "I'll help warm you."

His kiss moved from her mouth, along her jaw line to her ear where he lavished much attention on her lobe, then the side of her neck. Then he pulled her arms from the front of her and spread them wide as he lifted her slightly, running his kiss over her chest to the already tight nipples. As his mouth closed over her right nipple she inhaled deeply, loving the sensation that was growing again in her very center and sending jolts clear to her toes. She cradled his head as she leaned over him, allowing him the freedom to suckle her from his position flat on the bed. She stroked his hair, kissing his forehead as he moved his hands down to her bottom. She had long learned that Greg wasn't what was categorized as a "leg man" or a "breast man" or an "ass man." He was actually all three. He took great pleasure in touching, feeling, kissing, biting and rubbing each of those areas.

"Spread your legs," he said as he changed from her right breast to her left and slid his hands from her firm buttocks, down over the backs of her thighs as he pulled them apart and around him. "Are you warming up?"

"Mmmm, yes."

She placed her hands on his face again as she moved back to mate with his mouth, but it wasn't quite as fast and furious as it had been in the shower. Things were going slower now, and between his hands and his mouth, he was making her entire body tingle. The fact that his extraordinary girth was now riding up between them was an added benefit. When she felt the tremendous need coiling in her mid-section, she moved her hips until he positioned himself and slowly slid inside of her; stretching her around him until she sat up and took him in completely.

As she sat on him, she threw her head back, getting her damp hair to fall behind her, then she looked down as he watched her. He looked at her, taking in the picture of her with her towel draped around her waist and over her hips, opened at the front to expose their union. She reminded him of a beautiful statue–or at least that's what he thought this vision of her should be immortalized as–a granite statue. He entwined his fingers with hers as she slowly started riding him, years of practicing her Kegel exercise allowing her to do things to him that he had only imagined. His eyes seemed to turn dark as she moved on him and as her breathing began to grow deeper and more frequent, he released her hands and started running his fingers over her thighs and hips, over her waist and abdomen, running up to her breasts, and back again. She loved the texture of his skin on her. She could feel it everywhere, even the hair on his thighs as they lay between her calves. She needed to hold onto something and with no thought involved, she placed her hands over his, allowing him to move them wherever he wished and when he traveled down the front of her and his thumb found the sensitive nerve center between her folds, she could only respond by starting to ride him harder as she pulled his hand against her. She lifted herself and plummeted down, striving for the release that only he was capable of giving her. Her climax hit, and she let out a loud sound that was half gasp and half moan, but even as she was riding the waves of this piece of heaven, he was pulling her down and turning her onto her back. Without ever leaving her, he was between her thighs and halfway on top of her, still stroking her with his finger as he continued to drill within her.

"Greg! Harder! Please, Greg!"

He grabbed her leg, pulling it up as he held onto it and rammed into her with a fierceness that was arching her back, forcing her head over the side of the bed. Once, twice, three times, and then he pressed into her so hard she thought for sure he was going to tear her in two. His breath was coming in heavy pants as he leaned over her, noticing the positioning of her head and pulling her back on the mattress more fully. He lay half on her, half off of her and dropped his head on the pillow next to her until he could even manage to speak.

"What is it with you?" He breathed against her. "How do you do that to me?"

"Do what?" She asked, almost as breathlessly as he.

"I'm not sure," he said drowsily, and within moments she knew he had fallen asleep in her arms as she stroked his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Sunday, and once again, Cameron and Cuddy were wielding their cameras. This time they stood in House's front lawn, both in casual dresses and sandals, waiting for House, Wilson and Tony to join them from where they were supposed to be helping the boy get ready. Or, in reality, they were giving him the "no drinking at the party tonight after graduation" talk–or in House's case–"don't drink too much at the party" talk.

Cameron looked at their daughters who were lying together in the grass, looking for four-leaf clovers as House had suggested to them–although they had no idea what a four-leaf clover was, they were told they were lucky, so they were determined to find one.

"I'm glad Jessica is feeling better today," Cameron told Cuddy. "James told Greg it was a rough night, the night of the prom."

"It was evidently only a virus–but it hit quickly and rather violently. And then she spiked a fever, but by last night, she was all cleared up."

"Don't you hate it when they're throwing up like that? I feel so helpless when Dee gets sick. Thank God she didn't catch it. I don't want anything to interfere with Tony's graduation tonight. Not that I wasn't a little happy that he didn't go out with Miss Tara Becker the other night," Cameron added snidely.

"Why? What's the problem with her?"

"She acts just like her mother," Cameron told her, then when Cuddy wasn't quite following her, she added. "Her mother–Dr. Fleming?"

"Amanda Fleming?" Cuddy asked with raised brows. "That's right–she kept her maiden name. Her husband owns Becker's Auto World down on Fourth."

"And that's only one of several. He's got about four more, stretching from New York to Philly."

"So, what is it, exactly, that makes you not fond of Amanda Fleming?" Cuddy laughed at her friend.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be the way she comes into the Diagnostic's Department for help diagnosing her Nephrology patients."

"Ah, the green-eyed monster strikes again. When are you ever going to accept the fact that you're stuck with House? He's not going to be chasing after other women."

"Then, you wouldn't mind my telling you that during these consultations, they tend to go into James' office more often than not."

"They what?" Cuddy looked up at her sharply. "What the hell does she need a consultation with an oncologist for?"

"A little bit of green eyes in those big blue eyes of yours as well, huh?" Cameron laughed at her.

"Listen, if that little bleached blonde thinks she's going to be getting some scratching from "my" husband–she's got another thing coming! I'll fire her ass so damn fast she won't know what hit her!"

"I'm sure she's only doing consultations–like you said, Lisa."

"Well, just so it stays that way," Lisa gave her a knowing smile. "So, how long does it take for those two to lecture Tony on the dangers of drinking and driving? I would have thought you had that drilled into his head long ago."

"I did–but it doesn't hurt to have his father and his father's best friend telling him, as well."

"Right, as they're both probably drinking from their very own bottles of beer throughout their speeches."

"Alright, James! I get it–no drinking. And yes, Dad, if I do drink, no driving. I get it!" Tony came through the door with the two men following them–James without a beer bottle, but House had one in hand. "Mom! Can you fix this? They can't do it."

"Yes," she told him as she handed her camera to Lisa. "Come here."

"Good Lord!" Lisa looked at the boy with the navy blue graduation gown that showed all signs of being lopsided and perhaps even backward, then she looked at her husband and House. "What were you doing in there? You were supposed to be helping him put on his cap and gown."

"Nobody told us we were supposed to be helping him," Wilson said as he put his hands on his hips and watched Allison readjusting the gown, then taking the large white sash that indicated he had been on the distinguished honor roll all four years throughout high school.

"Well, what exactly were you doing in there all this time?"

"I made a turkey and swiss sandwich, and House had a corned beef, and Tony was eating some leftover spaghetti from the refrigerator."

"Honey?" Allison was looking at her son's feet. "What are you wearing under your gown?"

"Def Leopard t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops. Why?"

"Don't you think that's a bit casual?" She started buttoning the sash at the back of his neck.

"Are you wearing my Def Leopard shirt?" House called from the front door.

"Yeah," Tony answered as he looked back at him, only to have Allison pull him to face her as she continued straightening his clothes. "So?"

"So–don't forget where you got it," House told him.

"Anyway, Mom, you should hear what some of the guys are going to wear under their gowns–they're only wearing their underwear." He paused when his mother pulled his face toward her again and placed his cap on his head. "It's going to be over ninety degrees out here today–then with all of us crowded together on that field, I can't blame them. I'm thinking of taking my shorts and t-shirt off too."

"You will not!" Cameron held onto his face until he was looking straight at her, even though he towered over her by about eight inches. "I will not have my son graduating in his underwear. Greg! Tell him!"

"Don't graduate in your underwear," House repeated dully, clearly unimpressed with the conversation.

"Fine–I won't take off my shorts. But if it gets too hot waiting to walk to the field–the shirt's coming off."

"Just don't lose the damn shirt."

"I won't lose your damn shirt," Tony mimicked his father, then looked back at his mother when she turned his face back to her again. She was eying him very closely. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright? Your face is all pink."

"I'm fine, Mom. I just shaved, it's probably irritated. Now, take your pictures so I can leave. Bob and Ryan are waiting for me at Dean's. We're all going over to Steve's after we get our diplomas."

"Well, alright," Allison said doubtfully as she released his face. "And where are you going after Steve's?"

"Don't know–don't care! We're going to celebrate!" He smiled at his mother and wiggled his eyebrows a little too much like his father in her opinion.

So in a matter of five minutes, Tony was photographed with everyone numerous times and was in his Mustang and on his way to Dean's house where he was to pick up three of his friends and then meet Steve at the school cafeteria.

The Houses and Wilsons waited a little while longer as they went back into the house and Wilson finished his sandwich and House finished his beer. With a few words of encouragement, Allison managed to talk House into at least wearing a pair of jeans and button-down shirt instead of the worn cut-offs and t-shirt he had been wearing.

Once parked at the high school football field, they slowly made their way to the bleachers where they climbed the ten steps to the bottom row of the elevated seats. Allison and Lisa both pulled cold drinks out of their bags as soon as they sat with their daughters on their laps, allowing the little girls to replenish their fluid as the sun beat heavily upon them. They were glad they had put suntan lotion on them before they left, otherwise they would be dealing with two little sunburned toddlers by night's end.

"Dr. House! Dr. Wilson! Imagine meeting you here." The woman's voice turned Allison's and Lisa's attention to her as she stood on the gravel entrance to the bleachers below them. Her blue eyes shown from a face that was slim and a bit severe. Allison looked closely at the woman's hair, wondering if there was much gray under that bottle of Loreal. Although the woman looked even younger than Allison, she knew very well that she was actually closer to House's age.

"Yes, imagine that," Lisa smiled at her, turning the woman's attention to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dr. Fleming smiled stiffly at Lisa. "I keep forgetting there are two Dr. Wilson's at the hospital."

"Yes, well, that happens on occasion. But once the people realize that the other Wilson is the Dean of Medicine, that mistake rarely happens again. Funny, how that happens." Lisa turned to look at Allison. "Don't you find that funny? Oh, but then you must run into the same situation, seeing as how there are "two" Dr. Houses at the hospital. People just forget sometimes, I guess."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Dr. Fleming said, losing her smile as she moved closer to the steps that would bring her up into the bleachers. "Victor, are you coming?"

The Houses and Wilsons looked at the man standing behind Amanda Fleming, noticing how he was watching Allison and Dee. He looked to be in his mid to late forties and held a physic that was outstanding. His hair was dark, as were his eyes, and he didn't hide the interest he felt as he looked at the "feminine" Dr. House.

"Dr. House," he said warmly as he looked at Allison. "I had the pleasure of meeting your son over the past few weeks. He's quite a young man."

"Thank you Mr. Becker," Allison smiled gently at the man. "And I'm really Dr. Cameron-House–Dr. House is my husband."

"I know he had an unfortunate evening the night of the prom–but I was quite impressed when he called to let me know what had happened, and asked what I wanted done with Tara. It was very responsible of him. You've taught him very well."

"Yeah, well," House spoke up. "We're thinking about getting a collie when we send Tony to college. She did such a good job training our son–the dog ought to be a cinch."

Victor Becker turned his attention to House as if he hadn't noticed him until that moment, then he looked back at Allison. "I hope we have a chance to talk farther after the ceremony. Perhaps we could go out for dinner afterward, since Tara and Tony didn't have the prom they were counting on–we can try to make it up to them."

"Victor! Are you coming?" Dr. Fleming repeated.

"Victor," House leaned forward on his cane from where he was sitting. "Mamma's calling. You better run home now."

Tony sat on the edge of one of the tables in the cafeteria as his friends stood around him. They were almost ready to line up alphabetically, and then they were to walk the quarter of a mile over the parking areas of the school until they came to the football field where the graduation was going to take place. So far, numerous girls brought their yearbooks up for his signature, then giggled as they would walk away to show their girlfriends who were waiting for them. He was amused by their antics, but at the moment he was more concerned with his buddies and their plans they were making for after the ceremony. They were definitely heading out to a party, and the fact that the people having the party was the mayor's twin granddaughters, Shelby and Morgan, made the plan all the more inviting. Shelby and Morgan was having several of their friends over, and made it very clear that their parents were on vacation in Paris for the next five days.

"Okay–okay–everyone–quiet!" The principal of the school called over the speakers. "Let's get started. You know who you're supposed to stand behind. Let's get in line, just as we went over it last week. Steve–Steve Shaffer–you're the valedictorian, you're first, then class officers, then we'll start with the A's. Okay–people–line up!"

Tony's friend, Steve, went to the front of the line, prepared to give his detailed speech before everyone, grab his diploma, then run for the nearest twin for an incredible make-out session. Tony watched a good portion of his two hundred and eighty classmates line up as directed the week before, then he stood up and went to his position.

Damn, but it as getting hot in the cafeteria. He only wished he had the courage to strip down to his underwear. He knew it was only going to get worse when they were all seated together on chairs in the middle of the football field.

They were nearly halfway between the school and the field when a sweat broke out on Tony's forehead and he wiped his upper lip. He couldn't imagine it getting much hotter than it was right then.

They proceeded through the fences, and were equal with the end of the bleachers when he started to look for his family, but suddenly the effort to actually focus on the people was becoming a chore, so he simply looked ahead of himself. Man, this heat was getting the best of him. Another thirty seconds and they were moving onto the field and he was heading to his chair–great–it's right in the middle of the whole damn class. He couldn't get an end seat so he could get a little bit of a breeze–if there happened to be a breeze.

He felt the first cramp hit when Steve was starting his speech and he knit his brows together in confusion. "Uh-oh," he thought to himself. "This can't be good. It must have been that cold spaghetti I ate before I left the house." A few more minutes into the speech and he was wondering how he never realized how long-winded his friend could be. Damn, he wished he'd just shut up and get away from the damn podium.

Finally–he's done! Tony waited his turn until his row got to their feet and started toward the stage where they were to shake hands with the principal, guidance counselor, and a state senator that was doing some publicity for his campaign.

Another cramp hit Tony as he neared the steps to the outside stage and he placed his hand on his stomach. "Oh, please, let me get through this–and I promise–I'll never eat cold, leftover spaghetti straight from the refrigerator again."

There, he made it to the bottom of the steps. Man, is it hot! Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead. What the hell is this stupid cap doing on my head. Do I have the tassel in the right position? He swore his hair was completely soaked with sweat beneath the hat.

Okay, three more students ahead of him. He was going to make it. He could almost feel the cool air that was going to hit his head as soon as he was allowed to pull this damn cap off. Two more students and he wiped his sweaty hands on his gown. He knew his mom wasn't going to approve of that, but what the hell–better the gown than the principal's hand. One more student, and Tony couldn't believe the heat. He blew out a puff of air, and made his way when he heard "Anthony House, son of Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Allison Cameron-House." There–take the damn diploma, shake the principal's hand, move to the guidance counselor, shake his hand, move to the senator–shake, move tassel. Done! Get the hell down off this stage and get some fresh air!

He moved down the few steps to the grass below and managed to get all the way to the edge of the students who were back in their seats, then just as he was turning to head back to his row–everything got blurry–then everything went black. He woke briefly to feel the coolness of the grass beneath his face. Well, he thought hazily, at least he passed out in the shade–and he quickly went back under again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It came as no surprise to House as he watched his son with a keen eye from the moment he first saw him entering the stadium. The fact that the boy didn't search them out, told him something was wrong immediately. Then with each wipe of the face, he knew the boy was in trouble. So, when he watched Tony make his way from his seat to the edge of the stage, waiting in line to get his diploma, House got up from the bleachers and silently moved down the steps to the gravel below. A few more unnoticed steps and he was standing at the end of the class of students, just along the edge of the bleachers. He waited as his son came across the stage, stopping at each person and then started down the few steps at the other side. Frankly, House thought he was going to lose it right there, but the boy managed to walk past him and start back toward his row of seats before he went down.

The crowd let out various sounds of shock and House maneuvered himself to his son's side immediately. He knelt down and turned him over, seeing that his breathing was fine. He felt his face and as his mother had suggested, he was immensely hot–hotter than simply being in this weather for too long.

"Is he alright?" Wilson was next to him in a moment, evidently having hopped over the railing of the bleachers and bypassing the stairs completely.

"Yeah, I think so," House started patting Tony's face until he opened his eyes and looked up at him. "You okay?"

"I think it was that spaghetti I ate before I left the house. I think I'll be okay now."

Both men offered their hand to him and helped pull him to his feet, but he no sooner got up than his expression made the men rush him to the side of the bleachers where he leaned over a trash barrel and started throwing up.

"Here, let's take him back to the locker room. It should be cooler in there," Victor Becker said as he stood next to them. House turned and looked at him, wondering if he were part vampire as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. Mr. Becker simply smiled and shook his key chain as if emphasizing them. "I have the key–I'm one of the coaches."

"Well, unless you want vomit spread from here to the back of the bleachers, I suggest you give him a minute or two."

"See, it "was" the spaghetti," Tony moaned as he looked at the remnants of his impromptu dinner splattered across the bottom of the can. "Damn, it's hot out here."

"Okay, time to move him to that locker room," Wilson suggested as he grabbed him under one arm and Mr. Becker took him under the other.

As they paused to open the door, the assistant principal, and two members of the school board were approaching them.

"Mr. House, we will need to speak to Anthony before he leaves today."

House turned to look at a woman of approximately thirty-five years, attractive in a down-home sort of way, but nothing that would rattle his chains. What did perk his interest was the way her face seemed pinched, almost as if she were sniffing for trouble, and had pounced on this opportunity to find it. He looked at the man and woman behind her, both in their forties, obviously PTA from the time their children entered kindergarten and class parents every year thereafter. He could tell–they had a certain way of holding their heads just so. Were their noses actually pointed in the air? He looked again, no, he guessed not. He just perceived it that way.

"First of all, if you're talking to my son, he's in no position to answer you right at this moment. And if you're talking to me–I'm "Dr." House."

"Alright, "Dr." House," she said as she glanced past him to his son who was eagerly waiting for that door to open so he could get into some real shade. "Regardless, I will need to investigate what happened."

"You investigate everyone who gets sick around here?" Wilson asked her.

"Graduation day is known for its celebrations," she proceeded. "We will not tolerate alcohol consumption. If we find out he's drunk, we will have to bring charges."

"I think you ought to check out your friend here, before you waste your time on my son," House nodded toward the woman standing next to the assistant principal.

"What are you talking about?"

"Glassy eyes, make-up on her face a little heavy, trying to cover up the broken capillaries on her cheeks, hands trembling a bit?" He looked at the very attractive brunette in question. "Can't wait to get back to your car where you've got your stash, can you?"

The assistant principal looked over at the woman as if seeing her for the first time, while the male counterpart looked at her knowingly.

"Perhaps we should let them tend to the boy," the male board member suggested as he put his arm around the brunette's waist. "It is terribly hot today. It's probably only a reaction to all this heat."

"Oh, go on, Belinda," Victor half-chuckled as he finally got the door unlocked. "This boy simply is battling the stomach flu that's going around. Nothing more than that, and you know it. So, go back to your seat and let everyone know you did your job, but it was simply a case of an upset stomach."

Mr. Becker and Wilson took Tony into the darkened room as House flicked on the lights. The two men sat Tony on a bench and House brought over a tall trash can and put it in front of his son. Wilson went to a sink and got some moist paper towels.

"Are you willing to verify that this is non-alcohol-related, Victor?" Belinda, the assistant principal, asked from the doorway.

"Certainly, I am. I know this boy. Anyway, don't you think we could smell it if it were alcohol?"

"Excuse me!" Allison was pushing her way past Belinda with Dee in her arms. She moved next to her husband and son. "I told you, you looked a little pink when we were at home."

"I know, Mom," Tony lay his head against the coolness of the waste can before another surge of nausea hit and he threw up again.

"Eww!" Dee scrambled up her mother as if trying to get away from her brother. "Tony's sick!"

"Shush," Allison told her as she handed the child to House, then took the towels from Wilson and placed them on the back of her son's neck, then started stroking his back. "Oh, honey, at least you made it through the ceremony–most of it, anyway."

"But, I have a party to go to," he tried to say, but the last word was elongated as he heaved again.

"How's he doing?" Lisa asked as she entered the room and put Jess on the floor, where she toddled over to her father."

"Listen for yourself," James told her as they watched Tony with his head in the can.

"I don't know what kind of party you "thought" you were going to attend," Allison told him. "But you're not going anywhere but straight home and into bed."

"But it was only the left-over spaghetti!" Tony lifted his head and looked at his mother pleadingly, but the sudden movement made him moan. "I can still go!"

"You're not going anywhere, but home," House told him in a tone that left little room for argument.

"Tony? You sick?" Tony felt a little hand on his thigh and turned his head to see Jessica standing close, looking at him questioningly. "I was sick too, 'member?"

He looked at the little girl and he realized that not only had she successfully managed to stop him from attending the actual prom, and the party that was to follow–but today, due to her passing on whatever virus she had, she had ruined his plans for a post-graduation party as well. He was beginning to wonder if she was going to ruin every plan he had for social events that included high hopes for romantic interludes.

"Yeah, kiddo," he moaned as he leaned his head on the can again and looked at her. "I remember."

"It looks like you gave Tony your bug," Wilson told his daughter.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned very close, only for Tony to hear.

He really couldn't answer the child as he turned away and threw up again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

June 2011

It was Friday; over two weeks since Tony's graduation. It was the day before House's birthday, and although Cameron knew House wanted no public display of his turning another year older, she also knew he silently enjoyed a quiet afternoon and evening at home with his closest friends and family. So, with Foreman on call for the weekend, and no sight of any new cases coming in, it was with a sigh of relief that Allison took Dee by the hand and walked with her to where her father was waiting in the parking lot.

"Daddy! Can I ride home with you today!" Dee ran up to her father and started jumping up and down in front of him.

"No, you may not ride home with Daddy!" Allison said sternly as she moved next to them and the motorcycle which was parked next to her car. "In the back seat, little girl."

"Dr. House!" Came that voice that was beginning to irritate Allison to no end. She didn't even have to turn around to know that Dr. Amanda Fleming was approaching them. "I know you're ready to leave, but could you spare a moment to look at one of my cases with me?"

"No," Dee squinted up through the sun at the blonde lady. "My Daddy's going home right now. Bye-bye."

Dr. Fleming looked down at the child, then back at House, seeing the amusement in his eyes as he watched his little girl. She quickly decided that if she were to get on the good side of House, she was to be civil to his little pride and joy. Personally, she thought the girl needed a hand to her bottom for interfering with hospital business.

"Dr. Foreman is still in the office. I'm sure he could help you." House held onto his cane tightly as his daughter started playing ring-around-the-rosie with it. She sang the little song and when the part came where "they all fall down," she plopped onto the blacktop parking lot with a muffled "umph."

"Ow!" She giggled as she pulled on his cane to get back to her feet. "That hurt my butt."

Allison picked Dee up and was about to turn to her car, but Dee reached for her father.

"So, what does that tell you about plopping down on your butt in the parking lot?" House asked as he allowed the girl to put her arms around his neck and he took her with his free arm.

She leaned in very close, until her forehead was touching his, and she mimicked his voice as well as she could. "Don't do it! The parking lot will make my butt hurt!"

"Well, isn't she the intelligent one," Dr. Fleming smiled at House and his daughter.

"Yeah, that's why she felt the hard black top would be the appropriate place to drop to her butt in the first place," House kissed his daughter's cheek as she played with the hair at the back of his neck and stared at the other woman.

"It's my daddy's birthday tomorrow, so we're going to go home now. Bye-bye," Dee insisted again.

"Well, how very nice for him," Dr. Fleming said, then looked back at House. "Really, it will only take a moment."

House handed Dee back to Allison and reached for the file Dr. Fleming was holding. Allison, knowing that at this point it was a lost cause, opened the back door and had Dee scoot over into her car seat. Thankfully, House had already opened all the windows in her car to allow the hot air to escape so it wouldn't be so stifling for the little girl and his wife. By the time Allison sat in the driver's seat and started the car, both doctors had their attention turned to the papers before them. But as Allison put her car in gear to leave, she noticed Dr. Fleming's half of a smile of satisfaction as she looked over her shoulder at Allison.

"It was good to see you again, Dr. Cameron."

"Actually, that would be "Dr. Cameron-House," Allison smiled back at her with as much warmth as she was receiving from the other woman.

"Yes, of course it is." Dr. Fleming's attention was already back on Gregory House.

"Hey, what's up?" Allison asked as she held onto Dee's hand and they stood at the edge of their in-ground pool as Tony lay on a purple pool float.

"Nothing," he said as he looked at her through his sunglasses.

"It's Friday evening, and you're just laying here in the pool by yourself? That's unusual. You've barely been home since you got over your stomach flu."

"I know. But there's no one around. Steve went to Texas with his family for a month."

"Oh, really?" She asked as she moved to a patio chair under the umbrella and watched as Dee started peeling off her clothes until she was completely naked, then ran for her bathing suit that was hanging on a hook near the door. "What are they doing in Texas?"

"His cousin's getting married or something. So, they decided to spend the month there with his grandparents."

"Okay, that's one friend. What happened to the rest of them?"

"Mom," he chuckled as he looked at her. "Are you trying to get rid of me? Do you and Dad have a romantic evening planned for his birthday?"

"Do you see your father here? How romantic can I be when he decides to stay at the hospital to help your ex-girlfriend's mother with one of her cases?" She looked over to see Dee running back toward her with her swimsuit pulled up over her hips, and the top twisted in a knot. She helped straighten it, then pulled it over the girl's arms. "So, what about your other friends?"

"Ryan and Dean are working tonight, and Bob's out with his girlfriend. So, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Tony! Come and get me! Tony! Come and get me!" Dee started jumping up and down.

"Not until you get lotion on," Allison told her as she picked up the bottle and started spreading it on the child. "Well, since we're "stuck" with you–how would you like to fire up the grill in about half an hour, after your swim?"

"Why? What are we having? I thought we were grilling tomorrow for Dad's birthday."

"I picked up the steak and chicken on the way home. We'll have that tomorrow. Tonight we can have burgers for you and your father and a hot dog for Dee. We can throw some potatoes on the grill too." She finished spreading the lotion on Dee then picked up a set of water wings and put them on the girl's arms.

"Kay, Tony! Come get me!" Dee was back near the edge of the shallow end of the pool.

"Get your floater–you can hook it up to mine and we'll play train," he told her as he paddled over to the edge, then grabbed the floater she handed to him. He held it in place as Allison took her by the hands and lowered her into the foot-holes, then attached the netting to the netting on Tony's floater with velcro. He pushed them off toward the center of the pool again, about twenty feet, as she started sorting through her toys she had in a netted bag along the side of her floater. "Where are your sunglasses?"

"Right here," she smiled up at her brother as she lifted the black-framed glasses from the net and put them on before going back to investigate her plastic whales, ducks, boats and frogs.

"I didn't know you had a "romantic" evening in mind," House said as he came out of the house in only his swimming trunks and sunglasses then leaned against his cane as he looked down at a surprised Allison. "Otherwise I wouldn't even have looked at her papers. We'd be upstairs right now, rocking the night away."

"Ah, Jeez, Dad," Tony moaned as he looked at him over the top of his glasses. "Do I have to hear about this?"

"When did you get home?!" Allison asked, still in shock upon seeing him, home and already changed for the pool.

"About twenty minutes ago. I only looked at her file long enough to see that Foreman could handle it, then I started the motorcycle at about the time you were pulling onto the street." He moved to the ramp that started at the edge of the pool and went into the water until it was about four feet deep, then he tossed his cane to his wife. "Hold onto this for me."

"Daddy! Wanna play with my animals?" Dee asked when she turned in her seat and saw him entering the pool.

"In a minute," he said as he used the rails and easily maneuvered himself down the ramp into the water, then took powerful strokes to the center of the pool with his children, breaking the water next to them. "So, what's wrong, stud? Can't take it that you're old man's still getting more than you?"

"How do you know? Maybe you're not." Tony smirked at his father as he floated next to them in water that was about twelve feet deep. "I just don't want to hear about how my "old man" can't accept the fact that he's getting too old for that kind of stuff."

"I'm only turning fifty-two, smart-ass." House released the velcro that was attaching the two floaters together and he pushed off with Dee, separating them from Tony.

"I know. I'm surprised you can even remember where you park your car," Tony laughed at him.

"Really?" House turned around and swam the short distance between himself and Tony, coming up beneath the floater and easily tossing his son off the device and into the water. With a little lifting and twisting, he was in his son's place as he stretched out on the device as Tony's head came up by him. "Attach your sister to me, will ya?"

"Sore head," Tony grumbled as he did as his father instructed, then swam to the shallow end of the pool and got out. "I'll start the grill now."

Allison smiled at her son, then got up and went into the house where she changed clothes then helped Tony prepare the food for dinner. She looked out the window as her husband and daughter floated on the water, quite satisfied that he had turned the case over to Foreman and managed to get home even before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

House and Dee stayed in the pool until dinner was finished, then joined Tony and Allison at the patio table. House dug into his hamburgers and baked potato as if he hadn't eaten all day. Tony ate one hamburger, a potato and some salad. Allison worked on a grilled chicken salad and Dee sat in her bumper seat, leaning her head in her hand as she tried to tackle a hotdog in its bun. She was no more than half way finished when her little head started doing the "Chris Kattan head jerk." By the time she was three quarters of the way finished, she looked from her mother to her father with an expression that suggested they had better get her or she was going to burst into a full-fledged roaring wail. Why? She needed cuddling–and now!

Simultaneously, House and Allison put their food on the table and wiped their mouths with napkins, waiting for the child to choose which direction she was going to lean. It only took a second and she was being pulled from her bumper seat and onto her father's lap where she huddled against his chest like a little monkey. Allison draped the child's Princess Fiona beach towel over her as she quickly fell asleep. House held her against him as he leaned back in his chair and watched the other two finish their dinner. When Allison finished her salad, she moved to the play pen they still used, for just this purpose. She rearranged the blankets and toys inside and made up a little bed for her daughter, then transferred her from House's lap to the make-shift bed in the shade.

Allison was about to go inside and change into her swimsuit but the phone stopped her just as she was crossing the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mrs. H," came the male voice that had plagued her for the past two years, ever since he had become one of Tony's best friends. She had to smile to herself as she walked back to the edge of the kitchen and looked out at her son.

"Hello, Ryan. How are you this evening?"

"I'm doin' great! I got out of work early! What are ya doin' Mrs. H? Are you gonna go swimmin' tonight?"

"Actually, I was thinking of doing just that."

"Oh, dude! Can I come over?"

"Of course, you can come over, Ryan. You're always welcome to visit Tony."

"Ah, dude–I forgot about Tony! Jeez!"

"Then why did you call, Ryan?"

"To talk to Tony," he told her in his best "duh" voice. "I told him we could go pick up some. . . I–uh. . .Is Tony there, Mrs. H?"

"Tony," Allison called to her son as she held out the phone for him. "Ryan's on the line."

She gave the phone to Tony then went back inside and changed into her two-piece swimsuit. She only took about ten minutes and when she came back onto the patio she saw that House had finished eating. He looked at her appreciatively as she approached and she couldn't help but smile shyly at him in return.

"Whoa, Mrs. H!" Ryan's voice ripped her from the secret world that House and she had momentarily escaped to, and she looked up to see the blond-haired boy in flip-flops, sunglasses, shorts and a surfing t-shirt, standing by the edge of the pool.

"Ryan," House commented without moving his gaze from his wife.

"Uh–yeah, Dr. House?" He used his full name, having been taught early on that to call Gregory House, "Mr. H" would quickly result in the boy getting a whack across the shin with the man's cane, usually accompanied with an unfriendly, "This isn't the Cunninghams and these aren't happy days–you got that?" It didn't take long for Ryan to "get it."

"Are you standing behind me, checking out my wife again?" House asked calmly as his eyes never moved from Allison.

"Yeah," Ryan admitted a bit solemnly.

"And what did we discuss about this situation?"

"Knock it off or you'll shove your cane someplace that will make my father question my masculinity," he said, just as solemnly, as if he were reciting the basic rules of kindergarten to his teacher.

"Come on, ya jerk," Tony snorted to his friend as he picked up his keys and started for the side entrance to the back yard.

"Hey, there's Sandra Dee!" Ryan laughed as he approached the sleeping child, ready to reach inside the playpen and tousle her hair.

"Ryan," House said in his calm manner again, which stopped the boy immediately. "Are you planning on waking my daughter?"

"Yeah."

"If you touch her right now, I'll introduce you to a new meaning of shish kabob. Understand?"

Ryan stood up and turned to look at House while Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's arm as he started pulling him toward the gate. But Ryan wouldn't be deterred as he walked backwards with Tony.

"Ya know, Dr. House, you may be able to keep her all to yourself today, and you may be able to guard her tomorrow–but some day her Moondoggie "will" come!"

"Get out of here, Ryan," House commented dryly.

"Yes, sir."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Allison chuckled as she reached down and ran her finger behind House's ear, then started walking to the edge of the pool. She glanced back at her husband then dove into the water, starting her daily laps, but as she suspected might be the case, as she came back from the deep end of the pool and neared the more shallow depths, House was back in the pool with her. When she saw him standing in shoulder-deep water and waiting for her, she slowed her strokes until she was keeping herself afloat in front of him. He smiled his amusement at her, prompting her to stand on the bottom of the pool so that only her nose was above water as she let out a puff of air through her mouth. He reached under her arms and lifted her, allowing her to wrap her legs around him as he held her so they were face-to-face.

"You got my birthday present for me?" He asked as he walked back with her until she was pressed against the wall of the pool.

"It isn't your birthday yet," she told him as she rested her arms on his shoulders. "You've got a few more hours."

"But, I can't wait a few hours." He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. "I need my gift now."

"Well, then," Allison breathed as her hands went into his hair as his kiss moved lower and he lifted her higher out of the water until he had the top removed and he found the treasure he had been looking for. He massaged her left breast as he pulled her right nipple into his mouth and began to suckle it. "Happy birthday."

She allowed him to administer equal attention to her other breast, but then she pulled his head up until her mouth met his, teasing him in little kisses that would capture his tongue and gently tug on it before releasing it and moving back, only to go back and do it again. Finally he grabbed her hair and held her to him as his lips covered hers and he thrust his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, mating with her and bringing moans from the back of her throat.

It was a kiss, only a kiss, and yet it seared them. His hands moved lower on her, pushing her bottoms down over her hips.

"Get these off," he breathed between kisses.

"No, we'll lose them. How are we going to explain my bottoms laying at the bottom of the pool?"

"Fuck it! I'll dive down and get them! Just get them off!"

"Just give them to me." She reached for them as he stripped them off of her legs, then put them on the sidewalk that surrounded the pool.

"There–problem solved." He reached between them and took hold of himself as he moved closer to her again and touched his tip to her entrance. "Now–birthday gift would be greatly appreciated right now."

She leaned back against the wall of the pool with both arms now stretched along its edge, holding her up. Her eyes spoke volumes as she looked at him, enticed him, teased him. He held her hips with one hand as he kept himself pressed at her opening, yet he didn't enter her. Instead, he moved his eyes to her breasts, watching as the water lapped over them in small waves. She felt a shiver go through him and she reached out with one hand, and leaned forward to press her tongue into his mouth again.

"Birthday gift is here, all warm and unwrapped. Now, it's up to you to show me how much you like it."

A growl escaped him as he pushed up inside of her then grabbed her hips with both hands. He was torn between wanting to mate with her mouth and wanting to watch her as he plunged inside of her and she half floated on the water. She seemed to sense his dilemma so she pulled away from him and again leaned against the wall. She pressed herself against him and watched him as he devoured her body with his eyes. She felt herself tremble as his eyes moved over her breasts, then suddenly he grabbed her arms and drew them up around his shoulders.

"Come here–I want to feel you against me," he ordered and resumed his kiss as he pressed her completely against the wall, letting the water lubricate her breasts as they moved against him with each pump of his body into hers. "Goddamn it, Cameron! I could stay here all night and never get tired of this."

"Mmm, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere tonight," she answered.

He buried his face against the side of her throat and reached his hand down between them, searching for the curls and the nub that was throbbing beneath them. His thumb started moving over it with ease, knowing exactly how she liked it.

"Touch me," he groaned against her throat. "Now, touch me."

His stroking was sending her mindlessly into their much sought after euphoria, but his words seeped through to her and she reached down between them and let her fingers slide on his engorged length where it entered her. He increased his speed and his pressure on her and she started squirming in the water, not knowing which way to move, only knowing that her bliss was only a second away. His fingers moved to her buttocks, biting into them as he drove inside her until his own explosion shook him.

Breathlessly, they both hung onto the one another, then slowly moved to the ramp and out of the pool, pausing only for House to adjust himself and pull his trunks back in place. He watched Allison walk to the other side of the pool again where she picked up her suit and stood before him, a piece in each hand and completely bare.

"Should I put this back on? Or are we going to head inside for the night?" She asked him in a teasing manner.

"What difference does it make? Even if we're going back into the pool, I'll have it off of you in a matter of minutes. You're so easy," he teased back.

"Hmph! Easy, huh? We'll see about that!" She tossed her wet bottoms at his head, but he caught it easily as he chuckled at her. But instead of throwing her top at him as he suspected she would, she shrieked and jumped between the pool shed and the eight foot high wood fence that surrounded their lawn and pool.

House looked over his shoulder, in the direction she had been looking and spotted Wilson and Lisa coming through the gate with a sleeping Jess in her father's arms. He knew they hadn't seen Allison, as they were too busy getting through the gate with child in hand.

The look of utter surprise and then humor on House's face, when they finally did look their way, made Wilson stop in his tracks and look around. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," House told him. "Come in. Have a seat."

"Greg!" Allison growled at her husband as she quickly replaced her top. "Give it here! Now!"

Wilson looked at the bottoms House was holding and moaned. "Nooo, don't tell me we almost walked in on something!"

"Wilson, if you've never rode the waves–you don't know what you're missing."

"Ah, House! That's just–wrong! Your children swim in that water! "I" was going to swim in that water!"

"Greg! Now!" Allison yelled again, getting more and more mortified each second.

"Ever hear of chlorine? Or a filter? It'll be fine." House told his friend.

"That's disgusting! I'm not getting in there until you vacuum it!" Wilson argued.

"Gregory House! You give me my pants! Now!"

"Here–catch!" House called back, but when he tossed it, it landed on the shed roof. "Oops."

"Greg!!"

"Here," Lisa grabbed a beach towel and moved to the side of the shed, reaching behind it while keeping her eyes on the men now sitting in patio chairs. She waited for Allison to come out with the towel wrapped around her hips and took quick note of the blush that spread up from her chest to the roots of her hair. She walked with Allison back to the patio, then took a seat next to her husband and daughter. "That's it–we're getting a pool put in."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was House's birthday, and Allison planned to spend the day as he liked. When Dee came over to crawl into their bed at six that morning, Allison promptly got up with the child so she wouldn't wake House. In the meantime, they went downstairs and made a simple breakfast for the two of them. They played for about an hour then went on a morning walk through the neighborhood. It was already showing the beginnings of a sweltering summer day by the time they were beginning their walk around nine AM, and by the time they were nearly home, half an hour later, there was no disguising the power of the sun. They were definitely going to have a nice day for House's birthday.

Allison was pushing Dee's stroller down the sidewalk and about to go up her drive-way when she noticed the silver Lexus convertible pulling to a stop near her. She glanced over to see the dark-haired man with a blond girl seated next to him.

"Tara," Allison acknowledged the girl. "It's nice to see you. Mr. Becker."

"Hello, Dr. Cameron," Tara said, although she kept her gaze pointed toward the house instead of the woman she was speaking to. "Is Tony home? I–uh–haven't seen him since graduation day. I hope he's feeling better."

"Yes, Tony's feeling much better. He was still in bed when we left for our walk, about half an hour ago," Allison told her.

"Dr. Cameron, I was bringing Tara over to visit with Tony. I hope that was alright." Victor Becker turned off the ignition to his car as he smiled lazily at Allison. "I feel they didn't have the opportunity to part ways on the best of terms. I know my little girl can be a bit . . . excitable around children, but she means well."

"I see," Allison said, not particularly liking the idea that he had turned off his car. "Well, I'll just go inside and see if Tony's up. And if he is, I'll send him out to speak to you."

Allison moved up her driveway and was about to open her front door to maneuver the stroller inside but felt the screen door being pulled open for her, allowing her the space she needed. Her first thoughts were that Tara had followed her, but when she glanced up, she saw Victor smiling at her as he held onto the door. She wasn't expecting him to follow, so she was really at a loss for words. Luckily, Tony moved to the door and pulled the stroller the rest of the way inside, giving Allison the opportunity to excuse herself.

"Excuse me, please," Allison smiled politely at Victor before turning to start for the kitchen.

"Mr. Becker," Tony spoke up as he moved to the door, at this point, only dressed in a pair of shorts. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing for me, Tony. Tara was the one who wanted to speak with you. I just thought I'd wait inside while you have a nice visit. I could talk to your mother awhile."

"Uh," Tony looked in the direction his mother went with the stroller. "I think Dee is asleep. I'm sure Mom wants her to stay that way for a bit."

"Oh, don't worry." Victor moved down the hallway after Allison. "I'll be quiet as a mouse."

Tony didn't have much time to ponder on Mr. Becker as Tara was moving inside the door as well. "Hi, Tony."

"Tara, what's going on? What are you doing here? And why is your father here?"

"I needed to talk to you. Can we go to your room?"

"No. If you want to talk, we can go out on the patio, by the pool," he sighed, not wishing to continue any form of relationship with this girl. He truthfully couldn't understand why she would be there. He let her know the day following the prom that he didn't wish to see her again. He was going to pursue other activities throughout the summer and wouldn't have time to see anyone on a regular basis. What he neglected to tell her was that once he actually got to know her, her personality betrayed her outer beauty. She was a self-centered, spoiled little brat, and frankly, he just wasn't interested anymore.

"Mr. Becker!" Allison had just adjusted the stroller so the sleeping child could recline, and when she stood erect, she nearly bumped into the man who had approached from behind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said in a velvety smooth voice. "I thought I could keep you company while Tara and Tony have a little visit."

"Um, it's okay," she said, a bit unsettled. "Please, have a seat. Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." He sat at the table and watched her closely, his smile never leaving his face. "You don't remember meeting me before, do you?"

"Other than at graduation?" She glanced up at him as she sat a mug of coffee in front of him, then returned to pour one for herself. "No. I'm sorry. When would that have been?"

"I'm guessing it was right before you had your little one, here," he said as he nodded toward the child sleeping in her stroller. "I was at the school, registering Tara for school when you came in and took Tony home with you."

"Oh," Allison said, a bit puzzled, then remembering precisely the day he was talking about. It was the day she found Greg and Stacy together at his apartment; the day she took Tony out of school and ran with him back to her parents in Illinois; the day she gave premature birth to Dee. "I'm sorry, I really don't recall. Actually, I'm a little curious as to why you would remember from such an insignificant crossing of our paths."

"I was concerned. You looked very upset." He took a sip of his coffee then looked back up at her. "I guess the picture of such a beautiful girl, looking so vulnerable, stuck in my mind. So, the next time I saw you, I remembered you. I guess over the years, I've just noticed you, while you had no reason to notice me."

"I'm not sure I'm following you. The next time you saw me?"

"At school events. Don't forget, while you were going to watch Tony play football and basketball, I was going to watch Tara cheer for him. The prices we pay for being devoted parents, I suppose."

"I suppose," Allison said quietly as she eyed him. She remained quiet for the next few minutes until she watched Tony and Tara come in through the kitchen doorway from the patio.

"Daddy," Tara moved to put her hand on her father's shoulder. "Tony says today is his father's birthday. Can you bring me back later so I can go swimming with him? They're having a bar-b-que."

Allison looked at Tony as if she could have thrown something at him. He looked back at her through wide eyes as he shrugged his shoulders, then looked over at Tara and her father.

"Um, Tara, you really don't know my father that well, and he really prefers to celebrate his birthday with close family and friends. . ." Tony started to explain.

"Then we should fit right in," Victor said as he got to his feet, taking Tara's hand in his as he started across the kitchen and toward the front door. "We're becoming great friends with your mother–and father. We better be going now. You needn't see us out."

"See you later this evening," Tara gushed at Tony as she held onto her father's hand, bringing strange looks from both Allison as well as Tony.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Allison informed House of the incident from that morning. His reaction was quick as he turned his attention to his son with a very abrupt, "Are you insane? This is "my" birthday! If you want those people around, I suggest you invite them to your own damn birthday–not mine!" Tony tried to explain that he "didn't" invite anyone–they invited themselves. House's response was for him to "un-invite" them. The only problem was–no matter how many times he tried to call Tara–she wouldn't answer her phone–both home and cell. He had no luck contacting her or her father the whole day.

By mid-afternoon, the Wilsons arrived, Lisa carrying a bottle of wine, and James carrying his daughter. They came in through the patio as they could hear splashing in the pool, and found Tony and his friends, Dean and Ryan, throwing Dee's plastic balls at one another.

"Where's your dad?" James asked Tony.

"In the house–hiding," Tony said sullenly.

"Since when does your father hide?" James asked, then glanced over at his wife. "Except when Lisa is looking for him?"

"I'm not hiding," House stepped out onto the patio and gave his son a warning look.

Lisa put her bottle of wine on the table in a bucket of ice, then turned and smiled at Allison as she and Dee entered the patio behind House. "Why is House hiding in there?"

"I "said," I wasn't hiding."

"Yes, you were, Dr. House!" Ryan called to him, taking his attention away from his two friends long enough to be hit in the side of the face with a ball. "Ow! Dude!"

"Well, pay attention," Tony laughed at him.

"So, Ryan," Wilson asked the boy as he sat in a chair and stood Jess on the floor, allowing her to go over to Dee where they then turned to her toy box. "Why was Dr. House hiding inside?"

"That's easy! He's afraid the Becker family is going to show up. Tony let it slip about the bar-b-que and Tara got it in her head that she was coming." He snorted his laughter as he threw a ball at Dean. "Anyone could have told her that only family and really-really close friends are invited."

"Then what in the hell are you doing here?" House yelled at the boy.

"Dr. House, you keep talking to me like that, and I swear–you're going to make me think you don't want me around." Ryan looked up at the older man with his hands on his hips–the thought that this could be true was completely uncomprehensible to the boy.

"Do ya think?" House asked. "Maybe you and I ought to sit down here and have a full conversation, then."

Ryan just laughed at him. "Dr. House, you're funny."

"Funny," House said under his breath as he took a seat close to Wilson and watched Allison and Cuddy start the grill. "See how funny it is when you're pulling my cane out of your ear–dude!"

"So, why are you hiding from the Becker family?" Wilson asked his friend. "Other than the fact that it's your birthday and you don't want anyone around–let alone some teen femme fatale whose got it in for your son."

"Well, you seemed to have hit the nail right on the head." House opened a bottle of beer.

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Wilson took the beer House handed to him. "So, they'll show up, the daughter will flirt with Tony a bit, and then they'll go home. We'll just carry on like normal."

"Daddy, can we go swimming now?" Dee moved up to hold onto the side of House's chair as Jess moved to her own father.

By six o'clock the gate opened again and a very tan Tara Becker entered the patio wearing a string bikini, with her father following her, still wearing blue jeans and a tight t-shirt. The surprise for the House family was when Dr. Amanda Fleming followed her husband inside, wearing a one-piece bathing suite that exposed more than her daughter's bikini. It didn't take long for each of them to break off and situate themselves into three separate groups. Tara went to the boys, getting great amounts of attention from Ryan and Dean, while Tony remained civil. Victor went to help Allison and Lisa prepare dinner, and stayed with them as he filled them in on his knowledge of not only cities around the world that he had traveled to, but his familiarity with Allison's home state of Illinois, as well–stating that he had gone to college there. Dr. Fleming, though, went immediately to sit with House and Wilson, discussing her latest cases and showing great interest in their cases they were working on.

Dinner went smoothly, conversations continued to flow amongst the boys and Tara, Victor and the ladies and Amanda with the men; although there were a large amount of "looks" thrown from House to Allison; from Lisa to James, and from Allison to House. The only ones who seemed completely at ease around the table were James, Tony, Dee and Jess. Even Dean and Ryan were giving one another angry glances when they didn't get the attention they wanted from Tara.

Tara, on the other hand, suddenly seemed to lose interest in the boys as she would often gaze across the table at the man who now sat shirtless in his swimming trunks. He seemed oblivious to her as he would talk to her mother and glance at his wife. But Tara's appetite for this man was whetted and she even started to squirm in her seat as she felt a growing heat coiling in her center as she watched him eat and laugh with his friend and her mother. She looked at his wife and quickly decided that she would provide no obstacle for her. She was, after all, used to getting what she wanted. Except Tony, but then she wasn't sure she really ever wanted Tony. That was her parents' decision that she should become involved with him. . . But this man–he was more to her liking. He was more of an age that she was used to being with. Granted, her other men never stayed in a relationship with her–but that was okay. They weren't available–she knew that. But she would get what she wanted from them. It never seemed to matter to the men that she had only turned eighteen that year. As a matter of a fact, they seemed to enjoy it. This man had the sexiest smile she had ever seen and when he glanced her way, she felt as if she were going to melt. She made up her mind. She wasn't going to leave this house without some kind of verification that they were going to meet somewhere soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After dinner, Lisa put a sleeping Jess in the playpen, then helped some of the others carry the leftovers into the kitchen where Allison was putting it in containers. The boys decided it was a good time to go back into the pool, since they really couldn't leave to go anywhere considering that Tara was still there. She was, after all, officially Tony's visitor, so the boys felt it would be ill-mannered to leave while she was still there with her parents. House remained on the patio and watched as Dee wandered from the edge of the pool where she began throwing her toys at the boys, back to him where he would hand her more of her floating ammunition from her toy box so she could take them back and aim at her brother and his friends. Ryan seemed to be the only one to take offense by her shenanigans.

"Hey, Sandra Dee! What are you throwing stuff at me for? I thought I was your shining knight–or at least your surfer dude prince."

"You're a toad!" Dee said to him as she flung another toy and watched him duck his head. "Dean's a prince."

"Ahh!" Dean stopped his horseplay with Tony and Ryan when he heard her and looked at the strong-willed little girl. "That's so sweet!"

"Don't get any ideas lover-boy," House commented from his chair. "She didn't say prince of what."

"Yeah! I didn't say prince of what!" Dee told him, then looked at her father, confused by his choice of words as she went back to him and climbed up onto his lap. "What is he, Daddy? Prince of what?"

"Isn't she sweet?" Amanda cooed as she sat close to House.

House and Dee both looked over at the woman, but there was just something that irritated Dee, and without another thought, she reached over and lifted the woman's swimming suit strap until she covered more of her breast.

"Your boob is almost out," Dee told her as she leaned back against her father and stared at her. "Why did you buy your swimming suit so small? Didn't they have them big enough in the store? My mommy always makes sure my swimming suit is big enough for me. Sometimes, she'll buy me two different swimming suits–and they both fit. My boobs never try to fall out like yours."

The woman looked at the girl as if she had grown another head. There were sounds of muffled laughter coming from the pool, and House merely smiled knowingly at the woman without commenting on it. Then, sitting a little straighter, Amanda looked from her hands back to the little girl.

"You're very fortunate that your mother buys you two swimming suits. Tara always has more than one each year."

Dee looked at her a moment, almost as if she were weighing the importance of the woman to her three-year-old existence, then finding it lacking, she turned her head into her father's chest and snuggled close, preparing to go to sleep.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm going to sleep. You can go home now."

House may have reprimanded his daughter, but in actuality, his mind was more on the woman in the kitchen as he watched her through the window and saw her putting food away. She smiled up at that over-muscled asshole a little more than she should have. He shifted Dee on his lap until she was in a more comfortable position and nestled in to go to sleep, but he continued watching Victor as he leaned close to where Allison stood. House watched as the man's eyes would drop from her face and look at her slender curves as he talked to her. The sensation that Amanda Fleming was repeating herself, turned his attention back to her briefly.

"I said, are you thinking about going to the conference in Baton Rouge?" Amanda asked again.

"Uh–no, I haven't been thinking about it. When did you say it was?"

"The end of July. It would be a nice getaway for a week or so. Of course, if you liked it there, you could always stay longer."

House looked at her, knowing what she was insinuating, but it wouldn't be the first time, that he's been compromised since he's been married. Most of the time he simply ignored it. Sometimes he had to blatantly point them in another direction if they became too persistent. He imagined that pretty soon he was going to have to be obvious and tell her to take a good look at herself–then look at what he's got at home in his bed–then do the math.

"Are you going away, Daddy?" Dee asked quietly as she put her thumb in her mouth and stared at the lady while she remained cuddled against his chest.

"No–Daddy's not going away," he said just as quietly, his attention already going back to the gorgeous doctor putting leftovers into containers. He kept wondering how she could stand in there with that oily mass of muscles without a bran and listen to his horseshit. He looked at Lisa who was in there also, and noted that she listened to him politely as well. He looked for Wilson but didn't see him. Damn, he was counting on him staying with the women while they were around that piece of crap.

Wilson finished helping Allison bring the food inside and after listening to Victor Becker's continuous boasting of all his endeavors during his lifetime, he eagerly excused himself to go to the bathroom. He paused on the way, stopping in the living room to see if he had left Jess' favorite doll there the night before, but when he couldn't find it, he resumed his journey to the bathroom. He went to the toilet, but as he was about to go to the sink to wash his hands, he heard something behind him. He looked quickly to see Tara standing directly behind him and he looked at the door, wondering if she just came in and he simply wasn't paying attention. The door was closed and he realized she had been in here the whole time, watching him.

"Tara!" Wilson moved back quickly, his backside bumping into the marble of the counter top. "What are you doing in here?"

"Don't worry, Dr. Wilson," she said softly as she approached him and placed her fingers on his still-bare chest. "No one has to know."

"Know what?" He asked quickly, his pulses racing as he looked around, praying for a means of escape without alerting the whole house.

"I saw you looking at me tonight at dinner, Dr. Wilson." She ran her fingernail over his nipple and smiled when it hardened.

"You were sitting directly across from me–I don't know how it could have been avoided," he told her as he grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"I saw you looking at me, and you weren't staring at my face, doctor."

"I think you better go back out to the patio with your parents."

"And I think I should stay in here with you." She smiled seductively at him as she stepped on tip toe, put a hand on either side of his face and pulled him toward her to place her lips on his.

"Tara!" He put his hands on her forearms and pushed her away. "Stop this!"

"Stop what, Dr. Wilson? I've only begun." She came back to him and lowered herself onto her knees in front of him.

He couldn't believe what was happening as she pressed her mouth against the cloth of his swim trunks. He was thoroughly disgusted by her behavior and instead of getting hard as she was sure he would, he may have even shriveled a bit. He put his hand on her head, with the intention of pushing her away when the door opened.

"James, did you find Jessica's doll?" Lisa asked, then stopped immediately upon sight of the girl on her knees with her husband's hand on her head. "Oh, my, God!"

Lisa turned with a speed Wilson couldn't believe and closed the door behind her. This time Wilson didn't hesitate as she shoved the girl, landing her on her too-small bottom on the bathroom floor.

"If, you–little girl–ever touch me again, you won't be able to sit on that bony ass of yours for a week! You'll have a beating you'll never forget." He felt his stomach turn when she actually smiled up at him and started getting to her feet, but he didn't have time to put up with the antics of a spoiled rotten little tramp–he needed to find his wife. "Lisa!"

House watched as Lisa ran through the kitchen and out the back door. She reached into the playpen and pulled her sleeping child out, then ran past House and Amanda with a frantic expression on her face. He looked back to the kitchen and saw Wilson run in and saw the look of utter shock covering Allison's face as he asked her a question and she pointed toward the door. Wilson then hurried onto the patio just as the sound of a car starting could be heard. He immediately ran through the gate where he tried to grab onto the car's door as Lisa was backing out of the driveway.

"Lisa! I swear! It wasn't what you think!"

She didn't listen as she nearly knocked him into the lawn and backed into the street then squealed the tires as she sped off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

House barely had time to look back toward the front door before Victor's rushed outside, holding onto his daughter's arm as she smiled brightly at everyone. Amanda glanced up at them, then immediately got to her feet.

"We've got to go," Victor said, suddenly his overly friendly manner was missing.

"Um," Amanda looked down at House just as Allison hurried through the door to see what was going on. "I'm sorry. We forgot about a previous engagement."

"Amanda, we're going now!" Victor said a bit more insistently.

"Well, happy birthday, Greg," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder in a gentle caress, but Dee reached up and shoved her hand away. "I hope you keep Baton Rouge in mind. It should be very educational."

"Amanda!"

By now Victor was pulling Tara with him through the gate and past Wilson who was still staring after his wife and their car. Within seconds the entire Becker family was in their car and speeding off in the other direction.

"What the hell was that all about?" House looked at Allison as she stared at him through wide eyes and held her hands up in complete lack of knowledge.

"I don't know," she said as she moved toward him and picked Dee from his lap so he could more easily get to his feet. "We were putting the food away, then James went to look for Jess' doll. It took him a while, so Lisa went to help look for it. The next thing I know, Lisa comes running through the kitchen, then a minute later James ran through and Victor took off toward the other rooms and came back, dragging Tara with him. He looked like he was going to wring her neck for her when he came through the doorway–but of course once he saw that I was still there, he seemed to calm down a bit. Then they stormed out of the house as well."

House stood up and leaned heavily on his cane, seeing that the three boys were getting out of the pool and approaching them, each of them very curious to know what had just happened. They all turned and looked in the direction of the gate as Wilson slowly walked back toward them, his hand running through his hair as he stared at the ground. He stopped where the patio met the grass and slowly looked up at his friend.

"What happened?" House asked quietly.

"I–I. . .I'm not sure, myself!" Wilson was stunned. "It all happened so fast–I don't even know where to begin."

"You can begin with why your wife ran out of my house, grabbed your daughter and drove down the street like a mad-woman."

Allison looked at the torture in Wilson's eyes and reached her hand out to him, heading into the house then into the livingroom. "Tony, get James a drink."

"What can I get for you, Uncle James?" Tony asked with concern.

"Scotch, please." He sat on the sofa and rested his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Unca James?" Dee asked as she nervously stuck her thumb in her mouth and stared Wilson. "Daddy?"

"I don't know," House said as he entered the room with them and took a seat in the chair across from his friend. "That's what I'm waiting to find out."

"I can't tell you–not now!" Wilson looked up at House, then looked at Dee.

"Tony, take Dee upstairs," Allison started to hand her daughter to Tony.

"No–I want Tony here," Wilson told her.

"Okay, I'll take her up," Allison said, but again, Wilson stopped her.

"I need you here as well. I really need you both to know what happened–I need you to believe me–but. . ."

"It isn't something for a three-year-old to hear," House said as he nodded his head in understanding. He then looked at Dean and Ryan, and reluctantly suggested the two boys take his daughter into the playroom and keep her occupied.

Once the boys left the room with Dee, Tony brought the drink back to Wilson then moved to stand close to his mother.

"Okay," Wilson sighed after downing the contents of the glass. "First of all–Allison–Tony–you have to believe me. I swear on my daughter's life that I didn't do anything wrong."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Allison said as she moved to sit on the sofa next to him. "What happened when you went to look for Jessica's doll?"

"I looked for it in here–but I couldn't find it. So–I went to the bathroom." He took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "I had to take a leak, so I did–but. . .but when I went to wash my hands, I heard something behind me and I turned around, and–well," he looked up at House. "Tara was standing there."

"She watched you urinate?" Allison asked with raised brows, then noticed the way Tony moved to sit in the chair closest to his father's.

"That wasn't all," Wilson said quietly. "She came over and sort of fondled my chest, and when I pushed her hand away, she came back and kissed me. I pushed her away again–but then–but then she. . ."

"Oh," Tony said quietly, bringing all eyes to him.

"What do you mean "oh?" You know something you should be telling us?" House asked in a tone that suggested his son had better spill the beans–now.

"I–uh, well–she. . .um. . ."

"Tony!" Allison scolded him.

"Alright!" He looked back at Wilson. "She tried to go down on you, didn't she?"

"Yes!" Wilson said, almost relieved that Tony had voiced it for him. "I mean, she didn't actually have me out–and it really happened so damn fast–she just dropped to her knees and pressed her mouth to my–my. . ." He looked at Allison with discomfort.

"Yeah–yeah, to your flagpole," House said sarcastically.

"But–I put my hand on her head and was about to shove her away again–when Lisa walked in. I swear to God, if she would have walked in half a second later, she would have found Tara sitting on the floor from where I knocked her."

"And just how did you know this?" Allison asked her son angrily.

Tony immediately turned red under his mother's scrutiny. "I–I, well, she. . .I mean, that's how she got me to take her to the prom."

"Only I take it you didn't shove her away!" Allison's anger was rising.

Tony didn't bother answering as he looked back at Wilson.

"First of all, you're not being judged for doing what any normal teenage boy would do," House said. "So, now we all know you really are sexually active. Big secret. You know the rules. I hope you realized this girl was something you should have worn a heavy-duty condom on."

"Yes," Tony sighed, not wishing to discuss this, but knowing he had to in order to help clear Wilson's name with his wife. "Everyone knows she's well used. So, I didn't even–well–you know."

"No, I don't know." Allison got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. "Explain it to me."

"I didn't make love to her, alright?" He asked but when she stared at him unbelievingly, he went on. "We had sex–she would give me oral sex. But I didn't do her–at all."

"And yet you allowed this girl to come into my home." Allison looked at her son with disappointment, then looked back at Wilson. "I'm sorry, James. What can we do to help?"

"Tony needs to let Lisa know what kind of a person she found Wilson with," House said from where he was seated. "Tony–take Wilson home, and explain to Lisa what you just told us."

"Dad," Tony almost whined, not appreciating the idea of filling Lisa in on his sexual activity. "Do I have to tell her what I did?"

"You felt you were adult enough to let her blow your trumpet," House said in a voice that remained calm, but threatening. "Now you can be enough of an adult to help your friend out of a situation that "you" put him in."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Allison waited until Tony left with Wilson then she looked at House. He could see that she wasn't happy about his orders to their son, but then, he wasn't happy with her overt flirting with Victor Becker all night, either.

"Was that necessary?" Allison asked. "Was there really a need to have him go over there and embarrass himself like that?"

"With Wilson's history, how else is she going to believe him, unless Tony proves to her what kind of a person they're dealing with."

"Lisa already knew what kind of a person they're dealing with! She's just like her mother–she'll stop at nothing to get what and whom she wants. The problem is, the doctors in this house tonight are so exceptionally gullible that they're taken right in by their games." She started to walk past him and toward the stairs.

"That's right–the "doctors" are extremely gullible. Especially the female doctor who couldn't take her eyes off the little pig's sire." He started to follow her up the steps.

"Don't be ridiculous! I was too busy all night preparing food for you and your new groupie to spend any time admiring Mr. Becker."

"Then you're pretty good at multi-tasking because you couldn't seem to stop checking him out."

"What's wrong, Greg? You feeling guilty? Is that why you're accusing me of eying up Victor? Because you spent all evening on the patio with that bitch who couldn't keep her breasts covered up to save her life!"

"Hey! Dude!" Ryan came to the door of Dee's bedroom and attempted to quiet their arguing. "Keep it down, okay? We just got her to sleep!"

Allison and House moved past Ryan to see Dean still holding a sleeping Dee as he sat in front of her computer, playing Putt Putt Saves the Zoo, a computer game designated for children three to six years of age. The empty chair next to it clued them in on the boys' activities while they were with their daughter. Allison picked Dee out of Dean's lap then took her to the bed and covered her, but when she turned around she saw that Ryan had resumed his seat next to the other boy and was watching the computer screen.

"Oh–there it is!" Dean said excitedly as he found the item he was searching for and moved the mouse until he clicked on it.

"Look at this one!" Ryan picked up some of Dee's game cases and looked through them. "She's got Putt-Putt Goes Through Time–I want to play that next."

"Wait until I finish this one."

"Oh–wait! I want to play this one! Babe's Preschool Adventure!"

"What's that?" Dean asked as he continued playing Putt-Putt.

"Babe–the pig! You know, man! The pig that talks–come on, man! Everyone knows Babe! Baa ram ewe! Hey–wait. She's got Blue's Clue's Preschool Adventures. Ah, but it's Joe. I liked it better with Steve–he was cool!"

"Yeah, I liked Steve better too," Dean agreed.

By this time House was standing behind the boys as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed.

"Boys," he said very quietly and Dean stiffened immediately, taking his hand off the mouse as he leaned back.

"I'm going, Dr. House," Dean said anxiously as he got to his feet and started for the bedroom door.

"Hey, Dr. House!" Ryan smiled up at House as he got to his feet also. "Can I borrow some of these?"

"Put the games down–and leave before. . ."

"Yeah–yeah–I know. The cane. Fine. I'm going. But someday soon, Dr. House, you're gonna be here all alone because Tony, Dean and me are all going to be in college–and you'll miss me then! You'll wish you had old Ryan around to talk to."

"I don't talk to you now, idiot."

"Well, you never asked! I can come over tomorrow and we'll talk."

"Are you completely brain dead?" House couldn't believe this kid.

"No–not completely."

"Out." House started shooing him toward the bedroom door.

"But. . ."

"Out. Out. Out."

Finally, Dean came back and grabbed Ryan's arm, pulling him along with him.

"Why do you always do that?" Dean whispered to Ryan. "Some day he's really gonna take his cane and beat you with it!"

"No, man," Ryan laughed at his friend. "He likes to threaten me too much. He likes it when I'm around."

"Hey, Ryan," House said, making the boys stop just before they were to go down the stairs. They turned and looked at him and House brought his cane down in a hard tap against the boy's forehead. "Think again! Now go the hell home!"

"Ow! Damn!"

"Yeah–he can't live without ya!" Dean snorted as he hurried down the stairs and out the door with Ryan closely following.

House shut down Dee's computer and made his way back to his bedroom. He was still irritated with Allison and in need to finish their "discussion." She was pulling her night clothes from her dresser and he moved to lean against the doorway to the bathroom, knowing that was her destination. When she was about to walk past him he put his cane up and blocked her way.

"I'm going in to take a bath," she sighed as she refused to look at him.

"Not yet." He reached out and grabbed her wrist to pull her closer to him, but she pulled away.

"Don't," she said quietly.

"You really think that's going to work?" He asked as he continued to hold the cane in front of her then stepped forward, walking up behind her and gently nudging her until she was pressed against the doorframe.

He put the cane down, then placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. It didn't take long, with his teeth grazing her sensitive shoulder then running his tongue over the abrasion for her breathing to slow and grow deeper. But when he reached his hands around her and let them slide up the front of her swimsuit, she pushed away from him and promptly closed the door between them. He stared at the door then tried the handle to find it locked and felt the heat of his temper rapidly returning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Come on, Lisa, let me in," Tony called through the door to his friend.

"She's probably in the bedroom with the television on so loud she can't hear the doorbell–let alone you calling her," Wilson told him as he stood next to him, wearing only his swimming trunks and t-shirt.

"If you would have brought your keys, we wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?" Tony asked as the night took a chilly turn.

"If you hadn't been dating Deep Throat, I wouldn't be in this mess, either–would I?"

"I'm sorry, James. I really had no idea it would get to this point." Tony pulled his hoodie a little more tightly around his shoulders.

"Good Lord, do you know what Lisa's probably going through right now? I like to think we have a good marriage–a strong marriage. I don't need the only happiness that I've found in this despicable life to be ripped away from me due to some delusional little bitch who needs to be locked away somewhere for the mentally insane." He looked at Tony, letting all his frustration out on the boy. "What the hell was the matter with you, Tony? I thought you had sense in that brain of yours! You're starting to act more and more like your father, the older you get. This is something stupid that he would have done–back before he married your mother. You just take what is offered–no thought to the consequences."

"Come on, James," Tony said. "How was I to know she was a mental case? She offered to give me head–I took her up on her offer."

"Is that how it is now days? Someone just drops to their knees and you take them up on it?" He shook his head negatively. "I know I was no angel when I was young–or even beginning middle-age–but I can't imagine letting someone as deranged as she is come in contact with my family."

"Alright–for the hundredth time today–I–didn't–invite–her–today! She just showed up and invited herself! So–okay–I could have been a bit more forceful and told her to get her skinny ass out of the house first thing this morning–but I thought she'd come to the bar-b-que and see that I wasn't interested anymore and she'd leave. How was I supposed to know she'd practically attack you?"

"Would the two of you keep your voices down!" Lisa ordered sternly as she yanked the door open forcefully. "The last thing I want is for the neighbors to hear about this! I will not have you both out there making spectacles of yourselves!"

"Lisa–I've got to talk to you," Tony tried to open the screen door, but she kept the it locked and continued to stare at him.

"I heard you. And I must say, I'm highly disappointed in you, Tony!" Her glaring gaze made him feel three years old with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "No matter what that "girl's" motives were–you can't deny that you simply used her for sex. You had no feelings for her–you wanted instant gratification, and you allowed her to give it to you. Then you broke up with her. I always thought you were a gentleman, Tony. You treated that whole situation very ungallantly. I hope you learned that you can't treat women, or in this case, "girls" like this. And I don't know how far this little "romance" of yours went, but I will let you know that she is the first kind of girl to get pregnant, and hunt you down and accuse you of being the child's father–otherwise she would have moved on already from you, onto someone more appropriate than my husband."

"I know, Aunt Lisa," he said as he looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Now–you explain to me how you managed to go to look for your daughter's doll and wind up with an eighteen-year-old doll of your very own attached to your pants." Lisa stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know! God, Lisa! I swear–I don't know how she got in there with me. I went to the bathroom after I couldn't find the doll in the living room. And when I was finished, I heard something behind me and I turned around and there she was. I swear to God, Lisa–sweetheart–I didn't do anything! And–and–I bet if you would go look at her nonexistent butt tomorrow, you'd see it was bruised from where I shoved her away and she landed on the floor."

"I take it, this was "after" I saw her trying to remove your swimming trunks with her lips."

"No, baby–it was "while" you seen that. You saw I had my hand on her head–well if you can remember–it wasn't a caress–I was shoving her away."

Lisa stared at him for a moment, the memory of it coming back into focus. He was right. He had his hand open along the side of her head–not his usual stance when receiving favors of that kind. In her experience with her husband, whenever they were in that position, his hands were entwined in her hair and pulling her toward him. His arm wasn't pulling anything–it was pushing. She slowly reached for the lock on the screen door and opened it, letting her husband come inside.

"Tony–go home," she told him while keeping her eyes on James as he stood next to her.

"Ah, baby, I'm so sorry you had to see that," James said as he put his hands on her arms, sliding them up over her shoulders and pulling her toward him. "I can only imagine what you've been going through. If I would have walked in on something like that–I would have wanted to die! God, Lisa–don't you know by now how important you are to me? I'd never jeopardize what we have together–especially with some little spoiled brat who probably has enough STDs to have infected half of the football team."

"Well–if she's got STDs, then she's more than likely already spread them to more than half the team," Tony snorted to them, but he received no response, only the front door being shut in his face. "Fine–I can take a hint."

He stepped down off of their front stoop and got into his car, planning on returning to his home but as he got about three blocks from his home, he saw Dean and Ryan walking along the sidewalk.

"Dude!" Ryan called to him as he pulled up next to them. "Can ya give us a ride home?"

Tony looked at his friend–noticing a red spot on his forehead. "What happened to you?"

"Your dad took his cane to him," Dean explained.

"Wonderful–he probably knocked a few more of your brain cells loose."

"Can that happen, man?" Ryan looked concerned for a moment, then smiled at his friends. "Nah, my brain's the same as it was before."

"Well, we can't ask for miracles, now can we?" Tony told him. "Hop in. I'll drive out to the diner and we'll grab some burgers."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Oh, James," Lisa moaned when he pulled her into his arms. "All I could think of was that you found someone younger and prettier–and you were ready to move on from me because compared to her I'm so old and fat!"

"Oh, baby, no," James started kissing her forehead. "She's a demented little jerk, and so thin that if I "did" look at her while I was eating dinner, it was because I wanted to yell at her "to eat a sandwich!" Don't ever compare your body with something like that. You're perfect. I love your body. It has wonderful curves–natural curves that I love to touch and hold. Not like that two-by-four. And as far as your age–it's perfect for me."

"Really?"

"Really," he said then kissed her lips as her arms went up around his neck and she opened her mouth to him.

"So, you didn't find her attractive? Not at all?"

"I found her "cute," as in "what a cute little kid for Tony." So, you can imagine my disgust when I found her in the bathroom with me. I'm not into children, Lisa. I'm into women about this high. . ." He held his hand to the top of Lisa's head. "With dark, dark, hair, beautiful blue eyes, teeth that are so straight that they look just the slightest bit crooked because that makes our lovemaking all that more exciting and it only adds to her unique beauty."

"And you didn't find it at all exciting when she put her mouth over your penis?"

He chuckled as he looked down at her. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." She slapped his arm. "What?! No–as a matter of a fact my little fellow went into immediate retreat. He shriveled up so fast that it was actually painful." He moved his mouth to her neck and then over the front of her throat as his hand started unbuttoning the front of her nightshirt. "No, my pet, when I looked down and saw her, my first instinct was to bat the vermin away. There is only one face I want looking up at me from that position, only one set of eyes I want sparkling with emotion when she's doing that to me, only one set of beautiful lips showing me how much they love me."

Suddenly Lisa's hands were on Wilson's face, pulling him lower until his lips found her hardened nipple and pulled it into his mouth, sucking it, running his tongue around it, nipping on it, just the way he knew she liked it.

"Oh, James," she panted, letting him lavish his attention on her breasts as her head began to spin with the sensations he could always provoke within her. "I thought I lost you. And then when I picked up Jessica, it broke my heart to think that you abandoned both of us for that–that. . ."

"I know, baby," he moaned against her stomach as he lowered himself onto his knees and spread her nightshirt completely open, revealing a pair of white satin and lace panties that covered coal black curls. He couldn't resist it as he slid his tongue over the fabric and felt the moisture already pooling there for him. "That is never going to happen. You are my goddess."

He pulled the elastic of her panties over her hips and down her legs, allowing her to step out of them, then resumed his attention back to the curls waiting for him. Her hands went immediately into his hair as she parted her legs slightly and before she knew it, he pressed her against the door and lifted her left leg over his shoulder, giving him the access that he wanted. Her throaty groans could be heard throughout the room as he worked her expertly.

"Ohhhh, James," she moaned, then started panting as she pulled him tighter, feeling her coils tightening as he moved his tongue over her entire length, then would flick it over her nub, alternately sucking and stroking it, then when he felt the time was right, he pressed two fingers deep inside of her and began stroking in a rhythm that made her scream. Her legs began trembling so he quickly got to his feet, afraid that her leg wouldn't hold her anymore. He lifted her and took five steps into the dining room where he lay her across the table and resumed his attention to her core. It only took seconds before she was writhing on the table under his control; moaning and screaming her love for him until she seemed to explode and had to grab onto him to keep from flying away.

Wilson slowly moved up her body, gently kissing and nuzzling her stomach, her chest, her breasts. He licked her throat and her ear, then gently kissed her lips as he leaned an arm on either side of her.

"I can understand completely if you would rather not reciprocate here, but I really wish you would," Wilson smiled own at his wife. "I mean, if you're still mad and would prefer not to. . ."

Lisa wrapped her legs around Wilson's waist and pulled him against her tightly as she yanked him down on top of her, then flipped with him until she was on top. She reached down between them and shoved his swim trunks down, releasing his erection as she got to her knees and lowered herself onto it.

"Let that little bitch be the only one to touch it today? Oh–no! I don't think so!" She growled as she started lifting herself then falling again, bringing low guttural sounds from the back of her husband's throat as he watched her. "Who in the hell does she think she is? This is mine! And I've no plans on letting anyone else get their hands–or mouth–or any other part of their anatomy on it!"

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he breathed as his hands held onto her thighs and hips. "It's all yours."

"Come into "my" best friend's home and try to seduce "my" husband." She continued to ride Wilson as his hands moved up to her waist, then on to massage her breasts. "I'll fire her goddamned mother's ass–then see where she gets the money for her breast implants. I'll rip her little pouty lips right off her slutty little face! She ever thinks she's going to press her mouth to "my" husband's package–I'll press a frickin' frying pan against her mouth and knock a few teeth out!"

"Okay, baby," Wilson breathed as his hips rose and fell to meet hers. "Anything you want."

"I'll tell ya what I want!" She said, looking down at him, then stopped and fanned her face with her hand. "Oh, honey, I'm feeling a little hot."

He smiled up at her and sat up, evidence of his incredibly toned abdominal muscles, then lifted them off the table, pressing her up against the dining room wall as she put her legs around his waist and he began drilling into her again. Their mouths met in wild abandon and when he felt like he was getting very close to losing himself completely within her, he reached between them and rubbed his thumb over her clit, making her throw her head back against the wall and groan loudly then start bucking against him frantically until a few moments later she clamped around him, squeezed him as he came with her, joining her in the bliss that they knew they could achieve with one another.

They leaned against one another, panting and trying to get their breaths back to normal, then Wilson slowly allowed her to slide her legs from around him and gradually stand in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled, winning her a return smile.

"You get rather ferocious when you're jealous, don't you?" Wilson's eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

"Don't over estimate yourself, James," she said sternly. "It had nothing to do with being jealous."

"Oh, yes it did," he taunted her. "You practically attacked me just now."

"Are you complaining?" She asked with raised brows as she took his hand in hers and started walking with him toward their bedroom.

"No–no, not at all. I think it's great! It "was" great! "You're" great!"

He grabbed his swim trunks before they fell past his knees and tripped him and she stopped and looked at him standing before her. She had to smile again, in spite of herself. What a picture he presented as he stood there in his t-shirt and swim trunks that he was holding by one hand, exposing everything between his abdomen and lower thighs. With his boyish face, he looked incredibly sexy, even in such a position. Ah, yes, but he was hers, and she wasn't about to give him up to anyone. So, she walked back to him and pulled his pants up for him, then took his hand again and started for their bed.

"Dr. Wilson–you are such a charmer. How about if we go see if you can charm me a few more times tonight?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

House stared at the locked bathroom door. He couldn't believe that she was doing this. So what if he was outside on the patio with the bleached blond bimbo all night. Who fucking cared! He didn't! Not when he was watching Allison's interactions with the top-heavy muscle-bound ox all night. It was bad enough, just thinking that she might be attracted to the bovine–but actually having her turn him away, was more than he could deal with after an evening like he had today.

"Open the door, Allison," he growled.

"Not now," she said in a bored tone that did nothing to soothe his temper.

"I think it would be a very wise choice if you would open this door right now, Allison."

Suddenly the door was yanked open with a force that banged it against the wall. Allison stood before him with the straps of her swimsuit already off her arms, as if she had been in the process of undressing.

"Now, I'm not even allowed to have a bath because you say so?" She stormed past him and into the bedroom where she stripped out of her suit and put her panties on, followed by her short pajama bottoms and their matching spaghetti-strapped top. "Fine! I won't take two seconds to myself."

He watched as she tossed her swimsuit onto the shower rod to dry, then went to her vanity and picked up her brush, bringing it through her thick locks as she watched him in the mirror. A few more strokes and she went to the bed and got beneath the sheets, lying stiffly as her eyes never left him.

He nodded his head, acknowledging her actions, then turned out the lights and moved to his side of the bed. He got beneath the sheets, as well, and lay with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling that was partially lit by the street lamps. He took a deep breath then rolled onto his side, facing the window and tried to go to sleep, but images of the ox-man ogling Allison kept popping into his head. Damn! But he never had this problem with any other woman. Only Allison. She could twist his mind with jealousy one minute and ease him of his worst demons with her compassionate love the next. This didn't happen to be one of those moments.

"If you think I'm just going to lay here and do nothing, you're sorely mistaken!" Allison said just as he was beginning to fall asleep.

He opened his eyes and looked out the window at the humidity hanging in the air as the street light attempted to burn through it. He almost thought he had dreamed Allison speaking to him, so he closed his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. Angry, jerking movements behind him assured him that it was no dream.

"What did you say?" He asked as he rolled onto his back, seeing that the angry movement was her slamming herself onto her side, facing away from him.

"Nothing! Just go to sleep!"

"That's what I thought I was doing, but you put an end to that. What are you bitching about now?"

"What am I. . . What am I. . ." She flipped back over on her other side and propped herself up onto her elbow as she glared down at him. "I wasn't the one bitching! You were! Remember? I wasn't allowed to go in and take a damn bath by myself."

"So, go take your bath if you have to have your bath tonight. I don't care anymore. You killed the mood."

"What mood? We've been arguing ever since James left–and before that we've been treading on thin ice all day. And all because you can't tell some bleached blonde bimbo to back off!"

"Ah-ah–what's good for the goose. . ."

"If you're referring that I didn't tell Victor to back off–may I remind you that "I" didn't just sit there with him all night. At least I "tried" to get away from him. It wasn't my fault that he got up and followed me. "You," on the other hand, didn't try to get away from her other than going inside to the bathroom when you needed to. If I didn't know for a fact that she stayed out on the patio, I'd think that was where her daughter got the idea."

"Uh-huh," he said with disinterest. "Are you finished now? Because now you're not making any sense at all. Now you're complaining because she "didn't" follow me into the bathroom?"

"Oh, shut up!" She flipped back on her other side again, presenting her stiff back to him.

"Fine," he breathed, then turned his back to her also. This time he was just beginning to fall into the depths of sleep when he heard her voice again.

"I swear to God, you could sleep through a war! Nothing fazes you!"

He jerked awake this time, blinking twice before focusing on the window. He remained motionless for a moment, listening to hear if she were going to proceed. When he heard nothing, he turned onto his back again, then on his side facing her, seeing that she was already facing him.

"You want to stay awake and argue. Don't you?" He asked quite calmly.

"No! I want you to admit that you were flirting with that "beast" tonight!"

"Alright–I was flirting with that beast tonight. Now–are you happy?" He watched as her eyes grew huge and she turned her back on him again, pulling the sheet around herself and off of him in her fury. "Oh, come on! You know I didn't mean it! You were the one flirting all night–not me! Christ, I was sitting out there with Dee all night, playing with her."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Allison said in a small voice. "I'm going to sleep."

House lay on his back, again staring at the ceiling fan circling above them. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but this time it evaded him as he kept hearing his wife's last words, knowing that he had hurt her. After about fifteen minutes, and still no signs of falling asleep again, he listened to Allison's even breathing next to him. He knew she had been sleeping for at least ten minutes now, and envied her for it.

He turned on his side and propped his head up on his hand as he watched her with her back to him.

"Al-i-son," he whispered, but received no response, so this time he lowered his voice and gave it a bit of a ghostly tune as he moved his hand only inches in front of her face, spreading his fingers as if he were going to grab her. "Alll-iii-ssooonnnn!"

Her scream was immediate, then came the flinging of hands and curses that would turn a sailor's ears pink. She turned on him and started slapping at his upper body.

"Goddammit! Greg! Don't do that again! I told you I hate it when you do that to me! Are you trying to give me a goddamned heart attack? Is that it? Do you want to run off with that bitch? Is that your plan?" She kept slapping at him and shoving his arms as they protected himself from her. "Stop laughing at me! Jesus!"

"Ah, come on, Allison–where's your sense of humor? You should see yourself when you wake up like that–it works better than an alarm clock." He stopped guarding his upper body and grabbed her arms, easily turning with her until she was lying beneath him and he leaned over her. "Guess what. I'm not sleepy anymore."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Allison looked up into his eyes and she couldn't help but be seduced by them. Why should it be any other way? It's been like that since the day they met.

"I've been wanting you right here–all day," he told her as he released her arms and held her face in his large hand. "While you were watching me, thinking God only knows what, about that woman–all I could think about was getting you away from that behemoth so I could get you right here. Every time I'd look up and see your eyes on me–I wanted to grab you by the arm and drag you up here–and show you that the buffalo following you around couldn't compare to what I can do to you."

"Oh, Greg," she said gently. "Don't you realize that I wanted the same thing? But every time I looked at you–Amanda Fleming was drooling all over you."

"And–was I drooling over her?"

"I don't know–I never actually saw you looking at her. You were looking at me."

"My case is closed. Don't worry about that woman anymore. I'll take care of it on Monday. I doubt we'll be hearing from Dr. Fleming much from now on." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now, would you like to tell me what's been going on in your head that has turned you into the most beautiful insecure woman I know?"

"I–don't know. It's just that–with Tony going off to college in two months, I feel. . ." She started, not knowing exactly how to answer him.

He looked at her closely. "Don't tell me that it all centers around the proverbial empty nest syndrome? I mean, it isn't like we'll actually have an empty nest–Dee's still here and she's going to keep us very busy for the next fifteen years."

"I know," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "But. . .but he's our baby, Greg. And he's leaving us."

"Well, Jesus! If you're going to get this upset over sending our son out into the big, bad, world, then I guess it's time for us to make another one to take his place."

"You can't just replace one child with another," she said gloomily, then paused as if she realized what he had said. "Are you saying you want to have more children?"

"No, I want "you" to have more children. I'll be quite satisfied in the "making the children" part."

"When?" She asked and he could see the excitement in her rising. "Now?"

"Actually, I was just hoping for some hot sex right now."

"Then, you "don't" want more children?" She asked, disappointed.

"I don't want to think about it while I'm doing it," he whined as he rolled onto his back. "I'll never enjoy it, that way. If I have to think about it–then it's like work."

She chuckled, then turned more fully against him as she watched his face. Her fingers were on his stomach, lightly playing with the hair that grew there, then following the line to the edge of his swim trunks that he neglected to remove earlier.

"How about if you take these off?"

She lifted the elastic band and slid her hand beneath, quickly coming in contact with his semi-rigid staff to stroke it a few times, then helping him pull the shorts down his thighs. He maneuvered them the rest of the way off of his legs, then turned toward her and lifted her top over her head and off her arms. She was about to take off her pajama bottoms and panties, but he stopped her.

"Keep these on for now," he told her as his hand slid over the pink satin panties.

She nodded her head in agreement, knowing he enjoyed the feel of the cloth, so after discarding the pajamas, she moved until she was lying directly on top of him and he quickly met her mouth with his own. His one hand went to her hair as his tongue delved into her mouth, teasing her with his expertise until she held onto his face with both hands and took extreme pleasure in their kiss as her tongue darted into his mouth as well, tangling with it, sucking on his and allowing him to lick her. Their moans were already beginning to fill the room, and this was merely from their kiss.

His other hand moved down her back to her pert bottom, spreading across the rounded cheeks and rubbing them, then spreading her legs slightly until she was surrounding him. His throbbing erection was trapped between them, sliding along the silkiness of her panties as they moved their hips against one another. House moved his kisses down her neck, to her throat and along its side, making her breathing increase as he nuzzled and bit the area that he knew could turn her wild–and it didn't take long before her hips were rotating against him in a hungry attempt for fulfillment.

"Oh, my God, Greg! How could you ever imagine I would be interested in another man?" She breathed as she held onto him. "You are so much a part of me that you can control me with a simple kiss."

"Then you ought to really enjoy this," he moaned as he turned with her and moved his mouth down to her breasts, nibbling and sucking each nipple; each mound of flesh until they were bright pink from his ministrations. His hand slid along her hip then over her panties, stroking her a moment from the outside before slipping his long digits inside and circling her already hardened bud.

"Oh, God! Greg!"

Her climax made him growl as he bit her flesh then immediately moved lower as he yanked at her panties, until he had them off of her long, beautiful legs. He remained on his knees as he looked down at her, seeing the way she looked up at him through half-drugged eyes and he let his hands move along her legs, up along her inner thighs; stroking them, teasing them until she started to writhe beneath his touch once again.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders, kissing each calf as he placed them there, then moving his kiss up the inside of her knee and between her thighs. He no sooner reached his destination than she was throwing her head back on the pillow and clutching at his hair. He flatly kissed her mound.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a little detour from our course to your imminent pregnancy."

He didn't wait for a response as his tongue moved from the very bottom of her to the very top, then repeated its course several times before stopping at several spots along the way to pay special attention. He knew what she liked, just as she knew what he liked, and together they turned this act of carnal pleasure into a celebration of love. He seemed driven to shove any thoughts of any other man completely from her spirit and when he maneuvered his tongue and fingers to simultaneously stimulate her, then pressed his finger deep inside of her, he felt her legs begin to quiver. Her mindless words and sounds coming from the back of her throat urged him on, and within seconds she screamed his name and went limp on the bed. A few more strokes of his tongue and he kissed her again before moving up to lie next to her. He pulled her into his arms as she still hadn't quite recovered. It took a few moments until she moved her head and looked up at him.

"You know you're amazing," she told him. It wasn't a question, because she had a pretty good idea that he already was aware of his special talents.

He could have given her a smart remark, but he simply looked at her and gave her a half-smile. "I wanted to do that when I woke up this morning–but you were downstairs making lunch for us. Then, when I came down and saw you tossing salad in a bowl while Tony was nagging about having enough gas money to make it to the end of next week, and Dee was crying to be picked up–I wanted to send Dee out on a walk with Tony while I pushed you back on the table and did this to you. When we had a house full of company this afternoon and you were stepping out of the pool, I wanted to send everyone home and do this right on the patio. When we were eating dinner, I wanted to wrap my cane around that ox's neck, then take you inside and have my way with you."

"And you saved it all up for now. I can tell," she smiled up at him, then her eyes widened as she remembered something and started to get off the bed. "Oh! You just reminded me. When that ox was in the kitchen with me, I was putting some leftover steak away–but was interrupted with Tara's fiasco. It's still sitting out on the counter. I'll be right back."

He watched her grab her terry robe and wrap it around herself then hurry out the door. He looked down at his still throbbing erection and wondered how she could run off to tend to steak on the counter before tending to him. He sighed deeply, then moved off the bed, himself, grabbing his own robe as he headed in the same direction.

"I told you I was coming right back up," she told him as he came into the kitchen as she was putting the meat into the refrigerator.

"I could use a beer."

She handed him one then grabbed some water for herself. They both leaned against the counter as they drank from their bottles, but within a few swigs, House put his bottle down and turned until he was standing in front of Allison. He moved in closer as his hands opened her robe and went beneath it, pulling her against him as his mouth covered hers once again. When his kiss moved to her neck, she attempted to put her bottle on the counter as well, but it fell into the sink instead, unnoticed. She let her hands move across his chest, down his abdomen and to the erection that was standing between them. She stroked him as he continued kissing her, moving her delicate hands over the immenseness of him until he couldn't bear it anymore.

He took a half step back from her and turned her until she was facing the counter where she immediately grabbed onto it. He lifted her robe over her luscious behind, which he took his pleasure in as he massaged it, then reached down farther between her legs until he was pressing two fingers inside of her, preparing her for his entrance. In a moment, he was lowering himself slightly, then pressing himself inside and slowly sliding up to the hilt. His rhythm began slowly as his hands moved to the front of her, fondling her breasts as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulder. She used her hands to reach behind her and feel his thighs, his firm buttocks. They moved together in a dance they had come to perfect; each thrust; each grind, bringing them closer to the brink that they sought. His arms surrounded her shoulders in a hug that held her in place as his thrusts increased in tempo and force.

"Now, Ally. Make yourself come, now," he whispered into her ear as he grabbed her hand and lowered it to the front of her and together they stroked her until her walls squeezed and milked him and he spilled his seed deep inside of her.

He moved to lean against the counter again so he could rest his leg, and she moved to stand in front of him, both holding each other as she rested her head on his chest and he kissed her hair. After a few moments, he grabbed his beer and followed her as she made her way back to their bed. This time, when they lay down together, they both fell into a fitful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Allison woke in her usual manner Sunday morning as Dee climbed into bed with her, but instead of beginning a conversation with her mother, as was her normal habit, the child looked at her strangely, then turned toward her father and climbed over his body until she was laying, facing him. The fact that she moved to this position was enough to rouse House as he looked down at her.

"Daddy," Dee whispered to him. "Mommy's got a big boo-boo on her neck. Should we get a Band-Aid?"

"What did she say?" Allison asked as she lifted herself on elbow and looked down at the two of them, noticing the sleepy smile of knowledge that House showed his daughter.

"No, honey. Mommy doesn't need a Band-Aid. Her boo-boo will fade away in a few days."

"Greg!" Allison's hand went to her throat immediately, then she hopped from the bed, grabbed her robe, and ran into her bathroom. "What did you do!"

"What did you do, Daddy?" Dee asked with surprised eyes. "Did you give Mommy a boo-boo?"

"Allison, come talk to your daughter," House called drowsily to his wife as he tried to press his face back into his pillow and return to sleep.

"No! You did it! Not me! You explain it to her!" Allison yelled back at him as they heard her fumbling around for something to cover up her love-bite that House was well aware of. He had a purpose behind his actions, so the hickeys were intentional–he just hadn't seen how many or how big they were. From Allison's reaction, they must have been immense.

"She fell in the pool last night and bumped her neck. That's all. She'll be alright," House avoided the question.

"Was Mommy hot again last night?"

This question opened his eyes again and he looked at his daughter as she played with a piece of fringe on the bedspread.

"What do you mean–was she hot?"

"She didn't have any pajamas on. I asked Tony why sometimes Mommy doesn't have pajamas on in bed, and he says it's because it gets too hot."

"Uh–yeah. It was hot in here last night. We had to open the doors to the balcony."

"If I get too hot, can I sleep nakey too?"

"Come on, Daddy–let's hear you answer this one," Allison said as she stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Ask your mother."

"Can I, Mommy?"

"No, I'm afraid not, little lady," Allison explained as she went about getting some clean clothes to take back into the bathroom with her. "That's only for mommies and daddies to do when they get too hot."

"Okay," she yawned then turned toward her father and snuggled her head up under his, quickly going back to sleep as her mother watched. She didn't know if she would ever get used to the sight of Gregory House sleeping with one of his children. And now, knowing that they would be trying for another baby was a bit overwhelming to her. She smiled to herself, then went back into the bathroom for a morning shower.

Breakfast, about an hour later, didn't go much smoother for Allison as her son made his entrance into the kitchen and elicited a low whistle.

"Wow, Mom! Did Dad turn into a vampire last night?"

Dee, who was sitting in her booster chair, alternating between feeding her father bites of her syrup covered french toast, and taking bites for herself, looked up at him, then at her mother.

"Your mother fell getting out of the pool last night," House explained, giving his son a look that told him to drop it.

"I don't know, with a bump like that, you ought to be in a neck brace," he chuckled as he took a seat at the table. He reached for a piece of his sister's breakfast, but she pulled her plate back.

"No, Tony!" She scolded. "You're a big boy! You get your own toasty sticks!"

"Dad's a big boy, too. You're giving "him" some," Tony tried to persuade her.

"But that's Daddy! You're just Tony," she reasoned, then went back to feeding House who smiled snidely at his son.

"Are you hungry for breakfast?" Allison asked as she put some more french toast onto a plate.

"Yeah–I'm starving,"

"Would you mind telling me where you were last night until nearly two o'clock?"

"I saw Dean and Ryan walking home when I left Wilson's house and I picked them up and went to Twister's Diner."

"It took you four hours to get something to eat?"

Tony glanced from his mother, who stood before him with a frying pan in her hand, to his father who leisurely sat in his chair, leaning an arm on Dee's seat and taking random bites that were presented to him while keeping his eye on him, just waiting to hear his son try to weasel his way out of this one.

"Well–yeah." Tony started to fidget in his seat. "I mean–first we got burger baskets, then we. . .um. . .well, then the Woodring twins came in and we invited them to sit with us for awhile."

"And by now, it had to have been around elevenish–what were two young girls doing out at that time of night?"

This comment made House chuckle, then choke a bit on his food.

"Well–they were hungry too."

"So, you sat there for three hours while they ate?" Allison looked at him with a raised brow.

"No–not then. We left with them, then brought them back and bought them breakfast," he tried to explain, but stopped and jumped in his seat when his mother tossed the pan into the sink with a loud clank.

"You took those two girls out, and there were "three" of you? May I ask just how you managed that?"

"Dean stayed at the diner until we came back," Tony said in a rush.

"That's it! You're grounded!" She grabbed her plate and placed it on the table a little more forcefully than necessary then sat down just as vigorously.

"Uh-oh," Dee whispered to her father as she leaned closer to him. "Tony's grounded."

"I know," House said as he watched the situation unfolding.

"Why? Because I made out with a girl? Big deal! It looks like you and Dad had a little party of your very own last night! Good thing I didn't come home early or I wouldn't have been able to sleep with all the noise that you two make!"

"Uh-oh," Dee whispered again, this time sticking her finger in her mouth. "Tony's in trouble now."

"I know," House repeated, pulling his daughter's finger out of her mouth without even looking at her. "Take your finger out of your mouth."

Allison put her fork down and got to her feet with a deadly silence as she stared at her son, then picking up her breakfast, she moved it to the sink where she dumped it down the garbage disposal and turned back toward the doorway leading to the patio.

"Greg," she said as she opened the door and went through it. "I think I need you to deal with this."

It was the look on his mother's face that made Tony turn pale. He couldn't believe he said the things he had said to her. The pain that flashed across her was like a stab in his heart, then the anger he saw take over put a chill through him. He turned and looked at his father. This was when he feared for his safety.

"Give me your keys," House told the boy in a falsely calm voice.

Tony's massive disappointment crossed his face. "Ah, Dad! Not my keys!"

This time, House's voice rose in anger. "Don't try to argue this point. You're very lucky I caught myself just now. You damn near got knocked to the floor. I really had to remind myself that this was my son sitting here–saying these things to his mother–and not some piece of trash that blew in off the street. Because if it would have been just anyone–you would've been needing dentures by now. So–I'll say it one more time. Give me your keys."

Tony got to his feet and retrieved his keys from the counter then put them on the table in front of his father.

"Here. For how long?" Tony asked quietly.

"A month."

"Dad! Come on! I'm eighteen years old! I think I'm old enough to go out and make out with a girl!"

"Just to let you know–that was the reason "your mother" grounded you. She seems to feel you're being disrespectful to the female gender. You are. You're also being irresponsible. Believe me, I don't plan on sending you through medical school, only to have you die before you even get an internship because you've contracted some disease that could have been avoided if you had used better judgement. But, "I'm" grounding you because you said something to your mother that you had no right to say. Tell me something, Tony–would you rather have parents like the sloths who were here last night–both so sick of one another that they're ready to jump on anything else that looks good? Or how about your pinhead friend's parents? They're so cold to one another that he can't even stand being around them. That's why he's over here all the time. So, tell me, big guy–what exactly you find so bad about your mother and father still being nuts about each other?"

"Nothing," he said solemnly.

"Good. Now, if you're still hungry–make yourself something to eat. Dee, run out and help your mom sit in the sun." House put his daughter on the floor then got to his feet to follow her. "And another thing–if you hear any noises coming from our room, I suggest you shut your door, because I'm not going to stop making love to your mother simply to satisfy your holier than thou morals."

"Mommy!" Dee ran out to the patio. "Daddy's nuts about you!"

"He is?" Allison asked quietly then looked up as House walked up to her and took her in his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Of course I am."

"I'm going to grow up and have someone be nuts about me, too!" Dee said as she proceeded to throw all of the floating toys she could find into the pool. "I think I'll let it be Dean!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Mom? Can I come in?" Tony stood in the den's doorway, watching his mother as she was putting back several books that she and House had gone through that weekend. She turned and looked at him, then after a moment, answered him.

"Yes. Come in." She moved to sit in a chair along the wall then waited for him to take the chair next to hers. She had noticed that he had pretty much secluded himself in his room for much of the day, not even coming out during dinner. Now, at nearly nine-thirty, he sought her out.

"I think you know why I'm here," he said, looking at the oriental carpet beneath their feet, when she didn't respond, he went on. "I–I shouldn't have said the things I said to you today. They were completely uncalled for."

"Well," she sighed as she looked at him. "It took you all day to come up with that line? It's hardly worth the effort."

"Pretty rehearsed, huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty rehearsed." She moved her chair closer and took his hands in hers. "Tony. I don't think it was "what" you said, as much as "how" you said it. I'm used to you teasing your father and I about our love for one another. But today, you weren't teasing. You were angry, and you brought something very sacred into that anger. What we have together isn't to be taken lightly."

"I know. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Okay. Now, regarding why I grounded you in the first place. Can you understand how upset I am that you brought Tara into our home all these months–had some kind of physical relationship with her and then, not even three hours after being with her, you're out with another girl–no, make that "girls." The fact that they went that easily with you and Ryan, proves that they're well practiced in the art of "making out." She paused and looked closer at him. "Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"Well, if he doesn't, I do," House walked into the room with them. "If they both went out and screwed around with you and Ryan at the same time–that ought to tell you where their future lies. Next time you'll be paying them for their favors. If they can do that while sitting right next to another couple, they might as well be doing it in front of a camera and charging a fee. And the fact that they did it right next to their sister–makes it even more bizarre. Now–did I make it any clearer for you?"

"I got it. Stop messing with the easy ones."

"Tony, just slow down and concentrate more on the important things in life right now. You'll be going off to school in a few weeks, put your energy in that," Allison urged him.

"So, what am I supposed to do for the summer? Just stay home and babysit Dee?"

"For now, you can have your friends over. You can go out with them. But you won't be driving for a month."

"What about if some of my female friends come over?"

Allison looked at House for some direction on this matter.

"You can have your female "friends" over."

"Okay," he breathed, as if he had gotten a heavy load off his chest, then he stood up and kneeled to kiss her on her cheek and whispered to her. "I really am sorry, Mom. I hated it that I hurt your feelings."

She watched as he left the room and went up the stairs.

Allison had been at work only long enough to make a pot of coffee before House was calling her into his office. He smirked at her when he noticed the scarf she had tucked around her neck, but didn't comment on it.

"Cameron, I need you to finish this paperwork in here today," he called from the doorway.

She finished the coffee then gathered her things and joined him in his office. When she looked at the pile of forms on the small table she wondered if he had finished any of his patient's records in the past three months. With a sigh, she removed her jacket and hung it up, then moved to sit at the pile of papers. When he moved behind her and gently but quickly pulled the scarf from her neck, she immediately grabbed at it and tried to snatch it back.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to cover your little tag of ownership," she said as she tried to get the scarf, but he held it behind his back.

"You don't need to wear it now. There's no one else in here." He moved to sit behind his desk and stuck the item in question into his drawer. "I kinda like it. It reminds me of the little noises you made when I put them there."

"Honest to God, Greg! You can be so juvenile," she smiled at him as she bent over and kissed his lips, then turned and went back to her work as he picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"Dr. Cuddy-Wilson, Dr. Fleming is waiting for her meeting with you," Lisa's secretary communicated from the outer office.

"Thank you, Sarah. You can send her right in." Lisa took a deep breath then got to her feet, smoothing her skirt and trying to compose herself for this confrontation. She watched as Amanda Fleming entered her office, already looking rather distant and without patience.

"Dr. Cuddy. You wanted to see me? I hope this doesn't have anything to do with our little misunderstanding at Greg's house this weekend."

Lisa looked at the woman, wanting nothing more than to place her well manicured fingers around the woman's throat and. . .well, she had better get those thoughts out of her head right now.

"Dr. Fleming, it has come to my attention that you are spending an inordinate amount of time in the offices of Dr. Wilson and Dr. House–much more than required for a staff physician of your experience. I've allowed this to go on in the past, mainly to give you sufficient time to feel settled in–but I feel that after transferring from Princeton General last year, you've had enough time to get used to the routine here."

"What are you saying, Dr. Cuddy? That being in the field of nephrology doesn't warrant my going for consultations to one of the highest rated nephrologists in this state–if not in the country? And on occasion, those nephrology patients do need oncology consults as well. You aren't suggesting that I give up the high standard of treatment we give here at Princeton-Plainsboro just so I'm not spending time with your husband and your best friend's husband, are you?"

Lisa coughed as she looked at the woman's smug smile. She thought a moment about which route would be best for her to take, then she decided that she might as well get the stakes on the table.

"Okay, let's put it this way. Yes–I want you to stay the hell away from my husband–but I think more importantly–I want you to watch your step very closely, because I will not put up with another little scene like your daughter performed the other day. You may like playing with peoples lives and pushing your luck with these little games that you and your family seem to enjoy playing–but I won't have you interfering in my life or my husband's anymore. There is such a thing as appropriate conduct in this hospital–and what happened the other day was way out of line. Do you understand me?"

"First of all, Dr. Cuddy–what happened the other day was not on hospital property. And actually, you're quite lucky I am not at my lawyer's office right now, preparing to sue that husband of yours for following my daughter into the bathroom and asking her to perform oral sex on him. The fact that she found him attractive and was willing to comply was beside the point. The point is that he initiated the situation, and if we so desire, we can easily state that this wasn't the first time. That he had repeatedly met with her and had sexual activities before she turned eighteen, several months ago. Even if we can't get a conviction–his reputation will be quite damaged." Amanda Fleming smiled once again at Lisa. "But–I don't believe we need to stir up this kind of scandal, do we? I'll be quite happy to see that Tara stops meeting with your husband, and in so doing, I will cut back dramatically on my oncology consults. But–like I said before–consulting with the top nephrologist in New Jersey is another matter."

Lisa watched the doctor turn and abruptly leave her office. She knew better than to believe anything that witch had to say anymore. She was a dangerous person. Although Lisa knew of her husband's innocense–Amanda was right. All it would take would be an accusation, and his reputation would be ruined.

It only took about half an hour before Amanda Fleming was on her way into the Diagnostics Department for her daily consult with Dr. Gregory House. She could feel the sensations beginning to coil inside herself as soon as she stepped from the elevator and looked at his name on his office door. She was sure his little wife would be in the adjoining office, but she was confident enough to not worry in the least about that insignificant problem.

She paused only a moment before knocking on the door, and then immediately stepped inside Dr. House's office. It took a moment for her eyes to discover Allison sitting at the table, halfway through a pile of records in front of her. She coughed to get Greg's attention as he reclined in his chair with his feet on his desk, apparently sleeping.

"What?" House opened his eyes and looked at the woman, noticing how Allison quickly got to her feet and approached him, trying to reach into the desk drawer to retrieve her scarf.

"Hello, Dr. House. Dr. Cameron."

"Um–hello Dr. Fleming," Allison answered, but her attention was more focused on getting into the drawer that House seemed determined to keep closed by sliding his cane down through the handle. "Greg–give me my scarf."

"No." House reached for the light switch and turned on the overhead light, flooding the room with brightness that wasn't possible with the lamp on the table. "What can we do for you, Dr. Fleming?"

"I had a few questions about this patient," she said slowly as she approached the desk, very curious at the odd way Allison was acting, until House grabbed his wife and pulled her onto his lap while keeping a firm grip on her hands.

Allison sat quietly, knowing better than to try to escape and cause a bigger scene than he was already making. So she kept her eyes pointed toward the floor, hoping she could inconspicuously keep her neck somewhat hidden.

"We can take a look at it. Can't we, love muffin?"

"I don't believe we need an immunology consult, Greg. But thank you for offering your–love muffin–for my use," Amanda said as she eyed the younger woman. "Perhaps another time. I'm sure I could find some use for her."

"Really?" Allison asked, lifting her head high as she looked at the woman. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dr. Fleming, but my husband doesn't offer my services to just anyone. He finds he prefers to keep my talents completely to himself."

Amanda was quick to note the marks on Allison's neck and throat, and the smug expression the younger woman was wearing as she stared at her.

"I'm sure he does," Amanda mumbled slowly. "But I'm afraid I need to borrow your husband. He does, I'm willing to bet, extend "his talents" to others."

"Sit still, sugar butt," House cooed to Allison when she tried to get to her feet. "I don't think Dr. Fleming is quite getting the picture. Perhaps I better explain a little more clearly. If you require any consultations from the Diagnostics Department–Dr. Foreman is more than adequate to assist you. If you need help from a nephrologist, Dr. Marcus has been head of the Nephrology Department for the past five or so years. I'm sure he'll be able to assist you. Because, to tell you the truth–I'm finding your consultations rather boring. They have nothing to compare with what I'm used to dealing with in my department. To tell you the truth–I get more titillation spending five minutes with my fellow diagnostician, here, than anything you have to offer me."

Amanda's nostrils flared as she glared at House. She got the picture perfectly. But, as was her custom, she wasn't about to just walk away without lashing out.

"This all has to do with what happened at your house–doesn't it?"

"No, Dr. Fleming," House said very calmly. "It has to do with taking up my valuable time with insignificant consults that any first year resident could take care of. But, if you want to bring up what happened the other night–we can do that."

"Yes, why don't we bring up the fact that your dear friend tried to seduce my daughter," she smiled at him maliciously.

"Okay. Enough," House yanked Allison back against him as he looked at the other woman. "Don't ever try to tell anyone such horseshit! Wilson had to knock her off of his pecker as if she were some kind of a leech! You even think of insinuating otherwise and it will be a joke! There's nothing you can do or say to get anyone to believe your daughter is the virginal victim you like to portray her as."

"No! Not anymore! Not after your son was finished using her!" Amanda seethed.

"My son and half the football team, so I hear. Don't try to play games with me, Amanda. I'll get every damn kid at that school that slipped his dick into your daughter to come forward and testify if I have to. So, in the meantime, get your bony ass out of my office–out of my department–and preferably off my floor."

Amanda Fleming turned and stormed out of the office, not looking back as she went into the stairwell so she didn't have to wait on the elevator. Allison turned on her husband's lap and looked at him.

"So–this is what the love bites were for," she suggested.

"Yep."

"You've had this planned all weekend?"

"Pretty much since I put them on your neck. But, don't feel too insecure about it. I enjoyed marking you as mine. Maybe I'll do it again tonight and keep a fresh ring around your neck so everyone knows not to mess with my sugar butt," he smiled as he looked at her.

"Uh–I don't think so. I think everyone around here already knows not to mess with . . .what did you call me. . .your love muffin?"

He simply chuckled at her as she kissed him, then got up and returned to her work at the table.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Where's Tony?" Allison asked that evening as she carried a freshly bathed Dee into the living room where she found House drinking a beer and watching Sponge Bob.

"He got a call and took off with the nit wit. Said something about going to the diner again tonight."

"Which "nit wit" are you referring to?" She moved to sit on the sofa next to her husband and allowed Dee to run to her toys in the corner. "You tend to use that term with all of his friends."

"The blond surfer dude," he said as he put his arm around her and allowed her to nestle against his side as she pulled her feet up on the sofa.

"Ah–Ryan," she stated.

"Ryan's a toad," Dee told them from across the room. "I don't want to marry a toad. I'm going to marry a prince. Bob's a prince. Maybe I'll marry him."

"Bob's already got a girlfriend," Cameron told her, then looked at her husband. "Do you think I ought to start discouraging this "prince" thing? I'd hate to have her grow up with a Cinderella complex."

House looked at her, then at his daughter.

"Dee. Why do you want to marry a prince?" He asked his daughter.

"Mommy married you. I want a prince too."

"Can't argue with that," House told her then looked back at the television.

"I think I'll let it ride for the time being," Cameron said as she leaned back against him again. "It looks like we're going to have to wait another month to try to make an appointment with the stork."

"You're not surprised, are you?" He asked. "I mean, we knew you were due any day now. We'll catch ya in two weeks or so."

"Did Tony say when he's going to be home? I know we said he could still go out, but I was hoping he'd have enough sense not to push his luck while he's grounded."

"Just said he was going out for a burger or two. Be back when he was finished."

It was after midnight when House heard the front door open with hurried footsteps going up the stairs. He had been dozing with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Allison's head resting on his lap. Dee was asleep also as she lay on the floor where she was playing with Malibu Barbie and Ken.

"Ally. Ally, get up."

Allison pushed herself up and looked at him, then went to pick their daughter off the floor. She started for the stairs as House turned off the television and followed her. By the time he got to the top of the stairs, Allison was coming from Dee's room and stopped to knock on Tony's door.

"Yeah," he called out to her.

"I wanted to ask you about shopping for your dorm furniture tomorrow." She opened his door and took a step inside, then gasped as she looked at him. "Tony! What happened?"

"I'm alright," he said with annoyance as he held a wet washcloth to his lip, then moved it to his eyebrow where there was also a cut.

"Yeah. You look it." House moved to the doorway and looked at him. "What does the other guy look like?"

"Not much better, I'm afraid," Tony said then winced as his mother took his hand and looked at the knuckles that were scraped and bleeding.

"I asked you what happened!" Allison insisted.

"I was in a fight."

"That much is evident. "Why" were you in a fight?"

"Tara–why else? She seems to be the center of our bad luck lately. Ryan and I went to the diner for something to eat, like we said. Then when we were leaving Tara pulled in and started in about Uncle James and before we knew it, she was accusing Ry and me of trying to force her into Ry's car. She did it when these two guys were coming out of the diner and they came after us. They didn't ask any questions–just started whacking on us and told Tara to make a run for it."

"She was accusing you of forcing her into Ryan's car? Were you?"

"No! She told them we were following her and they believed her. She was bawling and everything. By the time we got away from the idiots who fell for her act–she had already driven off again."

"Do you know who the boys were?"

"They weren't boys. They were truckers–probably in their thirties or forties. After we got into Ryan's car, they went to their trucks and left too. So we stopped at Ryan's house and cleaned him up a bit before he brought me home."

"Is that where he is now? Are his parents aware that he was injured?" Allison asked with concern.

"His parents aren't home. They went to Atlantic City for a few days."

"But, he's okay, right? Nothing for us to worry about overnight?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He got it about as bad as me. Nothing worse."

"Do you want help cleaning up?"

"No. I'll be okay. You go to bed. I'll be here after you get home from work, then we'll go looking for that stuff for my dorm room."

"Okay," Allison said doubtfully as she looked at her beaten son. "Goodnight, then."

"Night, Mom."

Allison walked out of the room and allowed House to pull the door closed behind them. She looked up at him as they approached their bedroom.

"It looks like we need to have another little discussion with Dr. Fleming tomorrow."

"I think a straight jacket for the whole family might be a better idea."

Allison tossed and turned for the first half of the night, her mind racing with thoughts of the Fleming-Becker family and the catastrophe that they were. Finally by four o'clock she fell into a fitful sleep. But by six o'clock her sleep was interrupted when the doorbell sounded through the house. She pulled on her robe and made her way downstairs, wondering who it could be at this time of the morning. She looked through the peep hole and saw a man wearing slacks and a jacket and a woman in almost the same attire. It didn't take much imagination to figure out that they were with the police department.

"Yes? May I help you?" Allison asked as she watched them pull their finger off the button of her doorbell.

"Hello–Mrs. House?" The woman asked as she showed Allison her badge and the gentleman did the same.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Cameron-House."

"Ma'am, are you the mother of Anthony House?"

"Yes, I am. Is there some trouble?" Allison glanced behind her to see both House and Tony coming from the stairs, evidently having been awakened from the incessant ringing of the doorbell as well.

"I'm Anthony House," Tony said as he moved to stand next to his mother.

"Anthony, we need you to come back to the station with us for questioning in the murder of Tara Becker."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had briefly been explained to House and Allison that Tara Becker had been found dead behind her home, evidently beaten and strangled. Her father had made the discovery when he found her bedroom empty that morning, then went outside to find her lying on the floor of the garage, half in and half out of her car. The absence of her clothing on the lower half of her body screamed rape and Victor Becker immediately called the police and started throwing Anthony House's name as a prime suspect.

After two and a half hours of questioning, Tony was released to his parents who were waiting in the hallway. He was nervous, but otherwise alright. The blond gentleman next to him shook House's hand and nodded to Allison.

"At this point, it was mostly questioning, House. But I'm going to be involved in any further discussions between Tony and the police. I think it would be a good idea for us to take him home and we can discuss this when we're there."

House looked at the attorney Cuddy had arranged for immediately upon finding out what had happened that morning.

"We'll meet you there in ten minutes."

They allowed the attorney to walk out ahead of them before starting for the door themselves.

"Dad! They think. . ."

"Not here," House stopped him abruptly as they started through the police station and to the parking lot. "Wait until we get into the car."

Allison went to her son and took his face in both her hands as she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. They didn't do anything but ask me questions."

"To the car," House ordered them.

Once House pulled out onto the street he looked in the rearview mirror at his son. "Okay. What's going on?"

"They think it was Ryan. I know they do. They kept asking me about the fight with the two guys at the diner last night, and what Ry did after we left. They wanted to know what he did after he dropped me off at home."

"Why would they be pinpointing Ryan for this?" House asked.

"Because when we were leaving the diner and the guys were going back to their trucks, Ryan yelled at them that Tara deserved the beating–not us. He yelled that the little bitch was going to get hers someday and he'd like to be there to see it."

"Well, that would do it."

"They say they're going to be taking DNA samples from both me and Ryan."

"Tony, please, tell me you weren't lying and you didn't have relations with her last night." Allison turned to look at him, her expression fearful to say the least.

"What do you mean, Mom? Of course I didn't lie! It happened just like I said. There was no way I was gonna touch her anymore!"

"And what about Ryan?" House looked at him again. "What are the chances that he dropped you off and went over to her house afterwards?"

"I–I don't know," Tony said quietly.

"What do you mean–you don't know!" Allison asked. "Could he have gone over and done anything to that girl?"

"I'll never admit it to anyone else–but, I just don't know. He's always had a bit of a crush on her. So, I don't know if he, for some strange reason, could have gone over and done anything. I mean–I know he wouldn't have hurt her! Don't get me wrong! I just don't know if he would have–had sex with her."

"Wonderful," House said angrily. "The goddamned idiot just hung himself if he went anywhere near her after he dropped you off!"

"Greg! You know Ryan wouldn't hurt anyone. Unless, of course, they were hurting him, like those men last night."

She turned her eyes to House, knowing the possibility of the boy getting into an altercation with Tara would have been just as real, if not more likely, than being attacked by two strangers at the local diner.

"We're not going to get anywhere speculating like this. We'll just wait to find out what Anderson knows," House said, referring to the lawyer meeting them at their home.

The three of them sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, then walked inside their home where Attorney Anderson was already waiting with Wilson and Cuddy, who were sitting with Dee until this situation was settled.

"You okay?" Wilson asked Tony.

"Yeah–yeah, I'm fine. A little scared. Upset–I mean she was my steady for a few weeks. The fact that there's a murderer out there on the loose doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'm sure they're looking for him and they'll find him soon," Wilson told him, just in time to hear the answering machine pick up and a slow, frightened, "surfer dude's" voice filled the room.

"Uh, Dr. House–and Dr. Cameron-House–um, I really hate to bother you, but when they told me I could make a phone call, you guys were the first people I thought of. I don't even know how to get through to my parents–I'm not sure where they're at. But I know you guys will be home, if not now, then soon. They tell me that Tony was down here a little while ago. So, I know you know what's going on. I didn't do anything wrong, Dr. House–I swear it! Could you please come down and be with me while they question me? I'm a little–um, well, I just don't want to do this alone."

They all looked at one another as the phone clicked. House looked at Anderson.

"Can you go back down? I'll see that you get paid. I don't think his parents–well, never mind–I'll just see that you get paid."

"I can come down now–but I suggest you find another lawyer for him. It may become a conflict of interests if this thing goes bad. I won't be able to represent Ryan as well as Tony."

"Then let's go and you can take care of it. I have a feeling that kid needs you more than Tony right now." House turned to walk back toward the door as Wilson, Tony and Anderson followed. "No. You're staying here with your mother and Lisa."

"But he's my friend, Dad."

"And he's a suspect in a murder investigation–which you're also a suspect at this point. No. You're staying here. We'll get back to you as soon as we can."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

House was back at the police station within ten minutes, followed closely by Wilson and Attorney Anderson. He was shown to a room where a very subdued Ryan Schreffler was sitting with his head in his hands. When the door was opened and Ryan heard House's cane, he immediately jumped to his feet. For the first time since the day House met the boy, he didn't look at him with humor or self-assurance.

"Dr. House," Ryan took a step toward the man, then stopped and moved back toward his seat again. He looked at Wilson and the stranger that accompanied them, then back to House. "I–I'm sorry I had to bother you–but. . . Well, my parents aren't home and they didn't really say where they were going other than AC."

"Don't worry about it," House told him as he moved to another chair. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Wilson and Attorney Anderson with me. I thought it might be safer if we had an attorney on hand."

"No–no I don't mind. Dr. Wilson. Attorney. . ." He looked back at House, not remembering the name.

"I'm Attorney Barry Anderson, Ryan." Anderson stepped forward and shook the boy's hand. "We're here to help sort this mess out. They'll be taking you in for questioning shortly, but we felt we should talk with your first, and then I'll accompany you in with the police."

Ryan nodded his head in understanding as he returned to his seat. Anderson put his briefcase on the table and opened it, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He offered one to Ryan, but the boy shook his head.

"No, man. That stuff will kill ya," he said, then after realizing what he said, showed his emotions of fear and extreme sadness show. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No problem," Anderson got out a pad and paper and sat at the opposite side of the table, then took a deep breath. "Ryan–Schreffler–is that correct?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"Okay–Ryan. What can you tell us about last night? We know about the diner, and the fight there. We know that you yelled at the truckers that Tara was the one who should have been beaten–and that someday she was going to get hers and you wanted to be there to see it. Can you add anything to it–up to that point?"

"Well, gee–it doesn't look very good for me, already, does it?" Ryan tried to smile at the attorney, but failed miserably.

"We're only trying to get a clear picture of what happened last night."

"I notice you didn't even ask if I did it or not."

"Ryan, I've known Dr. Wilson for over ten years. He is one of the most honorable men I know. I value his judgement completely–so when he and Dr. House both confirm that there was no way you could have done this–I tend to believe them. So, unless you're planning to tell me different–we'll go on with the events leading up to her death."

Again, Ryan nodded his head in understanding. "Alright–but it all starts before the diner. Tony doesn't even know why I asked him to go out for something to eat."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"It started while I was at home watching TV and I was really bored, because lately Tony and I have been going out at night–but then he got grounded. Anyway, Tara called me at about nine o'clock and said she wanted to meet with Tony and talk to him, because she wanted to apologize and she didn't want us all to be enemies. She said if I could get him to meet with her, that we could be friends like we used to be."

"Now, when you say "you" could be friends like you used to be–who exactly are you talking about?"

"Tara and Tony–and me." His eyes went to House's immediately, almost pleading. "He doesn't have to know this–does he? I mean–I never meant to hurt Tony. He's my best buddy, and I couldn't help the way I felt about Tara."

"What exactly was your relationship with Tara?"

"We were seeing each other before she started dating Tony. But her parents didn't like me so much."

"Seeing each other?" Anderson looked up from his notes. "As in sleeping together?"

"Uh–yeah. But I stopped when she started going out with Tony–I swear it!" He looked back at House again. "Honest, Dr. House–I didn't mess with her while she was with Tony."

House simply looked at him and nodded.

"So what happened after she told you she wanted to meet with Tony?" Anderson asked.

"I told her to meet us at the diner at about ten o'clock. So, I called Tony and asked if he wanted to go out and get something to eat–but we didn't get there until around quarter after ten. I looked around and didn't see her car or anything, so we went in and ate. It was crowded, so it took a while to get our dinners, then by about quarter after eleven, we left. When we were getting ready to leave, Tara pulled in, so I didn't get in the car right away. Tony kept telling me to unlock the doors and get in, that he didn't want to talk to her–but I didn't. I waited until she got to us. She went straight to Tony and tried telling him that she wanted to get back together with him, that she had made a mistake and she wanted him to forgive her, but he wouldn't listen to her. He said it didn't matter if she was sorry or not–that she was nothing but trouble that he had brought home to his family and he didn't want her to come near him or his family and friends again. That was when she sort of freaked out and told him she "had" to get back together with him. She kept trying to grab his arms but he would turn away from her. He kept telling her to go home–or wherever she wanted to go–just to stay away from him. The more she told him she had to have him back–the more he told her to back off. Then she said something about, if he didn't go with her, the policed would be told about Dr. Wilson, they'd be told he had been having an affair with her since she was sixteen. That was when Tony really got mad and almost hit her."

"Almost?" Anderson looked up quickly.

"Yeah–but he stopped himself. He just grabbed her shirt and shoved her away from the car. I unlocked the doors and he tried to get in, but she came back after him like a mad woman. She actually jumped on his back. He tried to get her to let go of him, but she wouldn't. Finally he backed into the trunk really hard and she let loose enough for him to turn around while she still kept hold of him. He was trying to get away from her. That was when those two truckers came out. They yelled at us and wanted to know what was going on, but we were trying to get Tara off of Tony. Then she started screaming at the men, telling them we were trying to force her into my car. The next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back and being pulled back up to be hit again. Tony and I both tried to get away from the guys, but they were a lot bigger, a lot stronger. We didn't hold a chance as we tried to fight back. I guess when they felt they had given us enough–they left us there. That was when I yelled those things about Tara."

"What happened next, Ryan?"

"Well, nothing much. We just got into my car and drove to my house. We went inside and I poured some peroxide over my cuts and scrapes, and I offered to do the same for Tony, but he said he would just rather go home. He said he was sick of all the horseshit he's had to deal with regarding Tara. He just wanted to go home and go to bed–and forget he ever met her. So–I drove him home and dropped him off."

"That's pretty much the same story we got from Tony," Anderson told House, then was about to close his tablet. "Then what happened after you dropped Tony off? Did you go home?"

"Uh–no. Not right away," Ryan said awkwardly, stopping Anderson from putting his things away as the lawyer looked at him again.

"Go on. What happened after you left Tony's house?"

Ryan refused to look up at this point. Instead he stared at his knuckles that were scraped open. "I–I felt really bad about what I said to Tara. I know–I know she's got her problems. I know she has a habit of messing things up in her life–but then–I know what that's like too. So, I wanted to make sure she was okay. I drove to her place and saw her standing in her garage by her car. She was smoking a cigarette, almost like she didn't want to go inside. She watched me pull up on the street in front of her house and she waited for me to go in the garage with her. Then she smiled–real sad-like, and she said hi to me. I asked her if she was okay, and she said, yeah, that she'd manage. She always was able to manage. Then I asked her why she had to go and act like an idiot with Tony and those guys and she just shrugged her shoulders. She told me I'd never understand. She said she just had to get back together with Tony, and that was that. That was when she–she told me she wanted me to hold her. She just looked so sad–so I went to her and put my arms around her. We were okay like that for about five or ten minutes, then we started to kiss, and then–then–we got into her back seat and we–had sex."

"You mean you had intercourse with her?" Anderson asked.

"Yes," Ryan said, dejectedly.

"Did you wear a condom?"

"No. I know it was stupid–but it was kind of urgent and we just didn't use one."

House knew this alone would be enough to warrant an arrest. They had their DNA in the sperm they would collect from Tara.

"What happened when you were finished?" Anderson asked, also showing signs of disappointment.

"Nothing. I just got off her and she stayed inside and lit another cigarette. She looked at me and told me to go home. So, that's what I did." Ryan looked up at House again. "I swear to God–she was alright when I left her."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was nearly noon and Lisa and Allison were in the kitchen with two little girls seated at the table, both girls busily tackling bowls of ravioli. Tony sat at the table with his head in his hands, while Lisa sat across from Jessica and Allison poured some milk into two sippy-cups.

"Why haven't we heard anything by now?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, honey," Allison answered. "I'm sure your father will get in touch with us soon. If we don't hear from him within the next half hour, we'll call his cell."

"That's just is, Allison," Lisa looked up from her daughter's bowl. "They probably had to turn off their cells while in the police station."

"That's right. I forgot."

"God, this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have started going out with her, we never would have been involved in this mess." Tony got to his feet and started pacing. "Damn!"

"Tony said a bad word," Dee told her mother as she continued eating, successfully getting a good portion of the marinara sauce all around her lips and chin.

Jessica, who wasn't devouring her lunch nearly as fast as her best friend, looked up from her food to watch the boy walking back and forth amongst them.

"He didn't mean to," Allison said absently as she watched her son also. "He's very upset."

"They were finished questioning me by this time–weren't they?" Tony looked up at his mother.

"No, not really. We got to the station at about six-thirty and got home around quarter after nine. Try to calm down and just be patient for a little while longer."

"Fine." He plopped into the chair on the other side of Jessica and started drumming his fingers on the table. "I'll be patient."

"Tony," Jessica whispered as she looked at him through soulful eyes and when he didn't respond, she whispered again, "Tony."

Tony continued staring into the air as Jessica watched him.

"He's can't hear you," Dee said quietly to her friend. "He's upset."

This time Jessica reached her tiny hand to the fingers that were still drumming the tabletop as she whispered his name for a third time.

"Tony?" He stopped his movements as he looked at the little girl and she put her fork back into her bowl and nudged it a few inches toward him. "You can have some of my ravioli, Tony. If you eat it, it will make you feel better."

He knit his brows as he looked at her, his mind trying to comprehend exactly what she was saying to him. When her words caught up with his racing mind, he patted her hand then looked away.

"No, I'm not going to eat your food."

"Please, Tony?" She whispered again. "I don't want you to be upset."

"I don't share my lunch with Tony," Dee told Jess through her bites of pasta. "I share with my Daddy. Do you share with your Daddy?"

"Uh-huh," Jessica told her as her bottom lip started to tremble as she looked back at the boy. "But Tony's sad. Go ahead–you can eat it."

The sight of the girl's sensitivity broke through Tony's haze that he had been encased in, and he gave a gentle smile to the little girl as he moved his chair closer to hers.

"How about if we take turns?"

"Kay," she told him as she watched him lift the fork to her lips and she took the first bite, followed by a bite for himself. After about three bites each, Jessica managed a smile at him. "Feel better?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah. I feel lots better now. Thanks, Jess."

He ruffled her hair then got to his feet and kissed her forehead before moving to the sink for a glass of water, glancing back to see that she was happily proceeding with her meal all by herself now. He had just reached for a napkin to wipe the remnants of the sauce from his lips when Lisa's cell rang.

"James!"

"Lisa. I guess I've got the proverbial good news/bad news option for you. But I'm afraid most of it's on the bad side. They just finished questioning Ryan, and they're going to release him, but it doesn't look good, Lisa. It's only a matter of days, maybe even hours, before they bring him back in and charge him."

"Where is he now?"

"He's still inside with House. I'm outside in the parking lot. House asked me to call and ask this favor. Honey, I know it's a lot to ask, but. . ."

"Yes! Yes! Bring him home with you." Lisa interrupted, already sensing what he was going to say.

"But, there's more to it than that," Wilson said hesitantly. "Lisa, he "is" going to be charged for killing and raping that girl. Until they come up with some new leads–he's the only one connected without an alibi–and Lisa–the topper is that after he dropped Tony off last night, he went to Becker's house and they had sex in the back seat of her car."

Lisa did a magnificent job of controlling a poker face at this point. "I see."

"That's why we need to take him home with us. So far, there's no getting through to his parents. They either have their cells off–or are ignoring it. So far we're not even sure if they're in Atlantic City like they told Ryan. And, as far as what he did last night–House and I decided that news is something better coming when Tony isn't face-to-face with Ryan. Things would be said that could never be taken back again–things that once thought about wouldn't come out. So, until they find the Schrefflers, or until they take Ryan back into custody–he'd be better off staying with us."

"Um," Lisa swallowed hard, feeling like her throat was constricting at the thought of how much trouble the boy's careless actions the night before was getting him into. She knew, if it had been anyone else, there was no way she would allow James to bring him into her home with their daughter. But this was Ryan–and she believed wholeheartedly that he was innocent of any violence. "Okay. Then, I'll get Jessica ready and we'll come pick you up. Where is Barry going to be?"

"He's going home with House, first. He'll discuss things regarding Tony–then he'll come over to our place and we'll meet with him."

"Alright, then. I'll be there as soon as I can get Jessica in her car seat. I love you," she told him.

"Love you too."

Lisa closed her phone and looked at Allison then back to Tony. She picked up a napkin, went to Jessica and wiped her mouth.

"Well? What's going on?" Tony asked, knowing from Lisa's side of the conversation that the news wasn't going to be good.

"You're father should be here within fifteen minutes. He'll tell you everything he knows. Attorney Anderson will be coming home with him and going over anything that needs to be discussed."

"And what about Ry?"

"Come on, honey. Time to go pick up Daddy." Lisa looked up at Tony as she took Jessica's hand. "Ryan still can't locate his parents–so he's being released into James' custody for now."

"For now?" Tony slowly followed her as she started toward the front of the house where her husband's car was parked. "That sounds rather ominous, don't you think?"

"For now–that's all I can tell you." She stopped at the doorway and lifted Jessica into her arms, then turned and kissed his cheek. "Wait for your dad. It won't be long now. Just remember that we all love you and we won't let anything happen to you."

Tony nodded his head once as he watched the closest thing to his aunt walk out and strap her daughter into the car seat, then drive away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Thankfully, Dee finished eating, then after Allison cleaned her face, she quickly climbed up onto her mother's lap and promptly went to sleep for her afternoon nap. Nearly half an hour later, House walked into the living room with Anderson behind him. He took a seat in his chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he tapped his cane on the floor. Within seconds, Tony and Allison joined them. Anderson looked at House who was still watching the tip of his cane.

"Okay. Let's hear it," Tony said to his father.

House looked up at him a long moment. He had been trying to figure out a way of easing into this conversation during the entire ride home. Nothing came to him.

"I didn't want you to be around Ryan when you heard what happened after he left you here last night," House finally spoke.

"Okay," Tony said slowly as he stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. "I could ask why–but more important–I'll ask–what happened?"

"First of all–I'll answer why. Because I know you, and your first reaction isn't going to be kind. I know you'll have things to say that you don't want Ryan to hear."

"Okay," Tony said again. "So what happened after he left?"

"He drove to the Becker house and had sex with Tara in the back seat of her car."

"Oh, my God," Allison put her hand to her throat.

Tony stared at his father, nodding his head as he bit his lower lip. He looked at the floor, then back to his father. Then he couldn't seem to hold his anger in any longer.

"How the fuck could he do something so goddamned stupid? I know he's an idiot–but doesn't he have a brain in his head, at all? Why would he have done something like that? How could he have been so moronic considering what she did to all of us! He has got to be the dumbest son-of-a-bitch in the world to go to her in the first place–then to actually have sex with her!" Tony raged.

"This is why we sent him home with Wilson," House explained.

"Are you saying I'm not right?" Tony asked his father with wide eyes.

"Of course, you're right. Only an imbecile would've gone to check to see if she was alright after what she put you through. But–he doesn't need to hear that from you. Were you aware that he has a history with her?"

"Yeah. I knew he was with her before I started dating her."

"And Ryan didn't mind that you more or less stole her from him?" Allison asked.

"There was no stealing about it. He didn't have her–not really. He wanted to be with her, but the Beckers didn't like him so much. So, they stopped seeing each other that way. As far as I know, he hasn't been with her since."

"Except the night she gets murdered," House reminded him.

"Did he say "why" he drove to her house?"

"He wanted to make sure she was alright. Evidently he felt guilty for insulting her virtue while at the diner–so he needed to go clear his conscience and evidently empty his scrotum."

"Greg!" Allison scolded.

Tony remained quiet for some minutes then looked up at his parents. "Okay. So Ryan's an idiot. There's nothing new about that. And he's a sensitive fool, otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to go to her house in the first place." He looked at his father. "Believe me–he could've had any number of other chicks "empty his scrotum" if that was his purpose. Now we've got to figure out how to clear his name."

"You," Anderson began, "are going to stay away from Ryan for a while–at least until we know what the police are going to do. At this point, I have no doubt that as soon as they get some solid evidence, such as Ryan's DNA, they'll be arresting him for Tara's murder."

"Why do they have to wait for the DNA? I mean, he admitted that he had sex with her," Tony asked.

"They'll be looking for other areas such as whether there's any of his skin under her fingernails. If they can find nothing else, they'll fall back on the sperm. But like I said, at this point, I want you to stay low. You're not one hundred percent cleared, but we'll learn more about that within the following week or so. At this point I think they're pretty much directing all their attention on Ryan."

"But that's ridiculous. There's someone out there who did this to Tara–they should be looking for him!"

"They will be–as long as there's no conviction and no admission of guilt–they'll still be looking."

"Don't lie to the kid," House spoke up. "Once they put the nitwit in jail–they're going to close the books on this case."

"Not if I can help it," Anderson told him. "I suggest, if you had any thoughts of going to this girl's funeral, you forget it. And stay away from the parents."

"That may be difficult," Allison spoke up. "Dr. Fleming has been making a point of singling Greg out at work."

"She's interested in pursuing a relationship with you?" Anderson asked House.

"She made little effort to pretend otherwise," Allison told him. "She made a habit of coming into his office almost daily–sometimes more."

"Did you encourage these visits?"

"No, not really. But I did allow it to go on–probably longer than I should have. She was amusing me," House told him.

"Amusing you? How so?"

"Watching her play her game. She has such an inflated sense of self-confidence that she not only didn't find my wife a threat to her plans, it was almost as if my wife didn't exist. I found that incredibly funny."

"In other words you allowed her to stroke your ego."

"No, I didn't say that. I hardly felt complimented when the woman who found me attractive was delusional enough to think I'd prefer her over my wife. If she couldn't see that she was nothing in comparison to Cameron–then I'd say she wasn't dealing with reality in a rational way."

"So, you never tried to end this infatuation she had with you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did. Yesterday," Allison told him. "We had a face-off with her and we made it quite clear that she was to leave us alone."

"Did this come from you? Or your husband?"

"Both of us–but it was more or less Greg letting her know she had better stop. She threatened to ruin Wilson's reputation by accusing him of having an affair with her daughter while Tara was still a minor–but Greg told her he'd get every boy in the high school who had been with Tara in to testify that she was. . .well, loose."

"I see. So, the last time she spoke to you both–she left with no doubt that her pursuit was in vain?"

"I don't see how she could have left thinking otherwise."

"Alright," Anderson wrote some notes in his notebook then flipped it closed and put it in his pocket. "I've got to get to the Wilson's and see what we can do about Ryan. In the meantime, I want you all to sit tight. Dr. House, Dr. Cameron-House, if you wish to communicate with the Wilsons, you may, but keep it reasonable. Tony, on the other hand, I'd suggest you not try to get in touch with Ryan for awhile. I'll get back to you by the end of the day today."

"Thank you, Barry," Allison said, walking him to the door and letting him out.


	27. Chapter 27

June 19-Monday

Chapter 27

The following week was tortuous for Tony as he waited and waited for answers. But then when the answers came, he wasn't so sure he wanted to hear them. He had heard about Ryan's parents returning from Atlantic City to find that their son was the prime suspect in a murder case. Mr. Schreffler wasted little time extricating himself from the boy's association by informing Mrs. Schreffer that he was "her kid" so she could deal with it. He promptly packed his bags and left town, leaving his marriage as well. Mrs. Schreffler was left to inform her son that the man who was believed to be his father, was, in fact someone who didn't come into his and his mother's lives until the boy was nearly three years old. The identity of his father was unknown, although it was limited to one of four men who were involved with his mother at the time of his conception. The last Tony had heard, once Mrs. Schreffler learned that there were no other leads in the case, she stayed in town long enough to put her home on the market and take care of some business, then very promptly left town as well, taking her long bleached blonde hair, silicone breasts and botox-injected lips back to Atlantic City where she was confident she could find work in one of the casinos. The fact that she left without even informing her son, indicated to Tony that she would most probably never be seen or heard from again.

So, when the police finally came to the Wilsons for Ryan's arrest, he was left without family. This was only making it harder for Tony to deal with the whole situation, but he was glad that his father and Wilson saw to all of Ryan's needs, bringing personal items such as soap, toothbrush, shampoo and reading material to the prison for him. Tony tried to keep in touch with Ryan, although he still was advised to stay away from him. He would pick up magazines that he knew Ryan would enjoy, such as "Surf Mania," "Sports Illustrated," and "Popular Mechanics," and send them with his father to deliver them.

It was advised that Tony not attend Tara Becker's funeral the following week, but that didn't stop his father from going to the funeral home before the appointed time and sneaking a few investigative looks at the body. Tony's stress was showing as he began losing weight and by the time his friend was in prison for a month, Tony must have lost over twenty pounds. He was having great trouble sleeping nights as most of the time Tara would enter his dreams looking beaten and bloodied. She blamed him for her death, always telling him that if only he had taken her back, she wouldn't be dead and Ryan wouldn't be in prison. He always woke up in a cold sweat.

"Tony?" Allison came downstairs to find her son sitting in the living room with all the lights on. It was nearly four in the morning, and he looked bleary-eyed and completely exhausted as she looked down at him.

"Hey, Mom," he said as he sat more erect in his chair and rubbed his hand over the stubble on his cheeks. "Did I wake you?"

"Not intentionally," she smiled gently as she pulled her robe more tightly around herself and moved to sit in the chair closest to his. "I've noticed you're down here quite a lot lately. I know this is probably a redundant question, but are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Nightmares," he told her. "Almost every night I dream about her. She's always a mess–covered in blood. All I can think of is that I was actually with this girl–I actually had a relationship with this girl–and she's dead–murdered. If that doesn't make me feel guilty enough–then she's always accusing me of being the reason for her murder."

"Oh, honey." She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I think that's only natural. Rather macabre, but so were the circumstances of her death. I think you're feeling very guilty–whether it's called for or not– and this is your way of facing it."

"Yeah–and I'm doing it so well."

"We can have you see someone, if you feel you need to," she offered.

"See someone?" He asked. "As in a shrink?"

"It might be helpful."

"I'll think about it, okay?" He got to his feet and started out of the room. "I think I'll try to get some sleep again."

Allison watched her son make his way up the steps, then followed him and went back to her own room. She thought she was going to get a few more hours of sleep before she had to get up for work, but as she went through her doorway she saw House coming from their bathroom.

"Where were you?" He asked as she came to stand in front of him as he leaned back against the dresser.

"I checked on Dee then noticed the lights on downstairs. Tony was up again."

He nodded his head in understanding as he put his arms around her and pulled her to stand between his legs. "Is he still downstairs?"

"No, he said he was going to try to get some sleep. He's having nightmares about Tara. She's telling him that its his fault that she was murdered. If he had only taken her back, none of this would have happened."

"He'll pull through this. It'll take some time."

"I wish we could help." She lay her head against his chest.

"Finding out who really killed that girl would help immensely. But, we're not getting anywhere." He stands erect and pulls her along with him to the bed. "Come on. You'll be getting up in a few hours. We've got a big day ahead of us–the clawed vulture is coming back to work finally."

"I know. I can't wait to see if she's going to be in your office before noon–or if she'll wait until after."

"Well, just so you know-you're not leaving my office all day. You can be my little watchdog."

Allison watched House's expression change as he lay on the bed. Suddenly he wasn't in the room with her as his mind went to work.

"Okay," Allison broke through to him. "What are you thinking?"

"Didn't the Beckers have a dog? I seem to remember Tony mentioning that he almost got bit by the damn thing more than once while he was dating the girl. It was very protective of her."

"Yes." Allison moved into his arms and looked up at him. "It was a little thing, a Pomeranian, I think. He said it would start yapping the minute he walked up onto their porch and wouldn't shut up until he left."

He turned toward her and put his hand on her waist, pulling her against him and she could see that his attention was completely on her again.

"You know, it's not written in stone that you have to get up and be at work in a few hours, is it?"

"No," she smiled, enjoying the touch of his fingers beneath her nightshirt. "It's written on my contract."

"You know what I think about your contract, don't you?" He asked, then leaned over and met her lips with his. He started nibbling at her mouth and she smiled against him.

"Okay, contracts aside, your daughter isn't going to be put off in about an hour or so when she wants to go downstairs and make breakfast."

"Tell her to go back to sleep and we'll stop at McDonalds for a bacon, egg and cheese McGriddle on the way to the hospital."

He slid his hand down over her hip and beneath the lace elastic of her satin panties. His fingers worked their familiar magic on her as he pulled his head back and watched her. She let out a small moan as her legs automatically opened for him and he manipulated her until she was rolling her hips in response to him.

"Do you really think that's going to make her go back to sleep?" She breathed as she looked into those blue eyes that could convince her to do almost anything.

He wore a smug smile as he watched her reacting to his fingers. "I'm not asking for a night of wild sex. Just a quickie."

She saw the amusement in his eyes as he watched her becoming more and more stimulated. He loved to watch her at this point in her pleasure. He could do this for hours, just to see the dilation of her eyes as she looked back at him, the way her mouth opened slightly and her breathing increased, the frequent flicks of her tongue to moisten her lips. That sight alone was enough to turn his semi-hard staff into a throbbing erection.

"You're a spoiled brat," she told him as her hands moved over his arm and on to the hand that was working her up, letting her fingers slide over his before quickly moving to reach for his boxer/briefs and pushing them down over his hips. "You always get your own way."

"I can stop any time you tell me to," he teased, stopping the movement of his finger as it stroked and circled her hard nub. He chuckled when he saw the disappointment cover her face, then without hesitation, he rolled over on top of her and pulled the leg of her panties to the side, sliding inside of her and into her moist core. "But this is so much better."


	28. Chapter 28

July 5

Chapter 28

It had been two weeks since Dr. Fleming came back to work and the Houses hadn't seen a trace of her. They had nearly given up on the idea that she remained a threat to them as they went about their normal routines in the hospital. It was during a late-night shift for House, as he sat in the empty cafeteria, that he looked up from his Reuben to see the blond doctor standing at the edge of his small table. He continued chewing his food as he watched her. Her expression remained lifeless as she stared at him, until tears started falling from her eyes. Still, her expression didn't change.

"I don't understand what I ever did to you, Greg," she told him as he continued chewing his food. "So I liked you–so I had a bit of an infatuation with you. Did you find it that threatening to your marriage that you had to be so cruel? Why do you continue to crucify me by defending that animal who took my daughter from me?"

"I'm defending that "animal" because he isn't the one who took your daughter from you. I don't know who did–but I do know that it wasn't Ryan Schreffler."

"Don't you dare mention that boy's name to me. He took my daughter from me the moment he convinced her that he was in love with her."

"And just when was that Fleming?"

She stared at him a moment, then went on with her dull tone. "You think I didn't notice how you watched me those first months that I started working here? You invited me to come to your office for consults, and then even started including James. I wouldn't have minded–whatever you would have wanted, I would have been a part of. Then, because your wife decided that your son was too good for my Tara, they both convinced you to not see me anymore."

House looked around the large room, looking to see if there was anyone else within hearing distance that could be witnessing this, but there was no one.

"If you're talking about telling you not to come to my office anymore–my son's relationship had nothing to do with it. Your daughter had nothing to do with it."

"Then why are you still defending that bastard!"

"Because he didn't do it!"

"He did! And your son may as well have swung that flashlight that night–he was just as responsible for her death as that piece of trash!"

House picked up his sandwich and got to his feet. He walked past her and threw it into the garbage, then left the cafeteria. He could feel the hair standing on the back of his neck as he walked away from her and a strange fear made him bypass his office and go to the lobby where there were other people still milling about. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Foreman's number, quickly arranging for the other doctor to come in and take over his shift. Within fifteen minutes, Foreman arrived and House left, having already called Attorney Anderson.

"Greg. Come in," Barry Anderson opened his front door as he stood in his blue jeans and t-shirt, but remained without his shoes.

"Hello, Dr. House," Barry's wife, a young beauty with honey-colored hair, stood behind her husband as she hugged her robe around herself. "May I get you a cup of coffee or anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Come in and sit down," Barry started toward his dining room where he took a seat at the table. "What's so urgent?"

"Amanda Fleming stopped to talk to me tonight. She wants to know why I'm crucifying her by continuing to defend Ryan."

"Well, I guess that's to be expected. She's taking it personally. I suppose most people would."

"She also said she knew I was watching her the first few months she worked with us–and she insinuated that I was trying to set up a tryst with Wilson, her and myself."

"I hate to have to ask this, Greg–but could there be any truth to that?"

"Truth to what? That I was watching her? I don't know. I wasn't "not" watching her–if she hadn't been coming down for the consults, I probably wouldn't have noticed her."

"No, about you and Wilson."

House looked at him a moment. "No–there is no truth to it. I don't–and as far as I know, Wilson doesn't–get into other men. And even if I did–I think I'd want my wife involved instead of that dried out prune."

Barry had to smile in spite of himself. "Okay, so her concept of reality is a bit off kilter. That must have been rather upsetting to you."

"She went on about Ryan and Tony. And, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"As far as I know, they haven't found the murder weapon yet–have they?"

"No. Not what they decided gave her the killing blow. All they could come up with was that it had a thin, rounded edge."

"I think you better start looking for a flashlight."

"Well, that certainly would fit the description. But what makes you think it was a flashlight?"

"Tonight–she told me that Tony may as well have been the one to swing that flashlight–the fact that they haven't found the weapon yet, sort of perked my curiosity, made me wonder how or even why she would have suggested it was a flashlight. She also said that Ryan took Tara away from her the moment he convinced her that he was in love with her. We need to find out from the kid when that was–because if he confessed his feelings for her the night she died–I'd wonder how her mother knew about it to begin with–then I think she just gave us a motive for her killing her daughter."

"I'll get on this right away, Greg. If she realizes she let it slip about the flashlight, then we don't have much time. I want you to go home and make sure everything's locked up tight there. There's no telling where this woman's mind is right now–so just to be on the safe side, go make sure your family is secure." They both got to their feet and started for the front door. "Oh, by the way–we checked into their dog, and yes, it was there the night Tara died. Victor Becker had no answers as to why the dog didn't bark and wake him up while his daughter was being attacked."

House simply nodded and started out the door. The summer heat of August was stifling and he was glad he was on his cycle. He locked his cane into place then got on the bike, started it, and then took off for the place he most wanted to be.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

House walked through the downstairs of his home, checking all the windows and doors to see that they were locked, then he went upstairs where he looked in on his son.

"Hey." House stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom. "I see you're still up."

"Yeah," Tony looked at him from where he lay on his bed, reading through one of his mothers medical journals. "You're home early, aren't you? I thought you were staying at the hospital all night."

"Change in plans." He looked more closely at the journal Tony was reading through. "Most fathers have to worry about catching their sons looking at something a little racier than a "medical journal," if they walk in their bedroom unexpectedly at this time of night"

Tony chuckled at his father. "I don't buy porn magazines, dad. I'm a good kid."

"Yeah."

"Seriously, though–I don't waste my time or money with them. Some of my buddies' fathers had some when we were younger, and we'd sneak in to check them out–but that was about it. Anyway, I think I'm going to steer clear of anything that has to do with sex for awhile. I'll stick with medical journals–I was actually hoping it would bore me into going to sleep."

"Not working–huh?"

"Not yet. But I'll give it to the end of this article."

House nodded then turned and closed the door behind him as he went to his daughter's room next. As he half expected, he found it empty so he went on to his own bedroom where he found Allison and Dee both sleeping soundly on his bed. He went to his dresser and removed his jeans and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, then went to the bed and slid Dee closer to her mother. He got in next to them and turned toward them, putting his arm around them both as he hoped he could find sleep easier than his son. But his mind raced with thoughts of Amanda Fleming and what Barry Anderson was going to initiate tonight. He knew he'd find out tomorrow, unless something drastic happened, then perhaps, they would notify him sooner.

He rolled onto his back and was just dozing off when Dee jerked in her sleep and her left hand flew back and hit him in the face. He thought he actually saw stars on that one. Sometimes he was amazed at his daughter's ability to turn into an octopus while she slept. He knew it wouldn't be long before she would fling her arm back again–or throw her leg over (and sometimes that could be even more painful for him than a punch in the nose), so he sighed heavily as he got back out of bed. His normal course of action was to pick her up and carry her to her own bed, but with tonight's activities at the hospital, he chose to simply stretch himself out on the chaise lounge in the corner of the room. He knew he would wake up sore, but he preferred the security of knowing that his family was all safe and together. If he could, he'd move Tony closer as well–but he didn't think his now-adult son would find it so comforting.

It took another hour, but House finally found a position comfortable enough to try to sleep in. He fixed his pillow behind himself and started to relax again when the telephone rang and startled him so badly that he nearly picked it up and threw it across the room. But, stopping mid-toss, he thought better of it and answered it so it wouldn't wake Dee.

"Yeah–what do you want?" He said grumpily.

"All I wanted was another chance," Amanda Fleming said sadly on her end of the line. "Why couldn't you have seen that I needed you through this? Instead of coming to help me deal with my daughter's death–you've avoided me for weeks. Every opportunity I gave you to meet with me, you tossed away."

"I don't know what you're talking about," House said quietly and calmly as he sat up, knowing he was dealing with someone that was as unstable as they come. He glanced over at the digital recorder they had put on their telephone soon after Tara's murder, and saw that it was picking up their conversation. "What opportunities?"

"Every day, as you and your daughter would be in the pool–I waited for you by your car. Why didn't you just open the gate and come to me?"

"I–I. . ." House swallowed with difficulty. The thought that she had been standing only a few yards from his daughter, turned his heart stone cold. "Um, I didn't know you were there."

"Yes, you did! I know you did! I could hear you talking to me! When you'd put the girl to sleep, then you'd go back to the pool and talk to me!"

"And–what did I say?" This time, House was on his feet and nudging Allison awake. When she looked up at him, he put his finger to his lips to quiet her, then grabbed a pencil and paper from the dresser. He wrote–Fleming's on phone. Lost it–NUTS. Something's going down. Danger.

"You told me that you loved me. You told me how you wanted to make love to me and what you wanted me to do to you. You even told me that we could try to make a baby together."

House knew exactly what she was talking about–but in her mind, she had deleted Allison from the scene altogether. He'd often swim with Dee and put her in the playpen after she fell asleep, then Allison would get into the pool with him, and he'd say those things to her.

"Where are you now, Amanda?" He tried to remain calm.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"We could start fresh. We could try to make that baby–tonight–right now."

"I'm at my office. Are you going to come now, Greg?"

"Uh," House wrote to Allison–call Foreman–tell him to get Security to Fleming's office!

"You're not! You're only saying that! Is she there?"

"Who, Amanda?" House watched as Allison opened her cell phone and went to stand at the bathroom doorway as she waited for Foreman to answer.

"You know who! I saw you leave tonight! You went home to be with her, didn't you?"

"No. No one's here with me. My wife and family went to visit her mom and dad. Really–I can come to the hospital and we can do whatever you want. But, Amanda–you have to tell me what you want."

"I want my daughter back," Amanda started to weep. "I want that whole week back. I would never have sent Victor and Tara over to your home! Then we wouldn't have come for your birthday–and nothing would have happened between Tara and James. Then nothing would have happened between us–and we could have gone on as before. But everything went wrong! She wouldn't listen to me anymore! She wouldn't go back to Tony! She said she had to be with that bastard who got her pregnant last year!"

"Who–Amanda. Who got Tara pregnant?"

"Ryan! Ryan Schreffler!" She screamed at him as she continued to sob. "But we took care of that mistake before anyone could find out! Even then, she kept telling me that she'd be fine if I'd let her go to be with that piece of garbage! What kind of a future was that for her? She'd have three kids before she was twenty! And how would it look for my career, having a daughter like that? She would've turned into simple trailer trash."

House looked at Allison and she nodded, silently assuring him that Foreman had been contacted and Security was on their way to her office.

"Amanda," House said slowly. "Is that what this was all about? Your career?"

"We could have been so good together," she said in a small voice. "Together we could have climbed to the top! You could have taken me there–and no one would ever question my capabilities again!"

"I'm not sure I understand what I have to do with your career."

"Can you imagine if we had been together as a team? As partners? We would have been the top nephrologists in the country. No one could have surpassed us! We wouldn't even have to practice anymore! We would have our reputations to carry us–we would be renowned throughout the country–if not internationally!"

"But what about Victor?"

"What about Victor?" She asked. "Victor could have that daughter that he insisted we have–and they'd be quite happy together. They always were, you know."

"What are you saying, Amanda?" House asked, but he could hear loud knocking coming from Amanda's end of the telephone.

"Dr. Fleming! This is Security. We need you to unlock this door."

"What did you do, Greg?" Amanda whined into the telephone. "You're not coming here to be with me. Are you?" Greg could hear the sound of a drawer being opened. "If only she would have gone back with your son–we would have been able to work something out again. But she wanted "him" instead. And she flaunted it in my face that she had just allowed that filthy pig to implant his seed inside her again! I couldn't allow that. Could I?"

The shot exploded in House's ear, then he heard the splintering of wood as the door was broken through. He could hear several voices from a distance.

"God! Well, we don't have to worry about being shot at!"

"Is that her?" Came another voice.

"I guess so. She has her ID badge on. Her hair looks the same."

"Glad you can tell. Because her face is splattered across the windows behind her."

At this point, House hung up the telephone and looked at the worried eyes of his wife. He pulled her into his arms and moved until he was sitting on the bed again. They remained silent as he leaned back against the headboard and pulled her onto his lap, then maneuvered their daughter so she was laying against them both. He simply lay his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Allison remained quiet. She had heard the bang and could well imagine what had happened. She would let him speak when he was ready.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was the last week of August and Allison and House were sitting on the patio watching as Tony and Ryan swam in the pool, pulling the floater that carried a very happy Dee. She was keeping the boys busy as she would toss her toys around the pool.

"Bring them back! Bring them back!" Dee called to Ryan who kept her plastic mermaid and hid it behind his back.

"Bring what back?" He asked.

"My mermaid! You can't have her!"

"And why can't I have her? I don't have any toys. You've got all of those," he teased.

"Because I'm the princess! And you're a toad! Now give it to me!"

"Sandra House!" Allison scolded, not liking the way her daughter was categorizing herself as well as Ryan. "You be nice–or you're coming out of the pool for a time out!"

"That's alright, Mrs. House," Ryan told her with half a smile as he swam over to the toddler. "Here, sweetheart. You keep your mermaid."

Dee looked from the blond boy to her mother, then to her father who was watching her with a raised brow that she knew meant "you better listen to your mother," then back to Ryan.

"No, Ryan. I have to learn to share. You can play with her."

"We'll all play with her," Tony said as he took the toy and tossed it to the deep end of the pool. "Now Ryan can go get her."

"Tony! Mommy didn't say I had to share with you!" Dee's temper showed again.

"Dee!" Came Allison's reprimand again.

"Sorry, Mommy." She looked at the gate to the fence as it was pushed open. "Jess! You come to swim with me?"

James Wilson walked onto the patio holding his daughter with his wife following behind as she carried Jessica's tote bag. Jessica's eyes brightened as she looked at Dee, but when she looked at Tony, she lay her head on her father's shoulder as she stared at him.

"Tony, are you going to be in there for awhile?" Wilson called to the boy.

"Yeah–for a while."

"Could you take Jess out with you?"

Tony swam to the shallow end of the pool and held Jessica's floating seat for her as Wilson lowered her into it.

"Hi, Tony," Jess said quietly.

"Hi, Peanut. Did you bring some toys with you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want to play with them? Or should we just play with Dee's for now?" He looked at her and saw the indecision on her face and he smiled. "Well, come on–we'll just play with Dee's. You both can throw the toys and we'll get them for you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks, Tony," said Wilson.

"No problem." He swam out to where Dee and Ryan were waiting for them.

"Hi, Ryan. You sleeping over again tonight?" Jessica asked the blond boy as he tapped her nose with his finger.

"Yes, I am. If that's alright with you, princess," Ryan told her.

"Don't call her a princess," Dee whispered. "Mommy will get mad."

Wilson and Lisa took their seats at the patio table with Allison and House, gladly accepting the two glasses of iced tea that Allison had poured for them from the pitcher on the table.

"So, how's it going with Ryan living with you? It looks like Jess is accepting a big brother relatively well," Allison asked .

"It's. . .good," Lisa said slowly, bringing Allison's gaze to her. "Really. We love having him there, and Jessica adores him. But, he's still having a rough time, especially at night. It's not uncommon for one of us to hear him having nightmares. Or, some nights he just doesn't sleep, we'll find him downstairs, out on the patio reading."

"Reading on the patio?"

"He goes out there to smoke."

"I didn't know he smoked."

"He picked the habit up while he was in prison. He goes outside to do it."

"After what he's been through, I'd say that was the least of his worries. What's he reading at that time of night?"

"Actually, he's taken to going to the university's library and he's taking out volumes on pre-law. Since he won't be starting school this semester, he's getting a head start on the spring semester. He seems very interested in the subject. Evidently between House, James and Barry, he's convinced he wants to practice law."

"I'm glad something positive's coming out of all this," Allison sighed.

"Have you heard anything regarding Victor?" Wilson asked.

"No. Nothing. He simply disappeared the night Fleming committed suicide. He evidently had sent most of his money elsewhere, because his bank accounts were cleaned out. I doubt he'll ever be seen again," House told him.

"But what can they actually convict him of? Amanda's note didn't incriminate him with anything regarding the actual murder."

"It didn't vindicate him, either," House argued.

"No. But what was it? She said she heard the dog start barking when Ryan got there? That's when she looked out and saw them together."

"I guess she waited for him to leave then went out to the garage. Then she started arguing with Tara. The girl was trying to leave–and that's when Amanda lost it," House said as he leaned back in his chair, watching his children swimming at the other end of the pool.

"God," Allison breathed. "How can a mother do that to her daughter? How can she be so thoroughly absorbed in her career to do the things she did–and then when her daughter doesn't play along anymore, she actually loses it so completely that she beats and strangles her."

"If it had only been that, Tara might have survived," Lisa said. "It was when Tara started fighting back, that Amanda grabbed the flashlight and starting hitting her with it. That was what killed her."

"And then when she realized what she did. . .to actually strip the clothes from your daughter to make it look like she was violated," Allison said with disgust.

"And then just leave her there!" Lisa exclaimed with a huge shiver. "My God!"

"In any event," Wilson broke in. "She didn't even mention Victor. I sort of doubt he slept through all of it–especially with the dog barking. So–was he there–a part of it–or at least a witness who helped her cover it up? Or was he not even home, like he claimed he was, and came home to find her?"

"I'd say it was pretty obvious he was covering up something, otherwise he wouldn't have disappeared," Lisa told him.

"Do you think they would have gotten away with it–if she hadn't written her confession in a suicide note?" Allison asked.

"For a while. But Fleming was a loose wire. I really don't think she could have kept it together much longer–and if she hadn't confessed, Barry was on her track and would have gotten to her," House said.

"Barry was on her track because you put him there," Wilson told him.

House simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So," Lisa began in a lighter tone. "Is Tony all packed?"

"Yes," Allison sighed again. "Everything's waiting, just inside his room. He'll put it in his car, and mine, tomorrow. Then we'll all drive for two hours and deposit my firstborn at his dormitory."

"He'll be fine," Lisa laughed at her.

"I know "he'll" be fine! It's me, I'm worried about," Allison smiled. "But, it shouldn't be too bad. We've agreed that he is to come home every weekend this first year. He's to be home Friday evening and he leaves Sunday evening."

"Well, that's not too bad, then."

"And what about Ryan? Is he interested in going to Princeton? Is that why he's using their library?"

"He's interested–but we're waiting to see if he'll be accepted. His SATs were well within their limits, so we're just sitting back and crossing our fingers."

"High SATs?" House asked, still watching the children.

"Very high SATs," Wilson told him.

"Looks like our beach bonehead has been hiding his intelligence from us for the past few years."

"I don't think he was hiding it, as much as he was just trying to fit in with the other kids at school. He felt the "dumb blond" persona got him more friends," said Lisa.

"I never thought he was "dumb," maybe a little senseless, but not unintelligent," Allison told her.

"Well, I've noticed a huge change in him since he moved in."

House looked at the boy they were discussing. He had noticed a change as well. There was the obvious lack of "dude" and "hey, man" from his conversations, but it was the lack of any real smile that bothered House the most. He realized it may be quite a while before the boy got past this nightmare–but House also realized some things were never going to go back to the way they were.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"HELLO?" Came a familiar voice from the other side of the fence.

"Ohh, shit," House said under his breath with great disappointment.

"Mom?" Allison got to her feet immediately and went to the gate, clearly surprised by her parents' unexpected visit.

"Still not her favorite son-in-law?" Wilson chuckled quietly at House.

"Not even close. And that's quite an accomplishment considering I'm her "only" son-in-law."

"You look like you weren't expecting them."

"I wasn't," House said glumly.

"Hush," Lisa warned them.

They watched an older version of Allison come through the gate and took her daughter by the hands and spread them wide as she gave her a thorough inspection.

"You're looking too thin, little girl," Karen Cameron reported.

"I wish," Allison laughed. "I'm afraid those days of being too thin are long gone."

"That's debatable," Karen said as she put her arm around her daughter's waist and walked toward the pool to look at the children tossing toys about. "Good Lord, she's getting big. Hey, Sandra House and Anthony House–is this how you great your grandmother? Just continue playing and ignore her?"

Her announcement alerted her grandchildren of her arrival and they turned to look at her, both of them smiling widely as Tony started toward the edge of the pool with Dee in tow.

"Gram! You come from Elly-noise to see me?" Dee asked excitedly as she waited for Tony to lift her out of her floating seat and place her on the cement where she immediately ran to the older woman.

"I certainly did!" Karen laughed as she bent to catch her.

"Mom–wait! I'll get a towel. She'll get you all wet."

"Nonsense! My clothes aren't more important than my little Sandra." She looked from her granddaughter to her grandson who was climbing out of the pool. "You didn't think you were going to send your big brother off to college without me getting to see him first–did you?"

"Hey, Gram," Tony walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came. It's been a hectic summer. I wish we could have come back as usual for a few weeks, but with the ruckus that was going on, I didn't want to leave Ryan."

Karen looked at the other young man in the pool who was approaching them with Jessica. He looked up at her and gave a cordial smile before turning back to the little girl and helping her out of her seat.

"Go to Mommy or Daddy, Jessica," Ryan said gently. "We'll get out of the pool now since the House's have company."

"I take it Pap is unloading the car? Maybe we can go help him?" Tony offered.

"We brought the truck," Karen told him. "We thought you might want to load it with your things tomorrow. It would make the ride less cramped." She turned to watch Ryan get out of the pool. "Hello, Ryan. I'm glad to see you again. I know you've been good friends with Tony for the past few years, but you've really come to mean a lot to my daughter and her family."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cameron. That's very nice of you to say. They mean a lot to me as well."

"Come on, Ry. Let's go help my pap." He started toward the gate. "We'll be right back."

Allison and Karen followed Jessica back to the patio table where the other three adults were still sitting. Wilson, though, got to his feet and extended his hand to the woman.

"Hello, Karen. It's wonderful to see you again," Wilson smiled his authentic smile at her, and she returned the gesture as she took his hand and squeezed it, then moved to an empty chair.

"James. It's always a pleasure to see you. Lisa, you're looking lovely, as usual."

"Well, this is a wonderful surprise," Lisa told her. "Did you see Tony's face? I think you made his summer."

"I guess we should have called ahead–but we simply decided we wanted to come, so we jumped in the truck and took off."

"I wouldn't say we just took off," Bill Cameron said as he came through the gate with the two boys following him, each carrying two pieces of luggage. "We stopped long enough to pack all this."

"Did you come to initiate the new bedroom?" Wilson asked the older man as he took a seat next to him.

"Yes! I've heard all about it. I wanted to see how it turned out." He looked at House. "That was a stroke of genius, putting another bedroom over the garage like that. I want to see how it's connected to the upstairs of the house."

"Take their things up to the new room," House told the boys, then looked back at his father-in-law. "Feel free to inspect it as much as you like."

"Hi, Pap! You come all the way from Elly-noise to see me too?" Dee interrupted.

"Of course! I had to see my little Dee-Dee! I was missing you, something terrible!"

Dee looked up into her grandmother's eyes and whispered, "Pap missed me terrible, Gram."

"Did he?" Karen whispered back.

"Uh-huh."

"Then I think, maybe you should go give him one of your famous hugs. That will fix things."

"Okay." She climbed down and ran around to her grandfather where he lifted her into his arms and she hugged him tightly. "I'll make you feel better!"

"Ohhhh," Bill growled as he hugged her back. "That's just what I needed! Thank you very much."

"You're welcome! Do you want to go play Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo, Pap? Me and Jess can teach you how!" She hopped off his lap and took him by the hand, then grabbed Jessica's hand as well, pulling them both to the doorway of the house. "Come on, Jess! We gotta teach Pap how to play Putt-Putt!"

As this was one of Jessica's favorite games, she eagerly followed her best friend and the girl's grandfather. And since playing with his granddaughter was one of Bill Cameron's favorite pastimes, he didn't hesitate either.

Karen, on the other hand, stayed seated and for the first time, turned and looked directly at House. He knew he was in for a reprimand of some kind–for what, he didn't have a clue–but he knew it was coming.

"So, Greg. I see you've managed to do it again."

House looked at her and wondered just what the hell she was talking about. He's done "what" again? She had a way of stifling his otherwise quick mind, so he simply shrugged his shoulders as he and the other three people at the table wondered what she was talking about.

"Do what?"

"It's rather obvious. You've gotten Allison pregnant again."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I what?" He asked, not sure he had heard his mother-in-law correctly.

"Mother!" Allison's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God," Lisa chuckled. "Congratulations!"

"I what?" House looked at Wilson. "What did she say?"

"Mother! He did not!" Allison told her mother, then stopped to think about it. "At least, I don't think he did–did he?"

"She said you got her pregnant, you old dog!" Wilson laughed at House's discomfort.

"I did?" He looked from Wilson back to Karen, then to Allison. "You're pregnant? And you told your mother before you told me?"

"I didn't tell anyone anything!" Allison defended herself. "I don't even know!"

"You are," Karen said simply as she poured herself a glass of iced tea. "I can tell."

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure!" Lisa told them. "I don't suppose you have any tests lying around."

"No."

"Then lets go get one!" Lisa looked at Wilson and House as she grabbed her keys off the table. "We'll be right back."

"You're wasting your time and money. I already told you. She's pregnant."

"But how could you know?"

"She's a witch–that's how," House said under his breath, turning everyone's attention to him.

"What did you say?" Lisa asked.

"I said, she's a psychic–that's how," House corrected .

Karen, who was drinking from her glass, merely looked at him and smiled knowingly.

"Oh," Lisa answered, satisfied with his answer. "Karen, would you like to go along? It should only take a few minutes."

"No," Karen put her glass down, then looked at House again. "You girls go ahead. I already know I'm right. I'll just stay here and enjoy the afternoon with my favorite son-in-law."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked suspiciously as she looked at her husband and her mother. They both smiled their most innocent smiles back at her. "Well, alright–we'll be back in less than fifteen minutes."

"Don't rush, honey," Karen called after her. "Drive carefully."

House gave his wife and Lisa a little wave as they exited through the fence, then he looked quickly back at his mother-in-law.

"A witch–huh?" Karen's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Alright–enough tip-toeing around the obvious! You can just get your tarot cards or your voodoo dolls and chicken bones and take them back to "Elly-noise" with you. I don't want any of your devil-worshipping cooties infesting my home."

"Watch it, Dr. House–or I'll put a hex on your little winkie so it will never wake up to impregnate my daughter again."

"Hah!" House snorted at her. "Shows you what you know! My winkie isn't . . ."

"Alright!" Wilson broke in, not wishing to hear House inform his mother-in-law of his penis size. "So–really-how did you know?"

Karen smiled at Wilson. "Oh–how would I know if she's pregnant? I took a guess. I knew they were trying, and she hasn't reported anything back to me to the contrary in over a month."

"Really?" Wilson asked House.

House looked upward, calculating the last time his wife had been having her cycle and recalled it was the day that Tara was murdered, six weeks before.

"Sounds about right to me," he agreed with his mother-in-law. "I don't think we've actually had time to stop and calculate anything–between the murder and getting Tony ready for school. But if she is–she'd only be about six weeks."

"She hasn't been ill, has she?" Karen asked him.

"No. But then she didn't start getting sick with Dee until around this time, did she? It could be coming in the near future."

"Well, let's hope not. Let's hope that if she is pregnant, this one will go a lot easier than the last one." She looked at House again. "So, how is Tony doing?"

House shrugged. "He's dealing with it. He had nightmares and trouble sleeping for the first few weeks. They seem to be getting fewer and farther in between."

"Do you think going to school right now is the best thing for him? It might just be another big life-change that he's not quite ready for."

"I think he needs to get away from here," House told her. "If I could have shipped him off to your place this summer–I would have. But he wouldn't leave as long as Ryan was in prison. Now that he knows Ryan's being watched after–he's ready to get started in another direction. I think he's going to be fine. And if he isn't–then he can come home and try it again next year."

Karen nodded her head in agreement, then looked up just as the two boys came back out to the patio.

"Hey, handsome. What's your grandfather doing? Did he fall asleep on Dee's bed already?" She asked Tony.

"No. Who are you kidding? With Dee and Jess up there? They started playing games on the computer, but I think they have him sitting on the floor now, dressing their dolls with them."

"That ought to keep them busy for awhile."

"Where's Mom and Lisa?" Tony asked as he stood behind his grandmother and rested his hands on her shoulders affectionately.

"They had to run to the store for a minute," she told him. "They'll be right back."

"How long are you staying, Gram? It hardly seems right that you come and the very next day, I leave. If you stay through the week, I'll be home Friday evening, and won't have to go back until Tuesday, because of Labor Day."

"Ask your father if he can put up with me for a week," she said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Dad? Will you behave yourself for the week and let them stay here in peace?" House simply looked at him with one raised brow. "That means, yes, Gram."

Karen turned her gaze to the young man standing at the edge of the patio, picking up a book he had lying there.

"Come sit down, Ryan," she invited. "What about you? What are your plans for the fall?"

"Nothing very exciting, I"m afraid," he said as he moved to sit next to James. "Mostly catching up on my reading."

"Don't let him fool you," spoke up James. "He's been studying as much law as he can get his hands on. He's devouring the required reading for first-year law."

"You make it sound like I'm obsessed with it," Ryan said. "Well, maybe I am. All I know is that I want to learn as much as I can about it–because some day I'm going to make a difference. If I can prevent some innocent kid from spending time in prison simply because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time–or worse yet, because he was raised on the wrong side of the tracks–I'll feel this whole thing had some kind of meaning behind it."

"I hope you're putting some time aside just to relax and enjoy yourself," Karen told the boy.

"Mmm, that's what I'm doing right now," Ryan smiled at her. "It's always an adventure coming to visit the Houses."

"Uh-huh," Karen looked at the gate as it opened and Lisa and Allison rushed past them and into the house. "And I bet the adventure is only just beginning."

"What are you doing?" Allison asked Lisa as she entered the bathroom with her.

"I'm helping you with the test–what do you think I'm doing?" She told her as she started taking the box out of the bag, and then opening the box, itself.

"What are you going to do? Hold it for me while I pee on it?" Allison reached out and took the pregnancy test from her friend and started scooting her out of the bathroom. "Go! Tell Greg to get in here."

"Fine!" Lisa started toward the patio. "But I'm going to be the first person you tell–after him!"

Allison went back to the sink and looked into the mirror and sighed. Then taking a deep breath, she opened the foil package and moved to the toilet. Within a minute she had the test sitting on the sink where she waited. She looked at the clock and watched the seconds tick by. Finally, she looked back at the test stick just as the door opened and her husband walked inside. She could see Lisa and James standing in the doorway behind him, and Tony standing behind them. She looked up at House and smiled.

"Mom's right. I'm pregnant."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Well, I certainly don't have to worry about you being lonely once I'm gone," Tony said from the back of the group. "How far are you?"

"Six weeks," House said, turning Allison's eyes on him.

"No–try eleven weeks."

"But you got it the day Tara. . ." House began, then stopped and thought about it again. "Jesus–that was two months ago–wasn't it? I was thinking it was only six weeks ago."

"It was eleven weeks. I counted on my way home."

"Eleven weeks!" Tony pushed past Lisa and Wilson until he was standing next to his father, looking at his mother. "How could you be eleven weeks pregnant and not realize it?"

"I don't know–I guess I was more concerned with you and everything that's been going on this summer–I simply didn't think about it," she said somewhat defensively.

"Well, my goodness. No one can blame you. Everyone's been a little out of focus this summer," Lisa told her.

"Yeah–look at House," Wilson spoke up. "He lost a month. He thought it was only six weeks ago."

Wilson received a dirty look from House before he looked back at his wife. "But you haven't been sick. Last time, you were on IVs and could barely walk. Do you think everything's alright?"

"Of course, she's alright," Lisa said. "Not all pregnancies are the same. She'll be fine."

"Do I get to name this one?" Tony asked as he gave his parents a devilish smile. "I'll call it–Gidget. Wasn't that Sandra Dee's character when she dated Moondoggie? Or would you rather name her after her other famous character–Tammy?"

"No!" House and Allison both answered him.

"Fine," he moped as he turned and walked out of the bathroom ahead of his mom and dad. "Name it something "trendy" like Brittany or Ashley."

They all followed Tony back to the patio where Karen waited patiently with Ryan.

"Guess what, Ry," Tony chuckled as he approached the other boy. "I'm going to have another little sister."

"Really?" Ryan smiled as he looked at Allison and House sitting down at the table again. "Congratulations. I'm sure she'll make you as happy as Dee does."

"Who will make them as happy as Dee?" Bill Cameron asked as he came back to the patio with the little girls pulling his hands.

"Allison's pregnant again," Karen told him

"Oh–well, you told me that on the drive here. But whose going to make them happy?"

"Our new little sister," Tony told him.

This statement finally caught his sister's attention as she moved to stand between Tony and Ryan, then looked up at her brother.

"New little sister?" She asked as she put her hand to her brow to block out the glare from the sun as she looked at him.

"Yep. Next spring some time."

Dee's lip began quivering immediately as she stared at her brother and within another two seconds she was in a full blown-out cry. She turned away from Tony and grabbed the first thing in sight and buried her face against it as she cried her eyes out, the fact that it was Ryan's legs, seemed to break a bit of the shell that the boy had been hiding behind for the past weeks.

"Nice going!" House said to his son as he got to his feet and started toward his daughter.

Allison turned in her seat and reached for her, but Ryan knelt in front of her and she immediately threw her arms around his neck to continue her emotional trauma.

He stood up and moved with her until he sat her on a cement divider at the end of the patio so he could look at her face-to-face.

"Hey," he cooed at her. "What's all this about?"

"If Tony's getting a new little sister, what's he going to do with me?"

This comment stopped House from interfering and hushed the other adults as they watched Ryan and the little girl. Ryan quickly hid the smile that was tugging at his lips as he looked at her.

"I think he's going to keep you–and you're going to move up to being a big sister. You'd like it if your mommy had another little girl for you to play with–wouldn't you?"

"No!" She said with a fresh surge of tears. "If she has another little girl–then I won't be the princess anymore! I want to be the princess!"

"Oh-no, no, no!" Ryan said enthusiastically. "Don't look at it that way, Dee! You'll always be the princess! And if your mommy has another little girl–she'll be the "little" princess. That makes you the "big girl" princess, and you can boss her around."

"I'll still be a princess?"

"Honey, you'll always be a princess."

Dee reached up and put her arms around Ryan's neck.

"Don't tell Mommy–she doesn't like it when I want to be a princess," she whispered to Ryan as he lifted her, then stood her on the floor of the patio.

"I won't," he whispered back. "That'll be your and my secret."

"Ryan." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You're not really a toad." She started to walk back toward Jessica, but stopped and looked at him again. "Well, yes you are. But that's okay, isn't it?"

"I guess being a toad isn't so bad," he told her.

"Jess, lets get more animals for in the pool. We'll get Pap to pick them up," she said as she grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her along to her toy chest. "Guess what. I'm going to have a little sister–and I can boss her around all I want to–because I'm going to be big–and she's little."

"Oh," Jessica said as she followed along with her friend. "Okay."

"I don't think she needs a little sister to learn how to boss people around," Karen said as she watched them. "She seems to be doing just fine on her own."

"She's strong-willed–some people find that attractive in a woman," Wilson told her, bringing a chuckle from House and Tony. "What?"

"Nothing." Tony took a seat away from the table, but close to his grandmother. "Gram, how's Uncle Jack doing this year? I'm kind of surprised to see you here when everything's so close to being harvested. I really miss helping him on his farm. You should have seen it, Ryan–I would drive the tractor through corn fields and wheat fields–whatever he wanted us to work on at the time. He had fields of tomatoes and green peppers, too."

"He's. . ," Karen began slowly, turning Tony's attention back to her. "He's doing better now. He had a heart attack last month. They went in and did a quadruple bypass."

"Oh, my God! Mom! Why didn't you tell me?" Allison sat forward in her chair.

"We didn't want to worry you. It was mainly his orders. He knew what was going on back here and said you had too much on your mind."

"Is he alright? Is he having any pain? Is he working?" Allison asked quickly, clearly upset by this news.

"He seems to be alright. At least that's what he tells me. And he says he's not having any pain–none worth mentioning, he says. And, he isn't allowed to go out in the fields yet. Although he is to be taking walks everyday."

"Then who's getting the farming done?" Tony asked. "If he needs help–I'll go out on weekends. I wish you had told me this sooner–I could have arranged to postpone school until next semester, like Ryan's doing–and I could have gone out and helped him."

"No–no, he doesn't want you postponing school. Randy and Donnie are there everyday. And Roger overlooks everything for him. Things are being taken care of–otherwise we wouldn't have made it here. You should know that."

"Well, what did the doctors say?" Asked Allison.

"They said he's coming along. What else can they say?"

"Who is Uncle Jack?" Wilson asked.

"He's my younger brother," Karen explained. "He lives on the farm next to us. Bill and Tony have helped him over the years, but since his heart attack, his oldest sons and my older brother have come back to help him."

"Younger brother? He must have been very young to have a heart attack."

"He's forty-nine," Karen smiled a weary smile. "He's my baby brother. More like a brother than an uncle to Allison, though. And he was always very close to Tony."

"Mommy!" Dee practically yelled as she rushed toward her mother and climbed up on her lap.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Tony says we're getting a little sister–but Pap says we might not. He says we might be getting a little brother instead." She cocked her head as she looked up into her mother's green eyes, waiting for the wisdom she knew would come forth to help explain this most confusing news.

"Well–that's true. It might not be a baby girl–it might be a baby boy."

"It's going to be a baby? I don't know if I want a baby. I want a little sister like Jess."

"No, honey. Whatever it is, it comes out as a baby. You know that."

"It comes out?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Out of what?"

"Mommy's belly."

Dee's eyes widened as she whispered to her mother. "You've got a baby in your belly?"

Allison whispered back. "Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Do you remember our neighbor's dog, Pixie?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you remember how she got big and fat?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you remember what happened and then she got skinny again?"

"Ohhh–I remember. She had puppies in her belly." Dee smiled at her mother, proud of herself at figuring that out.

"And do you remember that they didn't know if she was going to have girl puppies or boy puppies–not until they came out? Then they knew?"

"Yeah, I remember now." She climbed back off her mother's lap and went back to sorting through her toys with her friend and her grandfather. "Jess, my mommy has a baby in her belly."

"Oh. Okay." Jessica continued sorting, then stood up and looked at Dee with curiosity. "How did it get there?"

"I don't know. I think she must have ate it or something."

"Oh," Jessica said thoughtfully, then went back to her pile of toys.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Wilson and Lisa stated that it would be easier on Ryan if they said their goodbyes that night and not come back the next morning when Tony was actually leaving. But in actuality, it was Lisa who couldn't stop sniffling from seven o'clock that evening up until they left, and Wilson who seemed preoccupied with sighing and shaking his head negatively. Ryan seemed fine as he gave him a hug, shook his hand and told him to email often, study hard and stay out of trouble. Lisa's advice was a sob that escaped before she put her tissue up to her mouth, then she hugged him and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, ya big galoot!" She said with a sniffle then walked out the door.

Wilson stood in front of him as he held Jess, but the talkative doctor just couldn't seem to think of anything to say to this young man whom he had come to love. His eyes teared as he looked at the boy and he sighed and shook his head negatively again.

"Ah, come on–don't do that, man," Tony tried to smile at James but had a tough time doing so. "If you get started, then I'll get started–and we'll both be a mess."

Wilson tried to smile back, but a bit of a sob escaped him as well. Without hesitation, Tony grabbed the man and hugged him tightly and he whispered, "Thank you, James–for everything. You've been there for me since the very first day. I'll never forget that."

James couldn't meet his eyes as he nodded his head affirmatively and whispered back, "Well, you were always an easy kid to be there for. How could I "not" have been there?"

Wilson was about to turn to go out the door with Lisa but Jess suddenly reached up and put her hand to Tony's face. Tony looked at the child and she gave him a tiny smile then released him. Tony watched as they went to their car and drove away.

By nine o'clock the following morning, Bill Cameron's truck was loaded with furniture for Tony's dormitory, clothes, and a bicycle. Anything else that the boy was taking was placed in Tony's car. As they drove off, Tony lead the convoy, riding alone in his car, followed by House who was driving Allison's car with Allison in the front seat and Dee in her car seat in the back, and Bill and Karen Cameron bringing up the rear in the truck.

They drove straight through, for roughly three hours, then Bill, Karen and Tony unloaded his things and took them to his dorm room. House informed them that he would be walking around campus, checking out the chicks, while Allison put Dee in her stroller and pushed her back and forth around the parking lot where they were unloading. She would have rather helped unload while House took Dee with him, but Karen insisted that she not pick up anything heavy in her condition. Allison "did" notice, from time to time, that House's investigation of the young girls on campus actually consisted of walking off and gazing out past the row of trees to the river that flowed close by. She noticed there were more than one young thing that took notice of him with a look that lasted a little longer than normal, or a smile in his direction–but he didn't seem to see any of it.

When she saw that the others were nearly finished with unloading, she walked the hundred yards to where her husband was now sitting on a park bench, staring at the river flowing by. She approached him and he got to his feet, starting back in her direction, then without a word, they both went back to the truck where the other three were waiting.

"It's nearly one," Allison said as she looked at Tony. "Would you like to grab some lunch with us before we leave?"

"No," he said quietly. "I'll go get something to eat around here, after I put my clothes away. I want to get settled in, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, then stepped up to him very quickly and put her arms around him. "You behave yourself! And you call me if you need anything!"

"I'll be fine, Mom," he sighed as he hugged her back. "Really."

"I know."

"You take care of that baby while I"m gone."

"I will." She looked down at her daughter who was sleeping in the stroller. "It looks like you're not going to get a chance to say goodbye to Dee."

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll survive," he said as he smiled at her, then turned to look at his grandparents. "Gram–Pap–thanks so much for helping bring my things. As usual, you made things a lot easier."

"You sure you don't want to get something to eat?" Bill asked his grandson.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then." The older man moved to get into the truck. "You keep your nose to those books. When you're finished with school–then you can waste your time. Not now."

"And, if you need anything special–like homemade preserves or pickled cauliflower, or anything like that–I can always mail you a care package–okay, honey?" Karen asked as she gave him a quick kiss then went to the truck also.

"Will do. I'll let you know."

He watched his grandparents get in their truck as they waited for Allison and House to lead the way back home. He walked his mother back to the car and watched as she put Dee in her car seat, then he folded the stroller and put it in the trunk. He came around and bent down to give Dee a quick kiss on the forehead, then kissed his mom on the cheek. He opened her door for her and waited for her to be seated then closed the door for her. He looked over at the driver's side of the car where his father stood with the door open. House looked at him briefly and nodded his head.

"Don't forget I want the garage cleaned out this weekend. It's mostly your stuff that you have scattered around. I want it put away." House got into the car and closed the door.

This made Tony smile. He knelt down next to his mother's window and looked over at his father.

"Sure you don't want a kiss, Dad?" Tony asked with a huge smile which received him a half-smile in return. "I can come over and lay one on ya, ya old goat."

House started the car. "Be careful on the drive home Friday."

Allison woke that night to find the other side of the bed empty. She sat up and looked around the room and saw no signs of her husband, then got to her feet and went out to the hall. She looked in Dee's room and found her sleeping soundly, then looked down toward the other room and saw some light coming from inside Tony's room. She walked over and looked inside where she found House sitting on a chair holding a framed picture that was taken the winter she was pregnant with Dee and his parents came to visit. She remembered snapping that picture of the three generations of House men, and how Tony liked it so much that he had it framed and put in his room. House sat quietly with his head against the back of the chair and his eyes closed.

"Hey," she said quietly from the doorway.

"Hey, yourself," he said without opening his eyes.

"You knew I was here?"

"I heard you come out of the bedroom. I knew it was only a matter of minutes until you'd find me."

"Do you want to be left alone?"

"No. I guess not." He opened his eyes this time and looked at her, then reached a hand to her as she came in and climbed onto his lap. He handed the picture to her. "I can't believe it's been over three years since this was taken. Where did they go?"

"It certainly was an eventful time," she said as she cuddled against him. "This–is harder than you thought it was going to be–isn't it?"

He put his arms around her and pulled her against him until she was reclining with her head back against his shoulder.

"No," he sighed. "Not–harder. Different. I went through this before, you know. When you left with Tony and had Dee. I used to come into his room first and look around. I couldn't believe how much I missed him. I wondered just when it was that he managed to get under my skin so deeply. I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again. So–no, it's not harder this time–it's different. This time I know I'm going to see him again–but I've got to say goodbye to the boy who insisted he be a part of my life. His youth is disappearing before our very eyes, and I can't grasp the justice in that."

Allison turned in her seat and looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were once again closed as he rested against the chair. She kissed his lips then pulled back until he looked at her.

"Is that all there is to this? You've been very quiet since you found out I was pregnant yesterday."

"It's all rolled into one. Add what I just said to the fact that I actually thought it was six weeks since the murder. How does someone lose five weeks like I did?"

"You mean–someone with a mind as analytical as yours." When he just stared at her, she smiled and put her hands on either side of his face, running her thumbs over his ears. "You seriously don't think your simple miscalculation has anything to do with your age–do you?"

"I never would have made a mistake as huge as that–before."

"Exactly. And the key word is–before. This summer has been traumatic to all of us. We simply had too much on our minds to stop and think about the normal day-to-day routines of our lives. I didn't even remember that I hadn't gotten my period–twice. I missed it in July–then again this month. Is that my age?"

"I don't know," he said as he smiled at her. "You are getting up there."

"Dr. House, I am still only thirty-seven–and you're only fifty-two. This has "nothing" to do with our ages." She got to her feet and took his hand. "If you come back to bed, we can get a good night's rest and I promise–when we go to work tomorrow, your mind will be as sharp as always."

She put the picture on the dresser where it had been then waited for House to get up and they went back to their room. She got in bed and watched as he removed his jeans and t-shirt then lay next to her. When he looked at her, he seemed to study her face, then moved closer until his lips met hers. His hand moved down the front of her nightshirt, unbuttoning it as it went, then it moved inside as he cupped her breast.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "Do you know that?"

"Even compared to those young "chicks" you were checking out today?" She smiled back at him.

"I didn't see any that could stand next to you. I sort of pitied Tony–knowing that the hottest female on the whole campus was his mother."

He pressed her nightshirt open completely, then ran his hand down her side to her hip where he slipped his finger inside the elastic of her panties and pushed them down over her bottom and helped her remove them from her legs.

"You keep talking like that, and you'll be able to get anything you want from this "hot female."

He smiled against her lips and chuckled. "I already can."

She pulled him over on top of her and held her arms around his neck as she looked up into those magnificent blue eyes of his. It was true–there was no denying it. He already could. She watched him as he moved his mouth down to her throat and neck while his hand went down between her legs, sliding between the curls and rubbing the part of her that soon grew hard. As his mouth went lower and he took one of her nipples between his teeth, he inserted his fingers inside of her and soon she was moaning his name. His kiss returned to her mouth, letting their tongues perform their familiar dance as he removed his fingers and she reached for him, spreading her legs to allow him to slide between them as she positioned him and he slowly sank into her depths, into sweet ecstacy.

Their lovemaking was just that–a testimony of their love for one another, and when he felt her sighing her pleasure in his ear, he regained the confidence he had been searching for these past two days. She gave him everything that he needed. When he felt her squeezing him as she clutched at his back, he reacted to her with his own climactic ending.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her against his side as she settled in and fell asleep. He closed his eyes and in his mind he could hear his son's voice sarcastically saying, "Take care of them for me, ya old goat." House smiled slightly just before dozing off. God, he was going to miss him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The following day went much as Allison had stated. House was no sooner back in his office than a new case came in and his mind was snapping with brilliance as usual. Finally, after running some tests on their patient, by mid-afternoon, she was able to return to their office. When she entered, he watched her come toward him as he talked on the telephone.

"Of course I miss you," he said with a raised brow, then listened to the other end. "I'll see you soon. You know I won't go long without seeing you."

"Who are you talking to?" Allison asked skeptically.

He covered the mouthpiece on the telephone. "A hot brunette. What are you going to do about it?"

Allison took the phone from him and brought up to her mouth. "Hi baby. Are you having fun staying home with Gram and Pap today?"

"Hi, Mommy! Oh, yes! We walked to the ice cream store and they got me a twist! It was good!"

"It's awfully hot outside today. Did it melt all over you by the time you got home?" Allison turned and sat down on House's lap and held the phone out far enough so they both could hear.

"No," Dee started laughing. "I don't like being sticky! I made Pap carry it for me. Gram says she'll never get the chocolate stain out. But I told her to just put it in the washer–like you do."

"Well, that was a very smart idea, honey. Did she listen to you?"

"Uh-huh!" Dee sounded very excited. "And I showed her how to draw on it with your special pencil and we drawed and drawed and then she put some 'tergent in and we washed it! And guess what!"

"What?"

"It comed clean! And I made Pap put it on! I told Gram–I said–I told you, Gram! Mommy, can Jess come over tomorrow? I bet she misses me."

"I bet she does too," Allison said, already having been informed by James that when he took his daughter to daycare that morning he had to give her some extra care when she found that Dee would be staying home with her grandparents the whole week. "Did you ask Gram and Pap if they mind if she came to stay?"

"GRAM!"

"Yes, Sandra–I'm right here for goodness sake! You don't have to scream!" Came Karen Cameron's voice from very close.

"Yes, she does, ya old, deaf bat," House mumbled, receiving an elbow in the ribs from his wife for his efforts.

"I want Jess to come visit tomorrow."

"Well, Jessica may come visit any time she wants," Karen told her granddaughter.

"She says yes!" Dee told Allison.

Allison moaned, feeling that somehow the meaning of the request got lost in transition. "Honey, let me talk to Gram for a minute."

"Here, Gram. Mommy wants to talk to you. I'm going to go jump on Pap again!"

"No! Leave Pap sleep. You and I can play for about a half hour, then we'll wake up Pap. Just wait until I'm finished talking to your mother."

"O-kay," Dee moped, then Allison could hear the excitement return to her daughter's voice. "I know! I'll go bark at Pixie!" And within a few seconds, Allison heard her daughter from a little distance as she evidently went to the door and looked at their fence in hopes that their neighbor's dog was within hearing distance.. "Arf! Arf! Pi-xie, come and play! Arf!"

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" Karen sighed as she got onto the phone. "I don't know where she gets the energy! She had your father exhausted by the time we got home from getting ice cream. I swear–you didn't have that kind of stamina when you were her age. This must be coming straight from her father!"

"I heard that!" House said loud enough for Karen to hear.

"Is she too much for you to handle?" Allison asked lightly. "We can always bring her to daycare tomorrow."

"You will do nothing of the sort! She's my granddaughter and I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

"Uh-huh. That's why Dad's passed out right now."

"Well," Karen said hesitantly. "He spent as much time with her as he could–now he's rejuvenating."

"That's exactly the reason I wanted to talk to you. Dee didn't quite ask you what she asked me."

"I know. I was standing right here when she asked you. I don't mind if you have James and Lisa drop Jessica off here in the morning. It would probably do them both some good. It would keep Dee busy and your father and I can take a breather now and again. And really–Jessica should be no problem. She's such a sweet child."

"I'm sweet too, Gram!" Dee called from the doorway.

"You sure are, doll. You're so sweet that when we make lemonade today, we'll just dip your finger into it and we wont need to add any sugar."

"That comes from her father's side, too," House said close to the phone, bringing a snort from Karen.

"Can you get something out of the freezer for dinner tonight, Mom?" Allison asked.

"Of course. What time do you expect to be home? Will it be a late dinner? Or around five?"

Allison looked at House in question.

"Tell her I'll send you home around five–if I have to stay longer, I will," House told her.

"We'll be having dinner around six, but I'm not sure yet if Greg will make it home in time."

"Don't worry about getting home early. I'll have dinner made when you get here, but if he needs your help, we'll be fine until you both can make it home together."

"Alright, Mom," Allison smiled into the phone, knowing it might not work out that way if they didn't diagnose the patient and he takes a turn for the worse. "Hold the fort down until we get there. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Allison hung up the telephone and leaned back more fully against House's chest as he put his arms around her.

"You should take that as a compliment," Allison chuckled at him. "She says you're full of energy."

"Of course I'm full of energy," he said as he put his hands on her hips and ground himself up against her firm bottom. "If you stay sitting here, we'll see how much energy I can get up real fast."

"Okay, you two," Foreman scolded as he entered the office. "Time to break it up. Next thing you know, she'll be pregnant again."

"Too late," House said as Allison got to her feet and moved toward the small desk she used.

"Too late? As in too late to stop you from getting your daily feel?"

"No–too late as in–she's already pregnant again."

"Really?" Foreman asked with raised brows and a look of approval as he turned his attention to Allison. "How far?"

"Eleven weeks." She sat down and smiled up at him.

"Wow–and you're not sick. That's great."

"It would be greater yet if we didn't have two weeks worth of charts to catch up on," she sighed as she glanced at the pile of records on the bookcase directly behind her chair.

"So what did you come in here for–other than to interrupt my sex life?" House asked him.

"The patient's blood work came back. Here are the results." He put the lab sheets on House's desk, then turned back to Allison, but when she was about to lean back in her chair, he grabbed her shoulder and yanked her forward again. "What the hell is that doing there?"

Allison turned in her seat immediately and looked at the item in question, amazed to see a syringe and needle pressed between the papers of the chart with the needle exposed, ready for Allison to lean back against.

"Oh, my God," she put her hand to her chest as Foreman reached out and grabbed the chart that it was inside of.

He put it on her desk, then pulled a pair of latex gloves out of his pocket. He picked it up and looked at it more closely.

"There's no telling where this was from–but God only knows who it was used on. If you would have sat back, it would have went right through that thin blouse you're wearing and stuck you."

"Who signed the chart last? I can't believe anyone would have been that careless to leave a needle out–anywhere–let alone sticking inside a chart!" Allison said angrily. "By the time you're working in a hospital it's reflex to immediately put it in a sharps container."

"No one simply forgot to put that needle in a sharps container," House said as he got to his feet with an empty water container and had Foreman drop it inside for their protection. "Otherwise it would have been found before now. Someone carrying it in here would have been jabbed."

"Not if it was up inside the chart–it could have dropped down this far when they put the record down." Allison looked at it with a frown.

"And who put the charts there?"

"I did–but I clearly didn't leave a needle there!"

"No–I didn't think you did," he said as he looked down at her.

"We need to fill out an incident report," Allison told him.

"Fill it out," he told her then looked back at Foreman. "I want to know who had access to this chart."

"Anyone and everyone."

"Yeah, but just not anyone and everyone were the last ones to give the patient an injection with whatever was inside this needle."

Allison looked at the name at the top of the page and recognized the patient immediately. "This was the Cooper girl. And there were no injections given when–or after these notes were placed in the chart. There is no reason for the needle to be here."

"Then all we can do is mark it off as someone being extremely careless. And–in the future, be extremely careful with the charts that come into this office." He looked at Allison again. "Get started on that incident report."

By the time House sent Allison home at seven, that night, they seemed to be getting nowhere with the patient. She called back to the hospital to see if he needed her to come back in, after she had dinner and put Dee to bed around nine-thirty. He refused, telling her he would rather put his full concentration on the case and he could do that if he knew they hadn't left Dee at home with two overly-tired grandparents. He told her to just go to bed, and he'd see her when he could.

She woke to the sound of water sloshing about and when she opened her eyes, she saw the light was on to her bathroom. She got out of bed and pushed open the door and saw her husband limping severely as he made his way to the tub, then maneuvered his way into it until he was sitting in the steaming water. She could see the weariness and fatigue weighing him down as he leaned back against the tub and rested his head against the wall. When he saw her standing there, he watched wordlessly as she moved to the edge of the tub and knelt next to it.

"Break in the case?" She asked quietly as she picked up a washcloth and started soaping it.

"He died."

She paused only a moment, then went about washing his chest, slowly moving over his shoulders and arms, then when he sat forward a bit, she washed his back. She rinsed him and allowed him to lean back again.

"And you're not in there trying to figure out exactly what he died from?" She went on to washing his legs, taking special care with the scarred thigh as she worked the warmth of the water into it.

"He's not going anywhere. So, I came home. I'll get to it tomorrow." He watched her as she lathered the cloth again and went about washing his thighs for a second time, not embarrassed in the least when her special attention made his stiffening member grow until the tip of it was pressed against his stomach. "Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I make a habit out of wearing some form of nightwear when my parents and my daughter are in and out of my bedroom throughout the evening."

"What were you doing up here all evening?"

"Cleaning," she said as she smiled at him. "We don't have a magic fairy who comes in and vacuums the carpet or puts our clothes away. Anyway, I was up in the attic to get our autumn clothes. I was sorting through them and we have a stash to go to charity. I'll send it home with Mom and Dad so they can give it to their thrift store back there."

He reached for her and put his hand behind her neck, pulling her forward until her lips touched his and soon the washcloth was forgotten.

"I don't think I want to talk about Mom and Dad's thrift store back home," he said against her mouth and before she realized it, his other hand went under her arm and around her waist, pulling her into the water with him.

"Now, what exactly do you plan on getting accomplished like this?" She asked as she was lying more or less on her side, on top of him.

"I could think of a few things. I'm amazed that you can't come up with something all by yourself."

"Well," she said slowly as she started unbuttoning her thoroughly wet nightshirt. "I could start by taking these off."

He watched the white shirt come off and get tossed across the room to the sink basin then she moved until she had a knee on either side of his thighs and she lifted her hips with her fingers sliding inside the lace elastic of her soft pink panties, but he pulled her hands from them. When she placed her hands on his shoulders, he lay his head back against the wall again and simply devoured her with his eyes. He loved the sight of her in nothing but her panties–especially when they were made of lace and satin as these were. She had such a beautiful body and he took in every inch of it. His hands found their way around her waist to her firm bottom and he took his pleasure in simply running his hands over the wet cloth, then when he saw how her breathing changed, he pulled her forward and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. He wanted to pull her down on top of his erection and let her slide across it but in a tub this size, she couldn't fit around his body in that way. He let his head fall back against the wall in frustration.

"We really need to get a bigger tub in here," he sighed as she stood up then pushed her panties down and off. She tossed them into the sink with the shirt. "One of those old fashioned claw tubs would do–a really big one."

"Why not just get a hot tub? Although I'm not sure where we would put one."

"You can get one of those, if you want one. I want a big bathtub–that way if I decide I want to take a bath–and some hot number walks into the room with me, she can climb in and have her way with me."

"I can still have my way with you–but it would be awful cramped."

"We could go find a old Volkswagen Beetle to try to have sex in, too–but it gets a little rough on this six-foot, two-and-a-half-inch body into such tight spots."

"Then I suggest you get out of this little tub–and join me on our queen-size bed."

She reached for his towel and wrapped it around herself, then got a fresh one for him before leaving the bathroom. She was just pulling his clothes from his dresser drawers when he entered the room behind her and without any warning, grasped onto her hips and lowered himself until he was pressing up inside her. She closed the dresser drawers and leaned up against its top, still holding his boxer/briefs in one hand and pajama bottoms in her other as she let his immense size fill her. Once she realized she was still holding the articles of clothing, she put them on the top of the dresser and pushed herself back until she could lean her head back against his shoulder. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head toward him, meeting her lips in a half-kiss as their tongues danced as much as they were able in that position. His hands moved around her and he grasped onto her breasts, squeezing and massaging them, and rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. When his pace began to increase, as well as his powerful thrusts, his hands moved down to her abdomen where he held her more tightly against him and soon his right hand went lower and his finger slid over her hardened nub, making noises escape the back of her throat that he loved to hear.

"God, do you know how much you turn me on?" House moaned against her cheek. "All it took was seeing you standing in the doorway to the bathroom and I started to get a hard-on. You looked so good, all I wanted to do was get my fill of you–but that fucking tub was too small."

"Are you getting your fill of me now?" she breathed.

"I'll never get my fill of you." He growled as he bit down on her shoulder. "On my dying day, they're going to have to pry my hard cock out of you because this is what I want to be doing when I die."

She chuckled a bit at that, "Oh, that's a pretty thought."

"Don't think." He licked the area he had just bitten and started sucking on it. "Just feel."

He increased his movements and soon she was grabbing onto the desk again, just to hold herself up as her walls squeezed him tightly and she allowed bliss to wash over her.

They heard the crying as Allison leaned on the dresser and House leaned on her, still embedded deep inside of her. House pulled out of her immediately and grabbed the clothes she had gotten out for him. He was just pulling on his pajama bottoms by the time Allison had on clean panties, a nightgown thrown over her head and was out the door and on her way to Dee's bedroom. Within a few seconds Allison was walking back into their bedroom with a whimpering little girl in her arms.

"Honey, it was only a bad dream."

"I know, Mommy. But he was mean."

"Who was mean?"

"That man. He said he was going to take me away with him."

"What man, baby?"

"I don't know," she whined as she buried her face against her mother.

"Well, we're here with you now," House said as they all moved to their bed. "We won't let anyone take you away from us."

"Okay, Daddy," she yawned with a bit of a tired sob as she lay facing her mother, but reached behind her and grabbed onto her daddy's hand tightly.

House faced his wife and daughter as Allison kissed Dee's forehead and soothed her back to sleep. She then looked up at him and mouthed the words "I love you," and closed her eyes also. Soon, they were all getting the rest they needed as they held onto one another, feeling the security that they gave one another.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"To the third House child," Wilson held up his drink as he sat in the tavern with House on one side of him and Bill Cameron across the table from them.

It was clear that this wasn't the first drink for any of them as they had a half-empty bottle of scotch in front of them. James seemed to be on the verge of being a bit tipsy while Bill was beginning to feel a slight buzz and House remained unfazed by the three shots he had had.

"And for the man who produced the third Cameron-House grandchild," Bill chimed in as he tapped his glass with Wilson's. "without which my wife and I would have grown old without a grandchild to our name."

"Are you praising the children I'm impregnating your daughter with–or the fact that I can still actually do it?" House smirked as he allowed the two men to touch their glasses to his as he swirled his drink then brought it to his mouth and downed it.

Bill merely smiled into his own drink then gulped it down. "You seem to be able to make remarkable children, Greg. Of that, I'm thankful."

"Don't let Allison hear you say that. She had a huge part in this reproduction-thing too, you know," House said, still watching his glass as he refilled it.

"Did she get an appointment with the Ob/Gyn Department yet?" James asked as he, too, poured himself another drink.

"Not until the twelfth."

"Are you going with her?"

House shrugged his shoulders. "Let's see how busy we are in the department. As far as I know it's only a preliminary visit. Once they get into the ultrasounds and such–I'll make sure I'm there."

"They didn't even have all that stuff when Karen was pregnant with Allison. I didn't even get to go in for the birth. Most of the time you either sat in the waiting room, sat down at the local bar or went to work and didn't find out what it was until after you got home for the day."

"Still–it was a lot more information than I had–both times," House said solemnly.

"Well," Bill started slowly. "You said, yourself, that you weren't ready to know about Tony when he was born–and Dee–well. . ."

"Just don't go getting into a lip-lock with any crazy bitches when your wife is almost due," James told his friend as he poured another drink for Bill. "And you should be fine with this one."

"That's true," Bill said as he lifted his drink to his lips and looked at House. "I know–no crazy bitches within a hundred miles while your wife is pregnant–and you might survive."

This comment turned both House's and Wilson's interested gazes to him.

"What's this?" James chuckled as he poured another drink for Bill. "Life with Karen wasn't all a bed of roses while she was pregnant?"

"The hell with the bed of roses," House told him. "You were with another woman."

"No–I didn't say that." Bill smiled as he stared at his drink. "I said, stay away from them."

"You said–you knew," House said again. "What's the story, Bill? You're talking from your own experience–what juicy little skeleton is in your closet? Were you messing around on Karen while she was pregnant with Allison?"

"No," he said quickly as he looked at House. "Not intentionally, anyway. Hell, I was only a kid–only twenty-three years old! Anyway, Karen was very pregnant, and we had had an argument that day, so I went out for a few drinks, and when I came back I was feeling like a damn idiot. So, all I wanted to do was climb in bed with my beautiful wife, tell her I was sorry, tell her I loved her, and . . .well, we all know what I wanted to do. But when I climbed in bed, I wasn't aware that my wife had gone home to her mother, and her psycho little sister immediately came to our house and was in our bed waiting for me."

"Little sister?" James asked.

"Yeah. Karen was nineteen at the time and her sister was only seventeen. She was the youngest–I guess you would call her the pet. She damn near got anything she wanted."

"Including big sister's husband," House told him.

"Damn near," Bill snorted. "But Karen came home to make amends and when she turned on the bedroom light she found me in bed with her sister, trying to shove her off, but she clung like a damn spider monkey."

"Jesus! What happened?" James asked as he poured himself another drink, completely involved in Bill's story.

"Karen started throwing things at me. I about died right there–I didn't know what the hell to do–so I just stood there like an idiot. "

"And what did her sister do?"

"I don't remember. Kept saying something about how our destinies were intertwined and we were meant to be together."

"What did you do?"

"I told her she was a lunatic, that she needed to be put in an asylum somewhere. Finally Karen told me she needed to leave so she could think things over, so she and Janey left. That was about the worst night of my life–until later. And I'll never understand that part of it–but she came back around three o'clock and climbed in bed with me and about knocked my socks off."

"You have sex with your socks on?" James asked.

"You sure it was your wife that time?" House chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," Bill smiled. "There's no one like Karen."

"So what happened to good old Janey? Did her destiny intertwine with anyone else after that?"

"Actually, she went on to become a physician. She never married–said she wanted to find the right man when she was well settled in her practice–but the year Tony was born, Janey got into a traffic accident and was killed. It was a tremendous loss to our community. She was an amazing doctor."

"Did you maintain a relationship with her?" Asked James.

"From afar," Bill chuckled. "It took several years before I wouldn't automatically hide behind Karen every time Janey came within a hundred yards of me. But every so often when I least expected it, I'd look up and she'd wink at me."

"Allison, do you want the iced tea brought in the room with us?" Lisa asked as she stood at the refrigerator.

"Yes. I'll grab some glasses." Allison followed Lisa and her mother into the living room where Jessica and Dee were sitting in their little chairs, watching a DVD of Mr. Rogers Neighborhood.

"Good Lord," Karen said as she sat in the rocking chair and looked at the little girls. "They still are mesmerized by that man. I remember how you used to watch him when you were little."

"Me and Aunt Janey," Allison chuckled as she sat on the sofa next to Lisa.

"Oh?" Lisa asked. "Were you both about the same age?"

"No," Allison laughed.

"My sister Janey was only two years younger than me. But she used to sit with Allison and watch all the PBS shows from that time. I think she actually started watching Nova with Allison when Allison was only a toddler. Janey was the first to go to college in our family–and she was the first doctor. Probably where Allison got the notion from."

"Gram, rock me?" Dee walked up to her grandmother with her sippy cup in hand and waited to be lifted onto her lap where she nestled against her, ready to go to sleep.

"You were close to your aunt?" Asked Lisa.

"Oh, I thought the world of her. She was amazing. She was beautiful and funny. But for some reason, Dad didn't seem too fond of her."

At this, Karen chuckled as she rocked her granddaughter to sleep.

"No, I don't suppose he was. But that was my fault."

"Why?" Allison asked suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Well, I was nine months pregnant with you, feeling like I was ready to burst, and feeling very, very unattractive, and when your dad came home from work one day, I started picking and we ended up having a terrible argument. He got mad and left. I found out later he went to the bar and had a few drinks. And, I–well, I went home to my parents' house. I was all upset and Janey, being Janey, demanded to know what happened. We had a long heartfelt talk about how unattractive I felt and the fact that I felt your father, if given the opportunity, would leave me for a younger, leaner version of myself in an instant. So–Janey said–let's find out."

"How?"

"We went back to my house and waited until we heard your father drive in the driveway, then Janey went back to our bedroom and got into bed. I stayed in the kitchen until I knew your dad had plenty of time to go in with her. When I walked in and turned on the light, Janey had your dad pinned down on the bed like a professional wrestler. The poor man was wiping his mouth and trying to shove her away, but she kept saying something like–they were star-crossed lovers and they were meant to be together. It took everything in me to keep from laughing at her and especially at the expression of pure horror on your father's face. But I kept it together long enough to leave with Janey and tell him I needed time to decide what I was going to do. As I drove Janey home, she told me everything he was saying to her before I came into the bedroom. Things like how much he loved me, and he was sorry, and then he started talking about things that she said scorched her ears. That was when she didn't want to hear anymore and she more or less jumped on him and started kissing him."

"When did he realize who it was?" Allison asked with wide eyes.

"She said as soon as her lips met his, he yanked away. He knew immediately and wanted no part of it. But she kept it up until I got there."

"She didn't really have a crush on him, did she?"

"No," Karen laughed. "She just wanted to prove to me that I had nothing to worry about. That your father loved me and would never look at another woman."

"What did Dad do when he found out what you did?"

"He never found out. It was our little secret."

"Do they get along well now?" Lisa asked.

"No–no, Janey isn't with us anymore," Karen said with a sadness in her eyes. "She eventually went to medical school and sat up practice at home, but within a year or two, she died in a traffic accident. The sad part was that she told me she finally met her "Prince Bill" as she called him. The man she felt loved her as much as Bill loved me. They were going to get married the following summer."

"So, that's why Dad always seemed so nervous when she would be around," Allison said to her mother.

"I think he was afraid she was going to attack him at any moment. I was tempted to fill him in on what we did to him, but Janey always said she preferred teasing him like she did. All she would have to do is wait for him to enter the house and she'd wink at him, and he'd turn around and walk back out again. She certainly was a character."

"I used to sing "Kiss an Angel Good Morning" to her," Bill Cameron said with a bit of a slur as he sat in the front seat of House's car. "She said I was an awful singer–but I won her heart."

"Allison says it was my rendition of "Pour Some Sugar on Me," that first attracted her to me," House chuckled.

"Yeah–that ought to have been a real turn on," Wilson laughed at the thought of his friend singing the song.

"Hey! I have you know it worked! She was thoroughly captivated. I ended up making a son that night. So, it must have worked."

"Wait until I let Tony know he was made while you were singing Def Leppard," Wilson said from the back seat as House approached a green traffic light, but sight of the oncoming car on the left side made the hair stand erect on the back of his head. "House! Watch it!"

House slammed on the breaks as he saw the other vehicle, but still it made contact with the front corner of his car and swung it around, the speed of the other car nearly knocking it over before it bounced back onto all fours. The three men sat completely still as they stared out the windshield.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" House asked.

"I don't know. Thank God I glanced over in that direction. I couldn't even swear they had their lights on." Wilson told him.

"Whoever it was, they must have been drunker than we are," Bill said.

"I don't know about you guys, but that sobered me up pretty quickly. I "did" have a green light–didn't I?"

"Yeah–it was green," Bill agreed. "Good thing its so late and there wasn't anyone else on the road. It could have been a catastrophe."

"It's going to be a catastrophe anyway, once Allison sees the front end of the car."

"Don't worry," Bill told his son-in-law. "It's not as bad as it could've been. And Wilson and I will both testify that it wasn't your fault."

"Let's go home," Wilson said, feeling the need to get home to his wife and daughter.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"No! I'm not going to tell her you were driving!" House half laughed at his father-in-law as they stood on the moon-lit front lawn of his home. "It's a bent fender. Big deal."

"It's her car," Bill said cautiously. "Have you ever dented anything on her car before?"

"I have," Wilson spoke up. "It wasn't a pretty sight. Lisa almost cast me out of the house when I backed into a tree about a year ago."

"It didn't help that the tree was halfway through your lawn, either–did it?" House asked his friend.

"Alright–so it wasn't a "little" accident–but I'm telling you–Allison will take it a lot better if she thinks her father was driving."

"That's ridiculous," House scoffed.

"What took you guys so long?" Lisa asked as she turned on the porch light and came out the front door. "Oh, my God! What happened?"

This, of course, alerted the two other women inside as they came out to join them. A quick look at the three men verified that they were unharmed, at which point Allison moved to look at the damage to her car. She turned slowly and looked at House with her hands on her hips. House looked at her only a moment, then shrugged his shoulders as he leaned heavily on his cane.

"Your dad was driving," he said then went for the front door of the house.

"Um–yes, I was driving when it happened," Bill spoke up.

Allison watched her husband go into the house, then turned and looked at her father. She looked at Wilson who smiled nervously at her, then she went to the front door of her car and opened it. She looked back at her father and sat in the seat then quietly got out and paused at her father and Wilson.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No," Bill told her. "At least we don't think anyone was hurt. None of us were. And the other guy didn't even stop. They ran the red light and kept right on going."

"Did anyone get a license plate number?"

"No," Wilson said as he walked over to Lisa. "We got spun around and by the time we looked, they were long gone."

"Description of the car?" She asked.

"It was dark–blue or black. Other than that, it just happened so damn fast we couldn't be sure."

"Well, there's no point doing anything more about it tonight," Allison sighed as she turned and started for the house with the others following.

Once inside, Lisa picked up a sleeping Jessica, and James carried the tote bag for her. They said their goodbyes and went back to their car and drove off. Bill stood silently in the foyer as Allison picked Dee off the sofa and Karen turned off the lights in the living room and made sure the door was locked.

"Are you sure you weren't hurt when you were hit, Dad?" Allison asked, barely looking at her father as she started up the stairs with Karen right behind her.

"No, not really." Bill started up the stairs behind his wife.

"I mean, with the car getting hit right there on the driver's side–you would have taken the full force of the hit. Are you sure you're alright?" She put Dee into the little girl's bed and turned on the nightlight before coming back out and looking at her father.

"No, I–I didn't get hurt–I guess, you might. . . "

"Want to check to see if Greg's hurt?" Allison asked her father as he merely looked at the floor. "The seat was back too far for you to have been driving, Dad. I know Greg was driving when the accident happened. If you weren't hurt, then you might as well go to bed–it's getting late and I'm sure Dee will be up bright and early in the morning."

She went into her bedroom and saw that House still hadn't come upstairs yet. He must have gone to the back of the house while she and her parents took Dee upstairs. She really was tired. It was a long day and an even longer evening waiting for the men to return from their "night out." She was looking forward to a relaxing shower and an even more relaxing night's sleep.

The fact that he lied to her about driving the car bothered her a bit–but then knowing her father, he probably put him up to it, feeling she would be less angry with him than with her husband. And, she decided it was probably their intoxicated state that created that fabrication. Who cares who was driving, especially considering it wasn't their fault.

She paused as she closed the door to the bathroom. She wanted to lock it very badly. She really just wanted to go to bed after her shower, but she had a feeling if he found the door locked, it would instigate an argument that she didn't want her parents to hear. So, she simply closed the door and got into the shower, hoping for an uninterrupted session in the heated water. She didn't stay in long, no more than twenty minutes and she was drying off with a big fluffy towel and pulling on her panties and nightshirt. But, being a woman, her curiosity got the best of her as she wondered just why he "didn't" come in and interrupt her. As she came out to her bedroom she saw him sitting on the rocking chair in the corner, drinking a bottle of beer. He put his fingers to his lips in a "shhh" manner and she looked at him questioningly. She glanced at their bedroom door and saw that it was open.

"Sit down and listen," he whispered to her.

She did as he said as she moved to the end of the bed nearest the door and listened as her parent's voices came from their bedroom suite next door.

"That was stupid!" Karen said to her husband. "Now what if they get into a fight because you "thought" she would get mad at her husband for having some other drunk run into him?"

"I haven't heard anything yet," Bill answered.

"That's because she went in to take a shower. Give her time to come out. If you would've jut let well enough alone–but no–you had to make him lie to her! I almost hope they "do" fight over it–then you can just lay here and listen to it and feel guilty about it, knowing it was your bright idea."

"James agreed with me."

"Well, then James is an idiot, too–isn't he? Why? Why would you have him lie about that?"

"You! Remember when I wrecked in your car? You didn't let me live it down for six months!" Bill said forcefully. "But then your dad comes over and drives his big old Buick into the rear end of "my" car and you never say a cross word. You were more concerned about whether he got hurt when he damn near demolished my car–and he barely dented his bumper."

"Good Lord, Bill! That was thirty years ago! And if you remember correctly, I got mad at you because you were racing Jack through the corn fields the summer he graduated high school, when you rolled it! And that following winter–Dad only drove into your car because you shoveled snow up over the back of your car "and" didn't spread cinders on the icy road. He didn't even see your car in the driveway until it was too late–then he slid on the ice right into it."

"See! You're still sticking up for him!"

"Bill!" Karen said in exasperation. "You rolled my car while racing through a corn field! What part of that do you not understand? You were being exceedingly reckless and irresponsible. My father was not!"

"Yeah–and it couldn't be that your old man warmed himself with a few shots of Jack Daniels before he drove over to our house, could it?"

"He did not! He didn't . . . drink that much."

"Yeah–he didn't drink that much–he could drink me under the table and keep on going after I'd be laying in my bed snoring!"

"Well, if that's the case–then a few shots of Jack Daniels shouldn't have effected his driving–should it?" She asked smartly.

"So you admit it! He was sloshing back the bottle that morning–and all I was doing that day was celebrating with my young brother-in-law because he graduated high school. "We" weren't drinking!"

"No! You both shared a joint before you got into the car!"

This remark turned House's and Allison's eyes to one another–Allison's wide with shock and House's with surprised humor.

"Oh–don't stand there so holier than thou! You and Janey just finished one too. There I was, all scraped up and crawling out of the damn car and all you and your lunatic sister could do was hold onto each other so you wouldn't fall on the ground, laughing. That is, until you finally realized it was your car that I wrecked. That stopped your laughing pretty damn quick–didn't it!" There was a moment's silence before they heard Bill go on. "See! You're still laughing about it!"

"Well, you have to admit–it was kind of funny. I mean, when you started to flip the car, all we could hear was you screaming and it sounded like cross between a rebel yell, Disney's Goofy and a woman–all rolled into one. Then you got out of the car and said you saw Jesus, but then you weren't sure if it was Jimmy Carter instead, so you yanked the steering wheel and flipped. And it turned out to be the stupid scarecrow that Janey made that spring." Karen's laughter couldn't be contained at this point. "Janey asked if you were going to go back and kneel before it to pray to Carter or vote for Jesus, and all you could say was "It was Jesus and the president all rolled into one!"

Bill's laughter joined his wife's. "And in the meantime, Jack is down at the finish line, at the other end of the cornfield, confessing everything to your dad because he knew it was his fault that I was laying, dead, out there in the middle of the field."

"And Dad asked why in the hell he was telling him all this and not back there tending to you, and he said he had to finish the race–didn't he? Oh, my God–I was never so scared in my life as when I saw Dad pulling up with Jack, threatening to call the cops on us for smoking a joint in his cornfield. I wonder if he ever realized that he scared us all so badly that day that we never had the desire to smoke it again."

"It worked–didn't it? Thirty years and still no desire for another hit of pot."

"You know, I might have gotten angry with you for wrecking my car–but you certainly looked remarkably sexy when you climbed out of that car that day," Karen said in a suddenly slower sultry tone. "With your hair all mussed and blood coming down over your forehead. Your jeans were so tight, and your shirt hung open. You made my knees weak. If Janey was holding me up–I'm sure that was the reason why."

"And you were a sight to behold in those cut-off blue jeans and halter top. Jeez, but you were gorgeous. I don't even think they could call what you were wearing–a halter top–could they?"

"Huh-uh," she moaned negatively. "It was a man's red handkerchief folded diagonally, then tied around my chest."

"Whatever it was, it always got me harder than any ears of corn we could have found in that field that day."

"And bigger," Karen giggled.

Again, Allison's eyes grew large as she heard the muffled sounds of clothes and bedsprings.

"Did they leave their door open?" Allison asked House, and he chuckled as he nodded his head yes. "Well, go close it! I don't want to hear that! Good Lord! What if Dee wakes up and walks in on it! It's bad enough to walk in on your parents–but to walk in on your grandparents–it could do some real damage!"

House got to his feet and moved past his wife out the door. As he approached their room, he could see that their lights were on and he discreetly kept his eyes on the carpet as he reached for the door handle and pulled it closed. He returned to find his wife pacing the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he sat back in the chair and took a drink from his bottle. "Didn't you know your parents had sex? You really didn't believe their story about the stork bringing you–did you? Oh–that's right–you come from farm country–you're left in the cabbage patch–right?"

"Oh, shut up! I guess it doesn't bother you when you hear your parents going at it."

"That doesn't happen. As far as I know, I was the product of artificial insemination. My mother truly was a sainted virgin."

"Greg!"

"Alright–so they may have had sex once in a while. Who knows?"

"I'm not even talking about my parents having sex. Unlike you–I can fully accept that my mother and father are mad about one another. What I'm having trouble accepting is how irresponsible they were! Where in the hell was "I" when all this was going on?"

"Evidently not in the cornfield getting stoned."

"Greg! I was six years old when Uncle Jack graduated. The fact that they all went out and got blitzed is a bit disturbing. After all, they were the four people who influenced my life the most."

"And here I thought it was me," he said as he grabbed her hand and yanked her into his lap. When she still looked at him with aggravation written plainly on her face, he sighed. "Look, you make it sound as if you never got drunk or stoned in your life."

"That's different! I didn't have a six-year-old child. . ." She stopped when she realized that she did, indeed, have a child at home. House's eyebrows raised in skepticism. "Alright, so I did have Tony–but he was home with my parents and I was in college–or later, I was working while he was with Mom and Dad."

"Well, I'm sure that's where you were. Probably in the kitchen with Gramma having lemonade and cookies as you watched Sesame Street."

"I don't know how you can sit there and take this so lightly? These are my parents we're talking about! I had certain rules and values as I was growing up! And the people who set the boundaries of those values turn out to have been pot heads!"

House shrugged his shoulders. "Being scared out of smoking it by an angry father hardly makes them pot heads."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean–if they were truly devoted to the stuff–they would have laughed their father's threats off and found some other place to get high. They didn't. They just walked away from it."

"I'm going to bed," she said in frustration as she got off his lap and got into her side of the bed. "I'll have a little discussion with my mother tomorrow after work."

"No, you wont," House told her.

"And why not?"

"For one reason, if you bring it up, then she'll know that you overheard her talking about it–and that means you overheard them doing the dirty deed. And for another–get over yourself, kiddo. You're parents weren't saints. They were just plain old good people."

House finished his beer as he watched her go to sleep, then undressed and got in bed with her. He half-smiled to himself as he decided that if she had to be mad at anyone that night, he was glad it was her parents instead of him.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"But, Mommy!" Dee whined as she sat at the dinner table Friday evening. "I don't like them!"

Jessica stared at her from her side of the table as she jabbed her little fork into the carrots on her plate. This caused Lisa to look at her daughter sternly.

"Jessica," Lisa said quietly.

"What?" Jessica said, just as quietly.

"You "are" going to try your carrots, aren't you?"

"But Dee says they're yucky," Jessica whispered.

"Dee doesn't know what she's talking about," House said from his seat, bringing the little girl's attention to Uncle Greg. "She thinks ice cream tastes yucky, too."

"I do not!" Dee argued.

House's comment made Jessica take a second look at the cooked carrot coins on her dish and she poked it with her fork, then took a bite. She chewed it thoughtfully, shrugged her shoulders, and finding it quite palatable, went about eating the rest of her carrots.

"Hey!" Dee leaned forward and watched Jessica eating. "Are you eating that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is it good?" Dee asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-huh."

"But you don't want yours," Allison said as she started to take Dee's plate from her, but Dee grabbed it and pulled it back.

"Yes, I do! Jess says they're good!"

House went on eating his meal as he watched his daughter try the vegetable in question, then after deciding that it wasn't that bad, she continued until they were gone. Allison and Lisa looked at one another and simply chuckled as they went back to their own meals.

"Do you have any idea when to expect Tony to get back tonight?" Wilson asked as he took a bite of his chicken breast.

"Not really," Allison told him. "This being his first trip home, I'm sort of hoping it's later in the evening. I don't want him racing home during a weekend traffic rush."

"Especially coming out route eighty," Karen agreed.

"He'll be fine," Bill told them, then turned to look at the Wilsons. "Where's Ryan? I thought for sure he'd be here tonight."

"He said we're to call his cell when Tony gets home and he'll come over then," Wilson explained. "In the meantime he went to the movies with Bob and Dean."

"Hmm, I would have thought they'd have waited for Tony and gone to the movies with him," said Karen.

"I asked that too," said Lisa. "But Ryan said they decided since he was only home for three days, they were all going to spend it doing something other than sitting in a movie theater, not talking to one another. It sounds like there's going to be a gang of boys here over the weekend."

"That's what "they" think," said House. "They better have plans that'll take them away from our pool from time to time."

"They're more than welcome to come hang out at our pool," Allison said, looking from House to Lisa. "At least with them here, we know they're not out getting into trouble."

"Sit down and eat, Jess," Wilson said absently as he looked back at Allison. "What kind of trouble do you expect them to get into?"

But Jessica fidgeted in her chair again as she looked out the dining room doorway where she could see the front door. Her position at the table provided her the view that no one else could see and her eyes grew larger as she watched the person standing just inside the foyer, kneeling down to her level as he put his finger to his lips to say "Shh." He smiled at her and crooked his finger in a gesture for her to come to him.

"Four teenage boys? What kind of trouble "couldn't" they get into?" Allison asked with a chuckle. "I wasn't thinking of anything big–but I'd still like to have them close to home."

"I don't blame you," Lisa agreed, then put her hand on her daughters thigh to try to settle her in her chair. "If my son was coming home from school for the first time–I'd want to keep him all to myself too. Jessica, please sit still like a big girl."

"But, Mommy. . ."

"Jess–sit like a big girl!" Dee ordered as she put a bit of chicken in her mouth and watched as her friend tried to get out of her chair.

Jessica looked at Dee and very uncharacteristically showed a stubborn forcefulness to the older girl. "No!"

"Jessica," Wilson said gently. "Behave."

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Lisa asked Allison.

"Cleaning the garage," House grumbled.

"I don't think it's going to take you three whole days to clean the garage," Lisa laughed, then looked at her daughter again. "Jessica–would you please sit still and eat your dinner?"

"No!" Jessica twisted out of her mother's grasp and hopped off her chair then ran out of the room and into a set of waiting arms.

"Jessica! What are you. . ." Lisa began, but stopped and chuckled when Tony came around the dining room's doorway with the little girl hugging his neck.

"I don't know, Lisa," Tony said. You haven't seen the garage lately–it might take three days."

Jessica turned and smiled at everyone at the table. "Tony's home."

It didn't take long for him to be seated at the table with them and eat dinner. He kept looking over at Dee, quite clearly having missed his little sister, but she seemed more interested in the chicken she was eating. Jessica, on the other hand, watched him closely and received several of Tony's most sincere smiles whenever he would notice her.

"Dee, aren't you going to say hello to me?" Tony finally asked, bringing her blue eyes up to him.

"Hello, Tony. Where's your carrots?"

He looked at her blankly a moment, then back to his dish. "I didn't get any. I don't like. . ."

"Don't say it!" House interrupted his son. "Dee and Jessica have decided that they like them very much."

"Oh–I ate them when I was in the kitchen getting my dish," he lied to his sister.

"Eat some more," she said as she stood on her chair and attempted to grab the serving spoon and deposit some of the vegetable onto his plate.

"You just sit down and mind your own plate," Allison said as she took the spoon from her and sat her back in her seat. "You're almost finished, so you and Jess can go in the room and play if you want to."

She no sooner had her daughter re-seated than the doorbell rang, turning the child's head toward the front door, even though she couldn't see it.

"I'll get it!" Dee jumped from her chair and ran to the foyer where she pulled the door open to find three teenage boys waiting on the stoop. "Whatcha want?"

"Hey, Dee–we came to see Tony," Bob said as he bent over and looked at her through the screen door.

"Okay–you can come in." She allowed Bob to pass through then looked at Dean. "Whatcha want?"

"I came to visit Tony," Dean laughed at her.

"Okay." She opened the door and let him pass then looked up at Ryan. "You come to see Tony, too?"

"Yes," he said, then saw a bit of disappointment in the little girl's eyes and quickly added, "But I came to see you, too."

"Oh!" She said, much more brightly as she opened the door for him. "Okay! Do you like carrots? I'll give you carrots!"

He reached down and stroked her hair as he entered the house then started toward the dining room after the other two boys. "I like carrots very much. But I just had my dinner, so I'm not hungry now."

As they reached the others, Karen, Lisa and Allison were cleaning off the dining room table while the three men lit cigars and stayed at the table where Tony was finishing his dinner. The other three boys sat at the empty seats as well.

"So, what do you feel like doing tonight?" Bob asked Tony as he took a bite of his chicken breast.

"Actually, I really feel like taking a hot shower then coming downstairs and relaxing for the night," he told his friend.

"You're kidding! You've been away all week–don't you want to go out and do something?" Asked Dean.

"Not tonight. I'm tired. But if you guys want to stick around, we can watch something on TV. I have to get up early tomorrow morning to clean the garage, anyway. And sometime this weekend, I have around fifty pages to read for biology, and around sixty for chemistry."

"I hope you realize that it isn't only "reading" those pages–it's "comprehending" them as well," House told his son.

"Oh, yeah. I certainly do," he smirked as he finished his dinner.

"When will you have time to do anything?" Bob asked with disappointment.

"I have three days off. I don't have to leave until Monday night." He got up and took his dish out to the kitchen to his mother then returned to the boys. "I'll have time to do stuff. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We could go play pool down at the bowling alley," suggested Dean.

"If you don't mind–I'll pass on that option," Ryan said as he reached over and tapped Jessica on her nose, receiving one of her giggles in response.

"I don't want to go to the movies again," Dean argued.

"How about a baseball game?" Bob suggested.

"Got to see how long it takes to clean the garage tomorrow," Tony told them. "Anyway, what's wrong with sticking around the house? That way I can hang out with you guys, we can go swimming, and I can still see my grandparents before they have to go back to Illinois."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ryan told him. "Go take your shower. Where are we watching television? Your room or the living room?"

"You watching anything in the living room?" Tony asked his father.

"I was going to go outside and sit for awhile. Go ahead." House watched the three boys move toward the living room, then heard the television being turned on as his son went upstairs for a shower.

By nine o'clock Robert and Lisa took Jessica home and Bill and Karen took Dee up to bed, then retired to their own room. By ten-thirty House and Allison went to bed also. At seven-thirty the next morning Dee woke her parents in her usual way and when they went downstairs to prepare breakfast they found three bodies snoring on various pieces of furniture around the living room while Tony slept in his bed upstairs.

The Camerons came downstairs by eight o'clock and Tony by nine, at which time he went into the living room and woke his comrades–promising them a breakfast if they helped clean the garage. So–within two hours, the four boys had the chore completed and were sitting down to a hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon before going outside to lounge in the sun for a little while, then cooling themselves in the pool.

Allison watched the interactions between the four boys and saw the change that was taking place. It was almost as if time had stood still for Bob and Dean, as they would suggest doing things that they had all enjoyed as they were growing up. But something in Ryan and Tony had changed, and they seemed to lean more toward staying around family. Allison supposed this had a great deal to do with Ryan being separated from everyone during those traumatic weeks this past summer–and Tony simply was a bit homesick while at school. Bob and Dean still remained at home, both working at part-time jobs with little responsibility as they decided they wanted to take a break from school and start in a year or two. She had a feeling that by winter, Bob and Dean wouldn't be coming around so much anymore since their interests were going in a different direction. She had seen this happen with her own friends when she went off to college–but the fact that she was pregnant with Tony at the time could also have had a hand in estranging her from her friends.

The weekend was, Allison was sure, a great disappointment to Dean and Bob as Tony rarely left the house, preferring to spend time with his grandparents and sister before he had to return to Pennsylvania. But Ryan seemed to understand as he dropped in twice on Sunday, then on Labor Day, came with the Wilsons and enjoyed the holiday with a cookout and swim.

By Monday evening, Allison was not only choked up when she had to say goodbye to Tony for the week, but she also watched her parents drive away. Thus began the new direction of Allison's life as she yearned for her firstborn son, and waited for another child to arrive.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The end of October was brisk and chilly as House stood under the streetlight that illuminated the sidewalk in front of Wilson's neighbor's house. He leaned on the stroller, using it as his means of support as Wilson stood next to him with a stroller of his own. They talked about House's latest case as Lisa and Allison stood much closer to the house and Dee and Jessica knocked on the front door. When the woman opened the door with a bowl full of candy, she made the ususal fuss over the two little dark-haired girls.

"And what are you supposed to be?" The woman gushed.

Dee looked over at Jess then back to the woman and Allison held her breath, knowing that look that her daughter sent the other little girl's way. She hoped Dee would hold her tongue and simply answer the woman–even if it was obvious what they were.

"I'm a bunny! See my ears!" Dee told her as she touched her ears, then she turned around and pointed her little bottom at the lady. "See my fluffy tail!"

"They're absolutely beautiful ears and tail! What about you, sweetie?" She turned to look at Jessica. "What are you?"

"I'm a kitty," Jess answered quietly.

"See–she's got whiskers!" Dee told the woman, then turned Jessica around to show her the rear of the little girl. "And she's got a long tail–just like a cat's!"

"Well, Jessica Wilson–you make a delightful little kitty! And Dee House–you're a magnificent bunny! Now, how would you two like some candy?" The woman reached in her bowl and put a handful of chocolate miniatures into each of their treat bags, then watched as the girls turned and walked back to their mothers. "My goodness, Allison–how far are you now?"

"Halfway there," Allison called back to the woman who also worked at PPTH. "I'm twenty weeks."

"Well, you're looking fantastic–as always."

"Thanks, Nancy!" Allison and Lisa both waved to the woman as they took the girls' hands and returned to the sidewalk where the met up with House and Wilson.

"I want to go there," Dee said as she took Jessica's hand and started up to the next house with the porch light on.

Allison and Lisa allowed them to walk ahead of them to these houses since they were neighbors and friends. It also happened to be the third year in a row that Lisa and Allison brought the girls through this route that started at Wilson's house–went around the block, then moved back to the House's residence where they went around their block. At only three years of age–it was more than enough walking for their little legs and plenty of chocolate for their little bellies.

So a little over an hour later, it was with heavy steps that the little girls finally trudged their way up the walk to the front door of Dee's home. They were the first to turn up the walk, followed by their mothers, then their fathers. This was when House noticed the unfamiliar van sitting in his driveway.

"Hey," he called after his wife, turning her attention back to him. "Whose van?"

"I didn't even notice it," Allison said. "That's how tired I am. Um, I don't know." She looked at it a little more closely then got a huge smile on her face. "It's got Illinois plates! I think it's Uncle Jack's!"

"Who's Uncle Jack?" Wilson asked House as they watched Allison turn toward the front of the house with obvious enthusiasm.

"Allison's uncle. I only met him twice. He's a bit of a character. She's nuts about him. So is Tony."

"Hey, cupcake! What are you doing out there?" Came Uncle Jack's voice from where he stood just inside the door with Tony standing behind him.

"I'm not a cupcake!" Dee told him smartly as she walked up to her screendoor and gazed in at this well-rounded man who was smiling so broadly that it nearly glowed with warmth. "I'm a bunny!"

"Ah! Says you! You look like a big white cupcake with pink frosting!"

"Well, I'm not!" Dee stomped her foot and crossed her arms across her chest as she stared in at him.

"Then what's your friend? Tuna casserole?"

This made Dee laugh as she looked at the man, then at her friend.

Jessica was staring at the large man in delighted awe. "I'm a kitty."

"Okay–what about her?" Jack pointed out at Allison as she watched her daughter's interaction with her favorite uncle. "She looks like she swallowed a beach ball! What's she?"

"She's pregnant," Dee said as she pressed her face up against the screen to look in at him, laughing again. "She didn't swallow a beach ball! That's a baby!"

"She didn't swallow a beach ball?" Jack asked with fake misunderstanding as he opened the door for the little girls and watched them walk past him to the well-lit living room.

"No," Dee laughed at him again and turned to Jessica. "He thinks she swallowed a beach ball." She looked back at her uncle when he walked into the room with the rest of her family entering the house behind him. "I told you! It's a baby!"

"Oh–then she swallowed a baby?" He asked quite innocently as Dee emptied her candy from her bag onto the coffee table and looked at it all.

"Uh-huh," she agreed.

"So, cupcake. . ." Jack started but Dee interrupted.

"I told you–I'm a bunny!"

"Okay, bunny–do you know who I am?"

Jessica looked up at him, then leaned closer to Dee and whispered to her. "I think he's Santa."

This remark raised her parents brows as they looked at her. The fact that they were Jewish evidently didn't prevent the child from identifying with the jolly old elf.

"No," Dee whispered back. "He's not Santa. He doesn't have a beard."

"Dee," Tony knelt down in front of the little girls. "This is Uncle Jack. You probably don't remember him, but he's our favorite uncle."

"What about Unca James?" Dee asked as she sorted through the shiny paper of the candy in front of her.

"I can be your second-favorite uncle," Jack laughed at her, then turned when Allison entered the room and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a huge smile. "You never go this far from home. As a matter of fact–I don't even think you've ever left the state before–have you?"

"Of course I did. I was in the Army for a few years."

"Oh–that's right. But other than that, you came home, got married and stayed there." She looked around briefly. "Speaking of which–where's Aunt Vicki?"

"I'm here," said a very lean woman as she shyly entered the room with them, receiving a quick hug from Allison. "I wanted to put our things up in the bedroom."

"I'm so happy to see you! Lisa–James–this is my mother's youngest brother, Jackson. He was like a second father to Tony as he was growing up–and like a brother to me! And this is his wife, Vicki. She more or less inherited Tony and me when she married Jack."

"Hello," Lisa smiled at them.

"Hello," Wilson reached forward and shook Jack's hand.

"Well, come–come!" Allison said, obviously thrilled that they were there. "I'll get us something to drink. Is it too late for coffee?"

"I'll take some," Vicki told her. "But he isn't allowed to drink it anymore."

"I have some diet-caffeine-free cola in the refrigerator. I'll just have one of those," he said as he started to follow Allison toward the kitchen and paused when he stood next to House.

"Cupcake?" House asked him dryly as he looked down at the plump man who was at least five inches shorter than him..

"Well, ya know, big guy–I wasn't really talking to your little girl. I was actually talking to you–cupcake," he told House, then started laughing as he looked back at his little grand-niece and her friend. "Come on bunny and kitty–there are some sodas out here waiting for you."

House watched the little girls follow the man as if he were the pied piper, then he looked at Wilson and saw how he was chuckling at him.

"Come on, cupcake–he brought sodas for all of us," Tony said to his father and Wilson as he also followed the man.

The six adults sat at the kitchen table, drinking a variety of diet soda, beer and coffee as Tony pulled up a chair and sat near the counter and the little girls were sitting on their father's laps. After nearly an hour of fast-paced Illinois gossip running between Allison, Tony, Jack and Vicki; intertwined with a constant line of teasing from Jack to the little girls, House and Tony, there were no signs of the conversation growing dim. The Wilsons were pulled into stories of Allison's and Tony's childhoods that always seemed to have a magical twist that enchanted them. House could understand why his wife and son were so fond of him. There didn't seem to be a pessimistic bone in his body–and yet, looking at the man's vehicle and clothing, it was clear that he wasn't a man of prosperity. He worked very hard for the amount of money that he could put aside–what little there was of it. No, this man's riches was in his personality, his outlook, his friends and his family. He didn't look like an "old" man, and House knew he was only forty-nine, but he did look worn. He had a charisma that glowed, and it was genuine–nothing plastic about this man, so no matter how much House had tried to find something to dislike about him over the years–he just couldn't manage to come up with anything. He wished he had had an uncle such as this as he was growing up.

"Hello?" Tony answered the telephone after another hour of conversation, talked briefly, then hung up. "James–Lisa–Ryan said he ran out of candy, so if you still wanted him to give it out tomorrow night, then you'll need to get some more."

"Oh," Lisa said, a bit surprised. "Of course. We'll get some tomorrow."

"Isn't that why you stayed home?" House asked his son. "To hand out the candy to the kids."

"Yeah." He looked over at his father, then widened his eyes as he realized there hadn't been any children ringing their bell or knocking at their door ever since his parents came home. "Did you leave the porch light on when you came in?"

"I don't know. Go see if it's on."

"No–you turned it off," Wilson said. "I saw you do it."

"Well, no wonder no one's been here lately. You've got to keep the light on or they won't stop."

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" House asked Tony.

"Everyone knows that," Jack smiled at House. "You can't blame it on age–because that was the rule when we were kids too."

"I don't think Greg participated in such things when he was a boy," Allison explained.

"Get out! Why not?"

House simply shrugged his shoulders as he drank from his bottle of beer, so Allison went on to explain. "His father was in the service. They moved around a lot. Some places didn't celebrate Halloween like we do."

"You mean you've never dressed up and went trick-or-treating?" Jack asked in disbelieve that any child could have been deprived of such an event. "Well, we'll have to remedy that before we leave."

"So–you never did say what brought you to New Jersey," Allison said, changing the subject.

"I figured if I was ever going to come and see your house and that new addition your dad's been telling me about–I'd better come and do it. So, I hopped in the van and here we are. We'll be heading back tomorrow afternoon though. Can't spend too much time away from the farm."

"Oh, that's too bad," Allison told him. "Do you really have to get right back? I mean, that's an awful long drive, especially when you only stay overnight one night before turning around and going back."

"Afraid so. I've got a doctor's appointment Monday afternoon that I can't miss." He looked at the little girls that were both sleeping in their father's arms and he chuckled. "It looks like these two have had enough excitement for one day."

Lisa looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly eleven and she got to her feet. "Oh my God! I didn't realize it was this late! Come on, James. No wonder Jessica's out like a light."

James got up and went to the kitchen doorway, pausing with Lisa as they looked back at Jack and Vicki. "It was a pleasure meeting you. It was no wonder that the time flew by without us knowing it."

"If you come back tomorrow before noon, we'll still be here, but not much of a chance of seeing us after that." Jack smiled a little weakly at Wilson and Wilson stared at him for a moment, nodded his head, then headed home with his wife and daughter.

House took in the subtle change in Jack's exuberance, then decided that after such a long trip that day, he was probably exceptionally tired. So, getting to his feet also, he suggested they all head up to bed. This was when he noticed the almost regretful nod that Jack gave as glanced at Allison and then at Tony. But he seemed to shake it off and smiled broadly at House and his family, then took Vicki upstairs and turned in for the night.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

House made his way downstairs the following morning a lot earlier than his usual time for a Sunday. He was very curious as to why Dee hadn't come over to wake him–or why Allison made her way out of the room unnoticed. But as he entered the kitchen and found his wife making a breakfast of corn flakes and orange juice for her aunt and uncle, he found the rest of his family deeply involved in the man who held an insulin pen in his hand.

"But "why" do you have to poke yourself?" Dee asked as she practically stood between the man's legs, looking at the target of his intended injection.

"Because I ate too many candy bars when I was a little kid," Jack told her as he wiped his skin with an alcohol swab.

"Can I do it?" Dee looked up at him with bright eyes.

"No–you cannot!" Allison said from where she was putting the milk back in the refrigerator. "You'll hurt him."

"No, I won't!"

Jack looked at the monitor that showed his blood sugar level, then adjusted his insulin pen to correspond with it. Then he looked a Dee.

"I'll hold it against my stomach–and you can push the button–okay?"

"Kay!" Dee said enthusiastically.

"Jack! You're spoiling her already," Allison complained as she took a seat at the table and glanced up at House as he stood next to her.

"Okay–now push it." House watched as the little girl touched the end of the pen and with a little effort injected him with the insulin.

"I did it! I gave him a shot!" Dee said with such excitement that she jumped up and down on the floor and clapped her hands. "Do it again!"

Jack laughed at the youngster as he started putting his diabetic supplies away, his appreciation of her evident. "Afraid not, bunny–only one shot at a time. Doctor's orders."

"Mommy's a doctor. She can order you to take another one," Dee told him as she leaned on his thigh and gazed up at him.

"No, Mommy is not going to order him to take another injection," Allison chuckled at her daughter.

Not to be deterred, Dee went on, "Daddy's a doctor. . ."

"And Daddy isn't going to do it either," said Allison.

Dee looked disappointed as she continued to look at her uncle. "Can you come back again so I can do it?"

Jack's smile never wavered as he looked down at her. "You talk your old man into coming out to visit me once in a while. Tell him to bring you to visit your Gram and Pap and I'll be right there waiting."

"Okay!" She turned and ran over to her father and hung on his cane. "Can we go out to visit Gram and Pap?"

"I'll get right on that," House said doubtfully as he poured himself a cup of coffee then moved to take a seat at the table with the rest of them.

"Daddy!" Dee climbed up on her father's lap and turned to look at the man sitting next to her brother.

"Don't worry. I'll get him to come visit soon," Jack chuckled as he put his things in a cooler.

"I still don't know why you have to leave so early," Allison said as she watched him begin eating the cereal. "You told James and Lisa that you weren't leaving until noon."

"I know, but then I remembered the drive to get here. I think I'm going to make several more pit-stops along the way when we go home. I figure if we leave within half an hour, and I take about four, half-hour stops–I should get home by about nine or ten tonight."

"That's one long drive with only resting overnight," Tony said to him. "I still don't understand why you made the trip for only one day."

"Because, ya big dope, I missed ya," Jack said to his nephew as he reached out and twisted the boy's ear. "I didn't get to see you this summer–remember?"

"You know what you ought to do–is let your van here and let us buy you an airline ticket home. Then have your boys drive out sometime this week and drive your van home."

"I'm not going to let you pay for an airline ticket for us," Jack objected. "Anyway, if we did that, then we'd have to pay for gas for the boys to come here, and get back, plus the gas to get our van back."

"Then, that settles it." Allison smiled at him. "We'll get two round-trip tickets. You use them to go home, and two of the boys can use them to come back. Then they can drive your van home."

"I told you. . ."

"I know–you're not going to let me buy the tickets. Well, I'm buying them. Look at how many times you and Vicki have done things for me over the past twenty-five years. How many times did the two of you let me spend the night at your house because I was out late with my friends and might get in trouble when I got home to Mom and Dad? How many times did you take Tony fishing with you when you didn't have to have a little kid hanging around your neck? And then, how many times have you just "been there" for me? Sorry–I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll call and make arrangements for your flight now."

Jack and Vicki looked at one another and Vicki simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay–but we're sending you the money to cover the tickets as soon as we get it."

This opportunity gave them an additional four hours to spend with each other, and during that time Allison and Tony rarely left his side, while Dee's curiosity about the man turned to genuine affection as she would climb up on the sofa next to him and play with her toys. By lunch time they were sharing their meals of turkey club sandwiches and homemade vegetable soup with one another, and by the time the Wilson's came back to visit with him again, Jessica was warming up to him also.

"Is it always like this with him?" Lisa asked as she sat at the patio table with Vicki and Allison. They watched Jack and House supervising Tony, Ryan and Wilson as they put away swimming pool accessories and the lawnmower. It was the way the little girls followed Jack around wherever he went; running after him on their little legs with their winter jackets on and their faces pink from the crisp air, that intrigued Lisa.

"You mean with children?" Allison asked, receiving an affirmative nod from her friend. "As far back as I can remember. And I can't explain why–other than he always makes you feel as if you're the most important person on earth."

"What makes you think you aren't?" Commented the usually quiet Vicki as she looked at her niece. "Each and every one of you–as far as Jack is concerned–are the most important people on earth."

"Need I explain more?" Allison laughed.

By two o'clock House drove Jack's van to the airport with Allison, Dee, Tony, Jack and Vicki inside. They waited with him until their flight was called.

"Hey, cupcake," Jack stood next to Allison and put his hands on her protruding abdomen as he talked to House. "You take care of this little girl."

"You're positive it's a girl?" House asked as he looked at him.

"What? The baby?" Jack laughed at him. "No! What am I–a fortune teller? I was talking about your wife. Now, if you want to talk about this thing. . ." He indicated the baby she was carrying. ". . .this one is going to keep you on your toes!"

"Well, come on, Jack–before we miss the flight," Vicki told him and together they walked toward the boarding area, the sound of Jack's laugh floating back to the House family long after they were gone.

The time for Tony to return to Pennsylvania was approaching quickly and as always, he put everything off until the last minute. He was just putting his clean, folded clothes into a basket to take back to school with him when his mother brought him a box with some jars of homemade strawberry preserves that her mother had left for them when she visited nearly two months before. He looked through the box and saw that she included a loaf of bread, two packs of new socks, a pack of briefs, a pair of gloves and a scarf.

"Mom," he objected as he looked at her.

"It's getting colder. You're going to need it. If you don't want to wear it around campus, keep it in your car in case–God forbid–you should have a breakdown in this weather. Oh–that reminds me. You certainly could use a blanket to keep in your car."

He watched her go upstairs to retrieve the article she wanted for him, then watched as Dee moved to the front door and struggled to open it. Tony walked up behind her and turned the knob for her.

"What are you doing, Dee? What do you want outside?" He asked as he looked out at the darkness.

"He knocked," Dee laughed as she looked outside.

Tony looked to where she was gazing then watched as she laughed again and waved, then turned and ran into the living room where their father was sitting. He turned on the porch light and still, saw nothing, so he shut the door. He shook his head negatively as he headed back to the clothes basket in the foyer, wondering if he would ever understand her eccentricities. Within another half hour, Allison not only had a blanket in the box to be stored in Tony's car, but she included two milk jugs full of sand from Dee's sandbox, and a fold-up snow shovel–just in case he should run into snow sometime soon. They heard the telephone, but let House to answer it as they were about to carry the box out to Tony's car.

"Okay. I think that's enough for this week," Allison said as she looked up at Tony. "Can you think of anything else you might need?"

"Oh–do you have any of those stain remover pens?" Tony asked. "That way if I stain something early in the week, I can put it on and it won't set by the time I bring it home."

"I'll get one." Allison turned to go to the laundry room but stopped when she saw House standing in the doorway to the living room, looking at them. She smiled gently at him. "Who was that?"

"That was your dad," he told her without moving his eyes from her.

"Oh, does he want to talk to me?"

"No. He hung up. He had to go."

"What did he want? To let us know that he picked up Jack and Vicki?"

"Allison," House said quietly, his tone making the hair stand erect on the back of her neck. "Jack's dead."

Allison swallowed hard as she looked at him, then rolled her eyes as she started to go toward the laundry room again. "Yeah–right. Good joke. Tell Jack, very funny."

But House didn't let her pass as he grabbed her upper arm. This time she refused to look at him. "He made it all the way back to your mom and dad's house. He wanted to stop in and spend some time with your mom. Then he said he wanted to go home to rest and he made it as far as his chair in the living room, and he had a massive heart attack. He was gone by the time the paramedics got there."

Again, Allison swallowed hard as she continued to stare ahead. "When? When did he die?"

"About half an hour ago."

House saw his son slowly lower himself onto the stairs as he sat down and covered his face with his hands. Upon the sounds of Tony's grief, Allison turned to look at him. She walked over to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder, then seemed to lose control of her legs as they wouldn't hold her anymore and she sat heavily on the floor. House rushed to her side as she sat at Tony's feet and allowed her sobs to shake her as never before. House held onto her as he moved to sit next to Tony and he allowed them to cry until they simply had nothing left to give. He watched a part of his wife disappear that day, knowing that it would never return–just as he watched his son change, his grief taking away a piece of his heart that he would never see again. As for himself–he simply wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it. People live and people die–that's just the way it is. If they happen to touch your life and make a change on their passage through–then so be it.

House saw to it that everyone was in bed that evening as he made arrangements for the four of them to fly back to Illinois the following day so they could be with Karen and Bill until the funeral. Then he lay in bed and held his wife close, his mind wondering why sleep evaded him as he battled the question of just what fairness there was in taking one of the few good humans from this earth at such an early age.


	41. Chapter 41

February 20, 2012 (Dee's 4th birthday, Allison 36 weeks)

Chapter 41

It was almost four months since her trip home to Illinois to attend the funeral of her uncle, Jackson. She often wondered how she made it through that week. Tony was a mess as he looked at his uncle lying in the casket, looking more like he was napping than actually being deceased. Allison lost it completely when she looked at the peaceful, yet almost smiling, expression that her uncle wore. House, standing at her side, moved them back to their seats, then took a sleeping Dee from his father-in-law.

Bill Cameron walked his wife up to view her baby brother and held onto her stiff body as she grasped onto Jackson's hand and squeezed it, then turned and went to sit next to Vicki and her sons. Throughout the viewing, House would repeatedly get out of his seat with Dee and take her to the waiting rooms in the back, until it was time to leave. The next day, during the actual funeral, he had major difficulty holding the child while he prepared himself to take care of Allison and Tony as they dealt with their grief on their exit from the funeral home. Thankfully, a distant cousin of Allison's offered to take the little girl to the car to wait the five minutes it would take to get her mother and brother to the car as well.

Even now, four months later, she felt numb and somewhat emotionally drained as she stood at her front door, sightlessly staring outside at the fresh snow that covered her lawn. Her memories of how she watched her mother's heart break over the loss of that man as she needed to be escorted from the funeral home wore heavily on Allison's shoulders. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hardly noticed the taxi that pulled into her drive. She had to smile in spite of herself as she watched House walk up behind her, but upon sight of the newcomers, turn on heel and head back into the living room.

"Tony–go help your grandparents," he grumbled as he sat on the sofa.

His comment turned Dee's attention toward the door and she ran to it, knowing at once that it was "Gramma" and "Grandpa." Tony grabbed her up in his arms just as she was about to push the storm door open and run past her mother in her stocking feet.

"You're not going outside with only your socks on," Tony said as he handed her to Allison then went outside and got luggage out of the taxi's trunk.

Blythe House watched her grandson as she held colorful packages in her arms, then as he tried to walk past her with two suitcases, she said something that stopped him as he looked at her indulgently. He bent to her face and she kissed his cheek and he kissed her back before continuing toward the front door with the luggage.

By now Dee was anxiously stepping from one foot to the other, but when she saw John House come from the rear of the car with more pieces of luggage she started jumping in place.

"Ah-hah! Grandpa's here! Hah-hah!" Her hands busily started clapping before she followed her mother out the door.

Allison went to Blythe and kissed her as she took the packages from her, and John walked past them, stopping to look down at Dee who was standing in her socks on the front stoop of the porch. He looked at her sternly for a moment as she stared back up at him with wide eyes.

"And just what do you think you're doing out here in the middle of winter, standing in your socks and nothing else? You turn your little butt around and march right back into that house before I get there or I'll take your stripes!"

At this point, she jumped straight up in the air and turned, running back to the door which Tony was opening for her, and racing off to the living room to saddle up next to her father.

"Daddy! Grandpa's here!" Dee informed her father, then almost as if the thought just occurred to her, she looked back out at the doorway and ran off in that direction again. "Gramma! You brought pretty packages!"

"There's another bag of gifts in the trunk," John directed Tony as they put the luggage in the foyer, then he turned to look at Dee again. "Did you get your shoes on yet?"

"Nope!" She smiled up at him and lifted her leg, wiggling her toes at him.

"You are aware that you're standing there out of full uniform! Do you think you deserve this?" He asked sternly as he held his hand in his coat pocket and moved it, indicating there was something for her.

"Yesss!" She said with excitement as she ran up to him and started pulling on his hand that was in his pocket. "Come on, Grandpa! We need to put it on my wall! Come on!"

"Alright," he complained as he started walking with her to what used to be the den but had been converted to the den/playroom. "Only because you came to full attention when you came to meet me. Otherwise you wouldn't be getting this promotion!"

Allison put the packages on the table in the hallway as she and Blythe went to stand in the doorway of the den and watched as John pulled a set of stripes from his pocket and handed it to an excited Dee. She went to the wall where together they pinned them on a cork-board under four other sets of stripes, clearly gifts from past visits.

"I swear," Blythe said to Allison as she watched Dee's excitement. "I think she's happier with those stripes than she is with all the gifts we brought for her."

"Now," John said with a gruff voice. "How many are there?"

"Um," Dee said thoughtfully as she put her finger on the stripes and began counting them. "One, two, three, four, five. Five! There are five, Grandpa!"

"Well," he said grudgingly as he reached in his pocket again and pulled out a metal star. "Since you got that right–I guess you deserve another little promotion. We'll just put these up here, above the stripes. Okay?"

"Okay!" She yelled back at him, as if answering an order, then she reached out and hugged his leg. "I love you, Grandpa."

John House rolled his eyes as he reached down and put his hand on her dark brown hair, but Allison always swore she could see them getting a bit glassy when Dee declared her feelings for him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said grumpily. "You better get out to your grandmother or she's going to think you've deserted the company."

"Okay." She turned and ran up to her grandmother, but at four years of age, she was already showing the height that she would eventually grow into, and although her grandmother would have loved to have lifted her into her arms and embraced her, she was simply getting to be a bit to large for Mrs. House's small frame. So, instead, she took her by the hand and moved into the living room, pausing to kiss House on the cheek, then sitting on the sofa next to him so that Dee could climb up with them. "You brought presents! Are they for me?"

"I don't know," Blythe said with fake confusion. "I'm going to give them to a little girl who just had a fourth birthday recently. Do you know any little girls who may have just turned four years old?"

"I'm four!" Dee said with excitement. "They're for me! Can I open them?"

"We need to ask your mommy and daddy. Then we'll let you open them as soon as they say."

Dee leaned over to look very closely at her father. "Daddy, can I open my presents now?"

"No, not right now. Wait until your grandparents get settled in. Give them a chance to sit down and get their coats off."

"Take your coat off, Gramma!"

Dee started pulling on her grandmother's coat, making the woman laugh and take it off. Dee ran to her mother and gave the coat to her so she could hang it in the hall closet as John removed his and hung it as well. When Tony came back into the house with the last of their belongings, he stopped to stand next to John and smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about?" John asked his grandson.

"I'm waiting for "my" gift–what else?"

"And what makes you think I brought you anything? What have you done that's so special?"

"I survived another year of being your grandson! What else?" Tony continued, the smile never leaving his eyes.

"You survived. . . Well, you insolent little. . ."

"I'm not so little. I'm taller than you now." Tony put his arm around his grandfather's shoulders. "Now, come on, Grandpa–you know you missed me–admit it."

"In your dreams, ya young punk! Why would I miss having someone nagging me twenty-four hours a day? I don't think you ever shut up to give me a break! What's there to miss?"

Tony merely laughed at him and gave him a brief hug before moving in to his grandmother and repeating the hug now that his hands were empty.

"Hey, Gramma, it's good to see you. You're looking beautiful as always."

"Yeah, Gramma. You're beautiful! Can I open my presents now?" Dee asked as she stood next to Tony.

"Greg?" Blythe asked her son.

"Well, I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and wait for him to decide when she can open her birthday gifts," John started complaining. "That's only torture for a little kid."

"I was only thinking of you two," House said with irritation. "If you want her opening them while you're still in the hall and you can't watch–then let her go at it."

"Go get your gifts, Sarg." John used the nickname that he gave to his granddaughter upon noticing her resemblance to a boot-camp sergeant, then turned back to his son who remained seated on the sofa as he went to a chair across the room from him. "I think I'm capable of taking off my coat and watching a kid open gifts."

"Alright, you two," Tony said as he moved to sit on the other side of Blythe. "Am I going to have to split you up already."

"Hmph," John snorted then looked at Allison who was helping Dee carry the gifts into the living room. "And what about you? When are you supposed to pop this one out?"

"John!" Blythe spoke up. "You know she's due two weeks after Tony's birthday. March nineteenth, right, dear?"

"Yes," Allison brought the last of the packages in. "Four more weeks, unless we go early like we did with Dee."

"That's right–you did have Dee a month early, didn't you?" Blythe asked.

"Mm-hmm. But then it was a rather hectic time for all of us. I always felt the stress we were dealing with at the time had something to do with it."

"Stress? Is that what you call it?" John asked with distaste. "So, what happened to that "stress?" Is she still in the mental ward?"

"I don't think so," Tony answered his grandfather's question about Stacey Warner. "The last I heard, she got divorced and is practicing law out of New York. Let's hope she stays there."

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" House asked.

"Yes, I agree. There's no need bringing her up right now. Let's just enjoy watching Dee open her belated birthday gifts," Allison told her son.

"I wish we could have been here for her actual birthday," Blythe said. "But, I'm glad to hear that your mother and father could make it. And I'm sure James and Lisa and their little girl helped make it a joyous celebration. How is your mother, dear? I know she must still be heartbroken over losing her young brother so suddenly."

"She's. . .managing," Allison said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It will take some time. She'll be fine."

"Gramma! Are you watching?" Dee asked as she placed a large package in front of her grandmother and waited for her attention so she could proceed with the opening of her belated gifts.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"This chicken is wonderful, Allison," Blythe complimented. "It's very moist."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't take all the credit. Dee helped make it, didn't you?" Allison smiled at her daughter who was putting a piece of breast meat into her mouth.

"Uh-huh. I made it."

"You did? How did you make it, sweetie?" Asked Blythe.

"I squished the bread stuff–and I shoved it in its belly!"

"Well, the stuffing is absolutely perfect," Blythe gazed at her granddaughter with obvious adoration.

Allison glanced at House's glass that he filled for the third time since being seated. She watched him toy with his food, drinking more wine than actually eating. He looked up at her as he leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs beneath the table. He was obviously finished and more than prepared to leave the table.

"It looks like "someone" doesn't find the meal quite as appealing as you do," John said as he continued eating his meal, turning the others' attention to House as he looked back at his father with irritation.

"I'm not hungry," he said dryly.

"No, but it looks like you're pretty damn thirsty," John replied, just as dryly.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

House got up from the table and limped to the kitchen where he returned with a bottle of beer. He stood at his chair and opened the bottle as he kept his eyes pointed in his father's direction then drank a long swig from it. The light that passed slowly past the front of their house turned his attention to the windows.

"Tony!" House ordered his son. "Get that idiot friend of yours on the cell and tell him to stop driving past our house! If he wants to come in–tell him to come in and stop sneaking around like a damn criminal!"

"Ryan isn't a criminal," Tony said as he looked at his father with disapproval, then got to his feet and went to the windows to look out.

"Ryan's a toad," Dee said as she took a bite of the stuffing she so expertly prepared.

"Anyway, that isn't Ryan," Tony watched red taillights of the car disappear down the street. "Ryan went with James and Lisa to New York for the weekend. He's not even in the state."

"Tony, sit down and eat, honey," Blythe intervened. "It's probably just someone whose lost and looking for house numbers. Greg, please, sit down."

"I'm going to bed," House said as he looked at his mother, then started back out of the dining room and toward the stairs. "There's a good chance I'll have to go in to work in the middle of the night."

Allison watched him disappear up the stairs, knowing there was no reason for him to return to the hospital before morning. He had better not be planning on leaving them just because he couldn't stand being in the same house as his father for more than two hours. She smiled nervously at Blythe and went on eating her meal.

"He'll be fine. He's had a long day; a tough case."

"And how is it going for you, darling? With your due date quickly approaching, it must be getting harder and harder to go in to work for the full day."

"I'm doing alright. Greg doesn't allow me to overdo it. Generally, he's sending me home by four o'clock. So, really, he's been picking up the loose ends that I leave behind."

"He's the man in the family," John spoke up. "He's decided to get you pregnant every other year–he should be prepared to pick up those loose ends."

"It isn't every other year!" Blythe said with shock as she stared at her husband. "It's been four years since Allison's been pregnant!"

"Greg is hardly complaining about my limited mobility at work," Allison reassured her father-in-law.

John merely grunted as he continued eating his meal. The rest of the dinner was quiet, except for a few exchanges between Dee and her grandparents. When it came time for cleaning up, Blythe eagerly offered to clear the table and put the food away while Allison took Dee upstairs for a bath. Tony stayed behind to help his grandmother while John retired to the rooms Allison's parents had occupied several months earlier.

By the time Dee was tucked into bed and holding onto her favorite stuffed toy as she slipped to sleep, Allison was more than ready for bed. She noticed that her in-laws were already in their darkened rooms and heard Tony listening to some music from his end of the hall as she made her way to her own bedroom and then in to the bathroom where she disrobed and turned on the shower. It was nearly a half hour later that she came back through her bathroom door with the light illuminating behind her and into her darkened bedroom. She was about to open her dresser drawer when she glanced over and saw House sitting up in bed, watching her. Her hands went immediately to her swollen abdomen, subconsciously trying to cover the part of her that stuck out and made her feel unattractive, but he reached out and grabbed one of her hands and pulled her toward him. As her legs came against the mattress, he slowly pulled the sheet off his lap with his free hand, drawling her attention to his mid-section. She started laughing immediately, bringing a smile to his lips.

"Why, Dr. House, you seem to have a large problem here," she cooed at him. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I could put it short and simple and tell you to "sit down." He gently pulled her toward him until she put her knees on the mattress then straddled his lap as she held onto his shoulders and he held her waist.

"Really? Just like that?" She lowered herself onto his thighs and leaned as closely as her abdomen would allow, giving him the vantage he wanted as he bent his head to kiss her shoulder, then neck. "You say "sit down" and I'm to just pleasure you at your order?"

"It wouldn't hurt," he moaned as his kiss moved to her throat.

"No, I'm sure it wouldn't," she moaned in return as she felt his long fingers moving over the tired muscles of her lower back. "So," she breathed. "Just when did this little fellow wake up and stand to attention? You and your friend were both sleeping when I came upstairs and went in for my shower."

"Me and my "not-so-little" friend woke up while you were showering when I had to use the toilet. Then we stayed there to watch you a little longer. That was when my "friend" decided it was time to come out and play."

"I'm glad he did," she mouthed as she pulled his head up until she was looking into his eyes, then moved to meet his lips with her own, nipping and sucking gently before sliding her tongue inside to meet his.

He held her against himself then rolled with her until she was lying across the head of the bed with him, then continued kissing her as if he were dying for the taste of her. He held her on each side of her face as he leaned over her, then slid his hand down until it rested on her stomach.

"God, you are the most amazingly beautiful woman I have ever seen," he breathed against her lips and she smiled at him and stretched seductively.

"Even now? Looking like this? I should think you'd find me rather large."

"You're as gorgeous as the day I drooled after you on the beach nearly twenty years ago. You're as sexy and irresistible as you were when you walked into my office looking for a job. I have a feeling that you could be in the middle of delivering a child and I'd still want to have sex with you."

"I should hope not!" She laughed at him again. "That's kind of–well–bizarre."

"Okay, maybe not while delivering a child. But they'll probably have to pry my cold dead hands off of you when I die. I can see us at seventy-five and ninety years of age, still going at it like rabbits."

"Promise?" She giggled as she pushed him back until they lay face-to-face on the bed then raised her leg up over his hip.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he moved his hand lower and slid his fingers between her legs. "I don't make promises–but I'll give it my best shot."

"Honey?" She lay her head back against the pillows in pleasure as his lips moved to her breast and his finger slid between her folds. "I think we need to talk about something."

"You're pregnant. Yeah, I already know."

"That "isn't" what I wanted to talk about. It's about. . .your father."

"Don't," he started as he lifted his head and looked at her, but continued his ministrations with his finger, "talk about him at a time like this. You're making our "little friend" shrivel at the mere mention of him."

"But, honey," she tried again. "I really want to talk to you about your attitude toward him."

"Allison." His gaze hardened somewhat as he looked at her. "I'm telling you–this is not the time to talk about "anything" concerning my parents–especially not my old man. I've never talked to you about your mother while we were in the middle of taking a jump."

"No. You haven't."

"Then am I safe to proceed? Or should we invite the old prick over to supervise me while I'm doing it, yet?"

"Greg! I hardly think it's the same thing. But, I'll be quiet–for now."

"Thank you." He bent his head as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her.

"I love you," she smiled at him as she coaxed him back into a better mood.

"Hmph," he mumbled as he pressed his fingers inside of her. "You've got one hell of a way of showing it."

"Oh, but I do." She smiled against his lips as they kissed. "I think you're almost the sexiest man I've ever seen."

"Really? So, if I'm "almost" the sexiest man–who's the sexiest?"

"Your father," she giggled against him, this time making him laugh with her.

"Remind me to warn my mother."

He looked into her sparkling eyes as he moved his fingers within her and soon her smile faded as she watched the magnificent blueness of his eyes. They were captivated by one another and there was no doubt that they always would be. He leaned down and kissed her before moving between her legs and propping himself on his arms so he wouldn't put any weight on the baby. He would never get his fill of seeing the way her eyes dilated as he pressed inside of her and he shuddered at the mere feel of her closing around him, still a sweet tightness that he cherished. He filled her with his immenseness, taking his pleasure as he watched the emotions wash over her face. He still had enough ego to be completely captivated by her expressions of adoration when she looked at him. It was the times when he had pushed his luck too far and she would be completely fed up with him, that would crush him–although he never let anyone know it. He supposed if anyone had an inkling of how she could wound him with her disappointment, it would be Wilson, but they never discussed it.

But this wasn't the time to dwell on those times. He looked down at her as he pressed inside of her and knew this was where he wanted to be. She was a sweet angel in his arms, and he was never prepared to let her go.

He lifted his right hand to touch her face, stroking his fingers down her cheek until they came to her lips and she opened them, drawling his finger inside her mouth as her tongue circled it and she sucked and nipped at it.

"God! You don't know what that does to me when you do that!" He mumbled to her, bringing a knowing smile to her lips.

Soon his pace was increasing and he reveled in the sight of her arching herself up into his thrusts, pushing her head back into the pillows as wave after wave of ecstacy washed over her and he felt his explosion throughout his body. He listened to her gasps and sighs, sounds that were now familiar to him, but still as intoxicating as they ever had been. And then he withdrew from her and moved to lie by her side again, trying to regulate his breathing as she turned against him and held onto him tightly.

"Still think my father is the sexiest man you've seen?" He teased, making her laugh at him.

"You are the only man I want to see in that light. You're the "only" man who captures my imagination completely. You are in a class completely by yourself and you know it, you conceited beast." She snuggled more tightly against him. "But, I still want to talk to you about your father.

"Do we have to do it now? Christ, I'm coming down off of a spectacular high and you want to spoil it by bringing that old fart into the picture."

"Greg, please. I really want you to stop and think about what you're teaching Dee about parent/children relationships by being so cold and disrespectful to John. I don't care if you "ever" get along with the man–but I do care if Dee sees this as being a normal father/child relationship. I would never want her growing up to treat you in this way."

"Dee wouldn't do that," he said quietly as he stared up at the ceiling while holding his arm around her.

"Oh, don't be so sure about that. Our little girl has quite an attitude–and she doesn't need any help in becoming a completely spoiled little brat. She idolizes both you and John. All I'm asking is that you be a bit more patient with your father while in front of her." She lifted her head and looked at him until he looked back at her. "Can you at least try?"

"I'll try," he said gruffly as he pulled her more tightly against his side. "But, like I said, I don't make promises."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

It had been three days since John and Blythe's arrival, and although Allison could still sense the tension between her husband and his father, she was relieved to see that he tried to cover it up whenever in his daughter's presence. This morning started like any late-February morning for Allison; that is, a late-February morning that she was eight months pregnant with her third child. She went to work with House and took care of his paperwork, then worked on some labs and when needed, offered her opinion in the sharing of diagnoses. At lunch time, she ate in the cafeteria with Lisa and Wilson and the girls, acknowledging Dr. Chase's attempt at friendliness when he stopped to chat with the Wilsons and herself, then managed to charm the little girls with a miniature chocolate bar for each of them that he pulled from his pocket. When Allison glanced at his pocket, she noted that there were at least twenty of the small items still inside. He looked at her and smiled.

"This helps while working in the clinic and the little ones need calmed down a bit. It's even better than lollipops–except during the summer–then it can get kind of messy." He turned and looked at James and Lisa, nodded his goodbye and left them to their meals.

As had become the custom since Tony went back to school two days before, Allison and Dee were heading home by two o'clock, so the child could spend time with her paternal grandparents. So, with a tote hanging off one arm, and holding onto Dee's hand with the other, she made her way to her car. She wasted no time in the frigid winter iciness as she buckled her daughter in her car seat, then got behind the driver's wheel to start the car. Once she was on the road, she called home.

"Hello, this is the House residence," came Blythe's voice.

"Hello, Blythe. I was just calling to see if we had enough milk? I thought we were running a little short on it this morning," Allison said as she glanced in her rear-view mirror to see Dee had nearly fallen asleep, quite ready for her midday nap. She would have a time of it, carrying her from the car to the house, knowing that if Greg found out, he'd not be happy. She was restricted to lifting no more than ten pounds–and although thin, Dee was a lot more than ten pounds.

"No need to worry, dear. I sent John to the store after he drank the rest of it for lunch." Blythe told her. "Actually, it was almost immediately after he left that your cousin arrived."

"My cousin?" Allison asked in confusion. She certainly wasn't expecting any of Jack's sons for a visit–but then if they were anything like their father, and she knew that they were, they could show up as unexpectedly as he had, the previous Halloween.

"Yes. He says his father and your father were cousins. He stopped because he'd like to discuss some family issues with you. I take it, he's talking about genealogy."

"Um," Allison realized that it wasn't one of her uncle Jack's boys, and she had no idea whom her mother-in-law was talking about. It certainly was possible that her father's cousin could be investigating their family tree, but she really didn't know any of them, or their children. "Is he still there?"

"Yes. He's waiting in the living room. I was just getting him a glass of iced tea. I hope that's alright."

"Yes. Of course," Allison shook off her uneasiness. She knew Blythe had an open heart, but she was an intelligent woman, so she was probably worrying over nothing. "You can tell him that I'll be right there. We've only got a few miles to go."

It was another ten minutes before Allison pulled into her driveway. If she had been looking at the front door of her house instead of the white four-door pickup truck she was parking next to, she would have seen that the door was open about six inches. Instead, she turned off the ignition and got out of the car. She moved around to the back door and bent slightly to unbuckle her sleeping daughter from her car seat, noting, thankfully, that Dee was beginning to stir. She smiled at her daughter, but Dee's eyes moved past her and a look of terror entered her eyes just as Allison felt the cloth covering her nose and mouth. She recognized the smell immediately and began fighting the figure behind her, but he was strong and held her easily until the aroma overcame her and she went flaccid as he dragged her to the front seat of his truck.

House decided that once his wife went home and he didn't have the pleasure of looking at her anymore, it would be a great time to close the doors and shades of his office and turn down the lights so he could doze fitfully. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping–it seemed like hours, when he heard someone calling to him.

"Hey, Cupcake!"

House looked around the depths of his dream to find the owner of that voice, but could only see darkness.

"Get up, Cupcake! Time to go home!"

Still, he looked around. Finally it was the sound of his daughter's scream that snapped him out of his slumber with a start. He woke and looked at the clock, seeing that he had only been asleep for minutes. His heart was beating so fast, he wondered if he were going to go into cardiac arrest, but eventually his breathing slowed and he could feel his pulse rate diminish as well. He yanked his cell phone from his pocket and dialed home, waiting impatiently as it rang three times–four–five. . .

"You have reached five-five-five-seven-nine-two-two," came Allison's voice over the line. "Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can."

"Allison–call me as soon as you get this message!"

House rushed to his feet and put his coat on. He grabbed his keys and helmet, then started out of his office. There was something wrong–he knew it. There was no reason for the telephone to go unanswered. He knew his mother and father should be there–even if Allison hadn't arrived home yet. As he got on his motorcycle, he wondered if he was overreacting, but he couldn't quell the terror that he felt upon the memory of hearing his daughter's scream. And, if he returned home and found everything in perfect order, he would simply let them all believe he was being irresponsible and simply left work early.

He couldn't seem to get home fast enough, and as he pulled up the block and he got his first glimpse of Allison's car with the back door still wide open, and Dee's car seat hanging haphazardly from the seat belt, his heart nearly exploded with anxiety. As he pulled into his driveway, he saw his car parked next to Allison's, and knew that his parents should be inside–hopefully explaining to him that Dee was in a hurry to get in the house and tipped over the seat. Perhaps Allison had her hands full and couldn't put the seat back and close the doors. That could be the answer, but the closer he got to the still opened front door of his house, he knew better. He could hear his mother's sobs coming from inside and his father using a tone of voice he never heard before. The worry and concern softened John's usual roar as he tried to soothe his wife.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, God, John! He seemed so nice–he said he was Allison's cousin and that he wanted to wait for her. When he knew she was on her way, he stood by the door, waiting for her. Then when he saw her pull into the driveway, he pulled out a gun and a bottle with some liquid inside of it. He had a gun, John!"

"Mom? Dad?" House walked up to where his father was busily cutting through cord that was wrapped around Blythe's wrists and ankles. "What the hell happened?"

House's voice was hollow as he looked down at his mother and father. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw how Blythe's face was swollen and bruised. He quickly glanced about the room, hoping to see Allison coming to him with some ice and a cloth for his mother's bruises, but there was only silence in the rest of the house. He quickly dropped to his knees next to his mother and helped his father unloosen her.

"It looks like your wandering eye got you in trouble again!" John practically roared at him. "Only this time, your mother, and your wife and little girl are paying the price for it!"

"No, John! Don't! We don't know what's going on. Please," Blythe pleaded, bringing her husband's concerned gaze back to her before helping her to her feet and moving with her until she was sitting on a chair.

"Over there, Casanova! He left a note."

Greg moved to the folded paper that lay on the floor and opened it.

HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER? HAVING ONLY THEIR GRAVES TO VISIT ISN'T ENOUGH. I WANT MY LITTLE GIRL BACK! BUT YOURS WILL DO FOR NOW!

House felt his stomach turn in revulsion and fear. Victor Becker–he realized immediately who had done this to his family.

"You couldn't keep your pecker in your pants, could you?" John blared at him again. "Not even with a beautiful wife and your own children! Now they're facing God only knows what just so this guy can get redemption!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, old man," House growled, then looked back at his mother. "What happened?"

"He told me, Greg," Blythe said through tortured eyes. "He said you and his wife were having an affair and somehow when their daughter became aware of it and tried to stop it, she murdered the girl–then killed herself. He said he was going to take Allison and Dee to replace what you have stolen from him!"

House pulled his cell out immediately and called the police, then Wilson before starting for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" John called after him. "They're long gone. I didn't even see any signs of them when I came home."

House stopped and looked at his father. "And just where in the hell were you?"

"Greg! John! Stop it!" Blythe ordered. "I sent your father to the store to get some milk so Dee would have some for dinner. And, John, please–give Greg a chance to explain himself. I can't believe he would be unfaithful to Allison and the children."

"Are you crazy?" House roared at his parents. "My wife and child were taken and you want me to stop and explain to you whether or not I was sleeping with this deranged son-of-a-bitch's wife?"

John simply looked at his son a moment, then turned back to his wife. "You said he had a gun–is that what he hit you with?"

"I–I think so, but I can't be sure. The last thing I remember, he was holding the gun and a bottle. But I can't tell you anything after that."

"Well, don't you worry about what you can and can't remember right now. You just worry about your own injuries, and let Allison and Dee up to me and the boy." He knelt next to her chair and held her hand, again showing a tenderness to his wife that House was unaccustomed to.

"I know you will," Blythe said simply as she looked back at her husband.

House's cell rang just as they heard sirens approaching the house. He answered to Wilson anxious voice.

"House! I just got your message. Are you sure they were taken?"

"Positive. He managed to beat my mother into unconsciousness before he left as well."

"Blythe? Oh my God! How is she?"

"Bruised and bleeding a bit, and upset, but she's holding in there." House glanced at his mother just as John brushed some her hair back from her forehead.

"Do you have any ideas who could have done this?"

"It was Becker. He left a note. He's as cracked as his wife was."

"Oh, God," Wilson sighed. "Look, Ryan's here with me. I'm going to let Lisa know what's going on, and Ryan and I will be right there."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

It was dark–nearly completely black. Allison felt the coldness first, then she felt the nausea. Her stomach heaved and she rolled onto her knees, noticing that she was on a mattress that was placed directly on a cement floor. She continued to heave, but nothing came up and suddenly she realized she wasn't aware of where she was. It took a few seconds to remember what had happened earlier and at the memory, her mind shrieked in fear for her daughter. Where was she? Her hands reached frantically across the mattress she had just rolled off of until she found the small body she was searching for. The fact that she was motionless informed Allison that her child had either been drugged or had the same inhalant pressed to her face that Allison had endured.

"Dee? Baby?" Allison moved back onto the mattress and pulled her little girl up against her.

"Mommy?" Dee asked weakly, then her arms tightened around her mother's neck and fear of the unknown locality and the darkness set in. "Mommy? Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know, honey. But don't worry, we're okay. We just have to find a light and figure out how to get out of here."

"Where are we?" Dee asked with a trembling voice, and Allison could tell that it was due to fear as well as the chill.

"I'm–not sure. But we can try to find out. Let's get up and move very slowly. We'll come across a light switch, somewhere, I'm sure."

Dee courageously did as her mother suggested, hugging her thigh which made walking difficult, but in this darkness, they were better off going slow. It took only a second to find the first wall when she reached out and let her fingers touch the rough texture of paint-covered cinder blocks. This image told her she was either in a basement or a shed of sorts. She tried to use her sense of smell but at this temperature, there wasn't much of an aroma to go by. She felt along the wall for approximately ten steps when her hand banged against something metal–and hollow. She recognized this immediately as lockers and even without seeing her surroundings, she realized she was in a locker room–and as cold as it was, she knew it wasn't inside of a school–it was an outside locker room–an independent building, and if her memory served her correctly from nearly a year before, this was the football locker room of Tony's old high school.

She worked her way around the set of a dozen or so lockers, then felt the switches she was in search for. A quick flick turned on the lights in the shower room, and another flick turned the lights on where she was. She looked around the room and saw remnants of fast food containers scattered about the floor, then she saw the two bags sitting on one of the benches. Both were filled with food from Burger King and there was a cup holder with two drinks sitting in it. Dee seemed to catch sight of this as well as she started to make her way to the food.

"Burger King!" Dee said with excitement.

"No, baby!" Allison grabbed the child and held her back from the bags. "Don't eat that. It was somebody else's–they're going to come back for it."

"But I'm hungry," Dee whispered as she looked up at her.

"I know, but don't worry. We'll get out of here and go to Burger King and get our own food."

The fact was that Allison wasn't sure if the food was drugged. It was evident that it was put there for them, but she wasn't going to risk it. Instead, she went straight to the door and tried to leave, but although she could unlock it from inside, there was a latch and padlock attached to the outside of it, preventing her from pulling the door open any farther than half an inch. She went to the windows but they were all located up near the ceiling and in her condition she could never even get through the small openings, even if she could hoist herself up. As she inspected them farther, she saw that there was a metal grating covering each of them on the outside, which made that escape route impossible, even if she wanted to open it and call for help.

"Mommy, I want to go home. I want Daddy."

"Honey, do you remember seeing who brought us here?"

"I don't know," Dee cried. "But that bad man put something over your face and made you go to sleep–then he came back and put it over my face too. It smelled bad."

"What bad man?" Allison asked, but considering that she only knew one person who boasted to having a key to this locker room, she had a gut feeling whom it was. "Does Mommy know him?"

"Yes–he comes to me when I'm asleep sometimes."

"He comes to you when you sleep? What do you mean?"

"At night–sometimes he comes and tells me he's going to take me away. That's what happens on the bad nights. On the good nights, it's the other one–and he says he's going to take care of me and he won't let the bad man hurt me. I like the other one–he likes to play "I got your nose." Dee smiled up at her mother at the mention of the other man. "You know him too. We all know Uncle Jack."

Allison felt a chill run up her back, recalling that "I got your nose" was a favorite game her Uncle Jackson liked to tease the younger children with.

"And the bad man? Do you remember who that was?"

"It's him," Dee said with fright as Victor Becker entered the building, holding a gun on them as he slammed the door closed behind him.

House paced back and forth in his living room, waiting for anything that could help him in his search of his wife and daughter. There had already been a note found in his mailbox at the hospital which informed him that Allison and Dee had been taken. Thoughts of what his wife was enduring was driving him crazy, and as he paced, he wondered if there was anything else that could be done to hasten the discovery of this mad man. He looked at the note for the fiftieth time and read it.

THEY'RE MINE NOW, HOUSE. AND BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I'LL HAVE NO TROUBLE GIVING YOUR WIFE WHAT YOU TEASED MINE WITH. THINK OF THAT WHILE YOU'RE LYING ALONE IN YOUR BED AT NIGHT!

"Greg, honey," Blythe spoke to her son gently as she put her hand on his back. "Sit down an rest. It isn't going to help Allison if you're exhausted."

"It isn't going to hurt, either," he snarked, then looked at his mother and his tone softened. "I can't seem to sit still. I need to be doing something–but I don't know what."

"I know, but really there isn't anything you can do, until the opportunity presents itself. Right now the police are searching for her. They have a description of this man and his truck. I'm sure they have a license plate number by now. Come on, at least sit down and let me make you a sandwich."

House glanced out at the kitchen to see Ryan, Wilson and his father each devouring a large sandwich and cups of coffee. They had notified Tony a little earlier and he was catching a flight home and was expected shortly. House ran his hand through his hair and moved to sit on the sofa where he leaned back and closed his eyes in frustration.

The voice came as if it were being called through a rain spout, and yet at the same time, it sounded metallic and electrified.

"Catch!"

The vision of Allison's Uncle Jackson burst into view as he threw a football straight at him. House's eyes popped open and he felt a cold sweat break out on his face as he looked at his mother standing in front of him with a sandwich on a small plate.

"What happened?" House breathed heavily.

"Happened?" Blythe asked as she gave him the food. "Nothing's happened. You fell asleep for a few minutes. That's all. Come on, now. Eat. It will give you strength."

He looked at her through weary eyes. Never had he felt so helpless in his life. The sound of the front door banging open turned their attention to Tony as he rushed inside.

"Has there been any news?" He looked down at his father.

"No, nothing except another note from Becker," Wilson told him as the other men joined them in the living room. "They've got a search out for his vehicles, but they haven't found anything yet."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait?" Tony's anger at his inability to do anything was evident.

"We aren't just sitting here and waiting," John said as he stood in the doorway. "We're trying to figure out where the son-of-a-bitch might have taken them. We're trying to figure out where he's been these past months. And we're trying to figure out how he managed to slip in and out of the hospital without anyone noticing him."

"We've got to think of where he has access, that he could be keeping them without being seen or heard," said Ryan.

"Well, have they searched his houses? I remember Tara saying that he had a house here, one in New York, and a cabin in the Poconos."

"They've already checked those," Ryan told him.

"I know this might be a lame idea–but has anyone tried calling her cell?" Tony looked at his father again.

"We've tried–there's no answer." House sat his plate with his sandwich on the coffee table in front of him. "The bastard probably took it from her as soon as he got her in his truck."

"So, what kind of a man is this jerk?" John asked. "Besides being insane, of course. Is he quiet? Is he flashy?"

"I'd say he's quite flashy," Ryan told him. "He likes to flaunt everything he owns–everything he belongs to. I remember he wouldn't shut up when he was voted president of the school board a few years ago."

"I didn't like him from the first time I met him. He was trying to impress us with the fact that he could unlock the boys' locker room at the football field. Remember? It was like he needed to let us know that he was a coach of the football team." Wilson asked Tony.

"Not too clearly. But it sounds like the ass. He didn't do a damn thing to train us–he was more interested in making sure Tara and her friends did their cheers correctly."

The conversation was slow to sink in to House as his mind was turning numb with worry, but the last few comments finally struck him as he looked up at his son.

"Football?" House got to his feet and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake," Victor said as he pointed his gun at Allison and Dee. "I was beginning to worry when you didn't wake up after the first hour. But you're looking rather perky now."

"Why are you doing this?"

Allison stepped in front of Dee. At first she was a bit startled by his appearance. He certainly wasn't the same burly man he had been the year before. His hair had lost its black thickness and was so white that she decided he must have been dying it before. His weight dropped drastically, clearly having lost at least fifty pounds of bulk. He resembled a tired old man as he faced her.

"Payback time," he smiled. "I should think that would be rather obvious. Your husband took my wife and baby girl. I'm doing the same to him. Now he's going to feel what it's like to lose everything that mattered most to him. I tried before, you know. But every time I'd try, it didn't pan out. So, I had to take more drastic measures. This time I have you and there will be no mistakes made."

"You're the one who left that needle in Greg's office, aren't you?"

"Yes–but that was rather inefficient. It upset me when it didn't work–upset me so badly that I actually tried to drive my car into him. That was an idea that needed more planning, but it was in the heat of the moment. I saw an opportunity and I took it." He walked closer to Allison but his eyes were on Dee as he reached down to pull a strand of hair from the girl's face. "You know, I had a little girl too, once. She was very pretty–just like you are. She loved her daddy very much. You could be my little girl too."

Allison slapped his hand away just as Dee kicked him in the shin.

"I'm my Daddy's little girl!"

Victor brought the gun up to meet the side of Allison's face, splitting her cheek with the force of it.

"Come here, sweetie," Victor cooed at Dee. "I'm going to be your daddy from now on."

"No you're not! You're ugly! My daddy's very handsome and he's going to come and get me!"

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Allison lunged at Victor, but he grabbed her arm and yanked her around until she was on her knees in front of him. "She'll never be your little girl!"

"Oh, yes–she will. Just like you're going to be mine–briefly." He released her and let her slump back against the lockers with Dee hanging onto her side as he turned his gaze to the untouched food on the bench. "Not hungry? Come now–all little girls like Burger King."

"Why did you bring us here?" Allison asked quietly.

"Why not? I thought it would be the perfect location. It's separated from the rest of the city by at least half a mile. This side of the building isn't facing anything except woods. No one would see if the lights were on. And no one would hear you if you screamed. It seemed like the perfect place to me. Most people would assume I'd take you far away. But I didn't. I have you right here, beneath their noses. They'll never find you."

"Don't be surprised, Victor. You're not playing games with your illiterate poker buddies. You're dealing with Greg House–and he'll be here in no time."

Victor laughed at her. "How can you sit there and say that? Look how easy it was to get you. Tell the old lady I was a cousin–and hell, she invited me in and practically made me a turkey dinner! What makes you think it will be any harder for me to keep him from finding you?"

"I have faith in my husband. You know what that is, don't you Victor? Faith? Something you didn't have in your wife?"

"I had faith in her. It was your husband who destroyed that. He teased her, kept promising her the moon until she couldn't see anything but their "careers skyrocketing" as she would put it. But he wouldn't leave it at that. He had to keep compromising her until she didn't know which way to turn."

"You are so deluded! Tell me something, Victor–if you were so devastated by your wife's interest in Greg–they why were you pursuing me so heavily last year?"

"It was nothing out of the ordinary. You weren't the first woman I would have had an affair with. Amanda understood that. She accepted that. But she loved me–and I loved her."

"She loved you," Allison spat out. "That's why she chased after my husband so blatantly! She made a fool of you and your family. Everyone laughed at how much of a spectacle she was making of herself–and how she turned you into her clown."

"You don't understand! We were happy!"

"Yeah, you were happy. Is that why your wife killed your little girl? Is that the actions of a happy woman? It sounds like she was repulsed by you and your "little girl" that you had produced."

"She was going to run away! She was running to that goddamned low-life from the south-side. She was letting him put his hands on her–and she wanted him to! His dirty, filthy, commoner's hands!"

"And no one could put their hands on her–except you–could they Victor?"

"SHE WAS MINE!"

This time when the gun struck her cheek, everything went fuzzy and she knew she was losing consciousness. She only had enough time to flick off the light switch that was next to her as she slid down the wall, and get out one comment.

"Run, Dee! Run and hide, baby!"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

House sped through the streets on his motorcycle with only one destination in mind. He hadn't noticed that he was no sooner out the door than his father and son looked at one another and ran out after him, with Wilson and Ryan on their heels, all piling into House's car to try to catch up with him. House had put two and two together and decided that he couldn't sit in his house any longer and raced off to investigate his suspicion himself. As he drove down the road that lead back to the local high school's football field he felt overcome with disappointment. He didn't see any signs of life coming from that area, so with a heavy heart, he slowed down, prepared to turn around, but suddenly he saw headlights flashing from behind the building and into the field. He barely had time to notice the lights that approached from behind him as he revved his engine and tore off again so quickly that the gravel flew behind him and hit Wilson's windshield.

Both vehicles raced toward the far side of the building, but once there, there was no signs of anyone outside the building although the truck's lights remained turned on and shining through the fog that was rising from the field.

Allison regained consciousness just as the front of her blouse was being torn open. She pushed frantically at the man who was positioned between her legs as he lowered his head to bite her nipple.

"NO! Oh, God, NO!"

She dug her fingernails into his cheeks and ripped them downward, but in retaliation he quickly lifted his knee and kicked her between the legs. She winced in pain but was more than willing to put up with that kind of pain than having this man touch her the way she knew he was intending to. She realized the light was back on when she looked up to see his blood-streaked face staring down at her without a shred of sanity left in his eyes.

"Don't fight it, baby," he told her. "You know you want it. You wanted it the first day we met. Right here–remember?"

"Get off of me! What did you do with my daughter?"

"Nothing–the little brat ran off and hid in one of the lockers. She can't get out of the building–so I figured she might as well stay in there while Mommy and I have a little fun. Come on, now–let's try this again–only this time, no scratching."

He held onto her wrists with one large hand as he reached between them and shoved her skirt higher on her legs. She tried twisting and kicking, but he grabbed the gun that was lying close by and put it to her temple.

"Ah-ah-ah! You don't want your little girl to see your brains hanging off the wall, now do you?"

She stilled her movements as he put the gun down again and returned to her mid-section, rubbing his fingers up her thighs until they met the heat of her center and he rubbed her through her panties. She felt bile rising in her throat and prayed that Dee couldn't see what was happening to her.

"Oh, my God," she cried as she tried to squeeze her legs together but with him between them, it was impossible.

Her first indication that they were not alone came with soft clinking sounds coming from the wall directly at their feet and above a row of lockers. This was when she looked at one of the small windows and saw Ryan Schreffler staring back at her. He immediately put his finger to his lips in a "shh" manner and she saw the screwdriver that he was using to pry the window open. The second noise informed her that she wasn't the person Ryan was looking at and she turned her head slightly to see her daughter sitting inside an opened locker, looking back at Ryan. Then, thankfully, the next noise was a heater turning on in a room on the other side of the wall, thankfully drowning out any noises that her daughter was about to make.

"Come here, princess," Ryan mouthed silently to the little person who was climbing out of a locker and up on the top of the row.

If Allison was ever appreciative of the tomboy side of her daughter–it was now. She climbed that locker like a little monkey and started crawling across the top toward Ryan, but when she slowed to look at what was happening on the floor, Ryan frantically waved his hand at her, bringing her attention back to him. He shook his head no, then waved for her to come to him again. It seemed to take forever as she crawled on the unsteady steel lockers, but finally Ryan's hands were helping her stand before him and she stepped through the small opening into his arms. Allison heard a teary "Toad!" emit from her child as she wrapped her arms around the boy, and Victor lifted his head, evidently hearing it also. He seemed to be about to turn in the direction of the child and Ryan, but he quickly looked behind Allison into the shower room.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here!" Victor said as he jumped off of Allison and grabbed his gun.

Allison turned quickly toward the shower room also, not understanding how anyone could have gotten through the locked door and past them to get all the way on the other side. She saw noone, although Victor seemed to be staring at something that momentarily mesmerized him. But a split second later, the door to the building exploded inside as a riderless motorcycle was crashed into it.

Victor swung around and sent a shot at the men who were charging inside. Allison could hear the bullet ripping through flesh then a grunt of pain, but before she could see who had been hit, she watched as both her son and husband tackled the man still holding the gun. She quickly crawled backward and away from them as she pulled her blouse closed, then jumped to her feet, prepared to join in the beating that this pig was receiving, but she had to think of the child that she was carrying. The curses that were coming from Tony's and House's mouths were fierce, but not as fierce as the punches that they threw at the man until he was lying in a heap at their feet. The touch of hands on her shoulders made her jumped until she looked around and saw her father-in-law looking at her with more compassion than she had ever seen him show before.

"Come on, darlin'," he told her as moved back toward the doorway with her. "You don't need to see this. You should go out and let Dee know you're alright."

"John! Oh, my God, John!" She put her arms around him and started to weep, but after a moment, he pulled them from around his neck and walked her toward the door again.

"Come on, you need to be strong for a few more minutes. Okay?"

"Wilson!"

Her doctor's mind kicked into place as she looked at her husband's best friend sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall as he held his shoulder. Both she and John assisted him to his feet and they moved him outside the building.

"Some hero I turn out to be, huh?" He asked weakly. "Leave it up to me to be the only one shot."

"You are an excellent hero, James." Allison took him to the car that was parked nearby.

"Do you have him?" John asked, then when he received an affirmative response and he confirmed that Ryan was now carrying his crying granddaughter to the car as well, he turned and headed back to the locker room. "I better get back there before they beat him to death."

Allison immediately went to work taking Wilson's shirt and t-shirt off, then quickly folding them and placing them to the front and back of his wounds and applying pressure to help stop the bleeding. As soon as Ryan and Dee got into the rear seat, Dee was jumping toward her mother and trying to hand off of her as well.

"Dee!" Allison cried while she still held onto Wilson's wound but leaned into her child's hug. "Sweetie! Are you alright?"

"I want to go home now, Mommy!" Dee cried.

"I know, honey. We're going to go home real soon."

"Go ahead and hold her, Allison," Ryan said as he moved into the front seat next to Wilson and took over holding the wound.

"Dee?" Wilson asked as he looked at the child. "How did you know to go to Ryan? Did you see him?"

"No. It was dark inside that box. I couldn't see anything until Uncle Jack told me to open the door and go to Toad. I couldn't even see Uncle Jack."

They all exchanged glances, then decided the child was emotionally drained, so if she wanted to believe her uncle had been there, then they would let it at that for now. They listened as John went inside and soon they could hear Victor's voice coming out in a maniacal squeak.

"How did it feel, House? Even if you only had to endure it for a little while–I'm glad I put you through it. Did you know I touched your wife? She wanted me to–and I had my fingers against her and she was riding them like I was a horse!"

There was the sound of a thud and a groan, clearly telling Wilson and Allison that one of the men had either just kicked or punched him again.

"Come on, boys," came John's voice. "You've beaten him enough. I've got the gun, so you two can go outside and flag the police when they get here."

"I'm not finished with him yet," House sneered.

"You are for now. I'm not going allow you to do anything that'll take you away from this family. You kill him–and you go to jail. What are these kids left with then?"

"Come on, Dad," said Tony. "He's right. We've got to go out or we'll do something we'll regret."

There was a long pause, as if House wasn't going to cooperate, then Allison watched with anxious eyes as both her husband and son stepped over the crashed motorcycle and walked to where she sat with Wilson, Dee and Ryan.

"And just what do you think you're going to do, ya old fuck?" Victor laughed from inside.

"What am I going to do?" John said thoughtfully. "First, I think I'm going to tell you that you messed with things you had no right messing in. No one fucks with my son and his family."

"Is that so? Well, I proved that theory all wrong, didn't I?"

"No one gives a flying rat's ass what you think. You're nothing but a piece of common shit that washed up on the beach. So, if I were you, I'd just sit still and watch my mouth."

"I'm not going to go to prison. You do know that, don't you? I'm insane! That's my ticket to come back and finish the job I started. You'll be long dead by then–but I "will" be back, and I'll blow that bastard's head off. No messing around next time. Your son's as good as dead!"

"I told you. You better watch your mouth," John said very calmly. "No one likes a felon who boasts all the time. Your new life as a jailhouse floozy will teach you real quick."

"I told you. I'm not going to jail. I've got connections. My money will easily buy my way out of that route. My poor, confused mind was still grieving over the dreadful loss of my wife and daughter. It's no wonder I lost it temporarily. So, I might have to stay in a "rest home" for a year or two, but my "mind" will heal quickly. Then I'll be back–and this time I won't hesitate putting a bullet in your son's brain."

The laugh that came from Victor was purely evil and when the shot rang through the air, everyone outside jumped and turned toward the doorway immediately. After a moment, John House stepped over the motorcycle mumbling something about, "I told you to watch your mouth. No one is going to come after my son again."

The sirens of oncoming police cars filled the air and instantly flashing lights were coming down the road toward them. House stepped forward and looked at his father.

"Dad?"

"Self defense," John said simply. "Son-of-a-bitch pulled a gun on me."

House watched as his father walked to the other side of the car and got inside. The ambulance had taken Wilson to the hospital for observation, and within an hour the whole family was on their way home. Although the police appeared doubtful, they showed no signs of wanting to investigate the case any farther. They knew the circumstances surrounding it, and they knew the very real possibility that the man could have pulled a gun on the older man and fought over the weapon. The fact that he did not, was never looked into for very long–or questioned.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Early morning hours of March 12, 2012

Whenever House thought back on that evening, he recalled that the hospital had been a mass of uncertainty. Lisa had driven Blythe and Jessica to the hospital to meet her husband's ambulance and allowed House's mother to watch over her daughter as she went to Wilson's side and tearfully assured him that all would be fine and she would be waiting for him to come out of surgery for the removal of the bullet that had ripped through his shoulder. Once the others arrived, House took his wife into an examining room and immediately began searching for signs of harm while Dee stayed with her grandparents, brother, Ryan and Jessica. His examination confirmed that the worst of the damages was emotional and promptly held her tightly as she sobbed against his chest. They waited with Lisa until after midnight, when Wilson came out of surgery and she went to his side, staying the night with him. After that, they all went home and tucked Jessica in bed with Dee then went for a well-deserved rest.

The one thought that had always nagged at House were his visits by his wife's favorite uncle, and just how much of a role the man had had in the recovery of Allison and Dee. If House were one to believe in such things, he would be positive that the man had guided them every possible step of the way, including helping Dee climb up the lockers and out of the building to Ryan; but House was inclined "not" to believe in such things. Still. . .

The next few weeks went by in a blur as they all went about healing their lives. Tony promptly returned to school in Pennsylvania upon orders from his parents and would return on weekends to join his family. Ryan had started the spring semester of school and was throwing himself into his studies as well. The recuperation of Allison, Dee and James went slowly, each facing different demons.

Dee was much more cautious these days when it came to strangers. Her friendship with Jessica was beginning to turn around to the point where she would sometimes even allow Jess to take over leadership of their partnership in crime. But with Jess's demeanor, it didn't take many weeks before the youngest child complained that Dee just wasn't as fun as she used to be and she wished she would think of things for them to do together again–thus handing the leadership back to the House child.

Allison put on a courageous front to everyone, but her family could see that she was still somewhat subdued. House would wake some nights to find her sitting across the room in the rocking chair, or at times standing near their balcony door, peeking outside from behind the curtain; her nightmares waking her and not allowing her to go back to sleep until she checked to make sure the haunting presence of Victor Becker was nowhere to be found. On these nights, House would coax her back to bed and hold her, and prove to her that she was safe in his arms. This night was no exception as he reached across the mattress and felt the coolness of the sheets. He slowly rolled over and saw her standing at the door with the moonlight shining across her beautiful features. It had been over two weeks since the attack and although she would cling to him very tightly at night, any advances he would initiate toward lovemaking was met with a stiffness of her body and silent tears.

He lifted himself until he was sitting with his feet on the floor and he rubbed his hand over his stubble in frustration. If he could have his hands on Becker, he would kill the bastard again for doing this to his family, and especially to his wife.

"You know he's not out there," House said quietly.

"I know. But I can't help feeling . . ."

"You're safe, Ally. Dee is safe. We've installed an alarm system and changed locks. I'm not sure what else I can do to convince you that no one is going to ever do this to us again."

She turned slowly and looked at him and he saw a tear slide down her cheek. "Do this to "us?" He touched me, Greg. He touched me places that are sacred, places that are only meant for you."

"I know," he answered quietly as he dropped his gaze to the floor, but when she moved until she was standing directly in front of him and slightly between his legs, he looked up into her face.

She put her hands on either side of his face, gently stroking him as she looked back down into his eyes.

"Make love to me, Greg."

"Are you sure?" His hands went to the back of her thighs as he stroked them with his thumbs.

"I need you to wash away any thought of that monster. Make love to me as only you can."

His hands moved upward to her buttocks as he pulled her toward him and rested his head against her protruding abdomen. He hugged her to him as his hands moved upward to her back, and she hugged him to her, letting her hands move downward to caress his shoulders and upper back. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him backward until he was lying with his legs over the edge of the bed and she moved onto the mattress, straddling his lap as she leaned over him. They watched each other as he slowly unbuttoned her nightgown then pulled it off of her shoulders, letting it drop to the bed before he pulled it away and tossed it to the floor. He slid his hands up over her arms then pulled her down onto the mattress next to him, soothing her as he continued his ministrations over her arms and fingers. She tilted her face toward him, letting him touch her lips in a butterfly kiss before she farther initiated the kiss and pulled his head toward her, repeatedly nibbling at his lips until he opened them and met her tongue with his. He could hear her breathing increasing simply from his kiss.

"Did he make you feel like this when he kissed you?"

She stopped kissing him immediately and tried to pull away, but he held her there and looked into her eyes. He rolled with her until she was on her back and he had her trapped beneath him, holding her with both of his arms, and throwing his leg over her hips.

"Why did you do that? I trusted you! I asked for your help–and you had to bring that up!"

"I want you to face it. I want you to know the difference! How did you feel when he kissed you–how did you feel when he touched you?"

"Repulsed! Terrified! Angry! Disgusted!"

"And how does it feel when I kiss you?"

She stared at him, not understanding him immediately, but the more she studied his face, and saw no signs of repulsion in his reaction to her, she knew what he was trying to do.

"I feel everything I want to feel and more. You make me feel like the most desirable woman in the world–the most loved–the most cherished."

"Then know that difference–and know that anything that freak did to you can't compare to what we have together. I can't punish him any more than what my father already has. If I could–I would gladly rip him apart, disembowel him, if that would make you feel better. But he's dead. He's burning in hell for what he did–and you're here with me–safe–loved–and yes, cherished. I want you to take note to how you feel every time I touch you and realize that it is nothing like what he tried to do to you. Can you try to understand that?"

She looked back at him and nodded her head. "I love you, Greg. And I want you so badly."

"I'm glad," he smiled down at her. "Because I've been dying to have you for the past two weeks."

This time when she pulled him down for a kiss, he didn't ask her any more questions. They simply moved against one another, stroking each other with hands that slid over faces, backs, arms, buttocks, stomachs, chests, and feet that slid against one another's calves. By the time he entered her, she was more than ready for her union with the man she loved, and even though their gentleness eventually turned to something that passion dictated and their aim toward completion warranted more forceful actions, she knew she was safe. The fact that he had gone well over three weeks without making love to her may have added to his ferocity toward the end; an end that left them both panting and striving to catch their breaths as they clung to one another.

Allison's climax was a powerful one–so powerful, in fact, that when she felt it rolling over her, she wasn't quite sure if it was pleasure or pain. She turned onto her side and smiled up at him.

"You are truly magnificent," she breathed.

"You're not so bad yourself." He chuckled.

"How long until you think I can get a repeat performance?" She asked mischievously.

"Oh, I don't know. Do you plan on going to work tomorrow?"

"Are you going to make me wait that long?" She laughed at him.

"No–I plan on wearing you out so thoroughly that you'll be much too tired to go to work. That's what I meant."

"I think that's a lovely idea," she cooed as she rubbed her cheek against his, then moved until her lips were on his again.

He didn't hesitate as his kiss moved over her lips, then moved lower to her neck. His hand was resting on her stomach as she put both of her arms around him, cradling him to her as she enjoyed the attention he was giving her throat. She was on the verge of moving her hand to cover his and slide it down to where she wanted his touch, but as soon as she touched him, she felt the sensation washing over her again. This time, she moaned, and the squeezing sensation was so strong, that House lifted his head to look at her a moment before looking down at her stomach. He cold feel the muscles getting hard beneath his fingers and he knew that their lovemaking was going to be put on the shelf for approximately six weeks. The arrival of his third child was about to take place.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Okay, I think it's time for you to pull the car over," Allison panted, leaning against the passenger's door of her car as her husband drove in the direction of PPTH.

"No," he said simply as he continued driving at a steady pace.

"What do you mean–no?"

"No, I'm not going to pull the car over. We're almost at the hospital."

"We only just left the house! We're not "almost" at the hospital!"

"Well, it's only about five more miles. We'll be there shortly."

She looked at him with daggers coming from her eyes. "I need you to pull the car over. I'm not going to last another mile–let alone another five."

"I said, no. Just keep breathing. We'll be there in five minutes." He glanced over at her then back to the road. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a baby! For Christ's sake!" She told him as she awkwardly started pushing her maternity slacks down over her hips.

"You're taking your pants off! Why are you taking your pants off?"

"Because I'm having this baby–right now–whether you're going to help me or not!"

"You can't be ready to push it out yet! We just had sex an hour ago! There were no signs of any baby in your birth canal–believe me, I should know!"

"You should know? You should know?" She kicked the pants off of her feet and reached down between her legs, feeling what she already suspected. "Stop the car! Stop the car!"

"You CAN'T be that far!" He insisted.

House's foot came off the accelerator when she yanked his hand from the steering wheel and pulled him down until his hand was touching the bulging area between her legs.

"And I'm telling you that this child isn't waiting! Pull the damn car over!"

House glanced at the Wal-Mart parking lot they were approaching and quickly veered off until he was parked safely. He glanced around at the few cars that were in the lot and considering it was only five o'clock in the morning, he wasn't surprised.

"Put your seat back as far as it will go. Then recline it all the way."

House got out of the car while dialing 911 on his cell. By the time he opened Allison's door, he had given the dispatcher information regarding her condition and where they should send the ambulance. He moved next to her and replaced his hand, attempting to insert his finger inside her, hoping that the bulging wasn't indicating what he already knew was happening. But when his finger touched her, she was already grimacing as she was pushing the dark hair of their child's head against his hand. Finally the contraction ended and she started breathing heavily as she grabbed his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"What the hell is it with me and cars? I swear to God–if I ever get pregnant again, I'm never riding in a car throughout the whole nine months!"

"Let's just get through this one–okay? Then we'll worry about any other pregnancies."

"Are you telling me you don't want to have any more babies?" She asked angrily as she gave him a wilting glare.

"Are you kidding? This is so much fun. We'll have another dozen," he said sarcastically.

"Don't you patronize me! You think this is funny? Remind me to get a hammer and smash the end of your penis with it–we can compare bruises!"

"I'm "not" patronizing you," he sighed, deciding that now was not the time to give her too much attitude. "So–what are you saying? That you had Dee and Tony in cars? I thought you had Dee in the hospital–at GMC."

"Ohhhh, God, Greg! Do something with my legs!"

She started pushing again and he reached beneath her knees with his free arm and lifted them until they were out of her way. He looked around for any assistance he could think of, then propped her left foot against the radio on the dashboard. He maneuvered himself until he was sitting on the floor between her legs and she immediately put her right foot on his shoulder, nearly knocking him back against the dashboard as she did so.

"Jesus, Cameron! Give me some warning!"

"How much warning do you need?" She growled. "I've been pregnant for nine months! Isn't that enough warning for you?"

"Alright," he said calmly, deciding that if he tried to calm her, this might not only go easier for her–but she might actually not try to rip his head off and beat his penis with a hammer. "So, did you have Dee and Tony while you were in cars?"

"No! Don't be absurd!" She started when her contraction ended. "I was stuck in a hospital for two days before Tony came out. But I did start to have Dee while in the restroom–at a rest stop along Route 80. I went through a good portion of my labor in the car."

"Well, I think this one is going to make its entrance in your Saturn," he said as he glanced around, hoping for any signs of flashing lights indicating the approach of an ambulance.

"I don't know!" She groaned loudly. "It won't come out! Greg! Get it out!"

"I can't "get it out," he said as he held his hand against the exposed part of his child's head.

"What do you mean you can't get it out? You put it in! Now, get it out!" She yelled at him, then when he tried to release her hand so he could move it to the area in question, she held it tighter and started crying. "Please, Greg! Don't let me have it in a car. I don't want to have it in a car."

"You're the one who demanded that I pull over."

"Don't yell at me!" She said with anger, then started crying again. "I don't want to do this right now! Ohhhhh! Gregggggg! This burns!"

With that, she bore down and gave a low, menacing growl and he yanked his hand from hers, knowing that he needed it to receive the package she was pushing through her body. He manipulated the head that appeared in his hands, gently providing pressure to assist with the delivery of the shoulders. The first thing he considered was the width of the shoulders, and he marveled at this baby's size. He was definitely going to have a big girl this time.

The flashing lights illuminated the area around them as with a sound between a scream and a growl, Allison pushed the baby completely from her body and House caught it in his hands. He turned it over immediately as he placed it on her stomach, hoping to drain some of the fluids from its airway. There was a mass of confusion as a stretcher was unloaded and two paramedics ran for the car.

"Is it okay?" Allison asked breathlessly, alarmed at the lack of sound coming from the newborn.

House didn't waste time as he grabbed the kit from the female paramedic who was prepared to assist them. He tore the bag open with his teeth and removed a rubber bulb syringe which he immediately used to suction the child. A few suctions of its throat and nose and it let lose with a lusty yell that could compete with those of its mother a few minutes earlier. He looked up at Allison with a tiny smile of relief, settling her mind as well and allowing a nervous laugh to escape her.

"It's okay," he reassured her.

"What is it?"

He finally looked between the baby's legs and was mildly surprised when he found there was no doubt that he had another son.

"It's a boy. It's a boy?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the size of his son's penis–it certainly was a boy! He smiled at Allison. "We've got another son."

"Competition for Tony," she smiled at him as she held the fussing baby against her.

"Come on, Cupcake, get out of the way so we can get them to the hospital," said the male paramedic who was approaching next to his partner.

House turned his attention to the younger man and studied him carefully. "What did you call me?"

"I called you–Dr. House, sir." He reached into the car and hurried House from the vehicle, then reached for Allison as his partner reached for the top portion of her. "That is your name, isn't it? I told you to get out of the way."

The man's attention was no longer on House as he and his partner swiftly moved Allison and the baby onto the stretcher then immediately moved them to the back of the ambulance.

"We'll meet you at PPTH, Dr. House," the female instructed him as she came around and got into the driver's seat of the ambulance and pulled away.

House watched the vehicle leave, still pondering on just what he heard. He looked down at his blood-smeared hands and wiped them on his t-shirt that was already ruined with blood stained across it. He closed the passenger's door, then made his way back to the driver's side and got behind the wheel, wasting no time in following the speeding ambulance in front of him.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

By the time House was allowed in to see his son, they all were cleaned and dressed in new clothing. House stripped off his bloody clothes in favor of scrubs, then cleaned himself appropriately. A nurse was assisting Allison from her shower when her husband entered her room, and they both made their way to the plastic bassinet that held their son. House looked in at him and noticed that the boy was, indeed, a big boy. He read "Baby Boy House, twenty-one inches, eight pounds, six ounces.

The nurse helped Allison onto the bed, and raised its head until she was reclining, but nearly in a sitting position, then she left the small family to themselves.

"Well? What do you think?" Allison asked as she leaned her head back against her pillow and smiled gently at him.

"Think? I think you get ferocious when you have kids." He unwrapped the blanket from around the boy, running the tip of his finger over his arms, then legs and feet. "Jesus–look at the size of this guy's feet. He'll be in size eleven by the time he's in third grade."

"Is that all you have to say? That I make children with big feet?" She laughed at him.

"He's got big hands, too. And a big prick."

"Greg!"

"He does! I guess he got all of those attributes from me."

"Well, he certainly didn't get a big penis from me!"

"Here–look for yourself."

House undid the diaper just in time for a spray of urine to fly up, onto his shirt, making the man jerk back quickly. Allison couldn't stop the laughter, especially when she looked at her son and saw that he was wearing what could almost be described as a smile as he tried to gaze up at his father.

"Here, give him to me and I'll put another diaper on him," Allison chuckled as she tried to reach past House.

"I'll do it. You stay there and rest." He grabbed a disposable diaper from the shelf beneath the bassinet, then after wiping the baby's legs where the urine had spilt, he went about replacing the soiled Pamper with the new one. "See–already he's acting like your side of the family."

"Oh, really? And just when did anyone on my side of the family urinate on you?" Allison asked, finding him extremely comical at the moment.

They watched as the nurse re-entered the room with a breakfast tray, then sat it on Allison's bedside table. She looked over at House and smiled at the wet streak that ran up his chest.

"Initiated already, I see," she told him, then chuckled at the glare she received in return, but went to the closet and pulled out another scrubs top anyway. "Here. You might want to change into this before you hold him."

House watched her leave, then glanced over at Allison as she continued to smile at him while sipping at some orange juice.

"You know, don't you, that it's going to be all over the hospital that my son's first greeting to his father was "piss on you." He swiftly changed his shirt.

"So? They'll know he takes after his father with an attitude like that."

"I don't think so. He smiles too much. He seems more like. . ."

"Uncle Jack," Allison said softly as they both looked in at the baby, seeing the way his eyes even seemed to sparkle.

"Yes." He looked over at his wife, then sat on the bed next to her and took a diagonally sliced piece of toast. "Ya know, I actually thought I heard him telling me to get out of his way, when the paramedic came to get you."

Allison raised a brow as she watched him take a bite of the toast. "I wondered why you asked him what he called you. I heard him. He called you Dr. House. What did you "think" he called you?"

"I could of sworn he called me Cupcake."

Allison laughed at him then took his hand. "Although I find you incredibly handsome and sexy, I don't think that boy felt the same way–at least, not enough to call you Cupcake."

"But Jack. . ."

"I know." Her eyes got a little glassy as she looked at him. "He called you that. I remember. You do realize that he would have gotten a huge chuckle out of our situation today, don't you?"

"Yeah. I know he would have." The baby started fussing and House replaced the toast on Allison's tray, then after brushing any crumbs from his shirt, reached in and pulled his son out of the bassinet, stopping his crying immediately. "What's this? Are you going to start giving us trouble already?"

Allison and House could have testified that their son gave a tiny squeak of laughter, and there was no disguising the recognition he showed upon the sound of his father's voice. House glanced at Allison, then maneuvered himself until he could fit on the bed next to her, then after placing a pacifier in the baby's eager mouth, he settled next to her and watched her take a few bites of her breakfast before they both turned their attention back to the baby, snuggled closer to one another, and fell into a fitful sleep.

"Mom? How are you feeling?" An excited Tony asked from his dorm room in Pennsylvania. "Gramma called me first thing this morning."

"I'm fine," she said as she smiled into the telephone. "I'm a little sore–but that's to be expected."

"Gramma said that Dad delivered the baby at Wal-Mart."

"In the parking lot. He did a wonderful job."

"We couldn't expect any less–could we?" He chuckled. "So–tell me–what does he look like? Is he as tiny as Dee was, when she was born?"

"No, there's nothing tiny about this baby. He weighs eight-six. He's got the most beautiful smile, Tony. I can't wait for you to see him."

"A smile already? I thought they didn't smile this soon."

"Well, if it isn't an authentic smile, it certainly looks like one," she said as she reached into the bassinet and ran her fingers over his silky hair.

"And how is Dad taking to this new addition? I can't imagine him with a newborn. Dee was almost two months old when he brought us back to New Jersey with him."

"But he came to get us within that first week, remember? He held her then."

"I remember, alright. That old witch certainly had a way of manipulating everyone around her, didn't she?"

"I don't even want to think about Stacey Warner anymore. No, there was nothing negative about this child's birth–unless you want to count the fact that I threatened to take a hammer to your father's private parts."

"You've got to be kidding," he laughed. "Well, I'm sure he deserved it."

"Let's say he wasn't smiling nearly as much as your new brother was."

"God, you know who he sounds like. Smiling all the time–we better look out, he's going to be pestering us for the rest of our lives. I think he's going to be a miniature Uncle Jack."

"You may be righ. Won't your father enjoy that. A constant ray of sunny disposition to battle with his cloudiness. I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of thunder rolling through our house from now on."

"I take it he isn't there right now. Where is he?"

"Actually, he's grabbing something to eat at the cafeteria. He's probably filling James and Lisa in on how this morning went. I wouldn't doubt they'll be up to look at the baby soon."

"The baby? Still no names picked out?"

"I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

"Oh no–you're not putting me in that position again. The next child I"m naming will be my own–in say twenty years or so."

"Then I guess you'll have to wait until I talk it over with your father."

"Well, I better get going. I have an early class today. Oh–and when you figure out the name–text me. I need to know what to call him when I get home this weekend."

"Will do. As soon as I know."

"Okay, I'm heading out then. I'll see you in a few days. Love ya."

"I love you, too, baby. You drive carefully."

"I don't wanna go see a new baby," Dee whined from the hallway outside Allison's room.

"That sounds encouraging," Allison said as House entered with his little girl. "Come here, sweetheart."

"Mommy! Why are you in bed!" Dee ran to her mother's side and immediately climbed up onto the mattress with her. "You're in your nightie! Mommy, why are you wearing your nightie at work?"

"Mommy isn't at work today," Allison said as she kissed Dee's cheek and gave her a hug. "Mommy's the patient."

"Oh! Is Daddy going to make you better?"

"Yes. And I'll be home with you by tomorrow."

Dee looked at her closely, then snuggled against her side, but upon feeling something not quite right, she lifted up the sheet and looked at her mother's nightshirt-covered tummy.

"Mommy, where did our baby go?" Dee whispered.

"Right there," Allison whispered back as she pointed to the bassinet that was only a foot away from the bed. "Mommy had the baby this morning. Didn't Daddy tell you that?"

"No." She turned on the bed to look at the plastic device before her.

"I did so. You even said you didn't want to come see the baby," House accused.

"I didn't know it was "my" baby," Dee told him without looking at him as she maneuvered herself closer to the edge of the bed and leaned toward the bassinet until she started to tumble over the edge.

"Not so fast!" House said as he put his cane up in front of her and she grabbed onto it to steady herself.

"Mommy! Is that my sister?" Dee asked in awe.

"No, honey. It's your brother."

"But, I already have a brother. I wanted a sister–like Jess."

"You still have Jess. But our baby is a boy–so it's your brother."

"But I don't want another brother."

"Think of it this way," House broke in. "Now, instead of having your big brother bossing you around all the time–you'll have a little brother that "you" can boss around."

Dee looked at him thoughtfully, then back to the baby, evidently finding that notion quite acceptable. She pulled the wheeled device closer and touched his nose, then giggled as he tried to move his opened mouth to her digit.

"He's funny. He makes me laugh–like Uncle Jack did." She tapped his nose again, and again he tried to latch onto her finger. "You're funny, little Jack. I can't wait until you can play–we're going to have lots of fun! We can play tricks on Daddy!"

Allison and House looked at one another, then back to the children.

"What did you call him?" House asked.

"Little Jack." She looked up at him for a moment before the baby took her attention again. "I decided. I'm naming him Jack."

Allison and House looked at one another again, knowing that the new member of their family could be named nothing else. So, together, they welcomed Jackson House to their lives.


	49. Chapter 49

Epilogue - Part A

July 2031

"JACKSON! What the hell did you do?" Tony House's voice boomed through the second floor of his parent's home as he walked from the suite above the garage that he occupied since his return to town.

"I didn't do anything," Jackson called back from his bedroom, which in fact used to be Tony's room many years before. "James did it."

"Did what?" James, at sixteen, walked from his bedroom, to find out what his brothers were arguing about now. He watched as Tony approached Jackson's room, carrying a shirt that was now a nauseating shade of pink.

"Uh-uh," James spoke up. "It wasn't me. I didn't touch your clothes. Jack's the one who wore your suit on that date with Shelby Mills. I don't even fit into your clothes."

"I didn't think it was you, James," Tony glanced back at his youngest brother. At sixteen he was tall and lanky, but still hadn't filled out with the lean muscle that his older brothers had. If he had tried to wear Tony's shirt, it would have draped over him like a tent.

"Oh–that." Jackson stood in his doorway with a sandwich in hand as he smiled at his oldest brother. "At least I washed it for you."

"Right–and what else did you wash at the same time? I take it–that's how my new white shirt turned pink."

"I'm not sure. But whatever it was, it was red."

"That much is quite evident."

"Well, at least it sort of covered up the stain on the front," Jackson told him as he turned to go back into his bedroom.

"Stain? What stain?" Tony followed his nineteen-year-old brother into his old room, quickly turning the piece of clothing around to look at its front, only to find a brownish spot about the size of a tennis ball. "What happened?"

"We went to dinner–and her chocolate mousse fell off of her fork and went down the front of my shirt." He sat on his bed, dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt with his bare feet crossed at the ankles.

"What was her fork doing so close to your–no, I mean–"my" shirt?"

"She was feeding me," Jackson gave Tony one of his most charming smiles, but his brother was well aware of the "House" charm, and didn't let him get away with it. "She was being romantic. Can I help it that she's nuts about me?"

"So, tell me, Casanova–what exactly do you plan to do about my shirt?"

"Do?" Jackson raised a brow as he looked at him questioningly. "I already did it. I washed it."

"You washed it. Is that what you call it? You ruined it!"

"Well, what are you so irked about? You've got other clothes. It's not like you're down to your last good shirt. Anyway, you're practically forty–who do you have to impress with a clean shirt?"

"Who do I have to impress? How about the board at the hospital? Does that make any sense to you? I mean, I've only been trying to come back home for the past four years, and I finally get hired, only to show up on my first day with a damned pink dress shirt with a chocolate stain on the front of it!" Tony tossed the shirt on the bed next to Jackson, then turned to go back to his rooms. "And I'm not forty yet–I'm still only thirty-eight!"

"So, what do you want me to do? Go buy you another one? Do you really not have any other ones to wear?"

"No–I don't! I didn't bring all of my clothes on this trip. Everything's back in Virginia. I was going to drive down and pick it up next weekend."

"Fine–I'll pick up a shirt for you some time today. You don't start work until Monday. You'll have it in plenty of time."

"Wrong!" Tony called back to his brother. "You'll go pick one up right now. I had plans for this afternoon."

"On a Saturday afternoon–you've got plans that require a dress shirt," Jackson said skeptically. "Like anyone would want to spend their Saturday afternoon being impressed by what "you're" wearing."

"I heard that! Now go get my damn shirt!"

"Fine!" Jackson grumpily got back up from his bed and put on his sandals, then grabbed his keys and started out of his room. "James! You're coming along!"

"Why do I have to go along? I didn't mess up his shirt!"

"You squealed! Now you get to go in the store and pick it up!"

"But Mom and Dad said I'm supposed to stay here and help Dee when she gets here."

"But Mom and Dad said I"m supposed to stay here. . ." Jackson mimicked in a whiny voice. "So, we'll hurry and be back before she gets here. I "would" like to watch the game this afternoon!"

"Ya know, you could record it."

"Not the same–now move your ass."

"Why do I always have to pay for your screw-ups?" James mumbled as he followed his brother down the stairs and headed for the car outside.

"Because I'm older than you–and in the law of things–younger brothers are always bossed around by older ones," Jackson explained.

"That's hardly fair," James said thoughtfully as he moved to the passengers side of the car, just as the window above the garage opened and Tony stuck his head out.

"Make sure you're back here within an hour! And make sure you get the right damn size!"

Jackson looked over at James as he got behind the wheel. "See?"

"I certainly hope you don't think you're going to be carrying those things into the house!"

Jessica Wilson stepped out of her car and hurried to her best friend's aid. At twenty-three she had blossomed beyond the fresh-faced youth of nineteen, and was maturing into a voluptuous, but still, slim young woman. Her chocolate hair was tied back into a stylish bun, suitable for her internship at PPTH in hospital administration. She had received her BA in said major the year before and was promptly placed at the teaching hospital. Her friend, who was now struggling with some boxes from the trunk of her car, was much as everyone had expected her to be–usually tall and slim with the most amazingly beautiful face. Her hair was dark, and pulled back in a loose ponytail–not quite fitting for her profession as a paralegal who was working on obtaining her degree in law–but these days, it was understandable. Her amazing blue eyes looked a little bit tired as she turned to look at the person who had just parked in her parent's driveway. Dee sighed deeply as she straightened and turned to look at Jess, letting an exasperated smile cross her face as she put her hand to the small of her back and stretched–exposing a belly that looked about ready to burst.

"Is that an offer to help?" Dee asked.

"It's an offer to do it completely and get you in the house, in the air conditioning, with your feet up on a stool! You know the doctor said you're not supposed to be overdoing it. If you try taking those boxes inside, you'll pop junior out on the sidewalk."

"Oh, Jess. You are a life saver–have I ever told you that?"

"Only every time we would get into trouble throughout our lives and somehow our parents would look at me and figure I was too stupid to actually do the things you would talk me into. This would usually exonerated us both."

"You're not stupid, Jess. I always knew that–maybe a little naive–but never stupid."

Jess moved up next to the very pregnant Dee and started lifting the boxes from the trunk for her, then nodded toward the front door. "Let's go, Mommy. I'll come out for the rest after I take these in."

"No–you've got everything that needs to be taken inside. We'll let the rest for later." Dee started for the coolness of her parent's home. On a day like today, the heat seemed to be taking every ounce of energy out of her.

"So–where is that meticulous husband of yours? I take it, that's why you're here trying to unload boxes and he isn't. He's holed up with one of his cases."

"Mmm-hmmm," Dee moved into the living room and did just as Jess had suggested, lifting her feet onto an ottoman and sighing deeply with relief as she leaned back on the sofa. "He's working on the Harrison case."

"The girl who was accused of robbing the Woodring's mansion? What made him decide to cover this case? He's usually deeply involved in deciphering the latest murder."

"He decided this girl wasn't getting an adequate defense–simply because she didn't have the money–and the defense she was getting was too involved in the fact that she lived on the South-side and was raised in an atmosphere where this kind of act was acceptable–in their opinion."

"Ohhhh," Jess moaned. "That ought to have been enough right there to bait him into taking the case. We all know how he feels about that kind of discrimination. Does he have any ideas that you can share?"

"Let's put it this way–the Woodring family has just as much of a reason to burglarize their own home as any teenager from the south-side would."

"So–where do you want these boxes put? Anyplace special?"

"Would you be an absolute angel and take them up to the apartment above the garage? They're extra towels and sheets that Mom gave us when we first started housekeeping. Now that we've been married for over a year–we've finally gotten around to returning them."

"I hope your mother has a fresh supply of iced tea in the refrigerator," Jess told her as she started up the stairs. "When I get back down, I'll get a glass for both of us."

Tony had finished with his shower and stood in front of the sink, wearing only a towel around his waist as he trimmed his stubble. He was still waiting for his delinquent brother to return with his new shirt. The little shit! As soon as he saw something amiss–Jackson came to mind. He always did–whether it be intentional or not–Jackson was the mind behind the deed. But he had to smile in spite of himself. He loved the kid no matter how many pranks he would pull because deep down, he knew he had a good heart. So, he turned his best dress shirt pink–he could live with it–but he wouldn't let the kid know it. And he really had to smile when he remembered how James entered the hallway, fearing that he might again be blamed for being an accomplice to another one of Jackson's schemes. James, who had a heart of pure gold, rarely thought anything up such at the over-imaginative mind of Jackson. Not to say that if James thought it was an extraordinary idea, he wouldn't join in on the fun–because he usually would–and when he hesitated, Jackson would always talk him into it. No, for better or worse, these were Tony's two brothers–and he cherished them.

But right now, he was trying to get into the mood for his upcoming date with Mrs. Veronica Blackwell, the head of the legal department at PPTH. He had been sent to her office the previous week to sign paperwork concerning the position he had been offered as head of trauma when her blatant interest in him caught his eye. Really, how it could "not" have caught his eye. She was extremely obvious in the way she moved around to the front of her desk and stood next to him as she leaned back against the large piece of furniture. She was completely stunning–sharply cut features that belied her age (she could pass for thirty–but he knew from asking that she was in her early forties) and a slim figure that screamed of hours spent in the gym. No, he knew he would have no trouble finding space in her bed this evening. Even the light skin on the third finger of her left hand didn't bother him overmuch–he asked around about that as well and found that the absence of a previously worn wedding band was due to a separation she was going through with her husband.

He heard the sounds of somebody in the bedroom portion of the apartment and after glancing at the clock, decided it must be Jackson bringing the new shirt for him. He picked up his clothes he had discarded before taking his shower and moved through the doorway, not even glancing at the person stacking boxes on the bed.

"It's about time you got back," Tony said grumpily. "What the hell took so long?"

The squeak he heard coming from the other person alerted him that this, indeed, was not his brother. He turned to see a frightened beauty staring at him from only ten feet away. Recognition was immediate as he took in her loveliness. He could almost feel her body in his arms; the memory of it had haunted him now for nearly four years. He looked at those eyes that he had dreamt about, always reminding him of huge brown pansies; a flower he had since become very fond of. Her hair was the softest he had ever touched–and her body, although quite beautiful at nineteen, was completely appetizing at – what would she be now? Twenty-three?

He could feel himself tightening in the region beneath his towel and before he could grab it, the white terry cloth fell to the floor. He thought it was completely amusing the way her face reddened immediately, but yet, she still lowered her eyes to take in the sight of him before quickly averting her eyes, then looking back at him. He couldn't stop the smile that touched his eyes and the smirk that turned up the edges of his lips.

"Well–little Jess. What a surprise. We do seem to be making a habit of meeting in the most compromising of situations," he said smoothly as he slowly retrieved the towel from the floor.


	50. Chapter 50

Epilogue - Part B

"What are you doing here?" Jess breathed, still holding a box in her hands as she stared at him.

"Right now, I'm taking in the view–just as you are," he said and when he saw her shade of embarrassment grow crimson, he chuckled as he took the box from her hands to place it on the bed with the others. "But, before that, I was taking a shower."

"No–no. Why are you here?"

"I could say, this is where the shower is–but I don't think you mean that. I've taken over the Trauma Department at PPTH." He moved to lean back against the bureau, still not wrapping the towel around his waist again as he held it casually in front of him. He noticed how her eyes betrayed her as they kept wandering from his face to the exposed portions of his hips and upper legs. He watched as she nervously slid her tongue over her full lips in an attempt to moisten the parched area, and again, he felt a surge of electricity hit him in the groin. "So, little Jess–does this warrant a hello kiss? You used to run into my arms every time I came home from college for the weekends."

"I'm not little anymore," she told him as she wrung her hands in front of herself.

"No," he said quietly as his eyes took in the size of her breasts, the slim waistline and then the bottom that pressed against the back of her slacks so beautifully. Each feature screamed for his touch, but he remained where he was. "You certainly aren't little anymore."

"I–I think I should leave," she said breathlessly, still seemingly mesmerized by the blueness of his eyes as he watched her.

"Surely, not before some sort of welcome home gesture, Jessica," he said dramatically as he stepped closer to her. "Not even a hug, or a peck on the cheek?"

She stared up into his eyes as he came closer. "I–I. . ."

"How about a kiss on the forehead?"

He lifted his hands to her shoulders as he held her still–in the process, moving the towel along with them and leaving himself bare. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, but when he heard her breathing almost come to a stop, he looked down at her. Suddenly a peck on the forehead wasn't enough as he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face upward until his lips met hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, but sparks started to fly immediately and his tongue instantly slid past his own lips to touch hers and slide within.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Tony! Get some damned clothes on! What's the matter with you?"

Dee's voice separated them as if they were doused with a bucket of cold water and she grabbed Jess by the hand and started walking her out of the room. Tony's reaction was lightning-fast as he covered himself with the towel and stepped back. The sight of his sister exiting the room, being larger than he had ever imagined, opened his eyes widely as he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and hurried to them just as they reached the doorway. He put his hand on Dee's shoulder and stopped her and looked at her swollen abdomen with adoration in his eyes.

"Jesus, Dee! Look at you! You look ready to burst!"

"Yeah–yeah–whatever," she mumbled as she waved him off, then started walking with Jess again. "Just get some clothes on–then come talk to me about how huge I am." She turned back to Jess as they started to descend the stairs. "What is the matter with you, girl?"

"Nothing!" Jess answered quickly as she made her way down the stairs. "I–I have to go now, Dee. I forgot some things at the hospital."

"But I thought you were going to have dinner with us this evening? Mom and Dad are expecting you. They're expecting all of you."

"I–I don't know. I really have to go now, Dee."

She reached over and kissed her cheek before exiting through the front door and crossing the lawn just as Jackson and James pulled into the driveway. She got into her car and started backing onto the street.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks! Where are ya going?" Jackson called after her, then shrugged his shoulders and continued inside when she simply waved at him and drove away.

Jess sat at her desk at the hospital, holding her face in her hands. She was so embarrassed. The shock at being in the same room with the man who almost stole her virginity–no–she had to be brutally honest with herself here–the man who she willingly almost threw her virginity at–was enough to render her speechless. But when she turned and found him nearly naked, and then completely naked, she practically became paralyzed. Where was all the eloquent speech that she used in her job so efficiently? Where was the cool indifference that she had hidden behind, using it as a barrier to keep over-amorous co-workers at bay–and all through college the years before that?

When she saw Tony again, she simply turned into a blubbering pre-teen with braces and glasses. When he saw fit to try to tease her with his knowledge that she had completely idolized him for all of her life, and he stood before her in all his naked glory, she could have died of humiliation. Then when he kissed her–God, when he kissed her, she simply melted and her brain couldn't function. She turned into a simpering idiot!

Not much had changed since four years ago, she moaned to herself. Oh, how she had turned that evening over in her mind. It haunted her, seeing the stricken look on his face once he got a good look at her and realized who she was. She could hardly bare it when she remembered how he almost seemed disgusted at the thought that he had actually almost made love to her–plain old Jessica Wilson–that although she was nineteen at the time, all he could see was thirteen-year-old, flat-chested, brace-face, four-eyed, little Jess, who had a bad haircut and started acne. She knew that fateful night when she was nineteen that she could never be anything more to him than the Wilsons's little girl whom he had to put up with because she was James and Lisa's daughter.

She had to pull herself together. She was not a simpering little fool. She was Jessica Wilson! She was a highly intelligent, very articulate, professional woman who could compete with the best of them. Didn't the caption of the football team want to date her all through college? (Granted, she turned him down in favor of hanging out with the captain of the Debate Team and Math Club, and it really wasn't her fault that he was gay–he was her friend, so she preferred his company over the football jock's.) Wasn't she pursued by at least three different interns from PPTH? Not that she actually accepted any of their offers–but there "were" offers!

No! She was better than this! She wasn't going to let Tony House intimidate her and keep her from spending the evening with family and friends as she had planned! She would spend the evening with her favorite people and hold her head high and if he even smiled his self-centered, superior, patronizing smile at her–she would stick her nose in the air and walk right past him.

Ohhhh! She moaned to herself again. I can see it now. If I try to do that, I'll probably end up sticking my nose so far into the air that I won't see where I'm walking, walk into the wall and knock myself out–proving to him what a complete clutzy nerd I really am.

She shook her head to clear it and she wiped her eyes, careful not to rub at her contacts. She was going to do this. She COULD do this. She WOULD do this. And to hell with Mr. Tony House!

She picked up her purse and started for the door to her office but when she tried to open it, it got caught on the door across the hall that was wide open. Damn! They weren't supposed to leave their doors open like that–specifically for that reason. This was the old part of the hospital, where the offices were cramped together (alright–so her office was really an old laundry closet that they cleaned out for her–but it was "her" office). She thought a moment about who occupied the office across from her and remembered that it was the much larger room of Mrs. Blackwell. "Eww," Jess thought as she stood there, trying to somehow push her door open enough to be able to dislodge the door that was standing ajar against it. "Insensitive old witch!" she thought, remembering how this woman was someone she wanted to steer clear of. It was no surprise that she left her door open and trapped Jess inside, the woman never had a thought about anyone other than herself. She didn't have to worry too much about her though–because every time they passed in the hall, Mrs. Blackwell seemed to look right through her, as if Jess simply didn't exist. That was, unless she was with her parents. Mrs. Blackwell was always polite to her when Jess was with James or Lisa.

"I heard through the grapevine that you've already snatched up the new head of trauma," came a female voice from across the hall, making Jess's efforts to escape stop as she listened to them.

"Of course, I did. It didn't take much and I had him panting like a dog while he was sitting in my office. He'll be jumping through hoops within a month," Veronica Blackwell chuckled.

"You sound sure of yourself."

"Why not? Tony House is a man, isn't he?"

"He certainly is. He's gorgeous. Quite the catch–even before you threw back Jeff."

"I didn't throw Jeff back yet," Veronica said. "Let's just see what happens with Dr. House–who knows–it may be fun to watch them vie for my attentions."

"So, when do you plan to start this spinning of your web?"

"In about an hour. Tony and I are going to dinner–and then–well, I think you know what happens then."

Jess had heard enough. She started moving the door in a rhythm that slid her neighbor's door closed and allowed her to open her door and exit. She locked her office and walked down the hall, heading for her car, and then home where she would get ready for dinner with "Uncle Greg" and "Aunt Allison," the boys and Dee. She was relieved that she didn't have to worry about running into Tony, knowing that he already had made plans with Veronica Blackwell for the evening and by the sounds of it, well into the night and probably into tomorrow as well. "Fine," she thought as she held her head high–but she couldn't help feeling the squeezing sensation in her heart and the overwhelming feeling that she wanted nothing more at that moment than a good old fashioned cry.


	51. Chapter 51

**Epilogue - Part C**

"I've met your parents. They seem like very lovely people."

Veronica Blackwell took a sip of her wine as she sat back in her chair and watched Dr. Anthony House. He was an amazingly handsome man–and she wanted him. The moment he walked into her office, she knew she was going to have him–it was only a matter of time. And as she watched him across the table, she knew tonight was going to be the night. Normally she would put her men off for awhile. Sex on a first date wasn't her style. She liked to put up the barricade–make them chase her–make her sure they were panting over her, before she relented and allowed them into her bed. But this one was something special. This one, she knew she had better act fast upon, or someone else was going to grab the prize.

She had seen his father during her five years at PPTH, had heard stories of him and his charisma that had either sent the ladies running in fear of their lives or drooling after him in hopes that he would deem them appropriate for a romp or two–never more than two, so she heard. She also heard that in his day, he was undeniably an absolute stallion. That was, until he met up with Tony's mother and supposedly, his vision only focused on that little mouse of a woman.

Veronica had seen Allison House too, and wondered just what it was that tamed the wild Dr. Gregory House. She certainly didn't seem like anything special in her opinion. But, that was neither here nor there. A man in his seventies might be worth trying for, if he didn't have a young replica of himself only in his late thirties. No, Veronica gave up any notion of trying to win the elder House when she came face-to-face with this version.

"My parents?" Tony asked with a smile as he pressed his fork into his last piece of chicken cordon bleu, then looked up at her again over the candlelight. "You must be mistaken. You "are" talking about Gregory House, aren't you?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Of course. He's an absolute dear."

"Uh-huh." Tony put the piece of food into his mouth and chewed it as he watched her.

"What? You don't find him so?"

"My father is just about anything "but" a dear. You must not have associated with him directly, or very often."

"No," she seemed to blush as she sipped at her drink again. "Not very often. But he was "reasonable" when he had to deal with me."

"Now, if you were simply talking about my mother–then I'd agree with you. She is definitely very lovely." He leaned back in his chair and picked up his scotch and took a drink from it.

"Yes, of course she is." Veronica watched him, then lowered her voice as her eyes spoke volumes. "If it's alright with you, I think it's getting rather late. You wouldn't mind if we started home, would you? I think I'd rather finish the night in the comfort of my own surroundings. It would be so much more relaxing having our drinks there, don't you think?"

He looked up at her with a semi-smile that made her insides absolutely melt and she was nearly afraid that if she tried to get up right now she might stick to her seat.

"Of course, whatever you say."

Tony got up from his chair and took Veronica's arm as they made their way to the valet who handed him his keys. He glanced over at her as he drove onto the street and started toward her home, five miles away. His eyes traveled down over her long legs which she had crossed and was showing off magnificently at the moment. When he looked back up at her face she was smiling a very confident smile. He knew that if he wanted–he could easily be in her bed within the next twenty minutes. He no sooner had his eyes back on the road than he felt her hand on his thigh. Christ, he thought, if he wanted, he could probably pull the car over right now and have her go down on him. She seemed that eager.

But he drove on, watching the road intently as they entered a commercial area of town. He tried very hard not to snicker as her hand continued to caress him. He had to admit, he hadn't had a woman this near to his crotch in quite a while–but still, the most she was getting out of him was a meager semi-hardness. Oh well, he thought as he glanced over at her and smiled, noting that the way she was leaning back against her seat and breathing heavily, she seemed to be getting more out of the caress than he was.

He stopped at a traffic light and in an attempt to not start laughing, because he was starting to find the whole situation rather comical, he looked across the street at the convenience store/gas station. That was when she caught his eye. How could she not? She looked absolutely adorable! She had her hair pulled back in the cutest pony tail. She was wearing a white blouse that was opened to the top of her breasts and tucked inside a pair of short denims and her shapely legs ended in a pair of white flip-flops. He watched as Jessica Wilson started to run from the store but was yanked back inside when her blouse got caught on the door handle. She very precariously tried to keep from dropping the cardboard container that held what looked to be four large Coke slushes as she regained her balance and, this time, slowly pushed her way through the double doors. But as soon as she was on the sidewalk she started sprinting toward the car near the gas pumps. This time she got no more than five feet before she slipped out of her left flip-flop and went down onto one knee that she scraped on the macadam. Still, she managed to hold onto her drinks as she got up and unsteadily walked back to look for the flip-flop that was now lying four feet behind her.

Tony couldn't keep his laugh from escaping this time, which stopped Veronica's massage instantly. A beep behind him alerted him that the light had changed to green, so he crossed the street and veered off into the gas station/store's parking area, next to the flip-flop, which upon closer inspection, was torn and unwearable at this point.

"Tony?" Veronica asked with raised brows.

"Excuse me for a moment, won't you?" Tony said absently, as he got out of the car and moved to stand behind the girl who was trying to pick up the damaged shoe with one hand and very carefully hold onto the cardboard container of slushes.

"Dammit!" Jessica said to herself as she straightened, but when she turned to head back toward the car, she ran directly into the man standing only inches from her. "Oh my God!"

Tony looked down at his slush covered suit jacket, dress shirt, tie, trousers, and shoes. Jessica looked horrified as she pushed up a pair of glasses that were riding low on her nose. He really couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Oh yes, this was definitely Jess!

"Will you ever stop ruining my best clothes? If you're not vomiting on them, you're throwing stuff on them."

"Ohhh!" Jess moaned as she looked at the mess she had created, then glanced into the car he had parked nearby, noticing a very irritated Veronica Blackwell getting out of the passenger's side.

Tony looked at her and thought she was the most appetizing tidbit he had ever seen, all the way from the black framed glasses that covered her beautiful brown eyes, down to her now skinned knee and then on down to her pink polished toes that she was having trouble with as she tried to stand only on her shoed foot.

"Well, well. A knight in shining armor coming to help a damsel in distress," Veronica said in a tone that she tried to convey as being friendly, but Jess could hear the stiffness lying beneath it. "I know you, don't I? Aren't you in that little office across the hall from me?"

"Um–yes, Mrs. Blackwell. I'm in administration," Jess told her as she watched Tony removing his jacket and place it on the hood of his car, then remove his tie and start to unbutton his shirt.

"You're interning in administration, aren't you?" Veronica's attitude of superiority was revealing itself.

"Dr. House, I'm very sorry for messing your suit, but, really, I'm in a hurry," Jess tried to escape the uncomfortable situation, deciding the best way to deal with Veronica at the moment was to ignore her.

"Dr. House?" Tony raised his brows at her as he pulled his shirt from his trousers and removed it as well. "Since when do I warrant a "Dr. House?"

"Okay!" Jess nearly growled as she looked at him. "Tony–I've got to go! I have to get more slushes to replace these!"

"You're in quite a hurry for Coke slushes."

"Hey! What'd you do to the slushes?" Came Jackson House's voice from behind Tony as he approached them. "Dee said she wants slushes–and she's in no mood to argue about it!"

Tony turned to see his brother, having evidently come from the car that Jess was heading toward.

"I broke my shoe, Jack! You have to go back in and get more. I can't go in without my shoe!" Jess explained as she reached into her pocket and handed Jackson some bills. "And hurry!"

"Did you tell him?" Jack asked as he started toward the store's doors. "You better fill him in."

"Dee's at the hospital. She started having the baby about an hour ago. She's demanding Coke slushes."

"Four of them?" Tony asked with amusement.

"She wants two–and James wanted one."

"That's three."

"Tony," Veronica interrupted. "I'm not exactly sure who Dee is–or James, but we really should be going. I could get you out of that suit and get it cleaned for you before the stain sets in."

This remark turned Jessica's gaze back to her and she quickly averted her eyes as she pushed her glasses up again.

"If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Blackwell. It was nice to see you."

Jessica started to make her way toward the car about twenty yards away, stepping lightly on the foot that was shoeless but after only two steps, Tony scooped her up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. As he approached the trash can he moved closer so she could drop her empty containers inside, then he sat her on the hood of the car.

"Tony, we really should be going now." Veronica's over-friendly tone was grating on Jessica's nerves.

"We've had an accident here, Veronica," Tony said as he lifted Jessica's injured leg so quickly that he nearly knocked her off balance. He started to inspect the abrasion, but she tried to yank her leg away from him.

"Really, Tony! I'm fine!"

"No you're not. You're bleeding. You need medical attention–and unless you've forgotten, I am the new head of trauma." He moved his eyes up over her bare foot that held in his hand, over her leg, to the injured knee, then up until he was looking directly into her eyes. "And this is a trauma."

Again, Jess's hand nervously went to her glasses to push them up, and he couldn't believe how absolutely adorable her gesture was.

"I think she can manage with a skinned knee. She looks like a "big" girl." Veronica's intended insult didn't go unnoticed by Jessica as she looked at the much thinner woman, making her more than a bit self-conscious about her above average breasts and slight roundness of her bottom. Okay–so she wasn't a scarecrow such as this woman–she was–athletic. Oh, who was she kidding–she was too clumsy to be athletic–but she was definitely not "big! She wasn't any larger than Dee when Dee was in her nonpregnant state–it's just that she was almost five inches shorter than Dee.

"What are you doing?" Jackson said as he approached them with the replacement slushes. "We have to get these to Dee."

"I think Dee will manage until we take care of Jess's knee. Go get the first aid kit from my trunk."

"Wow, Jess! How did you manage to do that?" Jackson asked after seeing the pink and gray area on her knee, then started toward his brother's car where he opened the trunk and retrieved the kit.

"Tony," Jessica said very quietly as she glanced from Veronica back to him. "Please, don't do this."

He almost put her foot down and walked away from her; she seemed to be wearing her heart on her sleeve as she looked up at him. She wasn't appreciating the extra attention she was getting in the middle of public. But Jackson was there in no time, handing him some antiseptic to clean the area. He quietly cleaned the scrapes, being careful not to cause her too much discomfort, then spread some antibiotic ointment on it and a large adhesive bandage.

"There," he said as he placed her foot back down on the bumper of the car. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Just then Jackson's cell went off and he reached into his pocket.

"Yeah. Really? Well, I'm not going after the slushes the next time–she can stop on the way and get them herself. Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." He replaced his phone and looked at Tony and Jess. "False alarm. The contractions stopped. They're sending her home."

"See?" Tony placed his hand on Jess's thigh, above her injured knee and gently stroked his thumb over it. "All this for nothing. You can go home and tell Dee that after she has this baby I'm going to kick her ass for ordering you around like you're her servant."

"Dee's my best friend. She would've done the same for me."

"Well, now that we have "that" settled," Veronica tried to say casually, but it came across with a bit of a huff. "We can go on our way."

"Oh–while we're here, I guess I should introduce you to my brother, Jackson." Tony released his hold on Jess's leg and turned to his date. "And in case you haven't figured it out, our sister, Dee, is about to have a baby–but, I guess it won't be tonight."

"Hey," Jackson said quietly as he squinted his eyes and studied the woman. "Do you know who she looks like?"

"No," Tony said slowly, not knowing if he wanted to hear his brother's opinion on who his date resembled.

"Sure ya do! Remember that old witch. . ."

"Okay," Tony broke in as he took Veronica by the arm again and started back toward his car before looking back at his brother and giving him a death-defying glare, then leaning his head toward Veronica's as he deposited her into her seat. "Don't mind Jackson. He's talking about a Halloween party we went to a few years ago. They had a contest for the most attractive witch."

"Oh, of course."

Tony got behind the steering wheel then pulled out of the parking lot as he watched his brother and Jess get into Jackson's car and do the same. He glanced over at his date, seeing that his explanation was perfectly acceptable to her and he knew that the excitement of this evening was only just beginning.


	52. Chapter 52

Epilogue - Part D

Tony entered his parent's house through the patio and walked through the kitchen, into the laundry room. He had his jacket, tie and shirt in his hand and not knowing exactly what to do with it, he simply dropped it on top of the washer; he'd ask his mother to deal with it later. He could hear the majority of Dee's entourage in the living room and wondered if she had started any more indications of delivering her baby. He noticed that his mom had evidently folded his clothing that he started washing earlier in the day, so he grabbed a pair of jeans and underwear as well as a t-shirt. He could still feel the dampness of his pants that had soaked all the way through, so he stripped off the wet items. He was just about to pull on his boxer/briefs when the door opened and an unsuspecting tall blond-haired man entered, holding what appeared to be a pair of maternity pants. Blue eyes met blues eyes and Tony immediately smiled at the other man. But the other man made a face of distaste as he looked at him.

"Tony–I'd say it's good to see you–but that's just plain nasty!" He dropped the maternity clothing on top of the washing machine along with Tony's discarded clothes. "Get your clothes on! No one's in the mood for a peep show."

Tony watched as his old friend turned and left the room, prompting him to rapidly get dressed and follow in the direction he had gone. He entered the living room where he found not only his brothers and sister, but Jessica and Ryan as well.

"That date was a short one. Home by eleven," Jackson said as he flipped through the stations on the television. "I wouldn't blame you, though–one jump with that wrinkly old crone would be more than enough for me. God, she looks just like–um–uh–that old witch who used to. . ."

"Jack! Watch your mouth," Tony scolded as he walked into the room. "We've got more pressing matters to discuss than what I did with my evening."

"I should say so," Dee said as she lay on the opposing sofa with her feet propped in her husband's lap as he massaged her ankles. "Like whether or not you should be instructed to wear clothes while in the house."

"Yeah, poor Ryan came out of the laundry room whiter than a sheet. You damn near gave him a heart attack!" Jackson told them. "You know he hasn't seen a naked person since Dee got too big for him to want to look at anymore."

"What makes you think he doesn't look anymore?" Dee laughed when Jackson made a face of disgust, then she turned a glare onto her husband. "Did you tell him you don't look at me naked anymore?"

"No, princess," Ryan answered as he sat, totally relaxed on the sofa with her, leaning his head back as he watched is wife. "I don't discuss our private moments with your family like you seem to take pride in doing."

"I do not," she said, then stuck her tongue out at him. "Toad!"

"Where are mom and dad?" Tony asked as he moved a little closer to the girl who was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room..

"Where else?" Jackson told him. "Once all the excitement with Dee was over, Dad mumbled something about Ryan not knowing how to impregnate his daughter correctly, otherwise she would've had this baby by now–then he said he was going to bed and would appreciate it very much if Mom would go with him."

"Still his favorite person, huh?" Tony smiled at Ryan as he sat on the arm of the chair Jessica was sitting in.

"Let's just say he doesn't hit me with his cane quite so much anymore," Ryan answered as he continued stroking Dee's calves.

"Actually," Dee started slowly as she looked over at her oldest brother. "We didn't think you'd make it home tonight–so–we–sort of. . ."

"You sort of what?"

"We sort of put our things in the apartment. I didn't feel like going all the way home tonight."

"She doesn't want to be too far from her mom," Ryan teased. "She had to have her there holding her hand when we were taking her to the hospital tonight."

"Oh, shut up!" Dee scolded him. "Look who's talking. Who called James and Lisa right away and asked if they could meet us there. I didn't see you pushing away any extra maternal care that Lisa was giving you."

"So–what you're getting at is that you want me to bunk in with Jackson or James tonight," Tony said, noticing how Jessica's relaxed position when he first entered the room was becoming stiffer and stiffer.

"No!" James complained. "I get to go over and sleep on Jack's air mattress. Jess is sleeping in my room tonight."

"No, really, James–I'll drive home. If anything happens, I'll have my cell next to my bed. I can come back immediately."

"Good," James sighed. "I didn't want to put up with Jack's snoring all night."

"I don't snore," Jackson told him. "I breathe deeply."

"That sofa pulls out into a queen-sized bed, doesn't it?" Tony gestured toward the sofa where his sister and brother-in-law were. When Dee nodded her head yes, he glanced behind himself at the girl with the big brown eyes. "Jess and I can sleep down here–then James doesn't have to sleep in Jackson's room."

"I'm not sleeping on that sofa with you!" Jessica objected as she stared up at him.

"Why not? I don't snore," he teased, bring laughs from both of his brother.

"No–you don't snore," Jackson said sarcastically. "You'd get more sleep lying next to a train station."

"I don't care if he snores or not!" Jessica said, not appreciating their antics.

"There–ya see? She doesn't mind if I snore or not. No problem." Tony winked at Jackson, bringing a chuckle from his brother.

"I would think that one woman a night would be quite enough for you," Jessica whispered indignantly as she got to her feet and attempted to walk past him.

"Oh, don't go, Jess!" Dee stopped her. "Knock it off, you guys! They're only teasing. If you don't feel comfortable sleeping in James's room, you can sleep down here and Tony can sleep with Jackson."

"That's alright, Dee," Jess smiled gently at her friend from where she stood in the doorway. "I really don't mind driving home. Like I said, I'll only be a phone call away."

"No!" Dee argued as she tried to quickly get up, only to get stuck in her position until Ryan helped her into a sitting position. "I don't want you to go! Please, Jess. It's important for me to have you here"

Tony watched the scene before him, a bit surprised at the panic that crossed his sister's face at the thought of not having her life-long friend with her in her time of need. Then suddenly Dee grasped onto her abdomen and grunted, grabbing onto Ryan's hand tightly.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked quietly as he moved until he was squatting in front of her.

Dee's response was looking at her husband's face and showing a little fear, but more pain. "I don't know," she whispered to him.

"Oh, don't tell me you're starting again," Jackson said as he watched his sister's discomfort.

Jess was sitting next to Dee in an instant. "Are your contractions starting again?"

"I think so–I have a lot of pressure down there." She put both of her arms around Ryan's neck. "Help me up–it's hurting my back this way."

"Do you want to walk?" He asked gently.

"Yes, help me out to the hallway," she answered just as gently as he put his arm around her and helped her out of the room, then she glanced back in at Jess. "And don't you go anywhere!"

"I'm right here," Jess assured her. "Jackson, write down the time. We'll start keeping track again."

"But what if it's another false alarm?" Jackson complained.

"But what if it isn't?" Jess scolded him. "If you don't want to time her contractions, then give me the tablet and I'll do it."

"I–can write down the time," Tony told her as he picked up the tablet and wrote the time on it.

"Should I go get Mom?" James got to his feet and walked out next to his sister.

"No–not yet. She hasn't had much of a chance to rest today. Let her get her sleep until we're absolutely sure."

"If I know Dad, she isn't getting any rest now, anyways," Jackson scoffed.

"Jack–what is your problem? You're obsessed with sex. Give it a rest," Tony told him.

"Me? I'm not the one who took out one old crone tonight and then came back offering to sleep with Jess."

"Jack, be quiet," Jess hissed, then turned back to Dee and watched as the taller woman put her arms around her husband's neck and leaned against him as he held his arms around her waist. "What Tony offers and what happens are two different things."

Ryan started swaying gently as he rubbed her back and looked down at her. "How's this? Is this helping?"

"Mm-hmm," Dee said dreamily as she smiled at him. "This reminds me of the night of the blizzard–do you remember?"

"How could I forget? That was the night my new paralegal turned back into my princess again." He soothed her as he looked into her eyes.

She moaned as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "It's all Jess's fault, you know."

Tony glanced over at Jess to see her smiling as she stared at the floor, not wanting to intrude into the couple's intimate moment, but not being able to avoid hearing them.

"How is it Jess's fault?" Ryan asked as he kissed her hair.

"She's the one who talked me into applying for the job in your office."

"Oh, I see," he smiled at her. "It couldn't have been because I suggested it to her first, could it?"

"Did you? Really?"

"Of course I did. I remembered you from your childhood. I knew that if anyone could argue a case–it was Dee House! With determination like hers–I'd never lose a case."

"And that's the only reason?" She asked as they continued swaying to a music that only they seemed to be able to hear.

"That and the fact that when I saw her graduating from college, she had grown into the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And you had a knock-out ass," he added as an afterthought, making her laugh at him.

"You never let me know until the night of the blizzard," Dee told him.

"I know. After six months of being told I was nothing but a damn toad who overworked his secretary and needed to get off my throne–I was a little intimidated."

"Well–for one thing–Grace is kind of old, and you did overwork her. . ."

"Until you started picking up her workload for her when you thought I wasn't looking," he interrupted, bringing another laugh from her.

"And–for another thing–you should have gotten the hint that I was attracted to you, as well, considering that I saw you up on a throne to begin with."

"But, still, I was a toad."

"And then the night of the blizzard," Dee brought up.

"And then the night of the blizzard."

"You insisted on driving Grace home, then had to come back to see that I was alright."

"And being the skillful driver that I am, I slid into a ditch and had to walk back the last four blocks to the office. Thank God you were still there or I would have froze."

"Your head was bleeding. And my toad turned into a very gallant prince." She stroked her finger along his cheek. "How could I not fall in love with you? We had the radio on and drank hot chocolate to keep us warm. Then after a while–we didn't need the drink to warm us anymore."

"I was afraid to touch you," Ryan whispered against her hair. "I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on–and you'd think I was nothing but a dirty old man."

"At thirty-seven? Hardly old–maybe a bit dirty–but that's okay," she laughed as she gazed up into his eyes again, then moaned with another contraction.

"Alright–enough of that," Jackson said from where he sat in front of the television. "We don't need to hear about the first time you did it."

"Hush, Jackson," Jess told him. "It wasn't meant for your ears, anyway."

"That was about five minutes, Dee," Tony alerted her. "Let me know when it ends."

Dee silently nodded her head yes, as she held onto Ryan, then looked at Tony and gestured that it was over.

"That was almost forty seconds," Jess told her.

"Do you think we're going to have to go back to the hospital?" James asked from where he now sat on the stairs, leaning his head in his hand and showing his sleepiness.

"Go to bed Jamey," Dee told her youngest brother. "We'll wake you if anything happens, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm-hmm."

They all went back to their jobs as James went upstairs; Ryan holding Dee, Dee holding Ryan, Jess sympathizing, Tony keeping track of the time and Jackson watching television in case he had to make a mad dash for more Coke slushes.

Jackson made it through two reruns of MASH before looking back at his sister who was now sitting on the chair again with Ryan standing behind her and rubbing her shoulders. He had been listening to them keeping track of contractions for the past two hours, ranging from five minutes apart and forty seconds long, to two minutes apart, lasting one minute, to ten minutes part, lasting twenty seconds. It was clear to him that nothing was going to happen in the next few hours, so he opted for some sleep up in his room also.

After another hour of timing contractions, Tony noticed that Jess had fallen asleep on the sofa, as Dee and Ryan were back to pacing. And by four o'clock Dee and Ryan gave up the hope that their child would be born before sun-up, and left a now sleeping Tony (who was slumped in a chair) and Jess, who was lying awkwardly on the sofa, and returned to the apartment above the garage for some much needed sleep as well.

It was only about a half hour later that Tony woke from his slumber and looked around the room. He got up from the chair and moved over to the sofa where he stood watching Jess sleep. Seeing that she still wore her glasses, he pulled them off her face and placed them on an end table, then turned Jess until her legs were stretched out on the length of cushions. In the process of doing this, she startled awake and tried to sit up.

"Where's Dee?" She asked quickly.

"I guess they went up to bed. It doesn't look like anything's going to happen yet."

"Where are my glasses?" She looked around.

"Why? Can't you see me?" Tony smiled at her as he squatted in front of her.

"Yes–but I don't have my contacts in and I need my glasses to drive."

"You're not driving anywhere," he said quietly. "Go back to sleep. It's almost morning anyway. Mom will be down insisting that we all eat a hearty breakfast before you know it."

"No, there's no place for you to sleep. I can drive home."

"No need. Just lie down and go back to sleep."

"But where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry, I can sleep anywhere. It comes from years of working in the emergency department. I would catch naps whenever I could. Go on, off to sleep now before I change my mind and decide I would be better off pulling that sofa out into a bed." She looked up at him and he smiled again. "Go to sleep, Jess."

She awkwardly lay back down and he pulled a throw blanket down until it covered her, then he reached for the lamp and turned it off, leaving them in blackness. He grabbed a pillow from a neighboring chair and put it on the floor next to the sofa, then stretched out his tall frame and allowed sleep to overcome him with thoughts of the voluptuous tidbit sleeping only a few inches from him.


	53. Chapter 53

**Epilogue - Part E**

Tony didn't know which shocked him the most–the shriek that tore through the air or the body that crashed down upon him. Either way, when he opened his eyes and looked at Jess lying on top of him, gazing into his eyes, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Jesus, Jess! If I'd known you wanted to attack me, I'd have gotten on the sofa with you." His hands moved down her sides until they slid over the denim of her shorts, taking immense pleasure in the rounded bottom that was fitting into his palms.

"I–fell," she said simply as she continued to stare at him.

"I kind of figured that," he said as he watched her. He loved he way she felt against him, almost as if she was a perfect fit, even though she was quite a bit shorter than his towering six foot-two. He loved the smell of her skin and the smell of her hair, and he really couldn't control the arousal that began in the pit of his groin.

"I have to go now." She moved to get up, then looked around for her glasses and grabbed them. She tried to walk out of the room, but hit her hip against the swivel rocker and knocked it around until it hit the end table and knocked the lamp over. "Oh my God!"

She came back to where Tony still lay on the floor, this time holding the lamp that he caught before it hit him in the head.

"Maybe you should put your glasses on," he told her. "They're cute."

"They are not." She picked up the lamp and put it back on the table. "They're anything "but" cute."

"Alright–then "you're" cute when you're wearing them," he said as he maneuvered himself into a sitting position as he leaned back against the sofa.

"Is everything okay in here?" Allison House's voice came from the doorway as she looked in the room at them. "I heard something fall."

"I'm sorry Aunt Allison–I knocked the lamp over."

"It looks like you woke Tony up as well," Allison smiled at her. "I saw you both sleeping when I came downstairs. You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Oh, but you should have gotten me up. I can help you make breakfast for everyone."

"There was no rush." She turned and started back toward the kitchen again, with Jess behind her.

"Good morning, Uncle Greg," Jess smiled at House, her greeting raising his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.

"Ah, Jess–this explains the crash from the room," he said as he took a drink from his coffee mug.

"Yes. I sort of fell off the couch–then I knocked over the lamp."

House looked up at Tony as he wandered from the hallway into the kitchen and started to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"And that was you lying in there on the floor?" House's brow raised in question as he looked at his son.

"Uh–yep." Tony took the seat next to his father and started sipping at his coffee..

"Since when are you above shoving one of your brothers out of their beds in favor of sleeping on a floor?"

"I don't know," Tony took a discarded part of the paper from his father, then watched as Jess went to Allison's side and started helping get dishes out of the cupboard and setting the table. "Does it matter?"

"No–not to me," House dismissed him as he went back to reading his part of the paper.

Allison turned and brought a pitcher of orange juice to the center of the table, glancing up in time to watch Tony as he looked over the top of the paper at Jess's hair that was somewhat disheveled from her stay on the couch the previous night.

"What's for breakfast?" James asked as he entered the kitchen with the small group, then moved to his mother's side as she put some bread into the toaster. "Would you like me to make the toast?"

"Yes, sweetie," Allison put her hand to her youngest son's cheek before going back to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup of the blackness. "You're always such a big help."

"Dad, can I use the cycle to get to practice today?" James asked as he waited for the first four pieces of toast to pop up.

House looked over the rim of his glasses at him. "Is there some reason you think I would allow you to take it today when I haven't allowed it since you've gotten your license?"

"I thought if I kept asking–you'd give in at some point."

"Well, you can stop asking," Allison told him, watching the way Tony was now looking at Jess's shorts as she faced the counter and reached for juice glasses on a high shelf in the cabinet. "You're not allowed until you're eighteen–the same rules for you as we had for Jackson."

A quick gasp alerted everyone that Jess had knocked one of the glasses off of the shelf as it tumbled down toward the counter top, but the quick-handedness of James averted the tiny disaster as he simply reached out and caught it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jess breathed as she looked at the boy.

"I don't get it–you let Tony drive it when he was only fourteen." James placed the glass on the counter as he continued watching his father.

This brought a quick snort from House as he went back to reading the paper, evidently having dismissed James's argument already.

"Your father "didn't" allow Tony any such thing," Allison told the boy as she got a carton of eggs from the refrigerator and watched Jess placing the glasses on the table, making an extra effort to not even come close to touching Tony as she reached around him to place his juice glass in front of him. "Your brother took it without asking–and look what happened to him. We very nearly lost him."

"Fine," James sighed. "So–can I use your car?"

"Practice is only five blocks away–isn't it?" House asked without looking at him.

"Yes."

"And you'll be running around a baseball field for a couple of hours–keeping yourself fit?"

"Yeah."

"Then walk–it will be part of your workout."

"Dad! None of the other kids walk."

"Ride your bike."

"I'm sixteen–I got my license last month–they'll make fun of me if I ride my bike."

"Jamey, we'll need the car here, in case Dee goes into labor today." Allison started slicing some mushrooms.

"Aunt Allison, would you like me to do anything else?"

"You could get the Swiss cheese out and shred some."

"But Mom, you've got "your" car, Dad's car, Tony's car, Ryan's car, Jess's. . ." He counted on his fingers. "That's seven cars! I don't think it'll take five cars to get Dee to the hospital!"

"Here–take mine," Tony tossed his keys to the boy, bringing a smile to his face as he gazed at the objects in his hand as if they were pure gold.

"You're not letting him drive your car!" House interjected. "Putting that much horsepower in his hands would be just as insane as putting you on my cycle when you were fourteen!"

"But, Dad!" James implored.

"He said no," Allison agreed with her husband.

"Would you mind if he drove my car?" Jess asked hesitantly.

Allison and House looked at each other a moment before Allison went back to slicing the mushrooms. Finally House went back to his paper.

"I think he can handle "your" car."

"But. . ." James started as he looked at them with obvious disappointment. "It's so small."

"Well," Jess suggested, "If you don't want to use it–I'll be more than happy to drop you off."

"No–never mind. I'll drive it."

"And what do you say?" Allison asked.

"More coffee," House grumbled as he pushed his empty mug toward the women.

"Thank you, Jess."

"You're welcome," she said as she leaned over and gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek, then giggled when he wiped it off.

"Jesssss, dooon't," James whined, turning a shade pink.

"Whatsa matter, Jamey? You afraid word will get back to Sarah?" Jackson asked as he sauntered into the kitchen and plopped into the chair on the other side of his father. "You can come kiss "me," Jess. At least "this" House male won't object."

"If she's in the habit of giving her kisses out to the House men, I think I've been jipped. You could always come over here, and I'd be more than happy to oblige you," said Tony, watching her with an intensity that made Jess's knees weak.

"Oh, I don't know. There's only one House that's worthy of my kisses." Jess took House's coffee back and leaned close to him, kissing the cheek he offered her once he realized her intentions.

"Yeah–yeah," House gruffed, all the same. "Not now, my wife's in the room. She's liable to get suspicious."

"See–seventy-two years old and he's still getting more action than I am," Jackson said glumly.

"I'll be ninety and I'll "still" be getting more action than you," House mumbled.

"Nuh-uh," Jackson told him.

"If you don't mind–I really am not in the mood to hear about my sons' conquests," Allison told them. "Jack, are you having an omelet."

"Yes, please," he told his mother. "Mushrooms, onions, swiss and tomato."

"Then get out an onion and chop it–and get a tomato too."

"So, who is this "Sarah?" Jess teased James. "I thought you were seeing a girl named Felicity?"

"Sarah is Felicity's little sister," Jackson taunted as he retrieved the onion and tomato from the refrigerator and went to the counter where he got a knife and started work on said items.

"Just how "little" is she?" House looked back at his youngest son again. "Felicia is your age, isn't she?"

"Felicity, Dad," Jackson told him. "And yeah, Felicity "is" the same age as Jamey. But Sarah's only in eighth grade. She's fourteen."

"I'm not seeing her," James said with his cheeks beginning to flame again. "She just comes and hangs out at the field sometimes."

"Yeah–every time he's there. And she's always over at the dugout when he's inside. He buys her sodas, too."

"So?" James asked. "It's hot out there–and she's hot. . .I mean–she get's hot. . .I mean–you know what I mean!"

"I know what you mean, Jamey," Jess told him as she took the tomato from Jackson and cut it into small pieces for his omelet. "It's cute. You're quite the gentleman. I'm sure Sarah is lovely."

"Mooooommmmm," Dee's voice came from the top of the stairs, using a tone that alerted her family that something was amiss.

Allison moved through the kitchen and down the short hallway to the bottom of the stairs. When she looked up, she saw Ryan helping Dee down the stairs, and she noticed the wet area saturating her daughter's pants.

"Oh my," Allison breathed as she watched Dee approaching her. "It looks like today's going to be the day, after all."

"Oh, Mom–I got out of bed and started to get dressed–and all this–stuff–started to gush out of me!"

"You're fine, honey. Your water broke. No matter what–they'll keep you in the hospital this time." She looked at Ryan. "Is everything still in your car?"

"Yes. All we have to do is get her there."

"Take her out to the car, and I'll be right there." Allison turned quickly and went back to the kitchen, seeing that House was already on his feet and on his way to join her. "Greg, her water broke. Let's go."

"But, I've got practice today," James told her. "Should I cancel?"

"No–go ahead. I'm sure she'll be in there for a while. You can come over after you're finished." Allison looked at the others still in the kitchen. "Jess, would you be a sweetheart and finish the omelets so the boys can eat breakfast? Then come to the hospital?"

"No, I don't mind," Jess told her with concern.

"We'll call if there's anything we need you to pick up on the way." Allison turned and hurried behind her husband to the front of the house where they got into the back of Ryan's car.

Tony and Jess looked at one another then toward the hallway where they heard the door slamming shut and both tried to hurry through the kitchen doorway at the same time as Jackson and James came up from the rear. The impact of running into Tony's hard body bounced Jess into the doorframe where she hit her head with an "umph," then as James came up behind her and tried to burst through the bottleneck effect, she would have gone down on the floor if all three House boys hadn't caught her; Tony by her blouse, that popped buttons off so rapidly that they sounded like popcorn popping; Jackson by her back pocket of her shorts which only ripped about an inch or so; and by James, himself who simply grabbed her arm and held her off the floor completely. They all stopped no more than a second before they again hurried through the front door where they stood staring at their parents, sister and brother-in-law backing out of the driveway, as if they were three little boys being left home alone for the first time. Jess was the last to get to the front landing as she held her blouse closed and looked after the car with a very "Please, don't leave alone with these three!" expression covering her face.

Suddenly the car stopped before it was about to speed off down the street and the House's window opened, revealing his irritated face.

"Jesus Christ! We're not even out of the driveway and you already have her blouse ripped open?" He called to them, making all three boys look down at Jess and smile widely back to their father.

"She fell!" Tony called back to him. "It's the only thing I could think of to grab."

"I didn't fall," Jess mumbled to the boys. "You all knocked me down."

House simply looked at them then closed his window and went off with his daughter to become a grandfather.


	54. Chapter 54

**Epilogue - Part F**

Jess was searching through all the drawers in every cabinet in the downstairs bathroom. The boys could hear things clinking and opening and closing until finally she stuck her head out and called for James.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she looked at her.

"Where does your mother keep her safety pins?"

"I don't know. Jackson, where does Mom keep the safety pins?"

"Dunno. Maybe in the kitchen? I really have no idea."

"Oh!" She sighed as she stormed out of the bathroom, still clutching the front of her blouse together and went to the kitchen where she found Tony at the stove, cooking an omelet. She stood next to him, looking down into the pan at the food that looked good enough to grace the front of a magazine.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he gave a small smile in her direction. "Didn't you know I could cook?"

"Yes. Yes, I remember when I was very young, you would make breakfast for us when your mom was working. You even taught me how to make an egg–over-easy. I was only eight years old–but I learned how to do it." She looked up at him and pushed her glasses up on her nose, her soft smile of memory charming him.

"You picked it up easy–Dee couldn't fry an egg to save her life. She just plopped the egg in the pan and ran a fork through it. Then she'd say–there–problem solved–we're eating scrambled eggs."

Jess laughed at the memory. "Dee always wanted to get things done immediately.. If the square peg didn't fit into the round hole–her philosophy was to get a hammer!"

This comment brought a chuckle from Tony as well. "Yeah, I remember that. Would you get a plate for this?"

She did as he asked and held the plate as he flipped the omelet onto it, then she took it to the table and called James out to eat. She took the next plate over and sat it next to Tony just as he was pouring more of the mixture into the pan. He looked at the way she was still holding onto her blouse.

"I was looking for safety pins," she said quietly.

"If memory serves me correctly, you might want to look in the laundry room. There's a little cabinet in the corner. She usually keeps stuff like that in the top drawer. Although, it would be easier if you'd just go upstairs and get one of her shirts."

"No–I don't want to go into your mother and father's bedroom. I feel as if I'd be invading their privacy. I'll just pin this closed, then drive home and get another blouse."

This comment turned James's head toward her. "Hey! I thought I was going to use your car."

"Oh–I forgot."

"Don't worry. He can use your car, I'll drive you home, then we'll go to the hospital and he can bring your car there when he's finished with practice."

She nodded her head, then went to the laundry room where she repaired her blouse as best she could. By the time she came back out, James had finished his breakfast and had already gone to the baseball field. Jackson was seated at the table, about halfway through with his meal, and there was a plate with a mushroom and tomato omelet and slice of toast on it with a glass of orange juice along side of it. She looked over at Tony as he finished plating his breakfast and returned to the table to sit across from her. They ate in silence, frequently lifting their gazes to look at each other and by the time Jackson was finishing his meal, the telephone alerted them that there was some news from the hospital. He answered and had a short discussion before returning to the kitchen.

"We have to get two Cherry slushes over to the hospital right away."

"You've got to be kidding!" Tony complained. "She's hardly had time to get admitted and already she needs something to drink?"

"Mom says she needs it because it's so dry in there."

"Well, I'm not finished eating–and I'm taking Jess home to get another shirt. So, if they really need them immediately, take Mom's car and get them. We'll be there shortly."

"Okay–have it your way," Jackson said, then grabbed a set of keys and headed out the front door.

Tony finished his meal before Jess, so he went upstairs and changed into a dark grey t-shirt and wore a black jacket over it. He was carrying a pair of sunglasses as he came back into the kitchen and found Jess had put the food away and the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. When she turned around, he gestured that she should go toward the front of the house with him. She followed him to his car and got into the seat that had been occupied the previous night by Veronica Blackwell and she could almost feel the indentation of where she had been sitting. She felt so inferior as she sat there in a pair of taped flip-flops, torn denim shorts and a blouse held together with five safety pins. As he backed out of the driveway she caught the scent of his cologne and she closed her eyes as she breathed it in. She opened her eyes and looked at the side-view mirror, catching her own reflection and realized that in all the excitement of this day–she forgot to brush her hair, and she felt even worse, vividly remembering how Mrs. Blackwell's hair was always perfect–never disheveled.

"I'm half afraid to pull into your dad's driveway. The last time we spoke, he threatened to do me bodily harm. Oh, yeah," he added a bit sarcastically. "He did do some bodily harm, didn't he?"

Jess glanced over at him and swallowed. "I'm sorry about that. I know you were very close to my father when you were younger."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It was a misunderstanding. Things happen."

"Yes," she said quietly. "A misunderstanding."

"Do you think he'll be home? Or will he and Lisa be at the hospital with Ryan?"

"They're probably at the hospital. Why?"

"I wanted to prepare myself in case he decided he didn't want you riding in my car."

"Tony, I don't live with my parents. I have my own place–I live across town. Turn right at the next intersection."

"You're not living at home anymore?" He looked at her a bit oddly. The sight of him with his sunglasses, stubble and dark clothes made her think of a phantom–a large, dangerous phantom.

"No–no, I moved out last year."

"Is there anyone living with you? A friend?"

She squinted as she looked at him, not quite understanding who he would think would be living with her. "No, I live alone. It's only a one-bedroom apartment."

"I see." He looked back at the road before him and listened as she told him her address. They remained quiet for several blocks until the silence became unbearable. "Listen, Jess–I guess we should talk about what happened four years ago–down in Ocean City."

"No," she said quietly. "Please, let's just let it go."

"But, I need to apologize. I was drunk–and I'm not really much of a drinker. . ."

"Oh–please stop," she said as she felt the stinging of tears that threatened to spill. The last thing she wanted was to hear how he was so drunk that he almost made love to someone like her. He was used to his beauties–his Veronica Blackwells–not girls like Jessica Wilson. How could she possibly compete with the elegance of all of his other women? She would rather not think about it–rather not have to deal with the fact that he was embarrassed that he almost made love to her–that is until her mother came into her room and found them–and then her father attacked him, hitting him and sobering him up enough to realize the mistake he was about to make. "Please, don't talk about it. It happened a long time ago."

He parked in front of her apartment building and she hurried from the car. She wanted to get away from him–put as much space between them as was possible. What she truly wanted was to simply go inside and close the door to the rest of the world. But she couldn't–not today. Dee was having her baby, and Dee wanted her to be there. So she hoped that if she would go inside and change clothes, perhaps by the time she returned to Tony's car, she would be more composed.


	55. Chapter 55

**Epilogue - Part G**

Jess unlocked her door and pushed it open, noting that the air inside was hot and muggy. She immediately went to her air conditioner and turned it on, knowing that when everything was finished and she returned home later that night, she'd want to come into a cool apartment–not a sweltering hot-house. She listened as the air conditioner kicked on and rumbled as it always did when first starting, then moved into an even hum that drowned out the sound of the traffic from outside. She moved into her bedroom and took off her blouse and shorts, then went to her dresser to find replacements. She silently cursed when she realized the clothes she had in mind were in the dryer, in the kitchen. Looking in her mirror, she grabbed her brush and ran it through her hair until it shined with its silkiness. She went into her bathroom and put in a fresh pair of contacts, then came back to her bedroom and picked up a pair of sneakers that were perhaps a little too well worn–but considering that she was going to be at the hospital for the rest of the day, she wanted something comfortable.

With sneakers in hand and wearing only a white lace bra and panties, she left her bedroom in search of her outer clothes. She crossed the living room and entered her kitchen but stopped immediately when she found Tony standing in front of her sink. Her eyes turned huge when she saw him, and his eyes moved from the top of her shining dark brown hair, down to her painted toenails. She was about to cover herself with anything she could come in contact with–but the only thing she had were her sneakers.

"I–I thought you were waiting in the car," she breathed as she looked at him.

"I was thirsty," he said quietly then put the glass on the counter before taking a slow step toward her. "I was concerned. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I wanted to see you."

"I–I. . ." She stammered as she took a step backward and hit the door jam, all the while, completely trapped by the intensity she saw in his eyes.

He didn't give her another chance to argue. He didn't give her another chance to run away. The sight of her standing before him, the picture of every school boys' dream, had him walking to her in two swift steps. God, how she had haunted his dreams for the past four years–and now, here she was, fully grown into a woman, and standing practically naked in front of him–again. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by this time. His hands went to both sides of her face, holding her still so his lips could meet hers. He groaned as he tasted the sweetness of her lips, nibbled on them before sliding his tongue inside to meet hers. His left hand moved around to the back of her neck, holding her to him as his right hand moved down to take the sneakers from her and dropped them on the floor next to them. She was hesitant in her response to him, doubtful, insecure, but as he deepened their kiss and his hands moved to her back and then on to her waist. He could tell that her doubt was fading and her insecurities were being forgotten as she grasped onto the lapels of his jacket and leaned into him, moving up on her toes to increase her reach. As his hands grasped onto her hips, he moved with her until she was pressed against the door frame and he pressed himself against her. She felt shockwaves of desire was over her when she realized that his arousal was pressing against her stomach. Curiously, she pressed back against him and gave a small swivel of her hips, eliciting a groan from him. She pulled back immediately, afraid that she had hurt him, but he quickly pulled her back, encouraging her to continue. Finally, he ended their kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't say no, Jess. Don't say no," he breathed.

"I wont," she whispered and he instantly reached to her glorious bottom and lifted her until her legs went around his hips.

He leaned her against the wood and pressed his hips against her, making her gasp at the sensation that was surging through her.

"Oh, God, Jess," he moaned against her throat. "I need you right now. I can't wait any longer."

She had trouble comprehending what he was saying as she clung to his shoulders, pulling against him as his mouth produced the most amazing sensations on her neck and throat and his blatant erection was pressing against the part of her that was making thinking, nearly impossible. Tony glanced through the doorway and the opened door to her bedroom. He knew he had to get her there. He knew he had to do all the things he had fantasized about for the past four years. In a matter of seconds he had carried her to her bedroom. He went immediately to the end of the bed where he sat with her straddling his lap. His hands moved up over her back, then to her shoulders as he pulled down the straps of her bra, then unhooked the back. He took it off of her and dropped it onto the floor, then looked down at the ample breasts with coral tips. Jesus, but she was beautiful!

He turned with her until she was lying flat on her back and he was lying next to her, leaning on elbow as he looked down at her. He couldn't stop looking at her, seeing her smooth skin from her neck that was beginning to show signs of his abuse, down over her refined shoulders to her breasts that were screaming for his touch, on to her stomach. He looked down farther, noting how her panties matched her bra, white satin with lace edging, and he knew he wanted to touch her there–but in good time. He looked at her legs and smiled briefly at the bandage covering her knee.

"Tony?" She breathed questioningly as she watched him as he inspected her.

He brought his gaze back up to her eyes and couldn't stop himself from dipping his head to meet her lips with his own. His hand found its way to her stomach, sliding open-palmed over its softness then moved up until he held her breast in his hand. It was firm and round, just enough to fit his large hand as he gently squeezed it. He moved his kiss lower, touching her neck and shoulder, then on to the breast he was holding and it was just as satisfying as he had always dreamed it would be. He showed it his complete attention and delighted in the fact that, already, she was squirming her hips on the bed–almost as if she didn't quite know what to do to gain fulfillment–and when he took her nipple into his mouth, ran his tongue around it and began to suckle–she elicited a thick, sultry moan. Her hands were in his hair, pulling him to her, showing him exactly how much she wanted him to go on. So after showing her left breast sufficient attention, he moved his tongue down to the sensitive valley between her luscious mounds, then moved on to her right one–showing it the same amount of care as its twin. His hand moved back down, over her trim waist to the swell of her hips and down to her thigh. He moved his mouth lower as his hand moved to the top of her thigh before slowly gliding back up until it met the satin of her panties.

"God, Jess–you're so sweet–so sweet," he breathed against her tummy, letting his tongue circle her cute little navel before a quick dart inside.

He smiled when he felt her stomach tighten under his ministrations, but still he went on. His fingers took great pleasure in the texture of the satin covering her mound of dark chocolate-colored curls, but he became a bit puzzled when he tried to slide his hand down farther, between her legs. Her legs were held tightly together. He could understand this if she didn't want this to happen, but she was responding to his every move. He kissed the top of her panties, biting the lace elastic, then moved lower until finally, her legs loosened and he spread them easily as he ran his tongue over the satin.

He was now kneeling on the floor, between her legs as he pulled her down closer to the edge of the mattress and repeated this gesture again and again–each time, she would arch her back and moan loudly. Suddenly this wasn't enough for Tony and he slid his fingers inside the elastic of her panties and pulled them down over her hips. He pulled them all the way from her legs and tossed them onto the floor next to her bra, then he went back to the area he was so intent upon.

Jesus–of all the women he had been with, he had never started a sexual relationship with any of them by performing this act. This was always saved until much later in their courting process–if you wanted to actually call it that. But this was different, this was his Jess, and he wanted to please her so much that it hurt. He wanted to taste her on his tongue and savor every part of her, and as he returned to her, he did just that. He teased her, sliding his tongue over the length of her, then moving up to the hard nub where he alternately flicked against it and sucked, then when her moans told him she was coming close to her climax, he would move lower and slide up inside of her. Again and again he repeated this act until finally, she held him to her as she arched against him.

"Tony! Oh my God! Tony! Please! Please!" And she went limp.

She couldn't believe it–she found it hard to comprehend that it was actually happening. Tony was here with her–Tony was kissing her and making her feel things that no other boy had ever been able to elicit from her–Tony was taking her to her bed, removing her clothes, becoming familiar with parts of her body in ways that she had only dreamt of. And when he removed her panties and did "that" to her, she thought she was going to die from pure bliss. It seemed to take forever for her heartbeat to slow down, for her comprehension to come back, and when she finally was able to open her eyes, she shyly looked down toward the end of the bed, seeing that he was leaning against the wall, watching her with a fire in his blue eyes that was riveting. Good Lord, she might actually have another climax, simply from looking at him.

"You–you're still wearing your jacket," she said quietly.

He nodded his head once as he moved forward toward the bed, and started removing the article of clothing she mentioned.

"I was a bit preoccupied. I had other things on my mind."

She watched as he moved to stand between her legs once again and she felt embarrassed under the close inspection he was giving her. He slowly toed off his sneakers then reached for his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. She seemed mesmerized as she watched the muscles ripple on his chest, shoulders and arms and she swallowed with nervous anticipation. Next came his jeans that he pushed down, along with his boxer/briefs, releasing an erection that looked immense to her. She closed her eyes, not able to watch any more, but when she felt the mattress dip under his weight, she looked up quickly to see he was leaning over her. He pulled her as if she were light as a feather, moving her back until her head was on the pillow at the top of the bed, then lay on top of her, allowing her to spread her legs around him as he used his forearms to hold himself above her. He looked at her so intensely that she was extremely self-conscious and she had to look away.

"Why–why are you looking at me like that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Why do you think?" He asked, then dipped his head and nipped at her lips.

She was suddenly afraid of what he would think once he found out–and she knew that they were only minutes away from that discovery. But, she couldn't stop it from happening. God, she had wanted this to happen since she was a teenager of fourteen. She might not have known exactly what she wanted–but she knew she wanted to be in his arms, to have him kissing her and doing things that lovers did. She remained somewhat stiff as he started kissing her again, but when he moved his right hand down along her side, caressing her, her nervousness started to diminish. She was kissing Tony House–the thought was enough to make her breathless. He was actually lying on top of her, lying skin to skin–she felt her anticipation building at the realization. When she remembered what he had just done to her, her anticipation turned into a heady flame that had her kissing him back with an eagerness that made him groan into her mouth. She slid her hands over his shoulders, taking extreme pleasure in the muscles she found there; down over his back to his waist, and then with a spurt of courage and curiosity, she went even farther and slid her fingers over his hard buttocks.

She could feel his arousal as it rested against her stomach and she lifted her knees to give him extra room to fit against her. He rocked his hips against her, once, twice–then he started a rhythm that she knew was intensifying his sensations. He reached beneath her left knee and drew it up even farther as he nestled against her. Then he slid his hand lower and she could feel him touching her there. He continued kissing her, sliding his tongue against hers, occasionally gently sucking it into his mouth, and his fingers found the tight knot that was throbbing again. He stroked her, circling it until she thought she would die from sheer pleasure. When she thought she could take no more, he removed his hand and took hold of himself, and she knew the discovery was imminent.

"Tony?" She moaned into his mouth, but he continued what he was doing.

She felt him position himself and she closed her eyes very tightly, afraid of what was to come.

He held himself at her opening, ready to slide inside and continue his session of ecstacy, but he could only penetrate about an inch. He opened his eyes and looked at her, but her eyes were closed. He pressed harder and he couldn't believe how tight she was. It was the most exquisite sensation he had ever known. He lowered himself on top of her and used both hands to hold onto her hips, knowing that he would need the extra effort to plunge deep within her. The thought of embedding himself into her depths had a dizzying effect on him and he rammed into her.

The pain that ripped through her made her cry out. She couldn't believe anything that could feel so amazing could be this painful. She was prepared to feel him move inside of her but as she waited, there was no movement, and she knew he had discovered her secret.

He realized it the moment he broke through the thin membrane. He couldn't believe it. She was a woman–twenty-three years old, for Christ's sake! No one is still a virgin at twenty-three! Look at his sister–hell, she's not only not a virgin–she's married and delivering a baby at the moment! He pulled his head back and looked down at her, seeing the tears that slid from her closed eyes. Slowly, he started moving his hips as he held her beneath him, then the looser she became, the faster and deeper he penetrated her until she was answering his thrusts with movements of her hips that intensified his appetite for her. He released his hold on her hips and leaned on his elbows again as he moved his fingers in her hair. He knew she was beginning to feel the surge of fire deep in her veins once again as he watched her press her face into his hand, he watched as she started panting her hot breath on his palm and he moved his thumb until it was tracing her lips. Her hands grabbed onto his upper arms and she was moaning beneath him, prompting him to reach between them and slide his finger over her hardened nub. It only took a few seconds and she was arching her back, her legs were squeezing him, pulling him more deeply into her and her head was thrown back as she moaned with desire.

"Look at me," Tony ordered and when she didn't respond, he told her again. "Open your eyes–and look at me!"

She did as he told her and the intensity she saw in his blue eyes was enough to send her completely over the edge and into an explosive ending. He watched as her eyes dilated and her pleasure washed over her. He couldn't hold back any longer and he, too, was joining her in bliss and the last thing he saw was those warm, chocolate eyes. He held onto her as if he were a man about to drown with only her to hold on to for survival. Their breathing was coming hard to them both and he lay his head on her shoulder, sweat dripping from his nose and chin as he did so. Finally his senses returned to him and withdrew and rolled onto his back next to her.

"You're a virgin!"


	56. Chapter 56

Epilogue - Part H

Tony could have bitten his tongue off when he saw how Jess's eyes began to tear. Before he even had a chance to realize the stupidity of his comment, she was off the bed and in her bathroom with the door closed between them. He sighed deeply as he lay looking at the ceiling, then swung his feet to the floor and went to the door. He tried the handle, but as he suspected, it was locked. He could hear her gentle sniffing from the other side of the door and his heart broke for her. He knocked once.

"Jess. Come on, open the door," he said gently.

"Tony," she sniffed. "I think maybe it would be best if you'd leave now. I'm afraid if you want experience, you should go back to Mrs. Blackwell. I'm sorry I wasn't up to your expectations."

Tony knit his brows on that thought. Why in the hell would he want to go to someone like Veronica Blackwell when he had a raving beauty like Jess on the other side of the door.

"Jess, come on. Open up." When there was no response, he went on. "Jess, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I–just–had no idea. If I had known, I wouldn't have mounted you like a raging bull."

There were a few more moments of silence before the door opened and she walked past him with a towel wrapped around herself.

"If you're a raging bull–what does that make me?" She asked, still sniffing although she held her head high as she approached her dresser and started pulling out clean underclothing. "That would make me a cow–wouldn't it?"

"No," he sighed as he walked up behind her and took the clothing out of her hands and turned her to face him. "That certainly doesn't make you a cow."

"So, what are you saying?" She couldn't look at him. Instead she bit her lip as she looked toward her windows. "That if you had known, you wouldn't have. . .have. . ."

"Wouldn't have what?" He put his finger on her chin and turned her face until she was looking at him. "Made love to you?"

She nodded her head yes, and he looked at the redness of her nose. He had the sudden urge to bend down and kiss it, but decided against it for the moment.

"What I meant was–I would have been much gentler. But by the time I realized it, I was past the point of slowing down and I hurt you." He started walking backward and was pulling her with him until he was sitting on the edge of her bed and she was standing between his legs. "Have I ever tried to hurt you before, Jess?"

She looked at him with apprehension, then shook her head negatively. "No."

"No, I haven't." Christ, the sight of her standing before him in an old bath towel was giving him another hard-on already! He hasn't been this quick to recover since. . .hell–he's never been this fast before! He gave a tug on the cloth and watched as it dropped to the floor. She didn't seem to know what to cover first as her hands went to her lower region, then crossed over her breasts, then settled on one hand low and an arm across her bosoms. "Ah, Christ, Jess–you are magnificent!"

Tony stood up and placed his mouth on hers, kissing her in little butterfly kisses until she was returning the gesture and put her hands against his chest to support herself. He deepened their kiss and delighted in her growing boldness as her hands slid down to his waist and onto his back. He lowered her onto the mattress and came down next to her then rolled until he was half over her.

"Tony," she whispered when his kiss moved down to her throat.

"Shhh. I'll have no more doubts, Jess." He lifted his head and gazed down at her. "I'm here because I want to be here. And your "inexperience" is something that I'm hoping to help you get past–oh, how I'm going to help." He wiggled his brows at her, making her giggle as she looked back at him, then wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back down into a kiss that she was initiating.

"I can't believe this is happening," she breathed against his mouth, making him chuckle this time as he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him.

He cupped her cheek as he gazed at her, sinking into those gorgeous eyes of hers, and feeling as if he had finally come home after being in a faraway place for the past twenty years. He kissed her again, but he didn't go any farther, deciding that he would allow her to set the pace this time. The anticipation of having her touch him was overwhelming, and each time she worked up the courage to caress his face, his arms, his chest and stomach, he gloried in the touch. When she finally worked up to actually touch him down "there" he started shaking, wanting nothing more than to turn her onto her back and drive inside of her. But he remained on his back, allowing her the freedom to explore his body as he ran his hands over her back and firm, luscious bottom. It was only when she moved herself over his right thigh and in her innocense, tried to relieve some of the tension that was building between them, that he knew he couldn't be passive anymore. He rolled with her until he was lying half on her, half beside her, and he moved his kiss across her throat as his hand gently slid down from her waist to her hip. He could feel her arousal as she again tried to find gratification against his thigh and when he removed his leg from between hers, she whimpered her disappointment. He immediately replaced his thigh with his hand and heard her sigh at his touch. He gently slid his fingers along her apex, watching her now as she inhaled deeply. When he circled her stone-hard bud, he watched how her lips parted ever so slightly, making them irresistible as he dipped his head and nibbled on them. In fear of hurting her, he gently slid his forefinger inside of her, then withdrew it to come back up and circle her nub. The gentle sway of her hips told him when she wanted more and he worked his way up until she was pressing against two of his fingers.

"You're beautiful, Jess," he breathed against her mouth.

She looked up at him through half-drugged eyes and he saw a tear slip down her cheek. "Oh, Tony."

He met her lips again in deep, sensual kisses as he rolled on top of her. She opened her legs around him and as he positioned himself this time, he took his time, gently working into the tight sheath that was taking him to heaven. Once he was completely inside of her, he allowed her the time she needed to adjust and soon she was tilting her hips, letting him know she was eager for more. He took long, slow strokes as he pulled her left knee up to gain greater access. He would alternate between deep, sultry kisses and simply pulling his head back and watching her exquisite face as he took her places he knew she had never been before. She reached up to touch his face, letting her fingertips skim along his jaw line, feeling the stubble of his cheeks before he quickly turned his head and nipped her long digits. After her initial shock, she smiled at him but was soon under the effects of their lovemaking once again. He strained to keep from coming before she could get to her fulfillment, and when he felt he was getting close, he slid his hand between them and started stroking her clit and soon she was arching against him and moaning his name. When he felt her walls begin to spasm and start milking him, he could only sustain a few more strokes before he joined her in euphoria.

Jess felt as if ripples of fire were shooting through her limbs, clear to her toes. She thought she heard Tony saying something but by the time she recovered and opened her eyes, Tony was already sleeping next to her. She wondered if this was normal for him, but after recalling how fast he became re-vitalized after their first two sessions of lovemaking, she had an idea that he would normally be able to go on all day, if they hadn't been awake with Dee so late the night before.

Dee! Oh, God! How could they have forgotten? She looked at her alarm clock and realized that they had been at her apartment for nearly three hours. She looked back at Tony and slowly maneuvered herself from her position against his side. If she could manage it, she would take a quick shower and get dressed, allowing Tony some extra sleep before they went on to their original destination.

When she finished dressing into a pair of worn jeans and a black lace-trimmed blouse, she put on a pair of socks and the pair of sneakers she had intended to put on earlier. She moved back into the bedroom and sat next to Tony, then reached out and traced his cheek with her fingers. She had always wanted to touch him there–had always been completely attracted to his stubble that added a dark edge to him. And now with him sleeping, she could touch him to her heart's content. But she knew they had to be on their way, so she moved her touch to his temple where she gently stroked it.

"Tony?" She said gently.

"Hmm?" He refused to open his eyes.

"Tony?"

"Jess," he whispered as he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him, then opened his eyes and sleepily looked at her. "You've got clothes on."

"Yes," she smiled. "I do."

"Why do you have clothes on?"

"Is there any reason why I "shouldn't" have my clothes on?"

"Because I can't rub that incredible ass of yours with clothes on; because I can't kiss your amazing . . ."

"Alright–alright," she laughed down at him. "I get the idea. But we really need to get up now."

"Why? Do you have an inkling to try another room? We can initiate every room in your apartment, if you like."

"Oh, that sounds heavenly," she groaned and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "But your family is waiting for us–and if I know Mom and Dad, they're there too–wondering what happened to us."

Tony's hands moved down until he was rubbing that incredible ass through the worn denim of her jeans. "This is nice."

"Tony? Your sister?"

"Don't remind me of my sister when I'm trying to make love to you–it's a real turn off. Just as bad as if you were talking about my mom or something."

"Tony!" She insisted, making him whine in response.

"Ahh, dammit! Why did Dee have to go and have her baby today? We've got important things to tend to here," he teased.

Jess kissed him again, this time a little longer. "We have to go to the hospital–or I'm afraid Mom and Dad will be on their way here to investigate."

"Fine," he whined again and allowed her to get up. "We'll go to the damned hospital."

"Would you like to take a shower before we leave?" She asked as he held onto her hand as he sat up. She looked at him sitting on her bed with his feet on the floor and the sheet still covering his mid-section and she felt her knees go weak.

"No," he grumbled as he pulled her back against him and opened the top buttons on her blouse and kissed the exposed part of her breast. "I want to go back to bed."

She remained still as his kiss turned more and more adventurous until he was pulling her blouse open farther and he slid his tongue over the black lace of her bra. She moaned and swayed toward him as she held his head, but then quickly stepped back from him. If she didn't put her foot down now, she knew they'd be in her bed all day. And even though the thought was more than appealing to her–she knew the chances of her parents barging in on them were undeniable.

"The towels and wash cloths are in the cabinet, in the bathroom. Be careful with the hot water–it can get extremely hot." She started toward the door and called over her shoulder. "I think we should eat something before we leave. It's well past lunch, and who knows how long we'll be there."

"So–what do you have to eat?"

She stopped and looked back at him. "Would you like a Philly cheese steak? Or at least my version of one?"

He looked at her a moment, fully expecting something in the area of Ramen noodle soup or a Lean Cuisine frozen dinner. So, actually, he found the idea of a cheese steak hoagie rather appealing.

"Yeah–that sounds great. Any chance of chocolate milk to go with it?"


	57. Chapter 57

Epilogue - Part I

Within twenty minutes Tony was showered and re-dressed as he entered the kitchen for the second time that day. This time he found a sub plated for him on one side of the table and one about half that size on the other. He watched as she pour a glass of chocolate milk for him and opened a diet Pepsi for herself. He took his seat at the table and took a bite of his meal and found it exceptional. He glanced up at Jess as she watched him, then handed him a napkin.

"Do you like it?" She asked knowingly.

"This is amazing. How did you learn to make this? I can't see Lisa making these very often."

"Actually, Daddy taught me–then when I went away to college, I'd make them for the dorm parties. If there was one thing I was popular for–it was my cheese steaks."

"Only one thing?" He took another bite as she took her seat and started eating her smaller portion. "I find that hard to believe."

"No–it's true. I stayed pretty much to myself. If it weren't for Dee, nobody would have noticed me at all."

"If that's true, it's only because Dee has always had a big mouth and it's impossible to "not" notice her."

"Tony! That's not nice!"

"Maybe not. But it's true. I love her to death–but we all know Dee is a force to be reckoned with." He took another bite. "So, what you're saying is that you used to make these in mass quantity?"

"Mmm-hmm," she answered with a mouthful of her own. "Usually no less than thirty a night."

"You were at the stove all night while everyone else was out doing the partying!" He looked at her through raised brows.

"More or less. Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed about what? The fact that instead of being a party animal–you were the party chef? No–I don't think that fact warrants disappointment." He laughed quietly as he looked back up at her. "I bet you preferred staying in the kitchen, didn't you? I bet you never got drunk until you were puking up your boots."

"Oh, Tony," she cooed as she chewed her food. "You really know how to charm a lady over dinner."

He looked at her and smiled, then went on with his meal. He was truly enjoying how she was loosening up in front of him. He decided she was like a tender flower, only needing a little attention for her to blossom into herself. By the time he finished eating his "whole" sub, Jess was still only about three quarters of the way through with hers, so he sat back in his seat and took his time with his chocolate milk.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he saw her begin to fidget.

"You're watching me eat," she laughed with embarrassment. "I'm not a pretty eater."

"What do you mean, you're not a pretty eater?" He started to ask, but the words were no sooner out than a gob of marinara sauce mixed with onions and peppers plopped directly onto her chest. "Oh–that's what you mean. No–don't move. It didn't get onto your shirt yet."

He got to his feet and pulled his chair over until it was close to hers, then he sat down and slid his finger under the glob of food and scraped it off of a very well formed breast. She was about to wipe it off with her napkin but he nudged it away and took it up to her mouth, instead. She looked at him with a raised brow, then parted her lips and allowed him to slide his finger inside. She knew she should gently suck on his finger–it would be the most seductive thing to do–right? But she thought better of it. If she tried to suck on it, she'd probably choke on the food that would get lodged in her throat. So, she merely ran her tongue around it and closed her lips as she pulled away from him. He looked at the way her eyes danced when she smiled at him and he was enchanted. He leaned forward and placed his lips where his finger had just been but when he tried to press his tongue inside, she giggled and pulled her head back again.

"If you wanted more of my steak sandwich–I could give you what's on my plate. You don't have to pull it out of my mouth."

He smiled lazily at her as she wiped the sauce from first her mouth, then his. "It wasn't your steak sandwich that I was hoping to get more of–it was the cook."

"Ah, I see," she said softly as she got up from her seat and moved toward him. Her unaccustomed courage was blamed on the daring smirk he was wearing as he looked at her. She really had no other choice than to prove to him that she wasn't a common wallflower. He put his hands on her waist and guided her onto his lap until she was straddling it. "Well, here's the cook. What did you want with her?"

His smile was enough to make her insides melt and when he leaned forward and licked the area where she had dropped her food she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. Her arms went around his neck as he held her waist and his kiss moved up to the side of her neck, then, eventually up to her ear where he whispered to her.

"This is what I want with the cook. I want to eat her up until she's so content that she won't be able to even think about getting out of bed with me."

She couldn't stop the shudder that went through her at his words and she slowly leaned away from him and stared at him. His blue eyes were practically glowing as he watched her with one brow raised. He was such a gloriously handsome man–and he wanted her!

"We better go now."

He held her hand as she got off his lap, agreeing that if they didn't go precisely at that moment, they wouldn't arrive at his sister's hospital bed for many hours to come.

The ride to the hospital was, to say the least, electric. Every time Jess glanced over at Tony her heart seemed to skip a beat. She didn't know how often he had caught her staring at him–but how could she not? She usually would try to look out the windshield, but soon her gaze would move to the long legs that stretched out from his seat. My, but he looked glorious in his jeans–but then she thought he looked drop-dead gorgeous in his slacks the night before as well. She would then look up from his legs to the t-shirt and jacket clad torso which had the sleeves rolled up to mid-forearm–very Miami Vice style–exposing well muscled arms with black hair on them. She liked the amount of hair on his chest and arms–there was just enough to make him very masculine–but not so much that he resembled a gorilla. He–was–perfect. That was when she would raise her eyes to look at his sunglasses-covered eyes; half the time finding them smiling back at her as if he knew she was "checking him out" the whole time.

Tony knew he should be more careful with his driving–maybe spend at least half the time with his eyes on the road, instead of constantly going back to the package in the seat next to him. He loved the way she had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, exposing a neck that he had learned to love to nuzzle. He recalled how she would tremble whenever he would bite down on that one certain spot, and it would be soon after, that she would generally climax and make the most amazing sounds. He would naturally find his gaze moving lower to her breasts–how could it not? They were magnificent–exactly the right size to fit into his large hands–not too small, and not so big that they overflowed his grasp. He knew that until his dying day he would always remember their coral tips that drew him to them like a bee to honey. When he looked down at her waistline, his thoughts would go to how she was so sensitive to his touch and he could make her shiver when he ran his fingers across her stomach. He was disappointed that she was sitting on her delectable bottom. The feel of it in his hands was enough to make him groan, even now, driving forty miles an hour through the streets of Princeton. Her denim-covered legs (where they weren't stylishly worn away) made him shake at the memory of how well they wrapped around his waist once she learned that position in their lovemaking earlier that day. He had to smile when he reached her old sneakers–they capped off the perfect picture. And of course, her face was enough to melt his heart; hidden now behind black-framed sunglasses, with her luscious lips (perfect–not too thin–and not the botox-injected look either), and her nose that was a feminine version of her father's (a bit disturbing–but when he would put the man out of his mind, he found it charming).

Once they arrived at the hospital, she got out of the car and moved around to his side, then walked several steps ahead of him as they crossed the parking lot toward the front doors. This suited Tony just fine as he watched the way her jeans hugged her pert bottom, making him want to do nothing more than walk up behind her and place a hand on each cheek and squeeze. But he no sooner got close enough to her than he heard his brother calling them from several yards away. They both stopped and turned to see Jamey coming toward them with a young blonde girl following him. His shirt was grass-stained, and his right leg was scraped from the calf up to the thigh, having clearly slid into one of the bases. The girl was very sympathetic as she would beam up at his face then look at his leg, almost with tears in her eyes.

"Hey–did she have the baby yet?" Jamey asked, seemingly having forgotten about the girl standing slightly behind him.

"I don't know. We just got here," Tony told him, getting a kick out of the way the girl was glowing behind his brother.

"What do you mean you just got here? I thought you were coming in after breakfast?"

"We had a long breakfast," Tony said simply, then looked back at the girl, deciding he would rather get the topic off of why he and Jess were so late. "And who's your friend?"

"Oh–this is Sarah. She sort of got banged up at practice today–so I brought her along for Mom to patch up."

This comment turned both Tony's and Jess's eyes toward the girl's arm which was skinned from her elbow down to her hand with a badly brush-burned palm.

"It looks like you both could use a little antiseptic," Tony told him, his medical side showing through. "Come on, I'll take you back to my office and clean you up. It's not enough to warrant an official visit."

"How on earth did you manage to do that to your arm?" Jess asked Sarah.

"I was trying to stop Jamey from making it to third base."

This made Tony chuckle and Jess smile at the youngsters and after a second, turned Jamey bright red.

"She didn't mean it that way!" Jamey told them. "I was running for third base and she caught the ball. I slid and knocked her down."

"Yeah-yeah, lover-boy. Come on," Tony teased as he opened his door to the emergency department and went to the first office door. "Go in there, I'll be right in."

Jess watched as he picked up some supplies then followed them into the room. She took half of them and went to the aid of Sarah, who still couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Jamey. Jess looked at the boy, trying to see what she saw, and discovered that the little boy who was always Dee's baby brother was rather quite handsome in his own right. He wasn't quite the House miniature that Tony was; and Jackson to a certain extent. He seemed to be a masculine version of his mother–but with those mesmerizing House eyes. Yes, she could see what could captivate the heart of a blossoming fourteen-year-old tomboy.

In actuality, it seemed that Sarah came out the loser in the collision between she and Jamey, as she needed a bandage to cover her elbow, while the rest of their injuries merited only a good cleaning and antiseptic spray. Then with the calamity under control, the foursome made their way up to the Labor and Delivery Ward.


	58. Chapter 58

**Epilogue - Part J**

Jess slid through the doorway first, trying to blend in with the woodwork as she moved to stand behind Allison, who was now giving ice chips to Dee. She glanced around the room, seeing mother standing close to Ryan as he sat on the edge of Dee's bed, holding her hand. She felt Tony's presence behind her even before he touched her, and when his hand settled between them and gently squeezed her backside, she almost moaned as her heightened senses went into overdrive.

"Mom," Jamey called from the doorway, turning Allison's attention to her youngest son. "What's going on?"

"Jamey, don't stand in the doorway–just come in," Dee scolded him.

"I'll be right back. Wait here," Jamey told Sarah, then entered the room and was followed by Tony. "I brought someone with me. I have to take her home–but I wanted to see how things were coming along."

"No baby yet," Ryan told him. "Maybe in an hour or two."

"Oh–then is it okay if I go and watch a movie with Sarah? She's got that movie I wanted to see."

"Who's going to be there?" Allison asked as she looked at him.

"Me and Sarah," he said as if it should be obvious, then realized what she was asking. "Oh–her parents are home. And Felicity's there."

"Yes–go ahead. But I want you home after the movie. Or come right back here."

"Kay!" He looked at his sister. "Love ya, sis!"

"Yes–yes," Dee dismissed her brother with a wave of her hand, then felt badly and called after him. "I love you too, Jamey!"

"Hey, kiddo," Tony moved up to the side of his sister's bed. "How's it going?"

"Slowly," she said gloomily. "I get so thirsty I can hardly stand it. Where's Jess?"

"I'm right here, Dee," Jess moved forward so her friend could see her.

"What took you so long?" Dee demanded. "Jack said you guys were going to come as soon as you finished breakfast!"

"No," Tony told his sister. "We told him we were going to go to Jess's apartment first. She wanted to change clothes."

"Hello, Tony–I hear you're moving back home," Lisa looked at him. "I'm glad you got the position as head of Trauma. I know you'll do an exceptional job."

"I hope to." Tony moved over to Lisa and kissed her cheek.

"Mom?" Jess asked her mother. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's been in his office since shortly after we arrived here. There's a young girl in crisis and he's trying to come up with a miracle."

"And Jack and Dad?" Tony asked.

"They're down having lunch," Allison told him as she straightened from her daughter's bed and moved to sit in the chair. "He claims that he delivered enough babies in this family–he isn't needed to deliver this one."

"And you're allowing him to get away with that?" Tony asked Dee.

"Yes! He just gets on my nerves when he's in here–the both of them. If it isn't Dad flipping through the channels on the television–its Jack! When they're done eating lunch, I'm sending down to the Uni-Mart to get me some ice cream sandwiches or something–just to keep them out of my room."

"Uh-oh," Tony laughed at her discomfort. "I guess that means I better watch it or you'll throw me out, too."

"Well, you're treading on thin ice already, brother–you managed to keep my birthing coach away from me for nearly the entire birthing process."

"Jess?" Tony looked over at the girl gave a short smile, then he looked back to his sister. "She's your birthing coach?"

"No," Ryan told him, but received a smack on his arm from his wife.

"If I say she's my coach–she's my coach!"

"Fine," Ryan sighed. "Would you rather I leave too?"

This comment brought on immediate tears as Dee reached for Allison, prompting her mother to get back on her feet and take her in her arms. "Mom! Did you hear him? He wants to leave! I just know he does! He'd rather be down in the cafeteria with Dad and Jackson, watching television! He can't even stick around long enough to watch his child being born."

"Now, Dee, you know I never said that!" Ryan got to his feet as he looked down at his wife who seemed to suddenly be possessed by some demonic force. "How can you think such a thing?"

Allison held her daughter to her and looked up at Ryan, shaking her head negatively as if to tell him to disregard anything that came out of Dee's mouth.

"I think it's time to check you again," said a nurse who entered the room with them as she approached the bottom of the bed.

"Ry! Get back here!" Dee demanded as she turned away from her mother and grabbed onto Ryan's hand, yanking so hard that he nearly fell on top of her.

"Okay," Ryan breathed as he got his balance again. "If you guys could move to the other side of the curtain until she's checked–that would be great."

Allison stayed where she was, at the head of the bed, while Lisa and Tony moved to the other side of the curtain, where Jess was standing.

"Good Lord," Lisa whispered to her daughter. "I hope you don't plan on putting me through this for a long–long time!"

"Mother!" Jess exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like I have anything to worry about. You refuse to see anyone–and I know there are at least three different interns who have asked you out since you started working here last year." Lisa fidgeted with her hands as she seemed preoccupied with what was going on behind the curtain, rather than what she was actually saying to her daughter and whom was standing with them when she said it.

"Mom! Please!" Jess implored through huge eyes as she stared at the woman.

"What?" Lisa asked as she looked at the girl.

"Fine," Jess retorted as she stared at the woman who already seemed to lose interest when they heard Dee moaning. "I'll just grab the first doctor I see and make wild passionate love to him–just to make you happy!"

"What?" Lisa asked again, then after hearing that they could return, started toward the curtain again. "Oh, Jess. Don't be ridiculous. It's not like just any old doctor is going to. . .Oh! Let's not focus on you right now–okay? I think Ryan's problems are a bit more pressing than whether you can catch a rich doctor or not."

Tony watched as Lisa pulled the curtain back and returned to Ryan's side, then he turned and looked at Jess. He reached out and lightly touched her cheek and she tried to smile up at him, but it was a rather unsuccessful attempt. When Tony saw his mother look their way, he dropped his hand and Jess walked closer toward Dee's bed. He couldn't help but catch the pity that crossed Allison's face as she looked back at Jess, then took her hand and pulled her up until she was standing right next to the bed with her and she held her around her waist.

"Hi, Jess," Dee said, a bit fuzzily, as she smiled up at the younger girl. "They gave me something to make me relax for awhile."

"Did they?" Jess smiled down at her friend. "It sounds like it's packing quite a wallop."

"Let's just say–it's making this whole experience seem a bit–fluffy."

This comment made Jess giggle, and in response, Dee did the same. Allison watched their interaction with silent approval, before taking a step back, and allowing Jess to sit on the side of the bed. Then with Ryan sitting on the other side of her, and holding onto her left hand, Dee grabbed Jess's hand with her right.

"Fluffy?" Jess asked. "I never thought of childbirth as being fluffy. That's a new one. So what was it before you gave you something?"

"It was–not fluffy, I'll tell you that! And you know what? When that amazon put her fingers in there to see how dilated I was–I think her fingers were the size of cucumbers!"

"Well, ya know," Jess said quietly as she leaned close to Dee and wiggled her eye brows. "Some women would find that rather appealing."

This also made Dee laugh before she whispered back. "Maybe so–but not if Nurse Ratched is the one with the cucumber fingers."

"Ewwww!" Jess smiled at her. "You win. No more Nurse Ratched Cucumber Fingers."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I'll stand guard, if you want me to. Do you have a preference on just whom you want to check you next time?"

This made Dee release a throaty chuckle as she looked at her husband. "Do you know how to check how dilated I am?"

"That medicine is really starting to make you feel pretty good, huh?" Ryan smiled down at her.

"It's making me a bit tired," Dee said with drooping eyelids.

"Then how about if you take a nap and get all your energy stored up for when you need it?" Ryan lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it and Dee simply nodded her head and closed her eyes.

Everyone remained quiet for about five minutes, then Jess released Dee's hand and got up from the bed and moved to pour herself a glass of water. She moved to sit on the wide window sill as she waited with the others. Tony had by now taken a seat close to Allison, but his eyes would wander over to Jess and watch as she would stare at the floor, then glance up at him.

"Are you starting work tomorrow?" Lisa asked, but didn't receive and answer. "Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, are you starting work tomorrow?"

"Uh–yeah. I'll be in and start getting things in order. I'm, of course, hoping there will be no twenty-car pile-ups on ninety-five this week to start me off on the right foot. I'd much rather ease my way into it."

"I see no point in delaying the inevitable. You're capable of handling the stress, otherwise you wouldn't have been hired."

"Really?" He asked, giving her a look of faux sincerity. "You mean I wasn't hired because everyone around here is so fond of my father?"

"Well–actually," Lisa began, then chuckled. "There were a few on the board who were a bit antsy about the possibility that you would be a newer version of your father. We sort of explained that although you are half House–you're half Allison Cameron as well. So, on top of your own qualifications, your mother sort of neutralized the negative effect of your father."

"I'd hope that our parents' names had very little to do with our being hired here," Jess said quietly. "I'd like to think that we got the jobs on our own merit."

"Let's just say that you didn't have the obstacles to face that Tony did. James Wilson opened a lot more doors for you than closed them." Lisa picked up a magazine and started paging through it, but her comment turned Jess's attention on her completely.

"I think the fact that Jess came through high school and college with honors had a lot more to do with her getting hired than the fact that James is her father," Allison tried to reassure the girl when she saw the uncertainty in Jess's eyes. "Jess does a wonderful job, you know that."

"Mmm," Lisa agreed absently. "Of course she does."

Jess looked back at Allison and gave her a small smile of appreciation, then looked back to the floor, before her eyes were drawn back to Tony.

"What time do you think you'll be coming in to work tomorrow?" Allison asked Tony, using just enough volume to be heard, but already knowing that she would receive no answer as her son seemed to be overly concerned with the way Jess's jeans fit over her legs. "Honey?"

"Yes, Mom." He looked at Allison.

"I asked what time you'll be starting tomorrow."

"I have a meeting planned at eleven. I want to meet my staff, officially. So, I'm going to try to be here by nine."

"So, then you'll be leaving by eight-thirty or so. You'll want up by seven?" She asked, noticing, also, how Jess was just as interested in how Tony's t-shirt clung to his upper body.

"Um, yeah. Seven should be fine." He thought a moment, then looked back at his mother. "You don't have to wake me up. I can get myself up. You sleep in, if you want to."

"So–what's going on?" Gregory House entered the room and looked at his daughter sleeping on her bed. "She's sleeping? Shouldn't she be awake, pushing a kid out?"

"Let her rest for a little while," Allison said as she got to her feet and let him take her seat. "She'll need all the energy she can get in a little while."

"Sit down," House told his wife, gesturing toward the arm of his chair. "So, dummy–why haven't you gotten this kid out of her yet?"

Ryan looked at his father-in-law with a chuckle. "Well, Greg–believe it or not, your little girl is just as stubborn as you. So when she said she needed rest before she wanted to go on and deliver our little dividend, I didn't argue with her and just let her go to sleep."

"Hmph. Like she would have done what you said even if you had argued with her. You're no match for her temperament."

"That–I've known since she was three years old." Ryan stood up and stretched his back.

"Greg–stop teasing. Let him have a day in peace," Allison told him. "Ryan holds his own with our headstrong daughter–and you know it–otherwise you wouldn't have allowed him to marry her."

"Yeah–like there was anything "I" could have done to stop it."

"Dad?" Dee said as she woke from her slumber. "Are you picking on Ryan again?"

"Of course."

"Then stop it." Dee reached for Ryan's hand again. "Honey, I think they better come check me again–I really feel like I have to push."

Ryan nodded affirmatively at Dee then rang the buzzer, which brought the nurse back into the room. After some rearranging of the room's occupants, the curtain was pulled and with much grunting and moaning, Dee was again measured. A discussion ensued on just who wanted to remain in the room as she delivered the baby and it was decided that Allison, Lisa and Ryan would remain with Dee. The rest went into an adjoining room where they waited to find out if they were having a niece or nephew, granddaughter or grandson.


	59. Chapter 59

**Epilogue - Part K**

Within two hours, Allison was joining her husband, son and Jess as Lisa went to Wilson's office, both with the news that Dee had just given birth to a seven pound, one ounce, blonde-haired little girl. They gave Ryan and Dee a few minutes of privacy then went to see the new mother and her daughter. House allowed Allison to stand close to the bed where Dee held the little girl as he admired her from a distance, and when Dee looked at him and announced that they were naming the child Blythe Karen Shreffler, he simply nodded his head twice and remained silent. Only his closest of friends and family knew that the silence showed how touched he was at having the child named after his mother, as well as Allison's; the two women, other than Allison, who held his utmost respect.

After many compliments on the child's beauty, the guests decided it was time to allow the new mother and father some time alone with their newborn, so they left for the day, promising to visit them the next day, before she was sent home. The four of them were just walking out of the Labor and Delivery Department as James and Lisa were returning to have a chance to see the child. Wilson's expression was one of joy as he approached them, seeing House and Allison in the front of the quartet, but when he saw Tony walking behind them, with Jess at his side, his joy faded. He seemed to push it aside though as he looked back at his friends.

"Where are Jackson and Jamey?" Wilson asked.

"Jack went home to change clothes–or so he says. I think he made a date with the new cashier in the cafeteria. And Jamey's at a friend's house, watching a movie–or so he says," House told him.

"So, everything's alright? Mother and baby are doing fine?"

"Yes," Allison smiled at him. "Dee's in heaven and Ry seems to be a very proud new father. They're settling in now, if you would like to go visit them."

"Have they decided on a name?" Wilson smiled back at her.

"Yes, Blythe Karen. She's named after her great-grandmothers."

"That's–lovely," Lisa said, wearing a smile that seemed a bit tight.

"Don't worry, Cuddy–they can name the next one after you," House said as he watched her.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that." Lisa swung her eyes up to House, but before House could reply, Allison interrupted.

"Did you see her hair?" Allison asked, receiving a negative response from Lisa. "She's a blonde with blue eyes–but I think the color of her eyes might change."

"No, when I saw her, she was still rather messy. So, she's got her father's hair?" This seemed to make Lisa feel better.

"Um–yes," Allison assured her, as she thought back to her own locks that had, at one time, held a tendency to be blonde as well.

"Well, I can't wait to get back to see her again," Lisa told her as she started down the hall again. "I'll probably see you here tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course."

Wilson looked at his daughter and at Tony with suspicion written clearly across his face, but when they both looked at him with innocence, he simply looked back at his daughter. "Where are you going?"

"I was planning on going home. Did you want something?"

"Um–yeah," he said slowly–thoughtfully. "I was hoping we could go out for dinner–to celebrate. Maybe take Ryan out."

"I. . ." She started, just as slowly. "I don't think Ryan's going to be leaving the hospital tonight. I thought he was planning on staying overnight with Dee."

"Okay–then you can go out to dinner with your mother and me."

"Oh–Daddy, I was really planning on going home and doing my laundry. I've gotten behind since I've been spending so much time with Dee's pregnancy this past month. My apartment is a shambles."

"Then I'll stop in and bring you something from the restaurant."

"But I might be driving Jamey home. He borrowed my car. When he brings it back, I'll have to drive him home."

"Then I'll wait until you get home." He started walking down the hall again, toward Dee's room. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Well, it looks like we're riding home with you," House said to his son. "I hope "I" haven't interrupted any plans you may have had."

Tony merely chuckled as he started for the elevator. "Nothing that can't be "re-planned."

Allison followed House into their home, each a little worn after such a busy day. Allison moved to the kitchen where she started making a small dinner for them both. She already saw that her car was missing, indicating that Jackson had already left for his date. And she didn't see any signs of Jamey, indicating that he was still watching television with his new "friends." She'd have to have a talk with him about seeing two sisters at one time, although she was sure he'd deny it and state that they were only "acquaintances."

"You know something happened some time between this morning and now–don't you?" House asked as he moved up to stand behind her. "They are "so" doing it."

"I know it," she said simply as she opened the cupboard and looked inside.

"Do you think her parents know?" He propped his cane against the counter and moved closer until he was pressing against the back of her and reached around her to place a hand on each of her breasts.

"I think James suspects." Allison leaned back against her husband as he bent his head to nuzzle the side of her neck. "But Lisa doesn't have a clue. She was too concerned with Ryan and Dee to pay any attention to all the glances and touches that were transpiring between the two."

"Well, she's certainly of legal age this time." His hands slid down to the bottom of her blouse then held onto her hips as he pulled her against him and started pressing himself against her still glorious bottom.

"I just don't want either of them to get hurt." She breathed as she pressed herself back against him, forgetting about the cabinet and its contents.

"That's something neither one of us can control." He turned her around to face him and half-lifted her as she half-hopped up onto the counter top and she moved to its very edge as she spread her legs around him. He moved closer to press himself against her again as he opened the top buttons of her blouse and moved his kiss to the front of her chest. "And it's something that I don't want to talk about anymore. We've got more important things to take care of."

"Like what?" She smiled as she put her arms around him. "Like eating dinner?"

"Dinner?" He looked at her and wiggled his brows. "That isn't what I want to eat right now."

He reached down and attempted to push her bra down over her breast, eliciting a yelp when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway toward them. She quickly covered herself as House sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"This is my mom and dad," Jamey said from the kitchen doorway where he stood with a tomboyish blonde-haired girl, who looked to be a year or two younger than him, and an auburn-haired girl who was very feminine and looked to be Jamey's age. "Mom–Dad–you know Felicity. And this is her sister–Sarah."

"Yes–yes, of course," Allison said as she slid off the counter and moved around her husband. "Hello Felicity–Sarah."

Both girls looked at the way House was now leaning against the counter and putting his arms around Allison's waist.

"You told me to come right home–so I'm here."

"Now, why would your mother tell you something as stupid as that?" House asked with a bit of irritation.

"Are you saying you want me to go back to their house?" Jamey asked with a smile.

"Yes," House said in a "duh" tone.

"No!" Allison said quickly, overriding her husband. "I think you should drive the girls home, then drive Jess's car back to her apartment. She can drive you back home–or if you hurry, you might catch Tony. He took her home."

"Okay. Come on, girls." Jamey turned and started back down the hallway.

"Jamey, what were they doing?" Felicity asked as she followed him.

"I don't know–probably makin' out."

"But they're so "old!"

"Yeah," Jamey agreed as they went through the doorway to the front of the house. "But they're always doing that kind of stuff."

"That's kind of. . .I don't know–nasty."

"I think it's very romantic," Sarah commented dreamily, bringing a chuckle from Jamey as they left.

Allison turned and looked at her husband.

"How many months until he goes back to school?" House asked irritably.

"Come on, "Gramps," I think I need to take you upstairs and put you to bed." Allison handed him his cane then took his hand and started toward the stairs. "Our luck, Jackson will be home to walk in on us at any minute, too."

Tony pulled to the side of Jess's apartment building and got out of his car. He met her at its front and walked side-by-side to her door.

"You're very quiet," he said as he waited for her to unlock her door.

"Am I?" She smiled up at him then pushed the door open. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He paused at the doorway as she walked inside. "Am I to come in? Or would you rather I go back home?"

"Oh–yes, come in." She stood in th center of her living room as she looked back at him and twisted her hands in front of herself.

"So–do you really have a lot of laundry to take care of?" He closed the door.

"No. Not a lot. But some."

"I see." He looked around at her apartment, noticing that it was kept quite impeccable. "Your place isn't in a shambles, either."

She tilted her head as she looked up at him. "I was trying to avoid going out to dinner with Mom and Dad."

"Any specific reason?" He leaned against the back of her sofa as he watched her. "Not getting along with Mother–are we?"

"I get along fine with my mother," she said quickly, then added under her breath, "as long as my social life isn't brought into the picture. Or my lack of it."

"So," he said quietly as he reached for her hands and pulled her over until she was standing between her legs. "What would she have to say about how you spent your afternoon in a "very social" situation with me?"

"Is that what you call it?" Jess attempted a smile as she looked up at him. "I really don't think she'd believe it."

"Why's that? Wouldn't she think you'd allow an old coot like me near you?"

"Oh no! It's not that at all!" She said quickly as she looked at him through large eyes. "It's more the opposite, I'm sure."

He knit his brows as he looked at her. "She would think that I wouldn't be interested in an incredibly hot, young beauty?"

She gave him a crooked smile as her hands went to the lapels of his jacket. "I think that's just the point. She knows you'd be interested in an incredibly hot, young beauty. That's why she'd find it so hard to believe that you'd be interested in me."

"Ah," he teased. "So, then–what you're saying is that you're not young."

"No. I'm not young. And you're not old. But that's beside the point, and you know it. So stop talking about it."

"Okay," he said, knowing that she was finding the discussion awkward. "Then I'll talk about this. You know I want to stay here. Well, not exactly right here–maybe on the sofa–or better yet, your bedroom."

She continued looking at him, nodding her head yes, but slowly voicing, "Nooo."

"No? You don't want me to stay?"

"I didn't "know" you wanted to stay. I certainly wasn't sure."

"So, does that mean, you "do" want me to stay?"

"Yes," she said quietly, moving her gaze to his t-shirt covered chest. "I want you to stay. But my dad is coming. He's going to be checking up on me."

"Does he "check up on you" often?"

"No. Never."

"So, he's reserving this special treat for me, huh?"

"I'm afraid so." She looked back up at him. "But I don't care. Please, don't leave just because he's going to stop in."

"Your father isn't going to scare me away, this time." His smile melted her and she had no other choice than to lean into him and lift herself on tip toe until he dipped his head and met her lips with his. He took long, drugging kisses as he grasped onto that exquisite bottom of hers and lifted her until she wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him back. He walked with her, around the sofa, and sat her on it as he hurriedly pulled off his jacket then moved until they were lying side-by-side. "I've been waiting to do this all afternoon."

She moaned softly into his mouth as he resumed kissing her and pressed his thigh between her legs. Almost without realizing it, she slid her hand inside his t-shirt and found the most wonderful pleasure in the texture of the hair scattered across his chest. The muscles beneath the shirt was a treat she thought she'd never have the opportunity to savor, but savoring it, she was, as her fingers and palm brailed his skin. As his hand moved to open the buttons of her blouse, his mouth moved lower until he was kissing her neck and shoulder, and soon he lifted her ample bosom from its cup and took her nipple into his eager mouth. She moaned again as he pressed her against the sofa back and let his hand trail lower, over the smooth skin of her stomach which quivered upon his touch. He spared her nothing as his expert tongue had her cradling his head against her and arching her back to give him greater access. His hand slid over her and caressed her bottom as he lifted his head to kiss her lips again.

"Jess?" The door opened with the sound of several sets of footsteps approaching them.

Jess opened her eyes and stared at Tony. "You didn't lock the door!"

He simply shrugged his shoulders as he sighed deeply and closed her blouse, but remained lying where he was. "I didn't expect my kid brother to come barging into your apartment."

"Jess?" Jamey called again, this time walking up to the sofa and looking down at them, while his two female accomplices stared at the couple as well. "Jesus! God, Jess! I'm sorry." He took a quick step backward, then took a second look at the man on the sofa with her. "Tony?"

Tony merely looked up at him and wiggled his fingers in a greeting, then glanced at the audience of females who were watching him. The taller girl, with auburn hair, seemed more than a bit interested as she gave him a sly smile, while the girl he had met earlier rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Gosh, Jamey–your family certainly is–amorous," commented Sarah.

"Tony! What are you doing?" Jamey demanded. "Does Mom know you're doing this?"

Tony turned his face into Jess's shoulder and stifled a chuckle at the thought that he had to report his sexual activities to their mother. Then, instead of explaining himself to the younger boy, he decided to turn the tables on him.

"And just what are you doing–barging in on Jess like this? Do you make a habit of entering women's apartments without knocking?" Tony slowly moved until he was sitting up on the edge of the sofa and when he looked back down at Jess he noticed how she was crimson from the top of her blouse all the way to the roots of her hair. She quickly maneuvered around him and got to her feet.

"I always come into Jess's place when the door's unlocked. She doesn't mind."

"Jamey, don't worry about the door," Jess intervened. "What did you want?"

"Your car?" Jamey looked at her as if she had developed Alzheimer's, holding out her keys for her to see. "Remember? I borrowed your car?"

"Oh," she took her keys from him. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Yeah," the auburn-haired girl mumbled as she continued watching Tony. "I can understand why."

"Alright–you've returned her car. Now you can leave," Tony told him from where he remained sitting on the sofa.

"I can't," Jamey explained. "I have to take the girls home–and you have to drive me."

"I–what?" Tony looked at him with increasing disfavor.

"Mom told me to bring her car back to her–that you'd drive me home. She said you brought her back here and if I were lucky, I'd catch you before you left. I don't think she realized just how true her words were!"

"Great," Tony sighed again as he got to his feet. "Go get in the car–I'll be right there."

"Fine–but hurry up. I'm not sitting in the hot sun while you do–this."

Tony watched the three teens walk out the door, then he turned back to Jess and put his hand to the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss before touching his forehead to hers in frustration.

"I'm sorry that happened." He looked at her eyes that still showed signs of extreme embarrassment. "I have to go. I don't suppose it would be feasible to come back tonight. I have to be at work early–and if I fell asleep here, I wouldn't have time to run home to get ready for work."

She nodded her head. "Okay–I understand."

He nodded his head also, then gave her another quick kiss before starting for the door where he met his brother.

"So–does Mom know about this?" Jamey asked again.

"No–and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your trap shut or I'll shove your little ass into the trunk of my car and not let you out until it's time for you to go back to school at the end of summer. Got that?"

"Fine," Jamey said with disapproval. "But I don't want to hear about it when Mom and Dad find out. Or Wilson! Jeez–your ass is grass when he finds out."

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Tony told him.

Jess closed the door, wondering at their conversation, especially since Tony had just told her that he wasn't going to let her father frighten him away. Now, it was beginning to sound as if he was intending to keep their entire relationship a secret, and she couldn't help but wonder why.


	60. Chapter 60

**Epilogue - Part L**

As Jess walked down the hall with her father the following morning, she had to smile at his attempt to apologize. He really could be absolutely adorable when he felt he was in the wrong–and after last night's drop-in–only to find that she was completely alone and doing laundry as she had told him, he seemed filled with guilt at doubting her.

"I know you're a grown "woman," Wilson told her as he walked next to her, carrying a briefcase as she turned down the short hallway to her office. "But you're still only very young. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"And how would I get hurt, Daddy?" She smiled at him as she opened her door and stepped inside.

"Anthony House is a good deal older than you–he's much more worldly and if he's anything like his father–he'll go through a truckload of women before he can settle on only one." He stood in her doorway as he spoke to her. "I don't mind if you socialize with the Houses–after all, not only did they practically have a hand in raising you–but, now with little Blythe born, we're practically family. I just can't help remembering what happened down at the beach when you were only a girl."

"Four years can be a long time, Daddy. I'm sure we're both different people now. And, considering that he drove me to the hospital yesterday–then back home–if I see fit to invite him in for a visit, I think I'd be safe to do so."

"You're right," Wilson said apologetically. "But I can't help being your father–and he does have a reputation for being quite active with the ladies. I heard he even started seeing Veronica Blackwell. He hasn't even started work and he was already seen having dinner with her."

"I know that." She took off her jacket and hung it in her small closet, revealing her satin blue satin blouse with eyelets along its collar line, and her black skirt that showed off her lengthy legs, slim waist and pert bottom. "I saw them Saturday night. When Jackson and I were on our way to the hospital–they stopped at Turkey Hill."

"Alright, just so you know what you're dealing with. But I can't say I'll take it easily when I see you with him. I know how you feel about him–I've known for years–ever since you had your braces put on and refused to enter the room with him. I don't want him taking advantage of that."

"I'll try my best to protect myself," she smiled indulgently at him. "Besides, we're working together now–it's going to be kind of hard to avoid him. I'm sure there will be times he'll need something from Administration."

Wilson raised a brow at her. "Well, considering that you're low man on the totem pole in this department. . ." When he received a look of indignation from her, he went on. ". . . "so far," I don't think he'll be coming directly to you for assistance."

"Who knows, Daddy? Considering I'm "low man" I may get all the jobs that are forced onto the peons. He may have to deal with me first because no one else will want to deal with him."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he sighed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek than started out her door. "All I can ask is that you be careful."

The knocking on her door was so soon after her father's departure that she nearly told him to come in, but on second thought, she opened the door to find a delivery man standing outside with a vase filled with white and yellow daisies.

"Jessica Wilson?" The young boy asked.

"Yes–yes, that's me."

Jess grabbed some money from her purse and gave it to the boy, for which he thanked her with a warm smile, then she took the vase and closed the door. She took it to her desk and opened the simple white name card.

_**The cheese steak was incredible–so were you. How about spaghetti tonight?**_

–_**T**_

Jess smiled as she fingered the card. She could almost smell his cologne as she closed her eyes and imagined him as he kissed her the night before. "Hmm. Looks like I'm having spaghetti tonight. That means I have to stop at the grocery store on the way home."

All in all, the staff meeting went relatively smoothly. It lasted until shortly after noon, at which time Tony went straight to his sister's hospital room. He wasn't surprised to find a small crowd in her room. He watched as Jamey and Jackson hovered around their sister, looking down at the baby as if it were an alien from another planet. His mother was sitting in the chair next to the bed as his father was leaning against the window sill. Ryan was just walking out of the room, carrying an overnight case and some flowers, evidently taking them to the car. Lisa and James stood at the side of the bed as Lisa eagerly reached for the newborn.

"Oh, Dee–she is simply beautiful." Lisa smiled down at the new mother.

"Thank you, Lisa," Dee said, showing her lack of energy as she leaned her head back against the raised mattress.

"My goodness, but you look ready to drop already–and you haven't even been on your own with her yet," Lisa told her.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Dee explained. "Blythe was very hungry–she wanted to eat almost every hour."

"Would you like some help at home?" Lisa rocked Blythe in her arms. "I could come over and tend to her and let you sleep for more than forty-five minutes at a time."

"That means you'll have to use your pump as soon as you get home," Allison told her daughter. "But if you want to, Lisa could spend the day, and your father and I could come during the evenings."

"I'm not spending my evenings with the sperm donor," House whined from his seat against the window. "He watches stupid stuff on TV."

"Well, I think he'll be too preoccupied with his little girl to do much watching of television. Don't you?" Allison asked her husband.

"Fine–but don't expect me to change diapers–I finished with that job about fourteen years ago."

"Oh! Good ! I caught you before you went home!" Jess rushed into the room and looked at her friend lying on the bed. "How was your night?"

"She says little Blythe had her awake all night," Lisa told her daughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Jess said sympathetically then moved to look at the baby. "Oh, Dee–she is a beauty."

"I think so," Dee agreed with her friend. "But then I might be a little partial."

"If you guys aren't going to be home tonight–I'm going out," Jackson told his mother.

"I've got a game tonight," Jamey said. "Then I was going over th Damian's for the night."

"Oh–you were?" Asked Allison.

"I guess I should rephrase that," Jamey said sheepishly. "I've got a game tonight and then I'd like to go to Damian's for the night–if you say I can."

"What game?" His mother asked. "It isn't a regular game–or I'd have it marked and I'd be there."

"No–just a bunch of us guys getting together and hitting the ball around. Nothing formal. But I'd really like to go to Damian's afterward–and spend the night."

"Uh-huh," Jackson said with suspicion. "Don't let him, Mom. Damian lives next door to Felicity and Sarah–you know what he's going to spend the night for. He'll be sneaking out and meeting up with one or the other before morning."

"Am not!" Jamey spoke up. "Mom! I wouldn't! We might talk with them for awhile. But I wouldn't sneak out to meet up with them."

"I don't know," Jackson continued to tease. "The way that Sarah-girl follows you around, you might not have to sneak out to meet her–you're going to have a hard time keeping her from following you into Damian's house when you go to bed at night."

"Shut up, Jack! Sarah's only a kid–and she's not like that. She just likes to play ball with us."

"What was that, little brother? Something about Sarah liking to play with balls?"

"Mom!" Jamey whined.

"Jackson, stop it," Allison scolded, only succeeding in making the older boy chuckle at his brother's expense.

"So–who's this Sarah-person?" Wilson asked his namesake. "Is she pretty?"

"No," Jamey said absently, then thought about it for a moment. "I don't know–maybe. She's–just–Sarah."

"Just plain Sarah, huh?" Wilson asked as he smiled at the boy. "If I were you, I'd keep her in mind. It's those "plain Sarah's" that can grow into raving beauties one day. Then you'll be the one following "her" around."

"Not likely," Jamey snorted.

"Come on, nit wit." Jackson started toward the door. "We can go home awhile, since Dee's leaving in a few minutes anyway."

"See ya, Dee. I'll ride my bike over tomorrow and visit–okay?" Jamey said as he followed his brother from the room.

"Okay," she told him. "Come around lunch time–I'll have a pizza delivered for you."

Allison turned and looked at Tony. "It looks like you're going to have to make your own dinner tonight–and perhaps for the rest of the week. Do you think you can manage?"

"I've managed for the past twenty years, Mom. I think I can handle making something." He moved in closer to his sister and bent to kiss her cheek. "You're a little busy right now–and you look ready to go to sleep–so I'm going back to work. I'll check in on you at your place some time tomorrow, and then maybe I'll have a chance to check this little package out."

"Oh, Tony," Dee sighed as she looked at him. "I'm sorry it wasn't much of a visit for you. But I promise–when you come to my place, you'll be begging to leave. How does that sound?"

"I'll keep you to that. I'll see you then." He paused to look at Jess as he brushed his hand over her arm on his way toward the door.

"I better be getting back to work as well. I was late getting out for break." Jess said to no one in particular then looked at Dee. "I'll drop in on you tomorrow after work–okay?"

As Jess walked down the hall, she gave a little squeak when someone reached out and pulled her into a supply closet. She barely had time to register that it was Tony before she felt his lips meeting hers.

"Did I ever tell you that you look fantastic in heels and a skirt?" He mumbled against her mouth as he grabbed onto her bottom and pulled her against him.

"And here I thought you liked the broken flip-flop and skinned knee look," she giggled as he moved his kiss lower to her neck.

"Right now, you could be wearing a burlap bag and I'd be getting a. . ." He looked at her a moment, deciding that she didn't need to hear about his state of arousal just yet. "Did you get your invitation yet?"

"The flowers are beautiful. Thank you."

"And you'll be ready to go to dinner at around seven?"

"Actually, I thought I was supposed to make the spaghetti. Would you rather I didn't?"

"No–not at all. If you prefer making it–we'll eat at your place. I just thought I'd make it a little easier for you."

"Spaghetti for two people? I'm used to making spaghetti for. . ."

"Don't tell me–the entire dorm–right? Jesus, Jess, when did you ever have time to get your school work done–let alone graduate with honors–if you were cooking for Dee and her friends all the time?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at him. With her arms around his neck as they were, she felt she was in sheer heaven. He looked amazing in his suit and tie–but then that was nothing new to her. "He" could be wearing a burlap bag and she'd be panting after him.

"So, you'll be there at around six? Or is that too early? Would you rather wait until seven?"

"Are you getting off at five?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll be at your place at six-thirty." He continued staring at her as he held her in his arms, bringing a smile to her.

"Okay." She waited a moment longer, but upon seeing that he wasn't releasing her, she smiled again. "Now what?"

"I don't want to go back to work. I just want to stay here like this. Is that alright?"

"Mmm, that's fine. But my boss might not like it. She's not in the best of moods lately and I don't want to get her angry."

"So, get your mom to fire her."

"Who are you kidding?" Jess giggled. "She's friends with Mrs. Snyder. She might fire "me" instead."

"Fine," he sighed as he released her. "I'll just have to wait six more hours."

Tony and Jess left the room together and proceeded to the elevator where Tony reached out to stroke his finger on Jess's cheek before he went down a separate hall, taking him to his section of the hospital, while she went up the elevator and proceeded to her part.

As she was approaching her office, she saw her supervisor, Mrs. Snyder waiting for her, prompting her to double-check her watch to make sure that she wasn't late. With a sigh of relief she saw that she had two minutes to spare. It wasn't until she was just outside the doorway that she saw Mrs. Snyder wasn't alone.

"How lovely," Mrs. Snyder said to the tall, black-haired woman standing with her.

"It looks like our little mouse has an admirer," Veronica Blackwell chuckled. "And she must have pleased him."

"I didn't notice any flowers on your desk today. Knowing how you planned on initiating our new doctor, I'd have expected a dozen roses by now."

"You've very lucky you're my dear friend, Renee," Veronica told her. "Otherwise, I'd assume you were insinuating I was rather promiscuous with our new Dr. House."

"As your friend–I "know" you were rather promiscuous with him. He's lucky he was able to walk into work today. I'd have expected to see him a little saddle sore."

"Not quite yet," Veronica practically purred. "It seems his sister had the audacity to go into labor while we were dining. We had to postpone the rest of our evening. But, he has Chadwick's reserved for Wednesday evening. And believe me, roses will be the least I'll be expecting."

Jess moved farther into her office, alerting the other women of her presence. The fact that Veronica didn't seem the least bit concerned that she may have been heard, only intensified Jess's dislike of the woman. She had actually thought that since Tony had come to her after his date with Mrs. Blackwell, and then made love to her the following day, he had given up any desire to be with the older woman. He certainly didn't act like someone who was going to be spending an upcoming evening at one of the most expensive restaurants in town with a woman who openly confessed that she had a night of sex planned for him.

Jess swallowed hard as she realized that she had the exact same thing in mind–only she was the five and dime version of Mrs. Blackwell. She closed her eyes in frustration as she attempted to remain calm and give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he simply hadn't had time to cancel with Mrs. Blackwell. Maybe?

"Well, look at you, Jennifer," Veronica smiled at Jess as her fingers danced over the daisies. "You look absolutely glowing today. I read your card–it seems one of our interns has been lucky enough to catch your fancy."

"Jessica," Renee Snyder whispered to Veronica.

"What?"

"Her name's Jessica."

"Oh, yes. Of course it is. We were admiring your little bouquet. They're–cute."

"Thank you." Jess moved to her desk and looked at them, not attempting to talk as she was beginning to tremble with angry frustration and didn't trust herself to speak.

"Jessica, I just stopped in to see if you've finished the Carlton report. I know I asked you to have it finished by Wednesday–but I really need it today. After all, you've had it for three days, it should have been enough time to finish up." Renee smiled at Jess, a smile that never reached her eyes.

"You only gave it to me on Friday–Friday afternoon, right before I left for the day."

"That's right." Renee wore that same tight-lipped smile. "That "is" three days–Saturday–Sunday–Monday."

"Well, actually," Jess said quietly as she picked up the folder she had placed on the edge of her desk before going on her lunch break to see Dee. "I just finished it before lunch. You may have it now, if you wish."

"Thank you, Jessica. Perhaps you'll have that series on the Johnson case audited by this afternoon, before you go? I'd like to get the figures sent on to Mrs. Blackwell."

"Of course. I'll get right on it."

She watched as the two women moved to Veronica's office across the hall, and she suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know which woman was more threatening–but she intended to watch her toes closely in the future.


	61. Chapter 61

Epilogue - Part M

Jess inspected the round card table sitting in the middle of her darkened living room. She had covered it with a red and white checkered tablecloth, hoping to camouflage the table's simplicity. The lack of a dining room made her choice of rooms a waning necessity. She rearranged the candle in its center and the cloth napkins lying next to the plates and dinnerware. It wasn't Chadwicks, she thought with a sigh as she looked at her imitation of an Italian restaurant, but she hoped it would do.

She glanced at the clock and noted that it was six o'clock. This would give her enough time to run into her bedroom and change, then bring the food out to the table. She thought back to how Veronica Blackwell was dressed on her date with Tony and looked through her wardrobe for anything that remotely resembled her style of dress. Nope–nope–nope–nothing in matronly slut. She covered her mouth with her hand, even though she didn't voice her thought. She wouldn't do this–what Veronica Blackwell did in her personal life was her own business–as long as it didn't have anything to do with Anthony House, she thought, then scolded herself again. Finally, she settled on a beige dress that fell off of her shoulders but remained very modest as it covered her in a rather slim-fitting style from the top of her breasts to just above her knees. She put on a pair of black heels and looked in the mirror. Well, not exactly your simple black dress–more of a simple beige dress. So, okay–she wasn't an honor roll student in the fine art of stylish clothing–she was more like a high school drop-out, really. She sighed deeply as she looked at herself in the mirror again, then fluffed her hair and touched up her make-up.

When the knock came at the door her heart seemed to skip a beat then go into full drive. She took another deep breath and opened it to find Tony standing in the doorway wearing sneakers, worn jeans and a t-shirt. "Well," she thought to herself. "So much for a semi-formal evening." He looked at her with a raised brow then handed her a bottle of wine.

"Wow," he said as he entered the apartment with her and closed the door, making sure to lock it this time. "You look. . ."

"Rather silly, I guess." She took the wine and started toward the kitchen where she looked through her drawers for a corkscrew.

"Not at all." He followed her. "You look fantastic. I guess I'm the one looking kind of awkward. I could always go home and change clothes."

"Don't be ridiculous." She smiled gently at him and handed him the corkscrew, then the bottle. "Can you open this?"

"Sure." He worked on the bottle as he watched her. "You really do look great."

"Thank you. Would you like to eat now? I imagine you're hungry."

"Yeah. Anytime you want to eat is fine with me."

"Then go in and pour the wine, and I'll bring in the food."

She put the pasta on the plates and topped it with sauce with mushrooms, then added a small slice of garlic bread on the side. She returned for the salad bowl and returned just as he was pouring the wine. He looked at her hesitantly as she moved to her chair and she knew he was trying to decide if she wanted him to hold her seat for her.

"Sit down, please. There's really no need to remain formal." She sat down and watched as he did also, then picked up her utensils and started her dinner. "Did you stop in to see Dee and Blythe after work?"

He took a drink of his wine as he looked at her. She was a picture that he just couldn't tear his eyes away from. She seemed to have a soft glow about her this evening–or was that just his memories of how she felt in his arms? Her hair flowed freely down to her shoulders, a mass of dark chocolate waves that screamed for him to reach out and run his fingers through it. Her face was made up and looked stunning–but then he always thought she was cute as a button without any help from cosmetics. As his eyes moved lower, he took in the creamy skin that covered her shoulders and wondered how long it would take to finish eating so he could put his hands on that skin and see if it was as soft as he remembered.

"Um–no. Not today. I decided she'd have enough company with Mom and Dad arriving and your mom and dad leaving. She's probably tired and needs to rest, not entertain her older brother."

"Oh," she said as she nodded her head in agreement and twirled some spaghetti on her fork. "That was thoughtful. I don't know if I'd have thought of it that way if I hadn't already planned on coming straight home to prepare dinner."

He couldn't help but smile lazily when she looked up at him with pink cheeks, clearly not comfortable with the fact that she revealed her eagerness to get a meal together for him.

"I'm sure you would have. You've always considered Dee's welfare." He leaned forward and poured some more wine in his glass and watched as she put her fork to her mouth. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of her taking a part of him into those luscious lips. Christ–she was still an innocent. The thought to do such a thing to a man probably never occurred to her. He didn't come to dinner tonight with thoughts of devouring her upon entering the apartment–really–he didn't. But, damn–she was making him hard as she sat across from him with her breasts filling her dress so perfectly. He couldn't even see her cleavage, and still his imagination was running rampant.

"Well, I don't know about "always," she smiled as she twirled her fork in the pasta again, then looked at him a bit confused. "You're not eating. Is there something wrong?"

"No–nothing." He picked up his fork and proceeded to get a portion of the meal in his mouth and moaned quietly. There was one thing for sure–this girl certainly could cook. He sent her another smile as he started eating in earnest. "This is really good."

"Well, thank you," she smiled back at him. "I was afraid for a moment. You didn't seem very interested in the food."

"I'm interested. Now you'll have to keep an eye on me–when I taste something this good–I can eat until it's coming out of my ears. You won't let me do that–will you?"

"I remember one summer when you came home and your grandmother was there. She made homemade apple dumplings and you made your dad so angry. You must have eaten his share, because he went on about it as if you had stolen his most prized possession."

"I remember that day. I was in med school at the time. You must have only been–what? Nine or ten?"

"About that."

"Well, what can I say? Gram's apple dumplings were the best. It wasn't my fault he was working late and didn't get home by dinner. I didn't want it to go to waste, so I ate his–and the three extra dumplings in the frig. I told you–if I like it–I make a pig out of myself."

"I'll just have to monitor you, then–won't I?"

She went about eating her meal, but by the time she was only a quarter of the way finished, she leaned back in her chair and started watching him as he worked on his meal. God, but he was sexy–even eating spaghetti–he made her melt. She watched him as he took several bites of his food, then stopped with his fork in mid-air. He put it back down on the plate and picked up his napkin to wipe his mouth as he looked at her. She felt herself shiver at the intensity of his stare.

"Jess–I don't want to eat this right now," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

She swallowed hard as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin and sat it aside. She didn't know what to say or what to do so she did nothing and waited for him to do something. Her eyes never left his as he got to his feet and slowly walked toward her, stopping in front of her and kneeling. He put his hands on her legs and turned her in her chair until she was facing him, then spread her legs and lifted one heeled foot into his hand. He held her by her ankle as he pulled her off her shoe then placed it back on the floor and repeated the procedure with the other foot. When he placed his palms on her calves he looked back at her, locking gazes as his hands slid up her firm muscles, going past her knees and on to her thighs. He could see her breath catch as his hands went under her dress and slid up to the tops of her stockings. One by one, he rolled them down and off of her before running his hands back over the smoothness of her bare legs.

"Come to bed with me, Jess. Let me teach you things. Let me show you things."

Jess practically gulped as she stared at him, then gave a minuscule nod of her head.

"Alright," she said quietly as she took stood erect and he pulled her to her feet.

He took both of her hands in his and smiled reassuringly at her as he walked backwards, into her bedroom. Once he was standing next to the bed he moved her hands until they were resting on his hips, then he put his hands on her face as he leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was slow, but the embers quickly ignited as his tongue slid over her lips, almost teasing them until finally it slid inside her mouth. He trailed his kisses over her face, then down to her throat and on to the shoulders he was yearning to touch throughout dinner as his hands pushed her dress down over her arms and then over her hips to fall in a heap on the floor. He couldn't stop himself from going to her fleshy mounds as he unhooked her strapless bra and kissed them fully before concentrating on her nipple that was already hard and ready for his lips and tongue.

"Tony?" She whispered. "Tony?"

Finally, he lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Your clothes?" She said as she slid her hands under his t-shirt.

He toed off his sneakers, pulled his shirt over his head, then stopped and put her hands at the top of his jeans.

"You can do the rest," he urged her.

She looked at him through nervous eyes, but after a moment, moved her fingers to the button at the front of his stomach. She couldn't stop the way her digits were shaking as she fumbled with the button, but finally, it came open, and after another swift glance up at his face, then back down again, she lowered the zipper. She could feel the heat from his erection as it pressed through his gray boxer/briefs and she slid her fingers around to his hips where she started pushing the denim down, being careful not to catch his underwear in the process. When she had his pants to his thighs, she lowered herself onto her knees and sat on her feet as she pushed them down far enough to pull them off, one leg at a time. She tossed them to the side, then pushed his socks down, removing them as well. When she got back to her feet and stood before him, she nervously brought her glance back up to his face.

"Is that everything?" He asked her. "Don't you want to take the rest off?"

"I–I. . ." How could she tell him that yes, she did, indeed, want to remove his underwear–but she was half afraid of what she was going to find under there. His size was already obvious with them on–once they were removed he would be huge!

"Okay," he smiled at her. "One step at a time, I guess."

He took her hand and moved onto the bed then pulled her until she was lying next to him with his arm around her. He turned more toward her and met her mouth with his again, slowly re-igniting the fire that had been burning inside of him all day. He was burning up for her; everything about her; and he knew he wanted everything she had to offer. As his tongue moved in her mouth, tasting her, allowing her to taste him, he moved his hand over her bare back, taking sensual pleasure in the feel of her soft skin as he pressed her firm breasts against his chest. His hand moved lower, feeling the satin of her panties as they covered her perfect buttocks, repeatedly stroking the fabric and pert mound of flesh, then sliding lower still, as he grabbed her thigh and pulled her leg around him. He couldn't stop himself as he bucked up against the area of her that was already hot and moist, and she responded by catching her breath and digging her nails into the muscles of his upper arms. He gyrated against her again, more gently this time, and her breathing came in slow, deep sighs.

"Oh, Tony," she exhaled into his mouth.

"Do you like it?" He whispered to her, but when she hesitated, he repeated it to her. "Tell me, do you like it?"

"Yesss," she moaned, raising her leg even higher as she pressed herself to him and started moving against his engorged organ.

He thought he had died and gone to heaven. After a few moments, he pulled her over on top of him, holding onto her hips as he urged her to continue her movements against him.

"God, Jess, you're so damned beautiful. Look at me. I want to see what you're feeling." His fingers grasped onto her buttocks, squeezing them and forcing her to moan as she looked up at him. He let her move herself against him as she tried to get relief from the coiling taking place inside of her body. She looked down at him through eyes that showed her embarrassment, but he simply smiled gently to reassure her, and before long, the embarrassment disappeared and was replaced with trust. She bit onto her lip, still moving in a rhythm that was immensely satisfying to both of them, but he knew he needed more. "Sit up, Jess."

She stopped and looked at him doubtfully, then pushed up until she was straddling him. He slid his fingers up the insides of her thighs, feeling her shiver with anticipation as he neared her apex. He let his fingers touch her through the satin front of her panties, moving on her until instinct took over and her hips began moving on top of him again. When he pushed her panties down low enough for his fingers to spread her open and press against her nub, she closed her eyes and stopped her movements. He circled the hard bundle of nerves and pressed on it, watching her as her legs began to quiver around his hips.

"Up on your knees," he instructed and without a moment's hesitation she raised herself above him but when he moved the leg opening of her panties aside and slid his finger up, sliding along her sex, spreading her moisture before finding her opening and sliding within, she nearly fell forward on top of him, grabbing his free hand to steady herself. He slowly inserted a second finger and started pushing them into her depths before drawing them back out. He knew what he wanted to do, but she was so damned tight, he wondered if, at this stage of their relationship, it was possible. He repeated his movements as he watched her above him, and he couldn't remember ever being this in tune with a lover in his entire life. He could almost feel her pulse rushing through him. Finally, as she undulated above him, he could hold back no longer. He removed his fingers and rapidly pushed his boxer/briefs down enough to release his throbbing erection, positioned himself and slowly slid it into the leg opening of her panties, against the entrance that was waiting for him. It was so damned tight that he wondered if this was a wise move, but when she looked down at him and smiled a little, sexy, smile, he grasped onto her hips and pulled her down onto him; impaling her with his girth as she threw her head back and groaned with the pain/pleasure of it.

"Oh, my God, Tony," she managed to get out.

He looked at her through concerned eyes until she finally looked back down at him, showing him pure determination as she seemed to press herself down farther onto his pole.

"What are you thinking?" He breathed as he looked at her.

She smiled shyly at him. "I didn't now we could do it with our underwear still on."

This made him smile as well as he held onto her hips, then moved a little to see how she tolerated it "So, now you know." He felt her squeezing him and battled with himself to not go over the edge into the ecstacy that she was already leading him to. He allowed her the time she needed to slowly expand around him and when she moved her hips experimentally, he had to clamp his eyes closed and breathe through his teeth in an effort to sustain himself.

"Am I hurting you?" Her concern filled her eyes as she looked down at him.

"N-no. You're definitely not hurting me."

He lifted her slightly as he pressed his hips upward, then held her above him as he slowly pulled back out. The friction between their bodies was driving him insane, but he didn't want to rush this. God, it felt so good, inside her body. Her hands moved down to cover his and before long, she was holding herself above him, letting him set the pace as he moved within her. He couldn't stop watching her as her hair flowed down past her shoulders, her eyes half-lidded as she looked back at him. He moved his hands farther up on her waist and she leaned forward, sliding her hands over the coarse hair of his forearms, up the muscles of his upper arms, and he could see the appreciation on her face as her tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips.

"I'm not sure what to do," she whispered.

"Don't worry. You're doing fine. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

He could see the sensations coursing through her body. He could see that his slow, powerful thrusts were turning her to a point where she was answering his movements with gyrations of her very own, and all of a sudden, her innocent maneuvers to gain more pleasure for herself were doing things to him that amazed him. He knew he was going to have to find his release soon, or he would go completely mad. He moved his right hand from her waist as his thumb went down to her mass of soft curls, finding the hard bud that upon his touch made her gasp and throw her head back.

"Oh, God, Tony–please–please. . ."

He circled it, stroked it and when he found the rhythm that had her moaning and grasping onto his wrist, he slid his other hand up her body until he was touching her face, touching her lips and as she panted, he slid his forefinger inside. Her free hand came up to grasp onto him, holding onto the finger that had slipped between her lips, and almost of its own volition, her tongue started to slide across it, circle it and draw it farther into her mouth until she was nipping at it and sucking on it. She was making him nuts! She was going to be the death of him! Then suddenly she threw her head back and the moan that came from her was the sexiest thing Tony had ever heard! She fell forward onto him and he wasted no time flipping her onto her back and slamming into her, following her to that state of bliss that he knew was waiting for him.

"Tony," she gasped against his shoulder. "I never imagined it would be like this! Please, don't ever stop."

He chuckled as he breathed heavily, taking her hand in his as he lifted himself slightly to look at her. God, he felt completely at home as he lay cradled in her with her legs sliding around his.

"I don't plan on it."


	62. Chapter 62

Epilogue - Part N

Jess had been awake for nearly fifteen minutes. She had replaced her panties which had been discarded during their second round of lovemaking that night, then put on Tony's t-shirt which traveled mid-way down her thighs. Her hair had gotten a quick brush-through and was pulled back into a loose ponytail that was draped over her left shoulder. She tried to remain quiet as she took the plates of food back out to the kitchen then disassembled the small table and put everything back where she had kept it in storage. She put their meals into containers for the refrigerator, then took the dirty dishes to the dishwasher and loaded them. She just started it when she felt Tony move up behind her and place his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he swayed his hips against her.

"Cleaning up," she said as he started nuzzling her shoulder, then she turned and put her arms around his neck as he held onto her hips. She let her eyes wander over him, taking in his muscled chest and the hair covering it. He looked so devastatingly handsome in his jeans and bare feet. "Did you come out to join me?"

"Why? Don't you think I know how to run a dishwasher?" He smiled down at her. "I've run more than my share of dishwashers in my time, believe me."

"Oh, you poor man."

"You feeling sorry for me?"

"Oh, definitely."

"You "should" feel sorry for me. I'm starving because of you."

"You're hungry." She eyed him. "Now–you're hungry. You couldn't have been hungry five minutes ago–before I put the food away."

"I was sleeping five minutes ago," he chuckled at her. "

"I would've thought you'd have had enough to eat tonight," she giggled again, not knowing where she found the courage to say such a thing to him.

He looked at her with a raised brow. "What's this? Getting a little feisty, are we? Are you complaining about my "eating" habits?"

"Mmmm," she hummed as she pulled him down to meet him in a kiss. "Not in this lifetime."

"I didn't think so."

"Are you in the mood for something sweet?"

"You're sweet–and I'm in the mood for you." He kissed her again, but this time, as he kept his lips on hers and kissed her very appropriately, he was side-stepping with her until he was standing next to her refrigerator, where he reached around her and pulled the door open. She pulled her head back looked up at him with a raised brow. "But I'm hungry. You used up all my energy. I need to re-fuel."

She took a step back and watched as he eagerly pulled out the containers and went about putting food on a disposable plate then put it in the microwave. He would glance at her often and give her one of his smiles that made her willing to do just about anything for him–including cleaning up after a meal that she had just finished cleaning up after. As they waited for the food to warm up, they replaced everything and the kitchen was as good as new, and within a few minutes, they were on their way back to the living room where he sat on the sofa with her sitting next to her.

"Okay–open up," he told her as he moved his fork toward her mouth. "Come on, you need re-fueled, too."

She looked at him and hesitated a moment before leaning toward him and allowing him to feed the pasta to her. She, in turn, broke off a piece of garlic bread and dipped it in the sauce, then gave it to him. And so, went the rest of the meal, until Tony placed the plate onto the end table near them, and leaned back with a huge sigh. Jess chuckled as she looked at him, then leaned close and kissed his cheek as she gently rubbed her hand over his stomach.

"You look ready to burst," she told him.

"You didn't stop me from eating–and you were supposed to eat half of it. You kept taking only tiny bites, then feeding me huge ones."

"You looked hungrier than me." She paused a moment as she looked at him. "Now, you look very sleepy."

"I guess I am," he said as he ran his hand over his stubbled face, then looked at her. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Do you mean, after I stop in to see Dee and Blythe?" She received an affirmative nod. "No, not really."

"I'll be working late–but if you'd like to meet me at the park–we could watch the fireworks."

She smiled at him, thinking it sounded like a wonderful way to spend her evening. She lay her head against his chest and listened to his even breathing, and within minutes, her knight in shining armor was fast asleep.

Jess didn't know exactly when Tony left. She fell asleep on the sofa next to him within fifteen minutes after she found that he was sleeping. But by two o'clock she awoke with an afghan covering her and most of her lights out. She made her way to her bed and blushed when she remembered the activities of the previous evening, then lay beneath the sheet and blanket, smelling the aroma of his cologne that he left behind. She breathed it in and closed her eyes, and within seconds she was asleep again.

Jess went about her morning work, completely encompassed in her latest audit she had been reviewing when the door to her office opened. She looked up, fully expecting her boss, Renee Snyder, but instead, she saw William Andrews, one of the doctors working with her father in the Oncology Department. He was standing at the edge of her desk, looking at her through gray eyes just a little too closely for her comfort. She had to agree with most of the ladies she had come in contact; his brown hair was absolutely perfect with never a strand out of place, his physique was pumped from hours spent in the gym after work, and although he was a true adonis, his attitude more closely resembled the god Narcissus. Still, he was amusing in his own way as he would stop in and attempt to woo the boss's daughter from time to time.

"Hello, Dr. Andrews," Jess smiled at him, waiting for him to reveal his reasoning behind today's visit.

"Hello, Jess. I was hoping you were here." He moved across to lean against the side of her desk. "I was talking to your father this morning. He, um, said that there's going to be a display of fireworks tonight. Would you like to go with me? I'm sure I could find a very nice spot up on Mile Hill."

Jess nodded her head once in understanding. Although Mile Hill would be an exceptional place to sit in a car to view the night's festivities, it was also known to be "the make-out" spot with the youth in the area.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Andrews–but I've already got plans for tonight. I'll be down with most of the town, sitting on a blanket in the park."

"It's Dr. Green–isn't it?" He asked, looking at her as if he really couldn't believe that she had turned him down–again. "Dr. Green beat me to the mark. He asked you to go with him, didn't he?"

"No," she said solemnly as she got up and moved to get some files from her cabinet. "No. I haven't seen Dr. Green at all today. And, actually I didn't realize it was a race between you and Dr. Green."

"Then why won't you join me tonight?" He ignored her comment as he approached her and placed his hand on the small of her back. "I could stop in at your parents' house to pick you up, and we'd have a bottle of wine. . ."

"Well, Dr. Andrews." Veronica Blackwell's voice came from the doorway to Jess's office. "I hear you're going to the firework display this evening. I'm sure your date will find her evening quite enjoyable. Jess, do you have those figures for me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Blackwell. They're right here." Jess moved away from Dr. Andrews touch and handed the file to the older woman–glad to have a chance to step away from the doctor. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'll let Renee know if I require further assistance." Veronica already had her nose in the file, dismissing Jess as she started toward the door, but paused to look back. "It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Andrews."

"Mrs. Blackwell," William acknowledged then turned back toward Jess, but she was already sitting behind her desk and pulling up another file on her desktop. "I'll be looking for you tonight. Who knows, maybe we'll cross paths and I'll get to share that blanket with you, after all."

"Dr. Andrews–really–I do have other plans."

"I won't stop trying," he smiled charmingly before turning and leaving her office.

She watched him leave, knowing he would be looking for her father more than he would be searching for her. Oh, well, she was used to people trying to climb over her to get to one or the other of her parents. Right now, William Andrews was the least of her worries. She had more important things on her mind, such as what to wear this evening.

If Tony's first day of work at PPTH was "okay, his second day was a monstrosity from hell. It started with a fire that had broken out in the middle of the night in a neighboring town with three fatalities, seven burn victims and nine smoke inhalation victims. He was met with this information immediately upon entering the Trauma Department that morning. When he got caught up with that catastrophe, he barely had time to sit behind his desk before he was informed that they needed to make way for a family who had turned their van on the interstate and slammed into a compact car carrying five teenagers–none of which were wearing seatbelts. He managed to leave a text for Jess to meet him at the Sixth Street entrance to the park, then was barraged with more incoming patients for the rest of the afternoon and into evening. By eight o'clock that night, he was just washing up in the locker room when he realized he was running extremely late for his meeting with Jess.

"Jess?" Tony asked over his cell phone, already knowing he was being sent to her voice mail. "I'm running really late. I'm hoping to make it by nine, so if you can find a spot for us to sit, go ahead and I'll look for you when I get there."

"Ah, Tony–just the person I was hoping to find," Veronica Blackwell said as she walked into his department as he was leaving the locker room.

"Veronica," Tony acknowledged. "You're lucky–I was just on my way out. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes, there is." She held up the files she was holding in her hand and gestured toward his office. "With a day like today–and considering it's only your second day, I thought I'd better come down to make sure all your I's are dotted and T's are crossed. We don't need any law suits coming in simply because there was a form that wasn't signed or something as trivial as that."

"I'm sure Susan and the team have all that taken care of. Susan seems to be an excellent secretary and the team's on top of things. I doubt they'd leave anything unattended to."

"Well, we'll just go over a few records and make sure, okay? It shouldn't take too long." She smiled at him as she stepped into his office and waited for him.

Jess was just entering the park when she heard her cell go off, but by the time she got it out of her pocket, it had already gone to voice mail. She listened to Tony's message then sighed as she looked around the grassy area that was beginning to fill up with families and couples. She found a spot that was out of the way and spread her blanket, then sat down, prepared to wait for him. She spent the first half hour watching a young family that was about twenty feet away from her blanket. She was entertained by their attempts to keep their son and daughter within close range. The son looked to be about three years old and the daughter was closer to a year and just beginning to walk. After another half hour, she watched as the little girl became startled at the first boom of the night and clung to her father, then after a moment looked to where he was pointing as the colors burst through the sky above. The little boy seemed to be an old pro as he sat on his mother's lap and watched the events unfold.

Jess watched as the next hour went by and she became less and less interested in the sparkling sky as she watched the people around her. Another half hour passed and she noticed that her phone was blinking, indicating another message had been left sometime while the whistles, bangs and booms of the night had drowned out its ring. She pulled up her voice mail, disappointed, even before hearing it, to see that it was from Tony.

"Jess–I'm not going to be able to make it tonight. There was–uh–some unfinished business that I needed to tend to. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She sighed as she flipped her phone closed and was about to gather her things, having lost interest in the fireworks, but a pair of deck shoes with bare legs stepped onto the edge of her blanket. She moved her gaze upward, across the muscled calves and thighs to the shorts that left little to the imagination, then to the tank top with chest muscles that seemed about to burst through the cloth.

"Dr. Andrews," she said as she looked around them for anyone familiar. "How nice to see you, but I was actually just about to leave. So, if you'll excuse me."

She got to her feet and started folding her blanket, but he grabbed the end and went about helping her with it.

"You're leaving? Didn't your "date" make it?"

"No. He was called back to work and couldn't be here." She took the blanket from him and started walking back toward the Sixth Street exit as he walked next to her.

"That's no reason to leave. You could sit with me until they're finished."

"No. That's alright. They're nearly done anyway. I'll go home. I was intending to get to bed early anyway," she lied.

"I'll walk you to your car."

Jess gave an absent smile as she walked past various forms of seating, ranging from lawn chairs to other blankets. By the time she got to the trunk of her car and put her blanket inside, they hadn't spoken another word, so after going to the driver's side, she glanced at him in question. She couldn't have been more surprised when he leaned into her and pressed her against the car, covering her lips with his.

"William!" She pulled her head back from him and stared at him through huge eyes. "Don't!"

"Come on, Jessica. Don't be like this." He smiled lazily as his thumb stroked her cheek. "I don't know why you're making it so hard on me."

"I'm–I'm sorry, William–but truly–I'm involved with someone else–and. . ."

"That doesn't matter. Because you and I–we could make magic together."

"I don't "want" to make magic with you." She pushed him back and unlocked her door but when she tried to open it, he moved to stand against it.

"Look," he said as she saw something change in his face, almost as if some of his egotistical superiority had just hit rock bottom. "Just give me a chance. That's why I like you so much, Jessica. You're something special."

"Why? Because I'm not jumping into your bed with you like every other female you seem to target at the hospital?" She asked angrily, but after seeing how his eyes dropped from her face, she felt remorseful and softened her tone. "William. You've got to understand that I'm in love with someone else. I have been for a long time."

He nodded his head in understanding and defeat, then looked back at her. "Just tell me–if it doesn't work out–you'll give me a chance? I'm leaving PPTH next week and I want to stay in touch with you–just in case?"

"You're leaving PPTH?" Jess asked, not understanding why he'd still want to be associated with her when he'd no longer be working for her father–and wouldn't need the extra points he could gain by being in her favor. "Why are you leaving?"

"I've been offered a position in New York. It's a good position and I'll be closer to home."

"Then why have you been so persistent about being with me?"

This brought a genuine smile to him. "Because I "like" you. Look–can we have lunch tomorrow at work? That will be safe enough–won't it? We can discuss whether you'll allow me to email you from time to time after I leave."

She looked at him and took a deep breath, then gave him a tiny smile as he moved away from her car and she got inside. She put her window down and looked up at him after starting her car.

"Alright–I'll share a hot dog with you tomorrow in the cafeteria at lunchtime. But, please, I'm completely serious when I'm telling you I'm in love with. . ."

"Someone else," he finished for her. "Yeah–I know. So–is it head over heels?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Just so you don't forget–I'm just working at being friends from afar for now. But if he ever. . ."

"Goodnight, William." She drove out of the parking lot and started for her apartment, but midway there she had the overwhelming compulsion to drop by the hospital. She was just entering the parking garage as she saw Tony coming out of the exit and her heart leapt at the possibility of spending the rest of her evening with him–even if it was almost ten o'clock at night. But when he stopped and held the door open for Veronica Blackwell to join him in the garage, the elation she felt moments before faded to oblivion. She quietly turned her vehicle around and drove away.


	63. Chapter 63

Epilogue - Part O

Tony drove to his parent's house feeling more tired than he had been in a long time. The thought of spending the evening with Jess was like inhaling a breath of fresh air–but that fresh air suddenly turned stagnant upon the arrival of Veronica Blackwell. If he hadn't known better, he'd have suspected that she knew of his plans for the evening; the more he tried to hurry her out of his office, the more she seemed to find things that needed his attention. But, in the end, he finally got out of the hospital at around ten-thirty, and even then, Veronica managed to walk out to their cars with him.

He moved through the house rather quietly, seeing that his parents still weren't home from Dee's. And as far as his brothers, he was too tired to even look in the direction of their bedrooms as he made his way to his apartment. He planned on a quick shower, then an even quicker drive to Jess's, hopefully catching her before she went to sleep–but he no sooner got inside than the call of his bed was undeniable. He was only going to lie down for a few minutes, then get up and go on as planned, but he barely closed his eyes before sleep overcame him and in his exhaustion, didn't release him until after seven-thirty the following morning.

By nine o'clock Tony was rushing through the doors of PPTH with a coffee in one hand and an egg and sausage croissanwich in the other. He held the look of a man who shouldn't be crossed, and many people who saw him approaching thought immediately of his father, and moved out of his way. His usual calm and friendly personality was replaced with an irritability that he couldn't explain, and when he pushed open his office door, immediately bumping into the woman standing within, and spilling his coffee down the front of his shirt, he released and explicative that should have had the other person wilting, had it not been Veronica Blackwell.

Being Veronica Blackwell, she merely smiled at him and picked up a tissue then started dabbing at the cloth covering his chest.

"My–my." She looked up at him with an expression of self-assurance. "You may have to take this off and replace it. We can't have you wandering around the hospital with a large coffee stain running down the front of you, now can we?"

She started undoing the top buttons of his shirt, not noticing how he was staring at her as if he could possibly throw her through his window at the moment. He finally realized what she was doing and turned away to place the remainder of his coffee and sandwich on his desk before reaching for his drawer to pull out a clean shirt.

"I'll get on that immediately," he said a bit sarcastically. "Was there something else on your agenda that brought you into my office before I even arrived?"

"Of course," she cooed. "First of all, I"m wondering what to wear this evening."

"This evening?" He looked at her with a raised brow.

She looked at him a moment as if wondering if he were serious or not. Then the bewilderment faded as she was sure he had to be joking.

"I'm just wondering if we're going formal or casual tonight."

The realization that he had promised to make up for their aborted date the other night washed over him and his first response was a cold sweat. Dammit–how could he have forgotten? Jess–that's how. He's been completely consumed by her since the moment he saw her again last Saturday. Consumed, enchanted, mystified, and now, it seems, showing signs of withdrawal from her. He knew this was going to be something more potent than he had ever experienced. He suspected as much four years ago on that boardwalk and then later in the hotel's bedroom. Then when he saw her again last week, he knew nothing had changed.

Veronica saw the small smile tugging at his lips and immediately knew it was especially for her, so she didn't hesitate to reach out and put her palm on his cheek.

"But then, we could always simply meet at my house and see what happens."

"I'm sorry," he asked as he pulled his head back and looked at her. "What?"

"I said. . ."

"Veronica, I'm sorry. Something happened this weekend and I completely forgot to get in touch with you. I was actually planning on a quiet evening at home tonight. Yesterday was so hectic, I could use a night off."

"Exactly why you should come to my house tonight. I could see that you have a completely relaxing evening–believe me."

"Thanks for the offer, Veronica. But, really–I think I'm going to spend an evening at home tonight." He took the extra shirt and started for his door again. "So, if you'll excuse me."

Veronica stood in the middle of his office as if she had been hit in the head with a piece of road-kill. She couldn't believe it. Finally, she picked up her purse and moved out of the office, closing the door behind her with a bit more force than was necessary. This time, she, was the one who was giving off signals that suggested she had just had a confrontation from hell. Some were completely surprised by the expression she was wearing–not having seen this side of Veronica, but most of the nurses and custodial crew were accustomed to seeing it. By the time she made it to the hallway to her office, she was ready to boil over. How dare he? Well, he's got another thing coming if he thinks he can simply take her out once, then forget about her. She didn't know what game he was playing–but she was a much better player than he could imagine. She'll have him under her thumb before he even knows what hit him!

"Could you "please" get out of my way?"

Veronica almost shouted as she stood behind Jessica, who was trying to pick up some files she had dropped. The suddenness of her voice made Jess re-drop the items, provoking an instant "tsk" from the older woman. In her surprise and haste to get out of the Veronica's way, Jess nearly jumped to her feet and in the process bumped into her.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Jess breathed as she watched the woman's expression as she slowly turned and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Veronica pushed her way past Jess, her contact nearly knocking Jess into the wall.

Jess finished picking up her papers, which were now scattered around a ten-foot area.

"So, how did it go?" Veronica's assistant, Lindsey, said with eagerness for the juicy tidbit.

"Go?" Veronica asked with blatant superiority. "How do you think it went? We've made plans for tonight–and later this week. We're not exactly sure when–but listening to the way he talked, it's going to be quite an evening."

"So, are you going to fill me in on your night with him last night? Where did he take you? I'm sure he wouldn't have taken you back to his parent's house. I can't imagine running into his mother."

"I had an eventful night at my own home," Veronica tittered, indicating that she most definitely was not alone.

Jess took her files into her office and turned, deciding now was an excellent time to go on break. She quickly took her purse and headed toward the vending machine area on the second floor. She needed a cup of coffee and perhaps a shot of whiskey while she was at it! She stared at the different types of coffee products available, her mind anywhere but on the machine in front of her. She slid a dollar bill into the feeding vent then tried a second one only to have it be spit back out at her.

"'I' had an eventful night at my own home," Jess said in a sing-song voice to herself, rocking her head from side-to-side for emphasis. She put the dollar bill back in the machine for the third time, and it still returned to her, making her stomp her foot in complete frustration. She nearly jumped right in with the vanilla latte she was trying to order when the hand reached out from behind her and took the stubborn bill. She recognized the hand immediately and felt her knees go weak, then silently watched as he straightened the corners on the dollar and re-inserted it, accomplishing the feat. She punched the appropriate button and watched as the concoction filled the cup.

"So, you had an eventful night at your place last night?" Tony asked with a touch of humor.

"'I' wasn't at my place last night. If you recall, 'I' was at the park, watching a Fourth of July celebration." She still refused to turn to look at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, her stance screaming irritation.

"I know where you were," he whispered against her hair as he leaned forward and pulled the hot cup from the machine. "I tried to be there too."

"Did you?" She turned and took the cup from him, then started walking to one of the small tables that were in the alcove containing various vending machines.

Tony dropped three quarters into the machine and pressed the button for a coffee with cream, then turned and went to join her at the table. "Uh-oh. Someone's mad."

"Mad? Why should I be mad? I have absolutely no right to be angry about "anything" you do." She took a sip of her latte and immediately burned her lip and tongue, grabbing a tissue and swearing under her breath. This, of course, brought a smile to Tony as he watched her. "Don't you laugh at me!" She said with a slur, making him chuckle, which, in turn, made her abruptly get to her feet and try to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her palm back and placed a kiss on it, making her jerk it away.

"Come on, Jess–you know I wanted to be there with you. I couldn't help it something came up," he said quietly.

"I'm sure something did "come up." But, like I said, that's really none of my business." She tried to walk away again but he put his hand on her waist and stopped her. "I really have to go back to work now."

"You just got here. You don't have to go back to work yet. Come on–sit down."

She looked down at his fingers as they stroked her waist through her blouse before hooking his fingers inside the waistband of her skirt and tugging her until she was standing between his spread legs.

"Dr. House!" she scolded with irritation.

"Back to Dr. House, are we?" He reached up and took her latte from her for a second time and sat it on the table. "You really don't like being stood up–do you?"

"If you're through–I'd like to go back to my office now," she said very stiffly. "I have no desire to stand here and have you ridicule me by rubbing it in my face that you had "other plans."

"But I didn't plan it! It just happened!" He released his hold on her, finally giving in to her wishes. "Come on, Jess. You've lived around doctors all your life. You know we're not always available after working nine to five. And if I was too damned tired to call you after I got home–I'll apologize for that too–but it won't change the fact that it happened and it will happen again. Things happen."

She looked at him a long moment. The truth of it was that she really had no right to expect him "not" to see Veronica Blackwell. He never said anything about any kind of relationship between the two of them, other than his coming to her house and using her to relieve his sexual tension. But then, why shouldn't he? She gave him no obstacles–she was completely easy when it came to Tony. She always was. Even as a child, he only had to look her way and she would do anything he asked, whether it be running into the house to retrieve him a bottle of soda or washing his car with Dee while he stayed inside and watched a baseball game with their fathers. As innocent as those "favors" were–she did them just as willingly as she did now by opening her door for him and inviting him into her bedroom.

So could she really blame him for taking what she gave him so easily, without any thoughts of a monogamous relationship? But–she couldn't stop the anger–she couldn't stop the jealousy and the envy. And she couldn't stop her heart from breaking at the thought of Veronica Blackwell lying in his arms.

"So, I take it, you have plans for tonight," she said quietly, making him look at her closely.

"The same as last night." He referred to the "plans" he had had with Jess that had gone awry, but she could only think of his time spent with Veronica.

She acknowledged his comment with a slight nod of her head, then turned and went down the hall and returned to her office on the fourth floor. Tony watched her and let out a long, slow breath. His morning had started bad, gotten worse, and when he saw Jess on his way to replace the coffee he had spilt, it seemed to be getting much better. But that didn't last long. He understood that she was young. He understood that she was inexperienced in a relationship with an older man. But what he couldn't understand was her inability to see that sometimes work would interfere with their time together.

Lunch time came and as she had promised, Jess met William Andrews in the cafeteria where he bought her a hotdog, diet soda and side salad, while obtaining two hotdogs, a plate of fries and a coffee for himself. They started their little date with safe topics; weather, hospital events, etc., but toward the end William started turning it a bit more personal. It was nothing out of order, but still, he reminded her that if her "situation" with the other man didn't work out–he would be waiting, and more than willing to help pick up any pieces that were left over. They ended their lunch amicably enough with each going different directions to get to their work areas. But upon returning to work that afternoon, Jess's hot dog began complaining and after battling with some nausea, she decided to leave early.


	64. Chapter 64

Epilogue - Part P

Upon exiting the hospital into the early afternoon heat, Jess felt suffocated. She rushed to her car and got inside, putting down the windows until the air conditioner started blowing cool air as she drove the short distance to her apartment. She changed into a much simpler pair of short denim cut-offs that ended only an inch below her pert bottom. Her top consisted of a hot pink tank top that hugged her curves in a most attractive way. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail just to keep it off her shoulders and back, and put on a pair of matching hot pink sandals. Within moments she was back out the door and on her way to Dee's and Ryan's house to spend some time with her friend and near-brother, and their new baby girl.

Jess was quite happily feeding little Blythe while Dee was in the shower, and Ryan worked nearby on some case files. The arrival of Allison and House brought them each a kiss on the cheek from Jess as they looked down at their granddaughter and inspected her briefly, then House went to the sofa and remote control and Allison went to gather the baby's dirty clothing from the past twenty-four hours.

"Mom, I told you–you don't have to do that," Dee scolded with appreciation when she finally came from the shower, looking fresh and cool for the moment.

"And who's going to do it? It's my right as a grandmother, to pick up after our little angel. Anyway–you know I don't mind."

"Aunt Allison, you don't mind doing anything–I think you're the angel here." Jess turned Blythe and proceeded to pat her back.

"Enough sucking up," House told her from his seat. "She already knows what you've been up to and she has no qualms over it."

Jess looked at House then quickly at Allison. "What I've been up to?"

"Oh, don't listen to him," Allison reached for Blythe and kissed the baby's soft cheek before placing her against her shoulder. "He's teasing you, so just ignore him."

"What's this all about?" Dee asked in a teasing tone as she sat on her feet, next to her father and put her arm around his shoulders. "Is Jess in trouble? Did she do something?"

"Nothing more than you've done in the past," he grumbled half-heartedly as he propped his feet on the coffee table.

"Well, that leaves a lot to the imagination," Dee chuckled.

"You look like you're roasting," Allison changed the subject as she spoke to Jess.

"I am. My apartment isn't giving much relief with that old rattling air conditioner. So, I'm thinking about simply staying in my car until dark–by then I'm hoping it should be cool enough to sleep in."

"You could always stay here," Ryan suggested without looking up from his work.

"Why don't you go over to our place?" Allison asked. "You could swim awhile, then spend the night there. I'm sure Jamey would have no problem sleeping on the sofa."

"Oh, yeah–that's a brilliant idea," House mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Jess asked as she looked at him with curiosity, not having caught what he said.

"Nothing," Allison assured her. "You still have your suit there. Although I'm not sure the boys will be home. Tony called and said not to expect him, that he was going out after work and could be gone all evening, and Jackson is always out with one girl or another. Jamey might be there, but then, he said he might be going over to his friend, Damien's house for the evening."

"Are you sure Tony's going to be out?"

"Yes. I'm positive. He said not to expect him home. Is that a problem?"

"Oh–she's afraid of Tony," Dee spoke up. "She's been half afraid of him since we were kids."

"I wouldn't exactly call that fear," House mumbled again, turning his wife's, daughter's and Jess's eyes on him again. "What?"

"Don't worry, Sweetie," Allison told Jess. "He said he'd be gone. As a matter of fact–you may even be able to spend the night in the apartment and "he" can sleep on the sofa."

"Jesus!" House said loudly, looking at his wife as if she had completely lost her mind, but her stern look in return, closed his mouth.

"Here, Honey," Allison said as she picked up Jess's keys and handed them to her, then gently walked her to the door. "You have a key for the house, don't you?"

"Yes–yes, I do. But. . ." Jess said, bewildered as she was practically ushered out the door, then gave up and left.

There was a moment's silence as they all watched the door close and waited for a moment to make sure she wasn't within hearing distance.

"Okay–what's going on?" Dee asked with suspicion.

"They're screwin' like rabbits," House said, bringing a chuckle from Ryan.

"Like we didn't see that coming," Ryan said before going back to his paperwork.

"Greg!" Allison admonished.

"Oh, my God!" Dee squealed as she clapped her hands together. "You're kidding!" And when she received an negative shake from her mother, went on. "It's about time! She's absolutely nuts over him! And she's the best thing that could happen to Tony!"

"Well, just keep quiet about it. We don't know a thing–and it's going to stay that way until they feel they're ready to tell us." She put a now-sleeping Blythe in her grandfather's arms and watched as he settled her on top of his t-shirt-clad chest and let her pull herself into a ball against his warmth.

When Jess drove up House's lane, she noticed there were no cars parked there, which meant that more than likely everyone was gone. The possibilities of James being there were fifty-fifty, as he didn't have a car of his own yet. He could easily be inside watching television, or just as easily have taken his bicycle to a friend's home. She entered through the front door and quickly shivered against the cool blast that contrasted from the mugginess of the heat outside. She wandered through the house just enough to see if James was home so she could make him aware of her presence, but found the place empty. Her next destination was the laundry room where they kept their swimming suits and she looked at the two that belonged to her. It had become tradition, since she was a toddler, to keep her suits there, ready for whenever she visited with Dee–which was practically everyday since she was born. She held up the deep blue one-piece, then the white bikini, trying to decide which one she was in the mood for. If the boys had been there, modesty surely would have steered her in the direction of the one-piece, but since she was alone, and would remain so all evening, she considered the heat and chose the bikini. Within minutes she had poured herself a tall glass of lemonade which she took to the patio with her, then dove into the depths of the water, and swam its length.

Tony was driving home through the heat, wanting nothing more than to get inside and change into a pair of shorts then head over to Jess's. He had tried to call her office throughout the afternoon only to get her voice mail and when he finally walked over, he saw that she had left for the day. He called his mother before leaving, asking if she needed anything picked up from the store and was rather glad now that she said she didn't. It was too hot to be parking the car on blazing macadam and trudging into a crowded grocery store for something as simple as a gallon of milk. Thankfully, she had sent Jackson to the store earlier in the day and told Tony just to come home and relax for the evening. He didn't bother telling her he wasn't planning on staying.

He was quite surprised to see Jess's car parked in his parents' driveway. As he got out of the vehicle he heard the back door close, then after a moment, a splash, indicating she had just exited the house and dove in the water. He gathered his jacket and shirt that now had a coffee stain covering it and took them inside through the front door then headed toward the laundry room. He hadn't been swimming in the pool in years, and doubted very much that any of his old trunks were there–but he was hoping perhaps Jackson had a pair or two that he could fit into. He found an adequate pair of shorts in a boxer style, then put them on and headed back to the kitchen.

He looked out to the pool and caught site of Jess on a floating lounge with her feet dangling in the water on either side, revealing an enticing view of her inner thighs until they met at the bottom of the most alluring bikini he had seen in his life. He lifted his gaze, taking in her full breasts that were held inside the stringed top and then her face as she lay basking in the sun with her eyes closed. God, but she looked good enough to eat–and the way he was feeling right now, that was exactly what he intended to do.

He moved toward the ramp that had been installed for his father's use many years before then quietly slipped into the water and swam until he was near the flotation device. When he surfaced, he grabbed onto her ankle and swiftly pulled her under the water. Her scream was shattering as she was yanked off the lounge and her gulp of air was huge as she resurfaced with her hair hanging down over her eyes.

"Tony!" She grabbed onto his shoulders with one hand while trying to push her hair out of her eyes with the other, finally looking at him angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here–remember?"

"Of course, I remember," she told him with irritation as she tried to turn away from him to get out of the pool, but his hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "What are you doing?"

"You looked hot. I thought I'd cool you off," he said as he started walking her backwards toward the side of the pool.

"Do I look cooled off now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh–no. You look hotter than hell."

She didn't know how to react to him. She wanted to leave–to get as much space between them as she possibly could. Her heart broke when she looked into those blue eyes and she knew he was going to get his way–then probably leave the house and meet with Veronica Blackwell. She knew his sexual appetite now–it would be no imposition to have his way with her, then go and do the same thing with that old witch.

"You're not supposed to be here," she finally said as her back met with the wall of the pool.

He glanced around the pool area. "Is anyone else here?"

"What?"

"My brothers–are they home?"

"No."

"Then if you didn't dress like this for me–and you didn't dress like this for one of my brothers–who "did" you dress for?"

"Your father!"

"Hmmm," he smiled as he eyed her closely, then swiftly lifted her until she was almost eye-level with him. "You can dress like this for "me" from now on."

The low tone of his voice vibrated through her as she tried to avoid eye contact with him, but she knew it was no use. She knew he could get anything he wanted from her and she would be defenseless to stop him. In her attempt to look away, he caught her chin and held it as he met her lips with his. God, but he was such a wonderful kisser, she thought as she felt a myriad of sensations running through her. When she didn't respond, he leaned into her and pinned her against the wall. He placed her arms around his neck, then reached down and grabbed her legs and pulled them around his hips. He gently ground against her apex, bringing a gasp from her as she instinctively clamped her thighs around him. He cupped her bottom and pulled her even more tightly against him, moving his kiss down to her neck and throat.

"Tony," she breathed. "Don't. You've got to stop."

Her eyes remained closed as she couldn't seem to be able to push away from him, pulling instead, until her breasts were brushing against his chest through the cloth of her bikini. He looked at her as his lips and tongue tasted her skin and he knew she didn't want him to stop, so he went on, moving down over her chest as he lifted her higher. With her legs now around his waist, he nuzzled her through the cloth of her suit then gently bit her hardened nipple, bringing a cry of pleasure from her as she reached to her neck and untied her top then brought it down for him to feast upon her. When she squirmed against him, he brought his right hand forward so he could slip his fingers inside her bikini bottoms, allowing her to move against them as she tried to assuage the coil inside of her. He moved his kiss back to her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth and allowed her to thrust hers in response. He slid his finger inside of her and brought it back out, then repeated the procedure.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered against her mouth.

"No," she sighed in defeat. "Please, don't stop."

He continued to hold her with one arm as he worked her with his other hand and soon she was riding him as she suckled his tongue. He pulled back to look at her and she reached down between them and pushed his hand away, moving herself lower until she was pressing against his immense hardness.

"That's it," he encouraged in a low whisper. "You know what to do."

She didn't hesitate reaching inside his shorts and pulling him free. At first touch of her slender fingers he felt himself quiver, and he knew he had to be inside of her immediately. He positioned himself as he leaned her against the wall and pressed inside; her tightness making him grit his teeth in an attempt to not lose it right there. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and remained very still. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her in a matter of two days. She had turned into a drug for him, and he now understood the addictions of his father. Vicodin and booze meant nothing to Tony–his drug of choice was Jessica Wilson.

He had to smile against her skin. It served him right. He had spent all of his adult years and most of his teen years taking women and girls without a thought to what would happen when he was through. Even as far back as that whole fiasco with Tara Becker and her parents. When he spent any length of time with them and they decided he wasn't quite as emotionally giving as they had hoped, and ended their relationship, he always understood and left on good standing–at least he thought so. Now, as he held Jessica on him, the thought of her ever not being here for him sent a chill down his spine.

"Tony?" Jess breathed, having felt his shiver and the way his arms started shaking ever so slightly as he held her, impaled on him. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"A little thing like you?" He answered. "Unlikely."

He started very slowly, pumping into her in long strokes that had her moaning her pleasure as she hugged him to her, moving her lips to the side of his whiskered face as she flexed her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He whispered tender words into her ear as he moved with her, but the words he was uttering were breaking her heart, knowing that he could just as easily be speaking them to Veronica in a matter of hours. As his strokes became more aggressive, he held her against himself and moved until they were at the ramp into the pool and he lowered her until she was lying on it with the water reaching as far as her waist. He lowered himself onto her and resumed his act of intimacy, until with powerful thrusts, he stroked the sensitive spot inside of her and had her reeling in his arms; the spasm of her velvety core taking him over the edge with her.


	65. Chapter 65

Epilogue - Part Q

Tony slowly moved himself off of Jess, sliding out of her as he gave her a crooked smile. She couldn't help but reach up and touch his beautiful face with her fingertips and this made him smile even broader before giving a short laugh and getting to his feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up then turned her around with his hands on her waist, guiding her completely out of the pool and toward the door to the house. Once inside, he continued his silent walk with her, pausing at the refrigerator long enough to grab two beers, then took her straight up to his apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He twisted off the top to the bottle of beer and took a drink from it. "I'm moving the party to my room. Believe me, my bed's a lot more comfortable than the ramp into the pool."

"My clothes are downstairs," she said sternly as she put her fists on her hips. "And–I'm in no mood to indulge you in your need of a "party." You can just open the door and I'll get my things."

"Then what?" He asked as he slowly walked toward her.

"Then what?" She repeated as she eyed him suspiciously and he moved to stand directly in front of her before he stopped. "Then I–I don't know. I'll probably go home–or maybe I'll go back to Ryan's and Dee's–or maybe. . ."

"Or maybe you'll just stay here with me and stop being so angry because I couldn't make it to the park last night." He sat the beer on his night stand and slid his hands up her arms until they were at her neck and his thumbs stroked the tender skin there. "Would it help to know that I "tried" to get out of the hospital as fast as I could?"

"Really?" She nearly stomped her foot. "Wasn't Mrs. Blackwell entertaining you sufficiently?"

Tony sniffed at that question–as if Veronica Blackwell could ever hold a candle next to Jess. But–he did have to work with the woman and Jess had to accept that they'd be spending time together.

"Is that what this is all about? Veronica?" He pulled her so close that her breasts were pressing against the bottom of his chest as she looked up at him. God, she looked so tiny–so petite–and yet so voluptuous that he couldn't seem to think straight. When Jess' only response was a tightening of her lips as she glared up at him he felt the immense desire to kiss those lips into submission. He slid his hands back down to her waist and pulled her against his already hardening erection and gyrated against her as he dipped his head and gave her tiny kisses on her lips until she started to relax. His coaxing tone had its effect on her as well. "Come on, honey, don't be mad."

When he did things like that to her, her brain turned to mush and before she realized it, she was being lowered onto the mattress as his kissing continued over her face, then on to her neck and throat. She resigned herself to being made love to, and having it done exceptionally well as she sighed and ran her fingers through the black thickness of his hair. She allowed him to suckle at her breasts as his hand slid from her waist down over her hip and over her thigh, making her spread her legs to him in response. When his tongue circled her navel and he gently bit the skin surrounding it, she gasped yet uncontrollably pressed herself closer to him, and when he moved even lower her hands grasped onto the sheets in anticipation.

She didn't have much experience at this, but she knew he must be a master at performing this task. Every time he did it, he would have her reeling and sometimes he would even wait for her to calm herself before starting all over again and making her climax twice. No, she had no illusions that Dr. Anthony House wasn't craved for by many other women once they experienced his technique. She knew they had to be still yearning for his lovemaking. But she wouldn't think of that now–she couldn't think of that now, as he slid his tongue from her apex to the bundle of nerves that nearly had her screaming his name already. He knew just where to touch her, just where to lick, where to nibble, where to suck, where to probe, and in which order to do all these things, lifting her hips higher so he could feast upon her more comfortably. She lifted her legs until they were over his shoulders, sliding her feet down the muscles of his back and feeling them ripple as he maneuvered her. He had her writhing in his hands and when she reached back to his head, she still had trouble believing that this was "indeed" Tony and he was "indeed" doing these things to her.

"T-Tony. . .look at me," she panted as she gazed at the black mass of hair that was nestled between her legs, and when he obeyed as he continued his ministrations and she watched the immense blueness of his eyes, she was immediately overwhelmed and couldn't look anymore. She threw her head back as the waves started crashing through her, her moans and half-screams filling the room around them.

He moaned his need as he quickly moved up her body and grabbed her under the knees, tilting her upward as he wasted no time pressing inside of her. She was still spinning from her explosive climax when she felt his thickness stretching her and suddenly she got lost inside of another climax nearly as soon as he started to stroke against her. This time she did scream his name and arched against him, her velvet core milking him until he could feel the beginnings of his own release.

"Jess! Fuck! Ahhh, Jess!" He growled as he pounded inside of her and started spraying his seed deep within.

(Earlier that afternoon)

Jamey House sat on his bed, oiling his baseball mitt as he half listened to his friend Damien trying to convince his little sister to play an latest action/adventure game on the PC. He could tell the other boy was failing miserably.

"Come on, Dawn!" Damien complained as he continued playing the game on the computer. "If I have to watch you until Mom and Dad are done, you have to do what "I" want to do."

Jamey looked over at the little girl who looked briefly at the screen her brother was playing at, then turned her bright green eyes back to him. She smiled brightly as she moved to his bed and climbed up next to him. Sometimes it was hard for Jamey to believe that she was already in second grade. He could remember when his friend's mother brought her home from the hospital seven years before. He wasn't very impressed then, but the older she became, the more entertaining she was. Watching her learn to walk was a hoot as she would usually start out at a dead run then flop onto her butt with a resounding thump. He thought it was funny when she lost her front teeth and she asked him if there really was a tooth fairy. Even at fourteen, Jamey knew not to interfere with a five-year-old's fantasy figures, so he said, "Yeah–sure. He comes to my house all the time." For this, he was distinctly informed that the tooth fairy was a "woman!"

"I don't want to play that game," Dawn said over her shoulder, then flopped down next to Jamey. "I want to play football with Jamey."

"Jamey isn't playing football, ya twit! He's working on his baseball glove," retorted Damien.

"You play football sometimes, don't you?" Dawn looked at him through her huge eyes and smiled that smile that, although still had some gaps from losing her primary teeth, was still electrifying.

Jamey chuckled as he wiped his glove a final time then sat it down and looked at the girl again. "Yeah–sometimes. My football's in my closet, over there."

"Can I get it?" Dawn asked, already having hopped to the floor and opened the door to find a load of various objects that had been absently thrown into the small room whenever he was ordered to clean out that pig sty of a bedroom by his father. "Wow! You've got a big mess in here!"

"Yeah–yeah," Jamey complained (another clean fanatic, he thought). "Just get the football and close the door."

"What're ya telling her to get the football for? We're not playing football," Damien said from the chair near the corner.

"She can catch a few balls awhile. It won't hurt anything."

"It's too hot! Let's go swimming instead."

"Alright," Jamey sighed as he stood up and started for his bedroom door, closely followed by Dawn, then finally Damien as he put down the control to the game. "Fine–let's go swimming. I don't know why we had to bring the runt over here."

"I'm not a runt!" Dawn complained, then added. "What's a runt?"

"Mom said she didn't want her over there smelling the paint fumes while they were painting the kitchen. She said it should be okay in about another hour or so." Damien explained.

"I don't have a swimsuit on," Dawn told them as they came down the stairs and headed through the hallway to the kitchen.

"You can wear your shirt and shorts," Jamey told her, then pushed the door open to the patio, but immediately stopped in his tracks upon sight of his oldest brother clearly doing things to Jessica Wilson that he didn't want to be witness to.

"What are they doing?" Dawn asked quietly as she managed to slip past Jamey and saw the couple. But before she could fully focus on them, Jamey had his hands over her eyes and was pulling her back inside the kitchen. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Let's go play football instead," Jamie said as he hurried the other two along to the front door and back out onto the sidewalk. "We'll play over in your yard."

House and Allison got home much earlier than expected, both having had the idea that perhaps if the opportunity presented itself, they could spend some "alone" time together–or as Allison used to tell the children "mommy and daddy" time. They both immediately started up the stairs, having not seen any signs of anyone else at home, and were about to enter their bedroom when they heard the first of the nearly melodic tones reverberating off the walls of the apartment.

"Tooo-ooo-nyyyyy!" came the near yelp that stopped House and Allison in their tracks.

"Come on, honey," Tony growled from the other side of the door. "That's it–ah, that's it! Jesus Jess, I'm so close!"

House looked over at Allison then took several steps toward the apartment with his cane raised, prepared to wrap on their door, but Allison grabbed the cane from him and stood in his way.

"What are you doing?" She whispered quickly.

"Well, I'm not going to listen to that all damn night! Jesus Christ–if I wanted to listen to porn, I'd rent a damn movie!"

"Be quiet!" Allison took him by his arm and started walking toward the top of the stairs again. "Don't you dare let them know we heard them!"

"Ahhh," House whined as he followed his wife down the stairs and out their front door again. "Why in the hell do "I" have to pay for his over-active libido? Christ, all I wanted to do was come home, get a little piece from my wife and then settle in for the rest of the evening. Is there anything wrong with that? No–of course there isn't–Tony certainly's getting more than his share for the night!"

"Would you "please" be quiet?" Allison insisted through another whisper.

"This is the "last time" I'm giving up sex with you because one of our kids decided they were going to get some action instead of me!"

"Yes, dear." She ushered him to the front of her car then climbed into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway. "We'll go for some ice cream. Maybe they'll be done by the time we get back."

"You've got to be kidding! Do you remember how long "I" could go when I was even close to that age. Hell, even ten years older than he is now–do you even recall?"

Allison sent him a small smile. "Of course I remember. You could go on for hours, that's how we ended up with four children."

"Yeah–well," he stated grudgingly, "I think we should have used a condom a little more often–maybe then I'd be able to have sex now–in my own damned bedroom."

"Yes, dear," Allison agreed again, smiling to herself, knowing he could get extremely grumpy when he didn't get his "Allison-loving."


	66. Chapter 66

Epiloque - Part R

Jess woke to near darkness with the only light coming from the bathroom. She lay on her stomach, sprawled across Tony's bed with the sheet covering only her backside and part of her back. She lifted herself on her elbow and pushed her hair out of her face, tossing it back over her shoulder as she looked around. "Oh, God! Please don't tell me that he left me to wake up alone in Uncle Greg's and Aunt Allison's house!" She slowly got up, wrapping the sheet around herself as she approached the bathroom, only to find it empty. Her despair grew as she slowly made her way back toward the bed in search of her clothes.

Dammit! Her clothes were downstairs in the laundry room. She only had a bikini here–somewhere. She turned on a lamp and started looking for the swimming suit, quickly coming up with the bottoms that were halfway beneath the bed, but the top was much more difficult. Finally, she gave an exasperated cry as she stomped her foot and in so doing lifted her gaze to see it hanging off his television where he had evidently thrown it soon after getting her into his apartment.

She dressed herself quickly, hoping that perhaps it was still early enough that no one was home. God! She couldn't believe that Tony would do this to her! Then the thought struck her that perhaps he has some clothing she could camouflage herself with. Yanking open drawers, she found one of his old college t-shirts. No–that wouldn't do–they'd know immediately that it was Tony's. "Yeah," she thought as she looked for something plainer. "Like they aren't going to know something's up when I come strolling out of his apartment!" But maybe–just maybe–she might be able to sneak down the stairs and straight out the front door and no one would be the wiser! Okay–she could do this!

Finally, she came across a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of sweat-shorts. She would have to go shoeless if they were downstairs, but she'd manage. She slowly opened the door to the upstairs foyer, seeing it bright with lights and feeling herself sink, knowing that someone was home, otherwise the lights would have been off. Hesitantly, she started down the stairs, taking one step at a time as she kept glancing toward the back of the house, hearing Greg's and Allison's voices, intermingled with Jamey's. There–she was almost there–only three more steps and she'd be on the front stoop and out the door. She glanced back toward the kitchen again.

"Hey, Jess," Jackson came in the front door and paused to look at her. "What are you doing wearing Tony's clothes? Something happen to yours?"

Jess squeaked and jumped so high she thought for sure she could have landed back upstairs if she had gone in the right direction.

"Jackson!" She scolded him in a harsh whisper. "Don't do that!"

He laughed at her surprise and took her arm as he started toward the kitchen with the rest of his family. "A bit skittish today, aren't we?"

"Jackson! Don't! I don't want to go back there!"

"Really? Since when do you turn down one of my mother's meals? Come on–everyone's eating." He continued to pull her until there was no doubt that the others heard them at which time they all became silent.

"Jessica? Honey?" Allison's voice came from the kitchen. "Would you like dinner? Come sit down, I'll get you a plate."

Jess looked at Jackson as if she could strangle him, then cooly put her hand up to her hair and tried to pat it into some order. She lifted her head and strode forward into the light of the kitchen only to find Tony at the table with the others, already eating grilled steak, a salad and baked potato. He wore only his shorts, even having bare feet, and glanced up at her as he cut into his steak.

"Sit down, Jess. Would you like a potato?" Allison asked gently.

"No, thank you, Aunt Allison."

This response brought a snort from House as he also cut his steak. "Better lay off the "aunt and uncle" bit or we'll be labeled as relatives of Jerry Lee Lewis."

Allison rewarded him with a smack on the shoulder to shut him up, then looked up quickly to give a welcoming smile to Jess. "Salad?"

"No, thank you."

"Come on, honey," Allison coaxed. "You've got to eat something. It's late and you probably haven't eaten since lunch time. Please, sit down."

Jess reluctantly slid into the vacant chair next to Tony's where he glanced over at her again with amusement in his eyes. She could have throttled him.

"Yeah–I'm sure you worked off enough energy that you won't have to worry about the extra calories," House mumbled, receiving a dark look from his wife as she put a piece of steak on the plate and put it in front of Jessica.

"I know I'm ravenous," Tony finally spoke up.

"You–on the other hand, probably already ate and had your fill."

"Greg! If you can't control your remarks you can just. . .just. . .go to your room!" Allison warned.

House slowly looked up at his wife as if she had finally gone over the deep end considering she just used a phrase that was used often enough on their children as they were growing up. He saw how she flushed and realized her mistake, then went about putting salad into a smaller salad bowl for Jessica.

"Thank you," Jess said quietly and faced forward with her eyes cast on her plate. The food looked wonderful as it always did, but she had such a huge lump in her throat that she feared it would never make it past it if she tried to swallow.

The sensation of Tony's hand landing on her thigh, made her jump again and she wondered if she would make it out of the House's residence without having a full fledged heart attack that night.

"Calm down, Jess," he said quietly, turning her angry eyes on him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She hissed. "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?" He half-laughed. "Feed you dinner?"

"What did he do to her?" Jackson asked as he took his seat next to Jamey and waited for the plate his mother was making up for him.

"He outed her," Jamey said as he kept his eyes on his oldest brother and his "significant other."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked with raised brows as he looked at Jamey. "He "outed" her?"

"Not that, stupid!" Jamey told him. "They're. . .you know."

Jackson slowly turned his gaze back to the two of them across the table and started to snicker.

"Yeah–right. What would she see in someone as old as Tony?"

"That's enough!" Allison told him sternly.

"I notice you didn't threaten to send him to "his" room," House told her.

"You guys are serious?" Jackson asked, receiving an affirmative nod from his younger brother. "Wow."

"Is that all you've got to say on the subject?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"What else do you want me to say? When I tried to say anything Dad said I might have to go to my room. I haven't been sent to my room in about five years–I'm not going to start now just because of you."

Jess had never felt so humiliated in all of her life, and she couldn't stop the tear that spilled over her lashes as she quickly caught it and wiped it from her cheek. This made House sit back in his seat and look at Jackson harshly.

"Great! Now look what you've done. Go to your room!"

"I'm not going to my room! I didn't do anything!" Jackson looked at his father through large eyes. "Tony's the one who did it!"

"Yeah," Jamey agreed. "Don't get mad at us because Tony couldn't keep his hands off of her."

"Goddammit!" Tony said loudly as he looked at his brothers. "If you two can't act like someone even close to being mature–then leave the table!"

"Fine," Jamey said, looking back at his dinner and resuming his eating.

"I'm sorry, Jess," Jackson told her. "I'm glad you're even closer to our family than you were before Tony started to. . ."

Jess jumped up from the table and started out of the kitchen, bringing a curse from Tony as he threw his napkin on the table and went after her.

"Jackson House–I swear to God, if you say one more word," Allison warned.

"What? I was only going to say since Tony started "seeing" her. Jeez! I'm going out on the patio to eat–maybe I won't get yelled at out there." He picked up his plate and utensils and went through the patio door.

"Wait for me. I'll come too." Jamey got up and followed him.

"Well, that went over great." House looked up at Allison, bringing a defeated sigh from her as she finally sat next to him and began eating again.

Tony caught up with Jess just as she was about to escape through the front door, stopping her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Let go!" She tried to squirm away.

"No. Upstairs–now!"

"I will not!" She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips in defiance, then gasped when he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, then climbed the stairs to his apartment. "Put me down. Now!"

"I don't think so."

"Tony–everyone's listening!"

"Then don't talk so loudly." He tossed her onto his bed then stood looking down at her as he leaned back against his dresser. "What the hell's the matter with you? So they know? So what?"

"Is that how you introduced them to your other "chirpies?" Just said, oh, by the way, there's a girl up in my bed–do we have extra steak?"

"I never invited any other "chirpies" to my parents' home for a steak dinner."

She truly didn't know whether to be angry or mortified by what he had done, at the moment, the mortification won out and tears began falling again.

"You're horrible!"

"Now, I'm horrible," he sighed as he walked over to her and sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms and allowed her to cry against his chest. "So, I'm horrible. You've known me all your life–that should be no big shock to you."

The knock on the door came as no surprise to House–after all, the way the evening was going, what else could he expect. He watched as Allison opened the door and he listened to his best friend's anxious voice.

"Allison, I'm sorry to stop in so late, but I've been trying to find Jessica all day. She doesn't seem to be answering her cell. Have you seen her at all? I'm beginning to worry. She isn't home and her car is gone."

"It's in the garage." House limped to the foyer to see Wilson looking a bit frazzled and Lisa impatiently standing behind him.

"In the garage?" Lisa asked. "Why is her car in the garage? Did it break down?"

"No, Lisa," Allison tried to explain. "She's visiting."

"Then why didn't she answer her cell all afternoon and evening?" Wilson asked, more to himself than to any of then. "Where is she? In the pool?"

He started to go toward the rear of the house but stopped almost immediately when he noticed House looking at him, then shaking his head negatively and jabbing his thumb upward, indicating that she was upstairs. Wilson slowly looked up the steps and House could actually see the color drain from his face, then slowly become a brighter red.

"Why. . .is she. . .upstairs?"

"Well," Allison started delicately. "She's practically family anyway. She's been practically like another daughter to us ever since she was born."

"Great," House mumbled. "We go from cousins to siblings in a matter of minutes. This keeps getting better and better."

"Are you saying. . ." Wilson asked slowly as he continued to look upstairs, but the sudden banging of a door from that direction widened his eyes as he observed the scene unfolding before him.

"Well, I'm glad you find it so easy and convenient to simply pop it on your family without letting me know! How do you plan on telling "my" parents? Laying me out on the dinner table and letting them see us have a go at it?" Jessica hissed at Tony, who was following her down the stairs. Upon sight of her mother and father, Jessica stopped abruptly with Tony bumping into her and nearly knocking her down the stairs. "Oh, Daddy!"

Wilson didn't seem to be able to form any words into a coherent sentence. He looked from his daughter to Tony, then took hurried steps up the stairs toward the younger man.

"What the hell have you done, ya little son-of-a-bitch!" Wilson said angrily, but without yelling at him.

"Oh, boy," House said as he leaned back against the wall to watch what was going to happen next. "Here we go."

"Jessica!" Lisa looked up at her daughter and Jessica didn't know whether to stand between Tony and her father, or try to deal with her mother. "What did you do? Jump into bed with him the moment he moved back?"

"Daddy! Please!" She stepped in front of her father as she continued to look at her mother. "No. . .not the exact moment."

"Come here, ya little bastard!" Wilson said as he continued to try to reach around Jessica while Tony simply stood back far enough that he couldn't be touched.

"James," Tony tried. "Be reasonable. She's not a little girl anymore."

"You made damn sure of that, didn't you?"

"Well," Lisa snorted with distaste. "I'd say that if she hopped into his bed this fast, "he" isn't the one who turned her into a woman."

"Mother!" Jessica cried.

"Lisa!" Allison said, shocked at how Lisa was speaking to her daughter.

"Lisa–that's not true. She was a virgin when I . . ." Tony told her, then took a step back when his remark sent Wilson on another attempt after him.

"That's something I didn't need to hear," House said absently, but continued to watch the show.

"Daddy! Stop it! I love him!"

"Oh–well–like that's an original statement! Right straight from the Little Mermaid!"

Jessica pressed her hands to her father's chest and held him back, then forced him to look at her. "Really, Daddy. Please, stop this. I really do love him. I always have. You should know that."

Wilson slowed on his attempt to do whatever he could, to the man behind his daughter, then dropped his head in defeat. "I know you do, Jess. That's the problem–he's always held your heart–but where is his?"

"I don't know," Jess said gently to him. "But that's between Tony and me. You've got to let go of me, Daddy."

"I have no problem letting go of you, angel. I do have a problem with his taking advantage of your feelings."

"James," Allison tried to explain. "You know Tony. You know that he wouldn't take advantage of Jessica. He's loved her like. . ."

"Don't say a sister," House broke in, turning Allison's eyes on him before she looked back at Wilson.

"He's loved her since she was a child. Isn't it only natural that their love for one another would grow into this? Wouldn't you rather she be with someone you know loves her and will never hurt her?"

"You can't guarantee that, Allison," Wilson said weakly. "Even in the best of relationships, we manage to hurt one another."

"That's all part of life, James," Allison told him, glancing at Lisa. "But we get past it and go on. They're old enough to make their own decisions. We can't stop them anymore."

Wilson glanced up at Tony and Jessica, then sighed and turned back down the stairs. "But he's nearly forty goddamned years old!"

"Come on, old man," House lead him into the living room. "We could use a drink."

"Lisa? Are you coming?" Allison urged, turning Lisa's disapproving gaze from her daughter toward her before joining the men.

"Jess–if you're adult enough to consummate this–crush-thing that you have on Tony–then you're adult enough to explain to us what your plans are for the future."

"I'm coming, Mother," Jessica said with irritation, then turned and poked Tony in the middle of the chest with her forefinger before heading downstairs again. "Don't think this lets you off the hook, buster!"

"Wonderful!" He said sarcastically as he turned around and started back up the stairs.

"Where are you going? I'm not doing this alone!" Jess hissed.

"I'm changing clothes. I'm not going to be tarred and feathered wearing only a pair of swim-trunks."


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: Well, here it is! The final chapter in this story. It may prove shocking to you, but we'll travel through the mysteries in the fourth story of the Cameron series titled, "Cameron's Fight for Love." Please give me your thoughts. I am about to begin my college career (I know, 50 years old and going to college–as a writing major–what else would do?), so I am going to be quite busy. If I don't get a lot of requests for the next story, it probably won't get done as I'll certainly be busy in school. And, from what I hear, the show has betrayed us all with what they did to our beloved characters and is falling from grace. It sounds like it has committed suicide and will not survive much longer. So be it. I lost interest when they made Cameron marry Chase and turned everything Huddy. I couldn't stomach that, so for me the show ended a long time ago.

Epilogue - Part S

"Okay, I can do this," Tony said to himself as he pulled on a pair of jeans, then grabbed a tee-shirt to pull on as well. "I'm a grown man. If you don't want to get caught, don't go putting your hand in the cookie jar. But, oh, my God! What a cookie jar!"

He shook his head as if to clear it, then sat on the bed and pulled on a pair of socks. He could've easily put on a pair of flip-flops, but flip-flops weren't dignified when approaching the parents of a girl you plan to spend a significant amount of time with; a girl you just happened to have recently taken her virginity; a child, really, who you watched grow up from the time she wore diapers. "Ah, damn," he moaned as he pulled on his Nikes. "I'm dead."

Slowly, he made his way downstairs where there was an unusual quietness encompassing the house. This was highly unusual. He hadn't heard this house this quiet since before Dee was born, then with each additional child, it became more and more boisterous. He proceeded with caution and when he finally looked out through the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Jackson and Jamey's faces pressed to the windows from where they were on the patio. When they saw they were spotted, they quickly moved away, but Tony doubted it would last very long.

He next saw his mother, looking a bit upset as she looked over at Jess and Lisa. Jess looked on the verge of tears and Lisa held the judgmental look that Tony knew she had no right to be wearing. From Lisa, he looked at James, who still looked like a man defeated as he stood with Tony's father, who seemed to be trying to remove himself from the entire show.

"How can you stand there and tell me you didn't just hand it right over to him when he's barely been back for a week?" Lisa insisted, the boldness of her question making Jess wince.

"Jessica, honey," James began, almost hopefully. "I understand this is all very new to you–and maybe we don't even have to be concerned about this at all. Perhaps nothing will come of this and you'll come to your senses."

"Daddy, I. . ."

"Oh, just don't talk," Lisa told her with frustration. "Don't you think I know what it's like to be a twenty-three-year-old virgin?"

"Hmph," House sniffed, then added under his breath. "Not very damned likely."

"And just what does that mean, House!" Lisa insisted.

"It means you never were a virgin at twenty-three. Hell, by the time you were twenty-three you had half the residents in the dorm. . .and moved on to the M.D.s. I should know, I was one. . ."

"That's enough!" Allison said sharply, her tone quieting her husband immediately, but only making Lisa angrier. "I don't need to listen to your history with Lisa! No one needs to hear about it!"

"I wasn't talking about. . ." House began, one of the rare occasions that Tony actually saw fear in his father's eyes.

"I said that's enough!" Allison hissed.

The sound of something crashing from the patio moved Tony to open the sliding door and look at his brothers who were again pressed against the other window in hopes of catching what was going on inside.

"Get inside before you break something important–like your necks–although I'm not sure how important that would be," Tony mumbled as he held the door until they moved inside and stood near the doorway to the living room area, probably just in case they felt the need to run and hide away from the oncoming war going about to take place around them.

"Do you seriously think I want "them" in here to listen to those two discussing. . ." Allison said to her oldest son, very nearly on the verge of tears now. "I don't think they need to hear about it!"

"Hear about what?" Jamey asked with wide eyes, the sight of his mother disturbing him.

"I don't know," Jackson whispered, showing an unusual lack of humor himself.

"Nothing," House said angrily. "Go to bed!"

"But. . .Tony told us. . ." Jackson started.

"They'll only hide on the stairs and listen anyway," Tony told his father. "There's no point in sending them away. Maybe with them here, you "grown-ups" will monitor what you're saying and not say things you'll regret."

"What are they going to say?" Jamey asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sticking around to find out," Jackson told him.

"Get the hell up to bed!" House repeated with anger.

"Fine!" Jackson stormed out of the kitchen, followed by a quite obviously upset Jamey.

"Okay, now they're gone–but I'd still prefer it if you'd contain yourselves and not bring up a past that "I thought" you all got past!" Tony said to his parents sternly, he looked at his mother who was nervously biting her lip, his father who was looking back at Allison with concern, James, who was looking at the floor and Lisa, who was glaring back at him.

"We're not here to talk about the past!" Lisa told him. "And as far as I'm concerned, if she's decided to hand herself over to you, then so be it. Christ, I suppose she had to give herself to someone–evidently you're the only one she could manage."

"Mother!" Jessica gasped with misty eyes.

"Jessica could have any man she wanted, Lisa!" Allison said sternly. "The difference is that she chose not to go that route! Why can't you see that she's not like. . ."

"Not like who, Allison?" Lisa asked contemptuously. "I wouldn't go criticizing someone when you're the one who jumped the hell in the sack with someone after only knowing them for half a day! Who's the one who got knocked up before they were even out of high school then when she couldn't get her man that way, decided to work for him and hounded him until she got herself knocked up again!"

"Lisa! That's enough!" James spoke up, his quiet anger seething now as he looked at his wife. "We're not here to throw stones–remember that!"

"I'm not throwing stones! I'm merely stating the truth and everyone knows it!"

Everyone seemed to look from one to the other before Allison quietly spoke up to her husband as if in disbelief. "And you just stand there and allow it to be said? Well, not much has changed over the years, has it."

"Don't talk stupid," House told her. "What do you want me to do? Punch her in the goddamned mouth? She's a feeble-minded old woman–what the hell do you expect to spew from her mouth?"

"You didn't find her so repulsive before," James said scornfully. "Quite the opposite as a matter of fact."

"Stop it!" Jessica yelled at them, her eyes now huge. "I don't know what you're talking about! And I don't want to know! So, if you're all going to dwell on something that has nothing to do with me or Tony, I'm leaving. Now–the fact is that I've managed to do something that should have remained extremely private in the most ostentatious way imaginable! Evidently it would have been much more acceptable to my mother if I "had" given myself to half the residents at PPTH years ago, rather than waiting until I was with someone I loved."

"Love!" Lisa spat. "What the hell do you know about love!"

"Lisa," Allison hissed. "Jessica has loved Tony for twenty-three years! I'd say it isn't going away anytime soon!"

"Just because you "love" someone doesn't mean you should be with them!"

"LISA! ENOUGH!" James nearly roared, turning his wife's attention to him. "This isn't about you! When are you going to stop and realize that? This is Jessica's life! Not yours!"

Lisa turned and looked at Jessica with something near dislike. "Oh, yes. Let us not forget this is Jess's life, and what Jess wants, Jess gets."

This comment seemed to be what sent Jessica over the edge as she scanned the room for any means of escape she could find. Finally she ran for the sliding doors that lead to the patio, leaving everyone standing in the kitchen staring after her.

Tony looked at Lisa, and not for the first time, did he feel a sense of pity for the woman, but this time, there was an anger at her viciousness.

"Are you fucking insane?" Tony growled at her. "Jess is the one who stood in the background her whole life! She's the one who settled for everything that was left over for her! Tell me something, Lisa! Which bothers you the most? The possibility that she's settling for an older man because that's what's "left over" for her? Or the fact that she's getting something you couldn't?"

The crack of Lisa's hand hitting Tony's cheek brought everyone out of their state of stupor. House reached for Lisa's hand and stopped her from a second attempt; Allison grasped Tony's forearm and pulled him to her side; and James simply shook his head negatively and turned and walked out of the house through the front entrance.

"Don't you leave without me!" Lisa hurled after James as she started across the kitchen toward his destination.

"Go get Jess," Allison told Tony. "I heard her car start. Maybe she went to Dee's–or her apartment. Just go to her."

Jessica spent over an hour just driving with no special destination in mind. She couldn't understand the venom in her mother's voice when she spoke to her tonight. She knew she had always seemed to have trouble connecting with her mother; at least as far back as she could remember. She always tried so hard to make her happy and make her proud, but somehow she had always managed to mess things up. She supposed that her mother's expectations that she would do exactly that, not only added pressure to any of her endeavors, but jinxed them as well. Her father–he was a different story. Whenever she would stumble along the way, he was there to help her back up onto her feet and guide her in the right direction again. She supposed that was why she was so distraught over upsetting him like this. She knew she needed to talk to him and when she drove past the House residence, she saw that his car was gone. She went back to her parent's home in hopes to find him awake and in his study as he usually was during the evenings. Perhaps if she had a long talk with him and explained things, he would be able to see that this was meant to be.

Jess parked her car and moved into the house, noticing how dark it was. She didn't want to wake her mother, who usually was in bed by this time, so she quietly made her way to where she could find her father. She opened the door slowly, seeing that his lamp was on.

"Daddy? Can I talk to you?" She asked quietly, but once she was inside, she saw that it wasn't James sitting there–it was Lisa.

"Disappointment, isn't it?" Lisa said stiffly.

"No–no, mother," Jess lied. "I'm not disappointed to see you."

"I wish the feeling was mutual," Lisa muttered.

Jess stared at her mother, not for the first time feeling like a failure, but this time she was determined to work through this distance between them. She was on the verge of doing what she had wanted all her life; what she knew would make her happy and fulfilled. She wanted to be able to share it with her mother. Slowly, she walked farther into the room until only a matter of five feet separated them.

"Why, Mother? Why can't you be happy for me?" She asked, noticing the glass of scotch Lisa held.

"Happy? About what? The fact that you lost your virginity? Fine–I'm happy for you. Now, does that make it all better? I can tell you that it won't. You'll never live up to House's expectations. What have you got to offer him? He's used to going from woman to woman, from hooker to hooker, always looking everywhere but where he should be looking."

"Mother! How can you say something like that? You can't accuse him of having prostitutes! That's ridiculous!"

"It isn't ridiculous! I've seen them! How many times did I have to call him in for a case and he'd have someone different in his bed?"

"You–you're not talking about Tony, are you?" Jessica asked, seeing something in her mother that frightened her.

"Who?" Lisa seemed to focus on Jessica, clearly having had too much scotch already. "Tony? Tony was simply an obstacle thrown in to make us stumble. Only an obstacle."

"I think you've had enough of this," Jessica slowly approached her and pulled the glass from Lisa's hand.

"That isn't going to fix anything. You can't fix anything that doesn't want to be fixed. You can't get what you want when there are obstacles. There are always obstacles." Lisa seemed to rant, then focused on Jessica again. "Why are you here, Jessica? What possible reason would you have for coming here tonight after you upset everyone's lives?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. But I'm hoping I can make things right. I'm hoping we can just go on with our lives and be happy together. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"You don't want to hurt anyone else? It's a bit late for that, Jessica. The people are already hurt. The people are already destroyed. Why should I let you go on with this fiasco you think is going to end so romantically? Don't you see that its impossible?"

"No, Mother–it isn't impossible! It can happen! We can be happy together!"

"No! You can't!" Lisa got to her feet and strode toward her daughter but stopped short of touching her. "You can't be him!"

"I'm not listening anymore, Mother. This is nonsense. I came here to try to make things right but you won't allow that to happen. And yet you can't give me one good reason as to why I can't be with Tony!"

"Because House got me pregnant, you stupid little fool! Even then, that bastard still chose "her!" Lisa almost seemed pleased to tell her daughter this. "Well, now she can have him, and her darling son that he chose over me, as well. And what am I left with but misery! You lived your life running to James, and the one damned time I needed you to go to him–it didn't matter!"

"Mother?" Jessica felt as if she had been hit by an explosion. "You're saying Uncle Greg. . .and you. . .that Uncle Greg. . ."

"Got me pregnant! Made a child together with me. Inseminated my ovary. How many more ways do I have to explain it?"

"Please, tell me this isn't true. Tell me you're just angry and you'll get over this and it's all a bad mistake."

"The mistake is that you ever got involved with her son. The mistake is that you think you can go on and be happy after destroying my life. Well, it's payback time, Jessica. Time to pay the piper, as they say. Time for you to know just how impossible it is for you to be with Greg House's son!"

"No," Jessica whispered as she looked at Lisa, but Lisa merely smiled back at her; a smile of satisfaction that had long been coming. "This can't be happening."

Jessica turned away from Lisa and slowly walked out the front door. She had a brief moment of wondering where her father was, but then almost laughed at the irony of it. Her father–wasn't her father. And the man she was in love with–was her half-brother. She got to her car and started the ignition then started driving with no particular destination in mind.

"What did you do?" James Wilson demanded of his wife as he paced back and forth in his study as the morning sun shone in through the drawn blinds.

"I told her the truth. It's time she knew." Lisa poured herself another drink.

"Why! It had nothing to do with her!"

"It had everything to do with her! He would've chosen me and the baby if it weren't for her!"

"It wasn't her fault you got yourself pregnant to another man while I was at a seminar. If anything, you would've thought having a four-year-old child in the room next to you would've prevented you from inviting another man into it."

"I don't want to discuss this. The fact remains–if it hadn't been for "your" child, my son would be alive–my and House's son."

"You're insane! You don't even know whose baby it was. The only thing you "are" sure of is that it wasn't mine!"

"Of course it wasn't "yours!" Why would I want another child from you? You took Jessica's devotion immediately. She was completely your daughter–never mine. I can't even believe I carried her in my womb–I don't see a thing that resembles me. Everything about her is you!"

"There was a time when that didn't matter to you."

"Things change."

"Well, I hope this is worth it. She's gone and may never be back. You've finally gotten your revenge on me, haven't you? Take away my only child so I'm left as alone and bitter as you've become. You took away the one ray of light that was left for me. Well, take your pleasure in it, Lisa, because you'll be doing it by yourself."

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." He continued to walk out the door toward the foyer and on to the front door.

"You'll be back!" She called after him, then lowered her voice and spoke to herself. "He always comes back."

Tony looked at the note for what seemed like the millionth time. He should have known better, actually. What the hell did he have to offer her? Christ, he was almost forty years old and she was still in her early twenties. He wondered if he had pushed her too far, too fast, but he actually believed that they were right together. He felt so safe and right with Jessica; unlike with any other woman he had ever known. He knew she was upset with him the night she left; upset with her family; upset with the way the whole situation was handled. When she disappeared they notified the police immediately, of course being told that being an adult she hadn't been gone the required amount of time to suffice searching for her. Then the next day when she called her father and told him she was safe and didn't want anyone to look for her; that she needed time to think and sort things out for herself, Tony bristled at the thought, but allowed her the space she evidently needed.

That was a week before the email arrived explaining to Tony that it had all been a mistake. She knew she couldn't live with her mother's dominance and she was ready to step into life on her own, to be her own person for once. She told him she hoped he'd be happy, and was sorry if she had caused any inconvenience for him, but she would get back to him as soon as she had decided what she was doing with her life.

Four weeks after that he got his second email informing him that she had found someone new and was very happy. She wished the same for him. He had printed the email, folded it and put it in his wallet. He kept it there, getting it out when he was alone at night so he could read over it again. Then he would replace it and grab the beer next to his bed that he used to put himself out of his misery these days and wash down the couple of pills that would put him to sleep. But like many of his nights lately, he stayed awake until only hours before it was time to go to work. His sleep was always brief, but he found the effect numbing as he went about his daily duties of running the Trauma Department. He knew that at the end of the day, he'd go home to eat another of his mother's meals, then retire to the apartment where he would spend the rest of the evening alone, and grab a beer to wash down a pill or two.

THE END


End file.
